Another Day
by xStillxInxLovex
Summary: For years Roxas’s parents have been setting him up with rich girls, but they’ve all been mean, or just not right for Roxas. Another girl comes along, and she's nice, but Roxas may be more interested in her brother, and he may not even know it… AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

MAY 31 UPDATE: I changed a few sentences because they didn't match stuff later in the story. It's nothing huge, and it's barely noticeable, II just had to make the facts match. Kay? Kay.

Hello. I usually am only here in the summer, but I decided that I wanted to start up some stories again! If people like this story, then I will continue it, but know this: my updates _will_ be slow-ish. I want to try and make these chapters long, because with every other story that I write the chapters are all really short.

When I use the term 'cut off' I usually mean that his parents are completely cutting him off from all their money. Basically saying, 'Sorry dude, your on your own for the rest of your life, don't talk to us again.'

It's important that you should know that POV's might change for certain chapters. And I will always put a short little prologue on the begging of each chapter, just so you can know what's really going on.

I know this first chapter may seem a bit awkward, but I do have high hopes for this story, and I really hope that you like it. Forgive me if everything seems a bit unrealistic.

In no way am I saying that all rich people are bitchy, stuck up, or rude. I know rich people, and they are all extremely nice. I really hope that I'm not offending anyone. If I am, I am deeply sorry.

So here's my new story!

_Summary: For years Roxas's parents have been setting him up with rich girls, but they've all been mean, or just not right for Roxas. Another girl comes along, and shes nice, but Roxas may be more interested in her brother, and he may not even know it… AkuRoku_

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Heats. I own this plotline though, so yeah!

!!

Prologue

!!

My Parents. Wow. Not much good could really be said about them. They were controlling, over-bearing, and every once in awhile, they tried to set me up with _another _rich bitch that they wanted me to marry.

The first was a few years ago when I was fifteen. Yes, fifteen. They didn't plan on us getting married _right _away, but she was the daughter of or neighbors, who were also very stuck up and snobby- er- rich.

I thought arranged marriage died in Shakespearian times?

!!

Chapter One: 'Happy Birthday Roxas!'

Roxas's POV

!!

I sat on our black leather couches, and I was seething about what my parents tried to do this time. My 18th birthday was today, and instead of a present, like a new car or something, they decided that I was going to get a woman. A 'well polished and extremely rich' woman.

Yeah, that made me like her more (NOT). I was actually glad to be eighteen. Doesn't that mean I could leave at any moment, and say 'screw you' to my parents? I could go off and live the life that _I _wanted to. But no. My father already established that it wasn't an option. He told me that if I did that, he would cut me off, and I would be on my own for the rest of my life. And considering that my work ethic wasn't that great, I couldn't really sustain a job, and if I didn't have a job, I didn't have money, and then I couldn't go to college.

My mom pulled my off the couch and fussed with my tie. She smiled at me, somewhat lovingly, and kissed my cheek. "Alright Roxas, you can handle this. She's a nice woman, and I think you'll like her!"

"You say that every time mom." I retorted. And it was true. She did say that every time, and I never ended up liking these stuck up bitches.

My father nodded at me, and I returned his nod with a glare. I briefly wondered if being cut off was so bad, and then calculated how long it would take for me to get to the back door. I frowned when I realized that I couldn't make it there as fast as I would have wanted to.

Our doorbell rang, and something in my chest clenched up. I was about sick of this process that dominated my teenage years, but I was good at dealing with it.

My mother opened the door, and with a graceful sweep of her arm, she led the family in. I half smiled, and took in the appearance of the family.

They walked in one by one, all blonde, and all their postures were extremely perfect. Everything about them looked well polished and perfect. The mother of the family stood with elegance, and her hand was joined with her daughter's hand. The father stood very purposefully. I looked at the girl I was supposed to marry, and she looked slightly nervous. She was beautiful, I had to admit, but she couldn't be any different then the countless other girls that I've been set up with.

My dad shook hands with her father. "Luxord, good to see you again." He kissed Luxord's wife's hand. "Nice to see you too, Larxene." The he kissed their daughter's hand. "Namine, always a pleasure."

Namine smiled sheepishly.

"Where is your son?" My dad asked.

Luxord sighed. "He's here, but more than likely sitting in the car. He said that he didn't want to come in yet."

My mother shook her head. "That's too bad."

My father clicked his tongue. "What a disrespectful boy."

I fought back a laugh. I wouldn't be here either if I didn't have to be.

Luxord cleared his throat. "No matter. We shall continue without him." Luxord turned to face me. "You must be Roxas." He shook my hand. "I hear that you're 18 today."

I nodded.

"Well, then happy birthday." I couldn't help but notice his bored tone. "This is my daughter Namine…" He trailed off when someone else walked into the room.

My eyes widened. A tall redhead walked into the room. His red hair contrasted brightly with his bright green eyes. I studied small tattoos under his eyes. I couldn't help but notice how different he looked from the rest of the family.

Luxord sighed. "Axel, I see you decided to grace us with your presence."

Axel sniffed, and then draped his arm around Namine's shoulder. "I decided I wanted to see what sucker was going to marry Nami."

"That would be me." I cut in. This guy seemed cool until he called me a sucker.

I saw him quietly assessing me. He leaned down and whispered something in Namine's ear, and she rolled her eyes in response. He shrugged.

My parents were glaring at Axel, as if he were contaminating their precious mansion with his mere presence.

I grabbed Namine's hand and kissed it. "I'm Roxas."

Namine blushed slightly. "Namine."

I smiled. She didn't seem as mean as all the others had been.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?'

I laughed. "As if I really care?" I looped my arm into Namine's and led her away from him. This was a routine repeated many times, and I was used to it. I glanced at my parents, who were smiling brightly in our direction. I gave them a quick smile back. I felt someone staring at me, and I knew that it had to be that obnoxious redhead. What was his name again? Raxel? Axe? Who really cared? Honestly, I didn't.

&!&!

The sound of silverware clanking into dishes was quiet against the loud talking of our parents. My mom and Larxene were talking about something, and Luxord and my dad were laughing loudly. Axel was leaning back in his chair, much to my mother's dismay, and he was nibbling on our food.

Namine was seated next to me, and she was pushing her food around on the plate.

"Not hungry?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

I cleared my throat. "Do you parents make you do this often?"

She shook her head. "This is the first time that they've made me meet someone. They made me…"

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like."

"You do?" She looked away from her plate and at me.

I nodded. "They've been introducing me to my 'future wives'," I air quoted the words, "since I was about fifteen."

She gaped at me. "Seriously?!"

I nodded yet again. I looked over at Axel, who was glaring at me. "What's with Axel?"

She laughed slightly. "If it wasn't obvious because of his looks, he was adopted."

"I should have figured that." I said.

"My parents adopted him before I was born." She shrugged. "He's really overprotective of me."

"If he's three years older than you, why does he still live with you guys?" Roxas asked.

She looked at me with a confused expression. "He doesn't."

I returned her expression. "Then why is he here?"

"Like I told you, he's overprotective. As soon as my parents told him that they were setting me up with you, he wanted to come and meet you." She explained, and took a bite of her food. "Do you even believe in arranged marriage?"

I carefully assessed this question. If I said no, I might hurt her feelings. I didn't really want to do that, because she seems nice. But If I said yes, it might make things a bit awkward. "I don't really know." Great _answer, Roxas._ I mentally punched myself.

She laughed a bit. "My parents made my dump my boyfriend of three years."

I felt her pain. Every girlfriend that I've had they didn't approve of, just because she wasn't their choice.

She sighed. "I really miss him." She looked at me, alarmed. "My parents can't know that I said that, okay? I'm supposed to forget him."

I smiled at her. "I'm not going to tell, don't worry. There's plenty that my parents don't know about me…" I looked over at Axel, and we locked eyes. I didn't look away, and neither did he.

&!&!

When dinner was over, my parents ordered me to give Namine a tour of the house. And then they got upset when Axel decided to follow. They did all they could in their power to get him to stay with them, but he didn't listen.

I showed her our den, and took notice of the fire that our maids started in the fireplace.

"So blondie…" Axel walked up next to me.

"Axel…" Namine had an edge of warning in her voice.

"What?" He shrugged at her.

"It's okay." I assured her. "What do you want redhead?" I wasn't going to let Axel try to intimidate me. Of all the fathers that I met, I've grown responses to their attempted intimidation. It was nothing to me anymore.

He laughed. "You probably have already figured out that I think my parents are total jackasses for making Namine do this."

"Got that."

"And she's my little sister…"

"I think I got that too."

"You're pretty cocky, you know that?"

"You're a lot like the other bitchy girls that I've been forced with, you know _that?" _

I heard Namine laugh beside me.

Axel smirked. "Can I talk to him alone, Namine?"

She shrugged. "Don't kill him Axel."

"I wont. I would hate to stain this perfect house with his blood."

"I'd like to see you try." Namine left the room, and headed back over to the parents.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I know that Namine really doesn't want this." Axel said. "But our parents are so fucking stupid."

"Did they ever try to set you up with any girls?" I asked. I kinda liked him. There was no one else that I could get cocky with and not offend.

"No."

I felt a little jealous. "Why not?"

Axel laughed. "Because I'm a rebel. They didn't want me to disgrace the family."

"They didn't kick you out or cut you off, or anything?"

"No, I willingly left."

"I wish I could. I've never really liked the whole arranged marriage idea. In fact, I hate it."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I don't want my parents to cut me off."

"Wow, you're a regular puppet, aren't ya?"

I glared at him. "You barely know me."

"I don't need to _know _you to know that you need to grow a pair and tell your parents to fuck off." Axel crossed his arms.

"Are you normally this way to people that you first meet?" I asked. I studied his face, but no emotions showed.

"Yes, I am. So don't feel special." Axel stalked out of the room, leaving me standing by myself. I laughed a little. This guy was hilarious, thinking that he could scare me.

I shook my head. But a though crossed my mind.

He couldn't be right, could he?

&!&!

I woke up the next morning, and the maid was shuffling around my room, straightening and dusting things. I sighed. I told her not to be here while I was sleeping.

"Stacy, didn't I say to stay out while I was sleeping?"

The maid muttered an apology and hastily left the room. I rolled my eyes. She never listened to me, and it was beginning to drive me up the wall. I pulled the covers off of me, and stepped out of bed. I didn't really feel like getting dressed, so I headed downstairs to the kitchen in my pajamas. My parents would reprimand me for it, but who was I to care?

They were sitting at the table discussing something. My father looked up and saw me walking in, and he smiled at me.

"Good morning son, we were just discussing the wedding plans." He patted the seat next to him.

Figures. I just met her, and they were already taking about the fucking wedding.

I sat down, and my mom reached across the table and squeezed my hand. "You slept in really late honey."

I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. Not all that late for me, but they always got up at 7.

"I was tired I guess." I shrugged. One of the maids put a glass of orange juice on the table in front of me. I took a drink of it.

"We're so glad that you actually like the girl we chose for you! That's why we made the wedding rushed!"

I began to choke on the drink, and my mom jumped back in surprise. "Are you alright?"

I took a moment to recover myself. "Mom, I never said that I liked her."

She pouted for a moment. "But you didn't immediately reject her."

"That doesn't mean anything! She was nicer than those other bitches, yes, but that doesn't mean that I want to marry her now!"

"Watch your language." My father scolded me, somewhat half-heartedly. My mom glared at him.

"Anyway sweetie, we think that the wedding should be in a few weeks."

I proceeded to choke on my orange juice again. "Fuck No!"

"Language…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not saying that I'm _actually _going through with this, but if I were, it has to be a few months away, at least."

"But when you're in love-"

"I'm not in love."

"But it could be possible-"

"I'm not in love."

"Honey. Please understand where we're coming from. We want to see you settled down soon."

I looked at her, my face expressionless. I didn't really want to say anything, so I just stood up and walked out of the room. My parents meant well- I think- but they were still irritating.

I heard someone sigh from the table, but I really didn't care who.

"Ungrateful little boy…" I heard the maid mumble.

I shot her a warning look, and she looked down at her feet.

I picked up the phone and headed into the den. I dialed my best friend's number.

"Yo."

"Hey Hayner." I plopped onto one of the couches and put my feet on the armrests.

"Hey Roxas, what's up. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks. And, nothing unusual, just my parents trying to set me up with someone else."

Hayner snorted. "Is she a bitch?"

"No, actually."

I heard him laugh. "Are you serious? Your parents seem to like trying to set you up with bitches- what happened?"

"I have no idea. But their talking about the wedding being real soon."

"Do you like her?"

"No. It's going to be really weird, because she seems more like a little sister or something, not a wife. I don't know her that well, but I can tell she's not ready for this, and I _know _I'm not. And her brother…"

"What about."

"He's a cocky son of a bitch."

"Ha. Good luck with that."

"Thanks for the moral support Hanyer."

"No problem, shorty."

"You're an ass."

"One of the best."

I hung up the phone. It was completely normal for Hayner and I to end our phone calls like that…

I set the phone down on the table behind me. I usually called Hayner after every time something like this happened.

So this was what it was like to be 18? So far, it really sucked. Not just because I was being forced into marriage, and I'm not even sure I could weasel my way out of this one, or the fact that my parents didn't even say happy birthday to me. Luxord did, but of course my parents didn't.

!!

So there's the first chapter, and it's obviously uneventful, as most first chapters are. It's longer than most chapters I have ever written, so I am kind of proud of myself.

Please Review!

Chapter Two: 'Hayner, Meet Axel.'

Summary: When Namine's family comes for a surprise visit, Hayner happens to be over, and what happens when two cocky airheads meet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. It's been awhile. I forgot that I had this story, and now I feel bad because it's like nine months old. Ehhh Sorry. But I read it again, and I decided that I didn't want to delete it. But I accidentally deled the second chapter that I was working on… I'm so mad at myself. And now I feel bad, because the first chapter had a really good response. Thanks guys (If you even bother to read this anymore).**

But, no time for crying! xStillxInxLovex's back in the fanfiction writing game! Hehehehe.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, why would I be here? I would be out there, makin' some Axel and Roxas love!**

!!

Prologue

Why me? Why does stuff like this _always _happen to me?

!!

CHAPTER TWO:

ROXAS POV

I stared at the clock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Roxas?" My mom called for me. "Roxas?"

Tick.

Tock.

"Rox- oh. Roxas, honey, Hayner's on the phone." My mom handed the phone over to me. "Please don't talk too long."

I grabbed the phone. "Why not? It's not like we can't afford it."

She pursed her lips. "It's not that, it's just that we have wedding plans to iron out. You're the groom after all. I know you don't want to, but you have to help out."

"Mom… can't you just postpone it like six months?" I pleaded. I wasn't ready to get married. Especially not to someone that my parents set me up with.

"You know we can't do that."

"Do I?" I heard Hayner yell something from the phone. I had almost forgotten that he was there. "Yeah?"

"Woah. Hello sunshine. You sound happy."

I glared at the phone. "Do you need something?"

Hayner laughed. "Naw, I'm just bored."

"Then go throw something at Kairi's windows again."

"Her parents told me that they would call the cops if I did that again."

I couldn't help but laugh at Hayner's stupidity. He's gotten the cops called on him a lot- but his parents always end up bailing him out of a situation, claiming that 'he won't mess up again.' And then two weeks later, he's throwing eggs at Olette's family car as they drive by. And here he was again, in trouble with Kairi's parents. "Well then go do something else."

"Can I come over? Pllleeeaaassseee?"

I thought about how my mother wanted me to help with the wedding plans. "Yeah, come as soon as possible."

Hayner cheered. "Yay! I'll bring my spray paint!" He hung up.

"Wait- spray paint?!"

&!&!

"So Larxene wants the colors to be light purple and light blue."

Tacky.

"But, Luxord is leaning more toward light green and off-white."

Tackier.

"Honey, what do you think?"

When is Hayner going to get here?

"Roxas?"

Planning weddings is boring.

"Roxas?"

I mean, who actually likes this? 'What shade of white?' …Is there even more than one shade of white?

"Roxas?"

It took me a minute to realize that my mom was calling me. "Heh?"

"Honey, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sure."

My dad sighed. "Roxas, come on, pay attention."

Seriously, when was Hayner going to save me?

"Rox."

I crossed my arms. My butt's starting to go numb…

"Roxas!"

"Heh?"

"Pay attention!"

"Fine, fine."

My mom cleared her throat. "So I was leaning more toward baby pink."

Baby pink? There's a baby pink? Is there like a baby red too? Or would that be pink? Then gray would be baby black. So, baby gray would be white. I get it now…

"Do you like that honey?"

Is there a baby orange too?

"Honey?"

Baby lime green?

"God dammit, Roxas!" My father slammed his fist into the table. "I-"

The doorbell interrupted my father's rage. I jumped of my chair, and beat the maid to the door. Hayner was there, arms loaded with spray paint, and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Uhmm, why?"

Hayner smiled wider.

"Hayner?"

He walked into the house. "I'll tell you up in your room, okay?" He glanced over at my parents, who were staring at him disapprovingly.

"Roxas, may we speak to you?" My father called me over.

I walked over there, unwillingly. "What?"

"Son, you're eighteen years old. Don't you think that you're a little too old to be friends with Hank?" He looked at me sternly.

"Hayner."

"Hayner. But, son, you have a fiancé now."

I nodded. And how many fiancé's have I had, exactly?

"And responsibilities."

I nodded again.

"And a wedding to plan."

I nodded yet again.

"Are you listening to me?"

"ROXAS, COME ON!" Hayner called me.

Sometimes I was thankful for his obnoxiousness.

I walked over to him, silently cursing my parents.

We walked to my room, and Hayner dropped all the cans on the bed. "So I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"Do you know where the love of your life lives?"

I rolled my eyes. "My parents do."

"Good. I think we should spray paint their house."

I thought about it for a moment. "Let's not."

"Why?"

"I told you Hayner, Namine's a nice girl, it's just her brother that I don't like."

Hayner sighed. "And now I'm bored again."

I heard the doorbell ring again downstairs. "One sec Hayner, I want to see who's here."

"Bored…"

"Shut up."

I walked out of the room and downstairs. Our maid was opening the door. Namine's family walked in. First Luxord, with Larxene on his arm, then Namine… then Axel.

My mother smiled. "Larxene, Luxord, what are you doing here?"

Luxord spoke. "Well, we decided that we wanted to drop by for a visit. I hope we haven't arrived at a bad time."

"No, no, no, we were just talking about the wedding." My mom reassured.

I saw Namine flinch at that statement.

"Do you mind if we join?" Larxene asked. "I was just talking to Luxord about how we felt bad because we haven't been inputting much."

What the hell? We only met them yesterday. And weren't my parents just talking about tacky wedding colors that they liked?

"Is that them?" I didn't hear Hayner come downstairs, and I almost had a heart attack when he whispered at me.

I waited a second for my heart to slow down. "Yeah. The freaky out-of-place one is Axel, and the little blonde girl is Namine."

"She's hot."

I elbowed him. "Shut up."

"Namine, why don't you go join Roxas?" My father offered.

Namine nodded and walked over to me. Axel followed.

I followed the custom, and looped my arm in Namine's. Axel frowned. I led them upstairs, and into my room.

"This is my room."

Namine looked at the mass of spray paint on the bed. "Roxas, why do you have so much spray paint?"

"No reason." Hayner and I said at the same time. Axel eyed us suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked Hayner.

"I'm Hayner. Roxas's best friend." He advanced over to Namine, and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Namine giggled and blushed. "Nice to meet you too. You seem like quite the gentleman."

I laughed. I stopped when all three of them looked at me strangely.

Axel sat down on the bed. "Fancy room you got here blondie."

I shrugged.

"What, you aren't going to talk to me?" He asked.

I looked at him strangely. "So what's going on redhead? Any one night stands lately?"

"Like _he's _capable of that." Hayner murmured.

Axel threw a pillow at Hayner.

"Watch it, you frickin' porcupine!" Hayner growled.

I sighed. I should have figured something like this would happen between Hayner and Axel… after all, they're both airheads.

Namine sighed. "Wow."

I agreed.

Hayner whipped the pillow at Axel. "Got enough hair gel in?"

Axel growled. "It's natural!" He lunged at Hayner.

"His spikes are natural?" I asked.

Namine nodded.

"Wow. Who would have guessed."

"So your mom's a porcupine, right?"

Axel froze while he was pinning down Hayner, and Namine gasped.

I looked at her. "What?"

"No one should _ever _mention Axel's parents. Even in a joke like that. He even gets mad when I say something." Namine said.

"What happened with them?"

Namine shrugged. "I don't know."

That's funny, even the person closest to Axel didn't even know about his past.

Hayner glanced at me. "What did I do?"

I just stood there.

Axel punched Hayner in the face. "Don't say _anything _about things you have no idea about."

"Chill, it was a joke!" Hayner held his now-bleeding nose.

Namine rushed over to them and pulled Axel off Hayner.

Hayner jumped up, and walked over to me.

Axel was staring at Hayner. He wasn't exactly glaring… just staring.

"Axel…" Namine tugged on his arm. "Ax."

He looked at her. "I'll be in the car." He swept out of the room.

Hayner scratched his head. "That was weird."

"He doesn't like to talk about his parents. I don't even know anything about them." Namine said.

I noticed the thoughtful silence. "Does anyone want to go downstairs?"

Hayner nodded. "I need to get ice for my nose."

Namine walked out first, and Hayner and I followed.

The whole way to the kitchen, Hayner was complaining about how his nose hurt. Luxord looked at us with little interest. "Why did Axel leave so suddenly?"

"It's nothing father." Namine reassured. "I'm sure Axel will be okay."

Luxord just looked away and went back to his conversation with my dad.

"What a jerk." I whispered.

Namine glanced at me.

The maids were rushing around the kitchen, getting ice and a washcloth for Hayner. They handed him the ice, and he put it on his nose.

"It's cold…"

"It's ice."

Hayner glared at me. "I think it's broken."

"Lemme see."

He moved the ice, and his nose looked fine, it was just covered in blood. "It's not broken Hayner, it's just bleeding."

He sighed. "Dang it, I wanted to sue him or something."

Namine laughed a little. "Good luck getting anything out of him. Ever since he walked away from my parents he hasn't had much money."

"Besides, I don't think you can sue someone for breaking your nose."

Hayner frowned. "Well you two just ruined that." He walked over into the den. Namine and I followed.

Hayner plopped himself down on the couch. "Psycho porcupine."

Namine pursed her lips.

"I think he's crazy."

I noticed Namine getting tense.

"I mean, why else would he punch me in the nose over something like his _parents?"_

"Hayner, you don't know anything about him!" Namine snapped. She squeaked and covered her mouth, looking guilty.

I looked at her and laughed. It was kinds cute that she felt guilty after standing up for Axel.

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry Hayner." She turned and scurried out of the room.

Hayner stared at the door. "What do those people teach their children?"

!!

Eeeeh don't hate me too much if it's not that good. I haven't been around for nine months! But I'm looking forward to continuing this story; I just hope that you guys want me to. Please Review! I will try my hardest to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! People actually read it! I'm so happy. Thanks for the reviews. You made Jessi happy! :)

And instead of changing POV's thru all the chapters, they are all Roxas (UNLESS I STATE OTHERWISE).

So yeah, it was a little difficult for me to think of an idea for this chapter, but I got it! Muahahaha! A little later on the story's going to get a little deeper into Axel's mysterious past, and in this chapter, his pyromaniac ways will be shown. And Hayner wishes to instruct Namine in the art of growing some balls (a.k.a. standing up for herself).

So far, Roxas's parents are nameless. I really should give them names. It's the third chapter after all. You know what? Roxas's parents are going to be Cloud and Aerith. There, now they have names.

Don't forget to review!!!

!!

Chapter 3

Prologue

Next time I have Hayner and Axel in the same room, I think I'm going to push Hayner out the window. I mean, Axel looked like he was about to kill Hayner!

What could have been so bad that Axel wouldn't even tell _Namine _about his parents? I thought that they were like, extremely close, and he was overly protective of Namine? Oh well. I think I'll just file this into my never-going-to-be-solved box.

!!

It was Eleven p.m. Namine's family had come over around noon… and they were still here. I was drained, and Hayner was snoring on the couch. Why are they even still here? At this rate, they're going to have the whole wedding planned tonight.

I thought about Axel sitting in the car. He'd left to go sit in there over 10 hours ago. He had to be getting bored. Or maybe he was just sleeping. Either way, I wanted to sleep too, but I didn't want to deal with my parents reprimanding me. Namine had dark circles under her eyes, and I wondered if she was in the same position as I. She wanted to sleep, but didn't want the reprimanding.

Hayner snorted loudly, and I kicked him in the leg.

"Huh, what?" He shot up, and looked around confusedly. Namine and I laughed when we saw that Hayner had lines from the beaded couch pillows on his face.

Hayner stretched. "Can we go back into the den? I'm tired of hearing about weddings."

I nodded. I was tired of hearing about it too, but there was no way that _I _was going to get around that one. As long as my parents were my parents, weddings would be the primary talk of conversations.

When we got to the den, I threw myself onto a couch, Hayner fell onto the floor, and Namine sat on the loveseat.

Hayner said something into the carpet.

I threw a pillow at him. "What did you say?'

He rolled over. "I wasn't talking to you."

"It's not like either of us could really hear you anyway." I said.

"I _was _asking Namine why her parents seem to not like Axel." He said. "I'm guessing he was adopted, right?"

Namine nodded. "Yeah, he was adopted. It's obvious, due to the red hair, and all of us being blonde. But I guess my parents don't like the fact that they couldn't control him. They adopted him when they were told my mom couldn't get pregnant. But then she did with me, and Axel told me that was about the time that they stopped caring about him. He became more mischievous. He told me that it was attempts to get them to notice him again, but they didn't really pay attention. My mom told me that he used to be a good little boy. I asked her once why they stopped loving Axel after I was born, but my mom slapped me. She never really explained why, but I just dropped the subject."

Hayner whistled. "Wow."

"Axel did tell me one little thing about his real parents though." Namine said.

"Really?" Hayner asked. "Tell us."

"All he said was that he was glad to have a new family. He was glad that someone had adopted him, and saved him from them. But all of that flew out the window when I was born. He isn't mad at me about it though. I don't get it. He finally had happiness, and then I was born. But instead of hating me, he loves me so much, and he's always there for me. He may not seem like it, but Axel's such a great guy."

I stared at her for a moment. "Namine, you don't blame yourself for Axel being unhappy, do you?"

I noticed a small tear roll down her cheek. "I was born, wasn't I? That's when my parents started to alienate him."

I walked over to the loveseat, and put my arm around her. "Can you really help what your parents did, Namine? You can't blame yourself for this!"

"If your parents are such assholes, why do you do what they tell you? Why are you going along with this arranged marriage if you don't want to do it?" Hayner asked.

"Same reason as Roxas." None of us had noticed Axel standing in the doorway of the den. "The one quality that I don't admire about Nami. Her and Roxas are too afraid of their parents' reaction of them saying no. They don't want to be cut off." Axel waved me out of the seat next to Namine. I moved, and he took the seat and wrapped his arms around Namine.

I sat back on the big couch. Axel might have had a point. I hate the fact that they're making me do all this arranged marriage crap.

"I mean, come on you guys. I know you don't want to anger them, but why are you letting them get away with something that you hate? I know you both don't want to do this." Axel wiped one of the tears from Namine's face.

"It's not that easy to say no." I said. "I love my parents, no matter how much I hate how they make me do this. I mean, Namine, you're really nice and everything, I'm just not ready to be married. But, I also want to make my parents happy. And I know if I say no, they wont talk to me ever again."

Namine nodded. "I feel the same way, you know? I love them, but I know that if I turn my back on them, I will lose them."

Axel tightened his grip on her. "Namine, I'll go along with whatever makes you happy, but you're too young to get married."

I almost slapped myself in the forehead. I didn't even know how old Namine was. "How old are you, Namine?"

Axel looked at me. "Namine's sixteen."

"What?!" Hayner sat up, and turned to face them.

This wasn't quite a shock to me, as I've been going through the same thing since I was fifteen. But I couldn't understand how any parent could hand her off when she seemed so young. She was more fragile and naïve to the world than I was. It seemed to me that her parents were basically getting rid of her.

"She's too young to get married." Axel said.

"My parents have been doing this to me since I was fifteen, but until now they always let me say no. Just because I was young. And they told me that if I liked anyone they would wait until I was at least eighteen to make me marry her." I said.

Axel nodded. "Our parents are making her, despite the fact that she's only sixteen. And they said that the wedding was in a few weeks, right?"

I nodded.

Larxene stuck her head in the room. "Namine, we have to go now. It's late."

Namine nodded and grabbed Axel's hand. They walked out of the room, and Axel glanced at me before disappearing behind the door. I heard everyone's goodbyes, and then Hayner and I walked out into the kitchen. My parents were talking excitedly about something.

"What's going on?" I asked mom.

"Honey, Larxene told us today why she wanted to rush the wedding so much." My mom smiled. "She wanted the wedding to happen so soon because she's pregnant! Isn't that great! That means that you're going to be an uncle!"

Hayner and I looked at each other.

"She wanted to get you two happily married and living together so she and Luxord could have time to get ready for the new baby! Namine doesn't know yet though, so don't tell her."

Get ready for the new baby, my ass. They were doing to Namine exactly what they did to Axel. But their way of alienating her was marrying her off and making her move in with me. It doesn't surprise me that they haven't told Namine yet. If Namine knew, she would know what was going on.

She would know exactly what was going on.

Something had to be done about this. But did _I _want to be the one to hurt her this way?

&!&!

Hayner spent the night. We were fairly silent, and we both had the same things running through our minds. I laid on my bed, and he took the couch that was in my room. We both stared at the ceiling. I didn't turn the lights out until I heard Hayner's faint snore.

I wasn't tired anymore. I was worried about what was going to befall Namine. If I married her, then that would probably be the last time that her parents would bother to talk to her. And If I didn't marry her, then her parents would still have the baby, and then she would be turned out, and would probably go live with Axel. Maybe that was what she wanted, but I know that she still wanted contact with her parents.

I didn't know what to do.

&!&!

Hayner and I were sitting at the table eating cereal when my mom and dad sat down.

My mom nibbled on some toast. "Honey, Luxord, Larxene, and Namine are coming over again today. We want to get wedding plans all done a.s.a.p."

I nodded. I still hadn't decided whether to tell Namine about her parents or not.

"So Hayner, how long are you staying?" My dad asked. I was glad that he got Hayner's name right this time.

Hayner shrugged.

"Are you going home today?"

He shrugged at again.

"Do your parents even know that you're gone?"

He shook his head. He finished his cereal, and a maid took his bowl.

"You parent's don't know? They must be out of their mind worrying? Would you like our chauffer (is that even how to spell that?) to drive you?"

Hayner shook his head. "No thanks, I drove over here. I'll probably leave today because I have to return about twenty cans of spray paint." He glared at me.

"Hey, why don't I come with you?" I asked.

"Honey, your fiancé's coming over today." My mom said. "You can't."

Mom's right. I don't want to doom Namine into the hell of planning weddings. It would be unfair for me to leave her here (as much as I wanted to leave).

I finished my bowl. "Hayner, let's go back up to my room."

We left the kitchen. In my room, Hayner flipped onto my bed. "So why don't you wait until Namine gets here and then we can go somewhere. I'm sure she doesn't want to hang around here all the time."

I shook my head. "I don't know whether her parents would go for that."

We were silent for a moment. "Hey, you know that if you marry Namine, you're like a pedophile."

I glanced at him. Eww… he was right… She was only sixteen. Technically still a minor.

I felt slightly gross thinking about that.

We were silent again.

"That girl really needs to grow some balls."

"Heh?"

"She needs to learn to stand up for herself! Hey, why don't we take Namine to my house, and instruct her in growing-a-pair 101!" Hayner became excited. "I could have fun with this…"

I laughed. That would be funny, but I don't know whether Namine would go for that though. "I don't really think that's a good idea."

The phone rang, and I heard my mom answer it.

A few minutes later, my mom strode up the stairs. She poked her head in my room. "Bad news honey. They can't make it today… apparently Axel did something… um, bad."

"What did he do?"

"He set one of Luxord's garages on fire."

Hayner snorted.

I bit my lip; I wanted to laugh so hard. "Why did he do that?"

My mother shrugged. "Apparently Axel has a bit of a pyromaniac-ish streak. This isn't exactly the first time that he's set something on fire." She clicked her tongue. "That boy is so corrupted."

Hayner started to laugh, and my mom glared at him.

"So no planning today?" I hoped.

"No, sorry, not today, but we are going over there, though. Apparently Luxord's upset because he had a car worth about one million dollars in that garage. We need to be there for our future family. So get dressed, and be downstairs in about a half hour, kay?" She glanced at Hayner. "I'm sorry Hayner, but this is a strictly-family event." She closed the door.

"Bitch." Hayner breathed. "But whatever. I have to return the spray paint anyway." He loaded up the cans of paint. "See you, man."

I watched him struggle to open the door.

So, Axel's a pyro, huh?

Interesting.

Very interesting.

&!&!

Okay, I know the whole Namine being so young thing is kinda strange, but trust me, kay? It will all work out!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. I'm happy where this story is going. :) **

**Okay, I've got a new story coming out soon. It's a chapter fic too, so go see my profile for release date and summary of it (I'm going to start the summary after I submit this chapter). Then when it's released, go read it! Lols, I've already started writing it, and I like it. My profile is all cleaned up too, and there is less junk piled up.**

**And I have NO IDEA what color to call pence's eyes, so they are gold-ish.**

**So, anyway, enjoy!**

**&!&!**

I stared at the pile of ash. It looked so out of place in the perfect yard. The grass was green, the gardens were beautiful, the other garages were massive, and then there was a huge pile of ash. It looked so out of place.

But something that seemed completely normal was a certain redhead who was smirking. He was in handcuffs though, so I didn't totally understand the smirk.

But for some reason the scene looked completely normal to be. Maybe it's because Axel just seems like a criminal.

Luxord was glaring hard at Axel, and Larxene was looking at Luxord worriedly. Luxord looked like he wanted to kill Axel.

Namine was biting her nails, and staring at Axel. I walked over and stood next to her.

"You alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Worried."

"Is this the first time that Axel's done this?" I asked.

"No, but he usually does things like blowing up the lawn mower of just the garden shed. He has never gone as far as to blow up one of dad's cars. He knows how serious dad is when it comes to cars."

"Do you know why he did it?" I asked.

"Not exactly. He told me that I'd find out eventually. But I'm just worried. I don't think that I can convince mom to bail him out this time." She switched to biting the nails on her other hand. "He has to go to court for arson and destruction of property. If he's guilty then mom said he could get a few years in prison and some fines."

A ringing sound came from Namine's pocket. She pulled out a bright red cell phone, and answered it. "Hello Demyx."

She paused for a moment while Demyx said something. "No, no, he's fine, he's just going to jail again."

She laughed a little bit after Demyx said something. "I'll try. Bye Demyx."

Larxene was staring at her daughter. "Why on earth do you have Axel's cell phone?"

"I have it because he didn't want them to take it." Namine replied.

Larxene glanced at the phone. "Well, don't answer it anymore."

"Who was that?" I asked.

Namine put the phone back in her pocket. "Demyx, Axel's roommate. He was looking for Axel. But since I answered, he pretty much guessed that Axel was in trouble again."

Luxord grabbed the phone out of Namine's pocket, threw it on the cement, and stomped on it. He stood right in front of Namine, rage clear on his face. "You are to _never ever _have contact with Demyx, or Axel, or any other person that is acquainted with him. Am I clear?"

Namine wanted to protest, but instead she just looked down. "Yes father."

Luxord grabbed his wife's arm and walked her into the house. My mom and dad followed. After they left, Namine bent over to pick up the phone. She watched the police car as it drove Axel away. She carefully put the phone back in her pocket, and followed her family into the mansion.

I watched her walk away in disbelief. Why didn't she even put up a fight?

&!&!

We sat out on the terrace, drinking lemonade. I was staring at Namine, who looked like she wanted to start crying. Our parents' were mingling, but Luxord was mostly complaining about his garage.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked Namine.

She nodded. "Anywhere but here."

She led me inside, and down a hallway and then into a room that I supposed was hers.

The walls were gold, and were decorated with pictures of her and her family. Some had Axel in them. I examined the ones that were right over the bed. They were pictures of her and another guy. He had brown hair, and gold-ish colored eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked.

She looked at the pictures. "That's my ex-boyfriend. Pence. The one that I had to break up with."

I stared at the picture a moment longer. The looked so happy. I felt a pang of guilt. Why would her parents pull her away from someone that she was so happy with?

Namine read my thoughts. "They didn't want me with him because he wasn't rich enough." She ran her finger along Pence's face. "Three years…"

I felt out of place at this moment. Yes, my parents had always made me break up with my girlfriends, but I never had one as long as she had Pence. I could tell that she was in love with him- and still is. I felt terrible. But what could I do?

I sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you going to try and get your parents to bail out Axel?"

She nodded. "I'll try, but he's gone too far this time. I don't know why he would do something so stupid! He knows that dad loves his cars, and he just had to blow up the garage with his favorite one. They must have done something that seriously made Axel mad."

I bit my lip. Did Axel find out about Larxene being pregnant? Did he know what was going to happen when the baby was born? Was burning down the garage his way of retaliation?

"What are you thinking?" Namine asked.

"Have you seen or talked to Pence since you guys broke up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I only have my driver's permit right now so I cant go see him by myself. My parents took my cell phone away because they caught me talking to him on the phone the night that I met you. It was midnight. I thought they were asleep."

She put Axel's destroyed phone on her bedside table. "I would give anything to see him."

I put my hand on top of hers. Since she had to leave the guy that she loved so much to be with me, the least I could do was take her to see him. "Do you want me to take you?"

She looked at me, eyes wide. "You would do that? My parents would be so angry if they found out!"

I shrugged. "We could tell them that we're going out for lunch."

"I've never lied to them before…"

I smiled. "Then let me do the talking."

&!&!

"Why do you want to go out to lunch when there's already food here?" My mother asked.

"Well, we're engaged, and we've never been on an actual date. We figured that now was the best time." I glanced at Namine. She was staring at the floor. Luckily, all attention was on me.

Larxene nodded. "I think that's a great idea. Do you guys want to be driven?"

"No, I can drive us. We… want to be alone."

My mom nodded. "Alright. You can take our car, but be back in a few hours, okay?"

I grabbed Namine's hand and we walked off the terrace. It was a good thing that we didn't take our limo here. If we did, then the chauffer would have to drive us, and no one was supposed to know about the visit to Pence. I guess it was also a good thing that my dad trusted me with the car…

Namine sat in the passenger seat, and buckled her seatbelt. She was bubbling with excitement, and I laughed at her.

"Calm down, we'll get there soon enough." I said.

"Hey, can we make a quick stop first? I want to see Demyx really fast."

I nodded. "Alright, just lead the way."

&!&!

We knocked on the door of Apartment 4C. The building was crappy and the apartments looked dinky, but I liked it here all the same. It was nice to be in a place where things weren't spotless and expensive.

A tall man with dirty blonde hair and a Mohawk/ mullet hairdo opened the door. He smiled when he saw Namine.

"Nami!" He pulled her into a hug. "It's great to see you! How are you here if Axel's in the slammer?"

"Roxas drove me." She motioned toward me.

Demyx's face fell. "So you're Roxas."

I nodded.

"Demyx, don't be that way. He's nice, and he's on my side. He's taking me to see Pence."

Demyx smiled again. "Well then welcome to my humble abode." He motioned us into the messy apartment. There were pop cans and food everywhere. But, there were also guitars. There were pictures, but also real ones. I was awestruck.

"So what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Demyx asked.

Namine sat on the couch. "We can't stay long, but I just want to tell you that my dad ruined Axel's phone, so I can't talk to you."

"What?" Demyx sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"He smashed it because I'm not allowed to talk to Axel or anyone acquainted with him anymore."

"Why?!"

"Because Axel started one of dad's garages on fire, and ruined one of his best cars." Namine poked Demyx's hair. "Got enough gel in?"

Demyx playfully slapped her hand away. I preoccupied myself with looking at the guitars, but I stayed tuned into their conversation.

"Man, your dad is a douche…"

Namine slapped him. "Hey, don't call him that. He was mean today just because Axel ruined something precious to him."

"Well what's his excuse every other day of the year?" Demyx asked.

Namine gave him a disapproving look. "He means well."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Nami." He stood up. "But, sorry you can't stay longer. You two need to take off to see Pence, and I have a visitor coming over soon." Demyx wiggled his eyebrows.

Namine smiled. "Aww Dem, who is it?"

"Zexion!'

"No way! You got him to talk to you finally?"

Demyx smiled. "We've been out on a couple dates. We've been clicking really well, and he's coming over to watch some horror movies with me."

"I thought you didn't like horror movies. When I watched one with you and Axel you cried!" Namine giggled.

"I know, but now at least I have a shoulder to cry on." Demyx smiled. "But you two have to go now, I have to clean up." He pulled Namine off the couch, and pushed her out the door. I went to walk out, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, you be good to her. Okay? I don't know you, but I love Nami, and Axel or myself won't be to happy if you hurt her."

I gulped and nodded. "Uhm, bye."

"Bye."

I walked out the door, and followed Namine back to the car. There were a few twelve-year-old boys admiring the expensive car. Namine smiled at them, but I just ignored them.

Did he just threaten me?!

&!&!

We drove into a neighborhood of quaint family houses. They were small, but comfortable. The lawns were mowed at there were colorful flowers in window boxes.

"This one right here…" Namine pointed to a light blue house, and I pulled into the driveway, right behind a silver minivan.

We got out of the car. "He has two sisters. One's eight and the other is 15. The little one, Kiley, likes new people so she might jump all over you. And the 15 year old, Olette, just likes guys. And you're pretty cute, so watch yourself."

I followed Namine up to the door and she knocked on it. A middle-aged woman with black hair (with some gray strands) answered. She looked shocked to see Namine.

"Nami! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed over here because you had to marry some rich stiff?"

Namine cleared her throat. "Uhm, this is Roxas. He's actually really nice. He's on my side when it comes to this."

The woman smiled at me. "Well thank you. We love Namine, and we just don't want to see her unhappy." She motioned for us to come in. "I've got some brownies on the counter, and I know you love those, Namine." She smiled and handed us both a brownie.

Namine took a bite. "She makes the best brownies. You're going to love them."

I took a bite.

Ohhh, that was a good brownie…

"Pence is in his room, so go ahead and see him." She motioned down the hallway.

The woman walked into the living room. I felt eyes staring at me. I turned around and saw a girl (I'm guessing it was Olette) staring at me. She was assessing me, smirking. She whispered to her mom, 'Who is _that?!'_

Namine pulled me down the hallway and into a door marked, 'Pence's room. Olette, stay OUT!'

Namine opened the door, and Pence was sitting on his bed, reading.

He looked up, and almost fell off his bed in shock.

"Namine!" He rushed over and hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and once again, I felt out of place.

"Pence, this is Roxas." Namine motioned to me when they had finally pulled apart.

Pence stared at me, blank expression on his face.

"Pence, don't hate him. He hates this as much as I do. He's a nice guy, I know you'll grow to like him." Namine reassured him.

I waved. "Hi." That's all I could say? Are you kidding me? This guy looked like he was about to kill me, and all I could say was _Hi?_

He seemed slightly bemused with my confused look. "Hey Roxas. I hope you're taking good care of Namine."

"He is, Pence."

"Why don't you two take a seat on the bed. Nami, we need to catch up!" Pence sat on the bed with Namine, and I walked over to the other side, and stared at his walls. They were a boring white color, but he decorated them with posters. There were some band posters, and one of some guy with white hair. Wait, was that Albert Einstein?

They were talking, but I didn't want to listen in. It wasn't my place to. I just kept looking at his walls, and noticed that he had some pictures of himself and Namine as well. There were ones of them eating ice cream together, ones of Namine playing with a little girl. I'm guessing the little girl was Kiley because she looked a lot like Pence. I laughed a little when I saw a picture of Olette staring (and practically drooling) at a teenage boy that was jogging.

His room was small and didn't have much in it. There was a dresser that had trophies in the top. They were all honor rolls and Science Olympiad. None of them were athletic. Judging by the lack of athletic trophies and the plethora of academic ones, Pence was a smart guy.

"Roxas?" Namine called my name.

"Hm?" I looked over at them. They were both staring at me. I wondered how long they had been calling my name.

"Pence was just wondering how many arranged marriages that you've been set up in. I don't think you've told me before."

"I don't know, but it's been happening since I was fifteen." I told him.

His mouth dropped. That was the usual reaction to my statement.

"But, I have to say, I've never met a guy like Axel before."

Pence laughed. "Yeah, I know how he can be. It took him awhile to warm up to me. So, how's he doing these days, Namine?"

She bit her lip. "He got into trouble again. Something that my parents did made him extremely angry and he lit one of their garages on fire."

"What did they do?"

Namine shrugged. "I don't know, but I wish I did."

I froze. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I didn't want to hurt her. But then again, Pence was here so he could possibly comfort her.

"Roxas?" Pence waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay, you just tensed up."

Namine stared at me with wide eyes. "You know, don't you?"

I couldn't keep this secret from her any longer. "Yes."

"How long have you known?" Namine asked.

"My parents told me yesterday."

Pence glanced at Namine. "Roxas, what is it?"

"I…I think it was because Axel found out that your mom was pregnant again."

&!&!

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! So here's Chapter five. I'm not going to waste any time talking, but I just want to say one thing. My new story is coming out right after the addition of this here chapter. So go read it! I hope you like it!**

**Aaaaannnnnddddd, One of my lovely reviewers (Capeircorn) mentioned that Sora wasn't in this fic. He isn't at the moment, but don't worry, we haven't met all of Axel's friends (HINT HINT).**

**WAIT! HOLD UP A SECOND! I need to mention that at the end of this chapter there is a POV switch. I will let you know when it comes.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda. The usual.**

&!&!

We sat in complete silence. I guessed that Pence knew about everything. Namine must have told me at some point, judging my how guilty she felt at my house. I just stared at her shocked face.

Pence finally stirred. "Nami? Nami, are you okay?"

Namine regained herself, and laughed a little bit. "Roxas, you can't be serious. My mom is 46 years old. She's too old to get pregnant. Right, Pence?"

Pence hesitantly shook his head. "No Namine, she isn't too old."

Namine didn't believe him. "She can't! She's old… and… and she's already got me and Axel! She wouldn't do this! I… I know she wouldn't!"

Namine was speaking swiftly. I could tell that she didn't want to believe the news, but she had too. And no amount of comforting from me or Pence could help her right now.

"Roxas, I don't believe you, your parents are lying! My parents would never do to me what they did to Axel! A… Axel probably only did that because… because he was just mad at them. I know them better than that! They would get pregnant and then marry me off. They aren't that mean."

Namine stopped abruptly. "Roxas… is that why they want me married?"

I looked down. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you Namine, but I know that you needed to know sometime. But, yeah, I think that's why they are making us get married."

I looked at the upset look on her face.

"Namine… I'm sorry." Pence pulled her into a hug, where she began to cry into his shoulder.

"They're… getting rid of me." Namine pulled herself off of Pence. "I… I need to talk to Axel."

"He's in jail." I said. "I don't think there is any way."

Namine stood up. "Come on Roxas. I'm going to talk to my parents about getting him out."

I stood up. After the fiasco, I doubted that her parents would bail him out, bit I went with her anyway. Pence followed us out of the room, and into the kitchen. He gave Namine a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." He said.

She nodded. "If it's okay with Roxas, I'll come back to see you, okay?"

Pence nodded. He looked at me. "Good to meet you Roxas. Take care of her for me, please? She needs you, and I can't be there for her anymore."

I nodded. "I will. It's good to meet you Pence."

We walked out the door and Namine practically ran to the car. I got in the car and pulled out of Pence's narrow driveway.

Namine was silent for most of the ride, but she was fidgeting. She was probably mad, but I couldn't blame her. Today must have been rough. First, her brother was thrown in jail, and now she found out that her parents were handing her off to a husband because they didn't want her around with the new baby. I cursed her parents for treating Namine the same way that they treated Axel. I wasn't best friends with Axel, but nobody deserves what they did to him. He was so little, and they basically dropped him as their son when Namine was born. And now they plan on doing the same thing to Namine. The thought infuriated me. What sort of parents would do something like that to their family?

"Roxas…" Namine nudged me.

"Hmm?"

"You just missed the turn."

"Oh!" I span the car around and made the turn toward Namine's house.

"Do you think that they will bail him out?" Namine looked at me, hopefully.

I shrugged. I didn't think so, but I didn't exactly want to crush her hopes before she even tried.

We arrived at the house, and our parents were online, looking up floral arrangements. They smiled when Namine and I walked in.

"How was lunch?" Larxene asked.

"Really good." Namine smiled. "Mom, dad, can I talk to you in the Kitchen?"

Luxord got up from the computer desk. "Of course." All three blondes walked into the other room.

"Ooh, that one's pretty…" My mom pointed at the screen. "Honey, what do you think?"

My dad looked at the screen and nodded. "It's very sophisticated. I like it."

"Roxas?" My mom nudged me. "What do you think?"

I stared at the complicated, pink arrangement. "It's pink…"

My mom sighed. "Men…"

A few seconds later yelling erupted from the kitchen. It was Luxord's voice. I couldn't hear what he was yelling exactly, but I could tell that he was mad. Namine shouted something back, and was met with another really loud shout from Luxord.

"What on earth are they arguing about?" My mom asked.

"Namine wants Axel out of prison." I said.

"Oh?" My father chuckled. "She's obviously not getting very far with that proposal. Her father is extremely upset. He's talked to Axel on the phone since the boy arrived in prison, and he banned him from the house. He's not allowed to come to another family function, talk to Namine, or come near the house. Luxord said that he wouldn't hesitate to call the police if he did any of that."

What an ass.

My mother tsk'ed. "He deserves that."

My eyebrow rose. "Why did he deserve that? He's family!"

My mother stared at me. "He burned down a garage, and he made Luxord and Larxene's lives hell even though they were nice enough to adopt the bastard!"

My mouth dropped. Is that what they were really telling my mom? I jumped out of my seat.

I knew what I had to do, and I was going to do it, no matter who got mad at me.

&!&!

I waited at the metal table. This place looked like an Institution. While I waited, I listened into a conversation between two people on the table next to me.

The man with the eye patch spoke. "I dunno man… they busted me for drugs again. I'm gunna be here for awhile."

Another man with short brown hair spoke. "Xigbar, you're such an ass. You think that you would have learned the first time! I can't keep getting you out of situations like this."

Xigbar scoffed. "What can I say Lexaeus?"

Axel sat down at the table. "Roxas? What are you doing here?"

I turned my attention away from Xigbar and Lexaeus. "I came to see you."

"I can see that… what's going on? Is Namine okay?"

I nodded. "She's fine. But she's been banned from all contact with you. Luxord destroyed your cell phone. She isn't allowed to talk to Demyx either."

Axel nodded. "I expected that."

"And I took Namine over to see Pence."

Axel looked shocked for a minute. "What? You did?"

I nodded. "Why does that surprise you?"

"I don't know… you're just her fiancé and that's her ex-boyfriend. And she's still in love with him." Axel said.

"Axel, don't get mad at me, but I just… don't really like Namine like that. Namine's more like a sister to me. I like her, but more like family. Like I need to protect her, not love her." I prepared for Axel to get furious.

But it never happened. He smiled. "I know. I don't know what you should do, but marrying Namine isn't a good idea. She's young, and Luxord and Larxene are just doing this to get her out of the house before their new favorite is born."

"My mom told me that Luxord called you and told you that you can't ever come near any of them or the house again. She said that if you did, he was going to call the police on you." I glanced at Axel. His green eyes were drilling into me, and she was scowling.

"He said that?" Axel slammed his fist into the table, and the prison guards looked at him warily. "He never told me that. You wanna know what he told me?"

I nodded.

"That douche bag told me that when I got out he wanted me to come over and talk to him about it, and catch up with Namine."

I frowned. "He was trying to set you up."

"I can see that now." Axel shook his head. "Why would I ever believe that he wanted me around? God, I feel like an idiot."

"Don't. He's just doing this because he wants you to get in more trouble. I'll fill you in on everything, okay?" I said.

Axel blinked. "You're going to help me?"

"Yeah…"

"It seems a little strange me because I was a huge douche to you when we first met."

"I've gotten past that. If we want to give Luxord and Larxene what they deserve, then we're going to have to work together." Roxas said.

Axel sat back and put his hands behind his head. "I hate to tell you this, but I can't really do much when I'm sitting in a cell."

"Don't worry about that." I smiled.

Like I said, I knew what I had to do.

&!&!

**NORMAL POV!!!!**

&!&!

Namine pulled out her duffel bag out from the bed. She loaded the large pile of clothes into it, and threw other necessities into it. Toothbrush, books, all that nonsense that would come in handy later. She loaded her checkbook into the bag and zipped it shut.

Namine strapped the bag over her shoulder and rolled out her fire escape ladder. She unrolled it, and opened her window. The breeze fluttered her curtains, and she paused for a moment.

What would Axel think about this? What would Roxas think.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. Roxas hadn't stuck around before when she got into the fight with her parents. She had the bruised cheek to prove it.

And… there was nothing Axel could do now. He was locked up and her only hope, her parents, had failed.

She set up the escape ladder over the window, and took a look at her room.

A look that she hoped was the last one.

&!&!

**Yay! So this came a day earlier just because I'm bored, and I figured that this was a present for all of you. Today was officially my last day of school, so here, have a present in the form of a chapter!**

**Please Review! (Disaster will be out a little bit after this!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is all in Namine's POV! Sorry, but Roxas isn't in this chapter. It's all Namine! Whoo. I've never written in her perspective before. Plus, you're going to see Axel's er… sentimental… side in this chapter.**

**Don't forget, Roxas's mom is Aerith.**

**I know that there are spelling errors and such, but gah! I'm too lazy to read over the chapter. I think I should start doing that.**

**I usually wait a week to get another chapter out, but I got so freakin' bored that I wanted to write. Say, does anyone have a story of theirs that they want me to read? Drivers Ed doesn't start for a week, so I got time. Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it. I am so done writing these things.**

&!&!

The ladder was wobbling ferociously. I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I was dangling out a second story window on a flimsy fire escape ladder. The duffel back was weighing down one of my shoulders, and it made climbing down difficult, not to mention my legs were shaking. But, I managed to hold my death grip on the steps. I prayed that I wouldn't fall, because I didn't want to ruin everything.

I reached the ground, and almost fell over with relief. Heights never really were my thing.

I smoothed down my shirt, turned, and braced to run. But, when I turned, I was shocked to see a figure right behind me.

"Going somewhere?" Axel smirked at me. He took my bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

"A-Axel?" I froze, dumbfounded. How had he gotten out of jail? "What are you doing here? Did you break out?!"

He laughed. "Of course I didn't break out, Nami. But that's not important. Why are you trying to run away?"

I shifted my weight to my other foot. "Uhm…"

"Namine…"

"I just don't want to deal with mom and dad anymore. They don't want me around anyway. So why should I stay?" I looked up at Axel. He was staring hard at me. Surprisingly, I didn't see disappointment in his face (concerning what I was trying to do), I just saw worry.

"You have to stay. You can't leave them, okay? I know everything's screwed up, and they're complete assholes, but Namine, you can't run away. You could get in some serious trouble." Axel touched my cheek, and I flinched.

"Namine… is that a bruise?" Axel inspected the bruise that father had given me. His eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"W-when dad and I got into that fight about bailing you out, he got really mad. He hit me." I backed away from Axel's inspection. "I'm fine though."

"Where were you planning on going?" Axel asked. He was still staring at the bruise.

"I…I don't know. I was thinking either Pence's or Demyx's."

We were both silent for a moment. Axel was staring at me still, and his gaze made me feel uncomfortable, so I stared at my toes.

"Namine, you've changed so much…"

I've… changed?

"In this short time that you've known Roxas, you've grown up so much. You're not a little girl anymore. You don't need me to tell you what to do. If you want to go, then go. But I really think that you should stay." He held out the duffel bag to me. "But, if you're really intent on leaving, I'm sure Demyx will let you stay with him."

I took the bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Wait, you're not going to make me stay?"

"No, Namine. Like I said, you don't need me anymore. You can decide for yourself now." Axel crossed his arms, "So what will it be?"

I pondered his reaction for a moment. This was strange for him to say. Normally he would tell me to go back up in my room, and never think about running away again. But now… he was giving me a choice. I didn't know what to do. Am I _too _dependent on Axel?

"So?"

"I don't know. Roxas doesn't even want to be here and-"

Axel stopped me. "What do you mean, Roxas doesn't want to be here?"

I shrugged. "When I got into the fight with mom and dad, I came back out and he was gone. He didn't even stick around to see if I was okay. I don't really blame him though. If would have left too."

Axel chuckled.

I was taken aback by his reaction. "What?"

"Namine, he did leave, but not because he didn't want to be around the fight anymore." Axel put his hands on my shoulders. "Roxas cares about you. You're like a sister to him."

I backed away from Axel defiantly. "Then why wasn't he here today?"

"Namine, he came to see me. Roxas bailed me out of prison."

Roxas… bailed him out? No, they don't like each other. If anything, Roxas would be happy that Axel was in prison. Why would he go and bail him out? Did Roxas have any idea how mad my parents will be?

"He's a good guy. And, Namine, I can't be there for you anymore. Luxord will call the police on me if I come anywhere near you or the house again. Please stick around though. I trust Roxas, and he can take care of you."

I was surprised. Normally, Axel wouldn't share me with anyone. And he would do anything to keep me away from other guys… after all; it had taken Axel a long time to warm up to Pence. "So I can't talk to you ever again?"

"You can, but not often." Axel pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Namine. I wish I could still be there for you, but you don't need me. Now why don't you turn around and climb back up that ladder, okay?"

I paused for a moment.

"For me?"

I nodded, then turned around and struggled back up the ladder. When I made it back through my window, I threw the duffel bag down. Suddenly, attempting to run away seemed silly.

Maybe Axel was right. Maybe I have changed.

&!&!

The sun was streaming through my open windows. I wanted to sleep, so I covered my face with the pillow and ignored the bustle that I heard downstairs.

Unfortunately, my parents had other things in mind for me. Our housekeeper, Anna, peeked into my room. "Namine, honey, your mother would like you to wake up now."

I groaned.

"Goodness honey! You fell asleep in your clothes!" She rushed over to my closet and pulled out a white sundress. "Why don't you wear this. You're doing something exciting today!" She smiled, and walked back out of my room.

I rolled over, and clutched the dress in my hand. Indeed, I had fell asleep in my clothes, and I also had my running shoes on. I kicked them off, and rolled off my bed, and onto my feet. I didn't want to go anywhere. Staying up late trying to run away made me lose a few hours of sleep.

I glared at the dress, as if it was the cause of all my problems.

&!&!

We'd been driving for a while and I was beginning to doze off. My mom parked the car, and I scrambled out and almost tripped over the curb.

I looked at the store we had parked in front of. Was this for… bridal gowns?

"Mom, what are we doing?" I stared at the gowns in the display.

She smiled at me. "Honey, we have to get you a dress sometime! The boys are out getting tuxedoes today as well."

I grimaced. Aerith put her hand on my back, and led me into the store.

A way too happy receptionist, and bridal gowns greeted me. A dress, ridiculously large and covered in bows and complicated bead designs caught my attention. I stared at it. It was elaborate, but definitely not in a good way. I looked at the price tag, which read $10,000.

My mom fingered the dress a little. "Wow, this is beautiful."

I didn't quite agree with her.

The receptionist led us into the main part of the store. There was a plethora to choose from. They were all intricate and (I guessed) extremely expensive, which is most likely the reason that my mother chose this place.

"So which one of you lovely ladies is getting married?" The perky blonde receptionist smiled at us.

My mom put her arm on my shoulder. "My daughter."

The lady looked shocked. "Well… okay. Let me take your measurements…" She pulled a tape measure off her neck and began to measure my bust, waist, and hips. When she was done, she draped it back around her neck.

"Okay, we have a nice selection of gowns that will flatter your petite shape. What sort of dress are you looking for?" She stared at me.

I blushed. I really had no idea, I hadn't thought about my wedding dress at all. In fact, I had completely forgotten that detail.

My mom could see that I didn't have an answer. "Well, we were thinking something like a Cinderella gown. I think she would look beautiful in one. What do you think, Aerith?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes, or maybe even a mermaid gown."

My mom nodded. "So why don't you get us one of each. Make sure that they are your best!"

The woman nodded, and glanced at me one more time before turning away and heading toward the dress racks.

My mom put her hand on her stomach, and started to breathe a little heavily. Aerith rubbed her back.

"You okay, honey?" Aerith asked.

My mom nodded and smiled at her. "I'm fine…" Mom noticed me staring. "Just a… ah, stomachache."

I looked away. I didn't really care about my mom's pregnancy or the fact that she just lied to my face.

The lady came back over to us, and her arms were loaded with two wedding dresses. One of them was impossibly large, and the lady was getting red-faced, struggling under all the bulk.

"Here we go…" She hung the gowns up on racks. "One mermaid, one Cinderella." She clapped her hands together and faced us. "So which one first?"

All three of them looked at me. "U- Uhm… the mermaid one?"

I really had no clue what a mermaid gown was, but when I saw it, I definitely got why they called it that. It was slim all the way down to the knees, and then the bottom fanned out like a mermaid tail.

The receptionist opened a fitting room for me and hung the dress up in it. "Just call for me if you need me."

I nodded, and shut myself in the small room. I looked at the gown closely. It was beaded right above the 'tail,' and beaded at the top. Other than that… it seemed simple. I liked it. I undressed, and pulled the dress on. I couldn't get it zipped all the way, so I opened the door. The woman jumped behind me and zipped it up.

It was a perfect fit. I stepped up onto the display platform, inspected myself in the mirror, and spun around once.

Aerith smiled. "Honey, you look gorgeous!" She fiddled with the bottom of the dress.

I looked around. "Where's my mom?"

Aerith shrugged. "She wasn't feeling too good, so she went to the bathroom."

Morning sickness, right?

"Bethany, do you think that the bust needs a little pick-up?" Aerith turned to the receptionist. I'm guessing the receptionist's name was Bethany, because she walked over and inspected said area.

"Hmm, no, I think it fits well." She stepped back. "So honey, how old are you?" I could see how hard she tried to sound nonchalant.

"I'm sixteen." I watched the woman jump in surprise at my statement, and she accidentally knocked over a display of a gown. Her face grew red and she hurriedly set the display back up.

"Sixteen?" She composed herself. "That seems a little… young."

I nodded. "Yeah I know. But it's an arranged marriage to a guy that I barely know." I inspected my reflection.

Aerith stared at me. "Honey, you know Roxas well."

"Not really." I looked back at Bethany. "And to top it all off, he's eighteen. He's been going through this arranged marriage crap since he was fifteen!" I laughed, and fiddled with a bead on the dress.

Aerith looked taken aback. "Namine, we just want what's best for our son."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you ever think that what's best for him is what _he_ wants? Did any one of you _ever _think that?"

I noticed how Bethany was smiling at me.

I stepped off the display and into the changing room. It took me a second to get the gown unzipped, but I managed to get it. I pulled the sundress back on, and threw the door open.

My mom was walking back toward us. "Oh honey put that… dress… back on…." She trailed off as I walked away.

I walked out of the store, and hailed a taxi. One came up immediately, and I climbed in the car.

"Where to?" The old cab driver asked me.

"Uhm, the one apartment complex on Gold St. I don't know what it's called…." I looked out the window and my mom and Aerith were waving at me, motioning for me to come back. Bethany was looking at me through the window, smiling. I guessed that she felt the same way about getting married so young as I did.

"I know the one you're talkin' bout." The driver pulled away from the store, and I sat back. For once, I stood up against my parents. I know that it's not going to get me anything except trouble, but it still felt good. I've never done something like this before, but I'm glad that I did.

When I get home, my parents are probably going to pretend like nothing happened. But that's okay, because I'll still know. And pretty soon, Axel's going to know.

&!&!

**Whew...  
**

**So um… I printed it out and fixed some sentence structure probs, spelling, grammar, and such. I hope that you all notice an improvement…**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I totally forgot that I'm supposed to be putting prologues in the beginning of these chapters. So how about we drop those little things, okay? Kay. Holycrap this chapter is long.**

**So um… I discovered the use of a thesaurus. I hope the chapter's better than normal. :) Well, I actually hope that it doesn't sound like I'm trying too hard. .**

**Back to Roxas's POV! I love writing in Roxas's POV better because his thoughts are a bit meaner and less innocent that Namine's. **

**Disclaimer: I have to add in there that I don't own Taco Bell. I wish tho, I love taco bell so much. Dang, I talk a lot!**

&!&!

Hayner was sitting in the back of the car, leaning forward between Namine and my seats. I told him about ten times to sit back ("We're going to get pulled over, Hayner!" "No we won't!" "Will you guys PLEASE stop arguing?") but he wouldn't listen. Namine was getting fed up with our bickering, and she proved it when she shoved Hayner back where he belonged. But, of course, three minutes later his head returned to the front of the car.

I decided to ignore him. Maybe he was like a dog. Maybe if I just ignored him, he would go do something else, and stop annoying the shit out of Namine and I. But I doubted it.

The car was silent other than Hayner's fidgeting. He couldn't sit still, and I was almost ready to duct tape him to the back of the car. I managed to refrain myself by starting up conversation with Namine. "So Namine, what did Axel say when you told him that you blew off Larxene and my mom?" I asked.

Hayner was breathing heavily, and I resisted the urge to elbow him in the face. The thought made me chuckle lightly. Elbowing him in the face would without a doubt make my day better (which so far, has been pretty shitty).

Her tiny fingers fiddled with the window button. The window went up and down in sync with her fingers, but a few moments later she stopped and folded her hands on her lap. "Well, he was proud of me," She let out a short laugh. "But he said that I'm probably going to get in a ton of trouble. Hence his exact words: 'Namine! What the HELL were you thinking? Oh my god, you fuckin' showed those assholes! Yeah! Namine, your gunna get in SO MUCH trouble, but man, that's pretty fuckin' sweet that you stood up for yourself. Way to go shorty, you're gunna be locked in the house for the rest of your life!" Namine let out another laugh. "Talk about mixed messages. But, I got his point."

I grinned, I didn't know Axel that well, but the reaction sounded like something he would say. "So he's not mad? I mean, you basically told my mom off in public, disappeared into a taxi, and showed up on his doorstep."

She beamed at her own accomplishments. "Nope! Despite all the mixed messages he sent me, he was completely okay with it. It's not like he could tell me off, because he would have done the exact same thing." A few moments passed in a comfortable silence. "Oh!" Namine looked over toward me. "How did the fitting for the tuxedoes go? My mom said that's what you were doing while I was forced into bridal gown hell."

I involuntarily cringed at her statement. "Your crazy son-of-a-bitch dad made me try on a fugly white suit. You think you had it bad. And just to embarrass me, my dad made me wear a powder blue one that reminded him of 'the good 'ol days.' I swear him and Luxord just sat there reminiscing for like five minutes while I just stood around looking like an idiot."

Hayner started to crack up behind me. "You had to wear a monkey suit! Are you SERIOUS?! " He fell into the back of the car. A few minutes later, after he was done laughing like an ass, his head was back between us. "Seriously man, that's funny. You probably looked like some dateless loser from the 80's. I'm sooo glad I won't ever have to wear a suit."

Angel Roxas on my left shoulder and Devil Roxas on my right began to get into a imaginary fight to the death over whether I should elbow Hayner in the face or not. Devil Roxas won the fight, and my elbow 'slipped' and clipped Hayner's nose.

"F.Y.I. Hayner, I've already opted you as the best man. I'm going to get you an especially pretty monkey suit!" Hah, suck that Hayner.

"WHAT?" Hayner's cry was muffled due to the fact that he was holding his now bleeding nose.

Namine looked out the window and did her best to hold back a giggle, while Hayner squirmed in the backseat and complained about how his nose hurt. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't care less… the bastard had it coming.

I watched in my rear-view mirror as Hayner wiped some of his nose-blood on my seat.

I face-palmed. "If you wipe one more drop of blood anywhere in my car I will throw your ass out the window, Hayner!" Under my breath, I muttered 'fucking asshole.'

"What did you say?" Hayner thrust his head right next to mine.

His persistence irked me. Did his head always have to be _right there? _"I said I'm hungry. We're going to Taco Bell."

Namine's stomach growled in response to my statement. "I think my stomach and I agree with that. I'm starving!"

A thought hit me. "Hey, why not invite Pence? He's cool, and I'm sure he'd like to see you sometime."

Namine nodded happily and dialed his number. I stayed dutifully focused on the road as she chatted and as Hayner complained about his bleeding nose. I was having oh-so-lovely thoughts about dropping Hayner off in the middle of nowhere, but reluctantly pushed the thoughts out of my head. Said moron was laying in the backseat with his feet up on the window, looking like a fucking monkey.

Namine closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. "He's coming, but he has to bring Olette with him."

Who was Olette? Oh yeah, she was the creepy little teenager that kept staring at me last time I was at Pence's.

Oh shit.

I grimaced, an expression that went unnoticed by the others in the car.

Hayner had evidently flipped back around, because his bloody face was placed inches away from Namine's.

"Soo… is Olette hot?" Hayner wiggled his eyebrows.

Namine had a look of pure disgust plastered her face. "She's fifteen years old Hayner! That's disgusting!" She shoved him back into the backseat (where he was _supposed _to be in the first place) earning a cry from the teen.

He stuck his head back between us, but this time his hand was holding his face where he had been hit and pushed multiple times. "I didn't know that! Sorry! Yeesh, no need to pound my face in!"

My fingers clenched around the steering wheel, which led to my knuckles turning a sickly shade of white.

And when Hayner started to sing 'Candy Shop' my whole body tensed.

How the HELL was I friends with this loser?!

&!&!

Hayner was chowing down on a soft taco while babbling nonstop. Every few seconds a bit of food would spew out of his mouth, causing Namine to flinch and grimace.

But, being the ignorant person that he was, he continued with the disgusting routine.

Namine kept glancing at the door, waiting for Pence and Olette. I wasn't so eager for their arrival. Getting stared at by a fifteen-year-old girl wasn't really my number one priority at the moment. Or ever, for that matter.

At last, the bell rang and Pence and his sister walked into the establishment. Namine waved them over. Olette squeezed next to me in the booth (which clearly wasn't made for three people on one side) and Namine got squished into the wall. Pence sat down next to Hayner, who had finally shut up.

I paid little attention to the conversation around me. Olette kept trying to talk to me, but I just dismissed her every time. I know that it was my idea to invite Pence, but I didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment. Olette had finally given up and settled for talking to Hayner, who was attempting to flirt with her from the other side of the table. Hayner took no notice of the warning glances that Pence was giving him.

So far, we had been the only ones in the fast food restaurant. The bell on the door clinked, and a short brunette with spiky hair and a tall boy with long silver hair walked in. The brunette was chatting excitedly, while the silverette was following close behind with his hands in his pockets.

"Riku, I'm starving! What do you want to eat?" The brunette asked the taller of the two, whose name I assumed was Riku.

The named perked Namine's attention. She twisted around and lit up when she saw the two boys. She was crammed in next to the wall, but she managed to climb over Olette and I and break free of the crowded booth. She headed over toward the boys, and I climbed over Olette and quickly followed suit.

The brunette was tapping his foot. The cashier, whose nametag read 'Seifer', was pursing his lips impatiently, waiting for the petite brunette to order.

"Do you want the Mexican pizza?" Riku asked.

The brunette shook his head. "Nah, I had that last time."

"What about a burrito or something?" Riku asked again.

The other responded with a grunt. "No, Riku, I had that the time before last!"

Riku did a double take at Namine. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, which confused the other boy until he too recognized her.

She hugged Sora, and exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you guys! It's been forever!"

Riku agreed with her. "Not since Axel moved into his apartment, I think."

Namine suddenly remembered that I was present, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the two boys. "Riku, Sora, this is Roxas."

Sora's smile faltered. "Oh, so you're the one who's taking our Namine from us."

Riku crossed his arms in an attempt to intimidate me. "Axel's told us about you hot-shot."

Namine shook her head and chuckled. "You guys, stop trying to scare him."

Riku uncrossed his arms and smiled warmly. "Sorry, Nam, I had to." He reached out and shook my hand. His handshake was firm, I noticed. "Axel has told us about you, but it sure hasn't been bad. From what he tells us, you're a pretty good guy. Y'know, bailing him out of prison and whatnot."

Sora froze, and eyed me confusedly. "Wait, you're THAT Roxas?"

Riku rolled his head toward Sora, and replied in a wow-your-an-idiot tone. "What other Roxas did you think there was?"

Sora sneered at his response. "Riku, remember? Like last week he said that there was a Roxas who was a loser. Y'know, the one who he didn't think was good enough for Namine? And now, there's a Roxas that is cool and bailed him out of jail! The one that's okay for Namine… oh." Sora smiled apologetically. "There's only one Roxas."

Riku face-palmed. "You are so dense. And now I bet you've made the poor boy feel like an ass!"

Sora threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "Me? I didn't do anything! I was just confused! I thought Axel said that there were two Roxas's! One that was a loser, and the nice one that bailed him out!"

"Yes, Sora, there are two of Roxas. Two different people that look exactly the same, both betrothed to the same person. One's cool, the other isn't!" I noticed how Riku's voice was practically oozing with sarcasm.

And then I noticed how dense Sora actually was. The shorter boy (Well I guess I can't call him too short, since I'm the same height as him. Okay, the boy shorter than Riku) brushed back his spikes, which flew right back into place. "Thank you for clearing that up, Riku! That was what I was saying in the first place!" He pointed at himself, "I am NOT dense!"

Riku massaged the bridge of his nose. "Wow, Sora… wow."

Seifer cleared his throat menacingly. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have all day. There _are _other customers."

We all glanced around the building. It was so empty (besides the table occupied with Pence, Olette, and Hayner) that I wouldn't be surprised if a tumbleweed rolled on by.

Sora turned to me. "So where's the other Roxas?"

I was puzzled at his question. Was he seriously dumb enough to think that there was actually two of me? I decided to string him on with this lie. Hey, I didn't know him. "The other Roxas? My evil twin. He's the loser."

Riku snorted, and Namine just sighed.

Sora's mouth went agape. "You have an evil twin? No freakin' way!"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty cool."

Sora nodded vigorously. "I bet it is!"

Seifer growled at us from behind the counter. Let me tell you, seeing a guy in a cheesy Taco Bell uniform growl was something to see. As if he could actually look mean when he looked so dumb.

"Come on you guys! Just hurry up and order your fucking food!" Seifer didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he just swore to customers. But, the heavily built, tall, tan manager behind him did.

"Seifer. Don't ever swear at customers! No matter how obtuse or undecided they may be!" The manager put his hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Go work the grill. And never _ever _let me catch you swearing again."

Seifer hung his head in shame, and walked to the back where all the food was cooked.

Riku whistled. "Damn, if you can get hotheaded Seifer to calm down like that, then you must be pretty freakin' powerful." Riku leaned forward and squinted at the man's nametag. "Xemnas."

Sora was staring wide-eyed at the intimidating manager. The latter smiled sickeningly sweet, and inquired Sora on what he wanted to order.

"I'll just take two tacos." Sora said the words jumbled, and as soon as the last word was out he dashed over to Riku's side and clutched his arm.

Riku rolled his eyes, and looked up at the menus hanging above Xemnas's head. He glanced back down at Xemnas's nametag, and said something that inevitably got us all kicked out of the fast food establishment.

His retarded statement went something like this:

"Hey, did you know that your name is an anagram of mansex?"

&!&!

We all were lined up like sitting ducks on the curb. Seifer was smirking at us from inside the air-conditioned building, no doubt happy that the people that had pissed him off so much were gone. Sora had told us many times that he was hungry, and had also hit Riku repeatedly for getting everyone kicked out. Riku just shrugged, replying to Sora with a 'We'll go somewhere else' every time he was hit or scolded.

But everyone was too lazy to get up. Pence and Namine were talking quietly to each other, which left me between Hayner and Olette. Hayner was unusually quiet (which I was thankful for) and Olette was sitting _thisclose_ to me. I resisted the urge to squirm away from her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But I was starting to get really weirded out. I barely knew the girl, and she was coming on to me.

"So…" She tried to strike up conversation with me. "I hear your betrothed to Namine."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"And you don't even want to be, neither does she." She put a hand on my leg, and leaned right into me.

That was when I had enough. I jumped off the curb, startling the poor girl in the process. Everyone was looking at me questioningly, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't exactly intent on embarrassing the poor girl, so I just kept my thoughts to myself.

Fortunately, before anyone could question my antics, a car whipped obnoxiously into the parking lot, and the one and only Axel got out, smiling so wide, that you'd think he just won the lottery or something. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans, and sunglasses to tie the whole look together. I couldn't help but notice how _good _he looked in the ensemble. I'd never seen him in anything other than jeans and a t-shirt, and this was a sweet surprise.

I stopped, realizing my own thoughts. I could have kicked myself for them, but decided not to. I didn't want anyone to think I was as weird as Sora, or possibly even weirder… I shuddered at the thought.

Axel stalked over to us, flipping his car keys in his right hand.

_Trying to look like he's all that. He can whip into the parking lot with his fancy driving, and make the rest of us that are sitting on the curb feel like losers. _I inwardly scoffed. _Of course._

"What the hell are you guys doing out here? You do know that they serve the food _inside _the building, right?" He laughed at us.

Sora jabbed Riku in the chest with his thumb, earning a 'ow!' from the taller boy. "This ass right here got us kicked out! I'm starving, too!"

Axel stopped flipping his keys and put them in his pocket. "Then why are you guys just sitting here? Go somewhere else."

Riku shrugged. "None of us really feel like moving."

Axel grabbed Riku and pulled him off the curb, and did the same with Sora. "Come on you guys. Get up and save your last shred of dignity. Geez."

Olette, Pence, Namine, and Hayner reluctantly got up from the curb as well. Axel motioned them all toward the cars, but when I began to follow, he stopped me with his hand.

"Stay here a sec." He said to me. He twisted around and yelled to the other two that I had to transport. "Rox will be there in a second!"

He removed his hand, and I eyed him questioningly.

"I just wanted to say thanks for bailing me out." He slapped me on the back. "I know we don't really get along but that was a cool thing for you to do for Namine. I'm not sure she really needs me anymore, but I'm glad I'm out of prison and not sleeping on a metal cot anymore." He chuckled, and slapped my back again.

"Hey, no problem. You're going to be family soon," I couldn't help but shudder every time at the thought of getting married, "so I figured that Namine would like it if I bailed you out."

Axel leaned close to me, "Just be careful. If Luxord finds out that it was you, he will be extremely pissed. He won't call off the wedding because his bitch is pregnant, but he might hurt you or Namine. I wouldn't put it past him." He was about to walk away, but he stopped suddenly and faced me again. "When did Namine find out about the baby? I don't think you told me."

I recalled telling her that when we were at Pence's for the first time. "When you were first locked up. Remember when I told you that I brought Namine over to Pence's house? It was then. She just kind of figured out that I knew and I told her."

Axel was silent for a short moment. "Okay. Well, why don't we go drive somewhere to get something to eat. I'm fucking starving…"

&!&!

**Please tell me if it sounds like I'm trying too hard! I'm trying to improve writing as best I can, and I just don't wanna sound like I'm putting too much into it.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers! Chapters may start to come out later because I have more things goin' on, but I'll try my best. Not to mention that this chapter really really didn't want to be written. Urg. For some reason it was just hard to write. Plus, I'm getting a new computer in a few weeks, so that will delay everything even more.**

**P.S. This chapter is LONG. Think of it as an 'I'm sorry that I've been gone so long!' present.**

&!&!

"ROXAS!"

I rolled my eyes, hearing Hayner's muffled cries for me. My door was shut, and he sounded like he was at the bottom of the stairs. A half a second passed and he let out another one.

"ROXAS!"

A millisecond later I heard a loud 'thump' and an 'oof!' from Hayner. I could only guess that in his rush to get up here, he had tripped on the stairs. It wouldn't be the first time, but you think he would learn not to run up the stairs so fast.

He bursted through my door with carpet-burn on his face (it was on the other side of the face from where I had elbowed him yesterday). He was holding his elbow when he started to limp into my room.

I sat up casually, and pulled the warm blankets from my bed off myself. Hayner threw himself face-first onto my bed, and groaned.

"Hayner, you think you would learn not to run up the stairs after the first _twenty _times this happened?" I patted his head, and stood up, yawning. "Oh well, it's still funny to see you hurt. So what's up?"

Hayner flipped over and glared at me. "I was coming to see if you wanted to go paintball, but it seems that the princess is having too much fun insulting her royal subjects!" He scooted himself farther onto my bed at then sat up.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked lazily over to my closet, letting out another yawn on the way. "Can't go today Hayner. My parents told me that Namine and her family are coming over. More wedding stuff to go over I guess."

Hayner poked the burn on his face. Ha looked my way, and pointed toward the gash, "Hey, does this look bad?" He poked it again and winced slightly.

I pretended to 'stroke my beard.' "I don't know, but it definitely compliments the bruised nose." Instead of actually looking for something nice to wear, I just pulled a random pair of jeans and a black t-shirt out of my closet. There was a hefty pile of clothes on the floor, signaling that the maids haven't taken my laundry in awhile. It was a bit strange, since they used to pick it up everyday.

But they probably weren't taking it because it was supposed to be in the laundry basket, and instead it was in a heap in the bottom of my closet.

Hayner walked over to where I stood and inspected himself in the mirror that was my closet doors. "Ew, you hit me pretty bad, huh?" He held up his elbow and looked at it. "Roxas, look what your stairs did to me!" He shoved his elbow in my face, narrowly missing my own nose.

I pushed his arm away from my face, and pulled a pair of boxers out of my dresser. "Yeah, now can you get out? I really don't want to change in front of you."

Hayner pouted, a look that he didn't pull off so well. "But remember when we were little, and your parents actually liked me? They let us take bubble baths together! Why are you so shy now, Roxy?"

"Thanks a lot Hayner, I didn't ever, ever want to remember that!" I shoved him out of my room, and locked the door when he was just outside, in the hallway. "I'll be out in a second."

I dressed slowly. I wasn't awake enough to face the day, and even worse yet, Hayner. I recalled yesterday's events: meeting Riku and Sora at Taco Bell, getting kicked out, and Axel showing up while we were all lined up on the curb. The memory that stuck out most in my mind, however, was when Axel had thanked me for bailing him out. He actually thanked me, and didn't get sarcastic about it.

There's one more moment clouding my thoughts right now… a split second that happened yesterday, but it stands out just like the other memory.

Axel, just getting out of his car… and how good he looked.

To be honest, I'm scaring myself right now. I've never had thoughts like that about another man. But then again, the only other guy that I've ever hung out with near my age was Hayner… and even if I were… into guys… it definitely wouldn't be him.

Hayner started rapping obnoxiously on by bedroom door. He was knocking to the tune 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star,' and if he didn't stop soon, he was about to _see _stars. I chuckled lightly at my own use of a tired cliché.

After I had absentmindedly dressed myself I took my cell phone off its charger and my keys off the side table, just in case. I dropped them both into my empty pocket and they clinked together. I walked over to the other side of my room and threw the door open. I had opened it when Hayner was mid-knock, and his fist still hung stupidly in the air, with an equally stupid expression on his face.

He dropped his fist. "Took you long enough…"

I pushed past him, and ran down the stairs two at a time. "I don't think you'll be able to stay today, just because were working on the wedding. Well, my parents don't like you anyway… so yeah. Go home, Hayner."

Hayner crossed his arms defiantly. "Well, who the hell am I supposed to go paintballing with? I have no other best friends..." His sentence trailed off, and then he picked back up, "or even other friends for that matter, ever since we graduated."

I gave him a 'what-can-you-do' look, and led him over to the front door. "Sorry. Trust me, I would rather be getting shot and gaining welts rather than plan a wedding. But I can't get out of this."

Hayner pouted, puppy dog style. "Why?"

I pushed back Hayner's lip so it wasn't hanging pathetically anymore. "Because we've barely worked on it in the past few days, ever since Namine took off from the bridal shop. I think the only thing that they've done was look at floral arrangements." I opened the door, and motioned for him to get out.

"I thought you _didn't _want this wedding!" Hayner hesitated in the doorway, increasing my irritation.

I groaned. "Hayner, I don't want this, and you know that! But I also don't want to make my parents pissed!"

I sensed the annoyance radiation off of his person. "Since when have you ever cared about that? Your parents get pissed when they see me, yet I'm over here _all the time." _

I tensed. He was right, I didn't really care how much I made them mad, and sometimes I did things just to irk them. So why was I being so defensive now? Why was I pushing my best friend out the door, when normally I would want him to be here with me, and first handedly experience this hell with me?

He crossed his arms, and I could tell that he knew he was right.

I dropped my hand from the doorknob that it was squeezing tightly. "Hayner, you know your right, but you _can't stay. _Namine's parents don't really like you either…"

He nodded indignantly. "Okay, I see how it is, _best friend. _You need to go off and please the rich bitches, and get whipped my your short little fiancé." He backed up out of the doorway, still facing me. "Have fun planning your fucking future." He whipped around, and stomped to his car. He clambered in, slammed the door, and drove off without even looking back.

&!&!

I gaped at the pink-haired man. As a wedding present to us, Larxene and Luxord had hired the most highly credible wedding planner in the state. His name was Marluxia… and he was something, to say the least, to witness. He was eccentric, no doubt, and had voiced his belief about young love more times than I could count. My parents were started to get irritated with him constantly smiling at us and saying that young love was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen, and how he loved to have the pleasure to work for us.

I briefly wondered how much extra Larxene & Luxord were paying him.

We had breezed through the topics of colors, flowers, location, and date. We were now talking about the invitations, which my mother thought should be in the wedding colors. Marluxia kept badgering her to go non-traditional, just like Namine and I (apparently we were non-traditional), and pick colors that weren't the wedding colors. He said that we should each pick our favorite color, and if they match well, then they will be the colors of the invites.

Namine and I glanced at each other and smirked. We both knew that we were going to only have input in this one matter, and we were going to do our best to make it 'non-traditional' just like Marluxia said.

Marluxia jotted some things down a sheet of paper that was attached to his pink clipboard. "Okay, let's get the colors now! Namine, what's your favorite color? Make it spicy!"

We all watched Namine ponder the question. Unlike the other adults in the room, I knew that Namine was most likely going to pick a color that wouldn't look to good by itself, much less paired with anything. She smiled. "My favorite color is burnt orange."

Everyone hesitated. The married couples just looked at each other, and Marluxia just looked horrified.

"Nami, are you sure? Burnt orange barely looks good on a car, much less a wedding invitation!" I noticed that he didn't write the color on his not-so-manly clipboard yet. He was just staring at Namine, as if trying to figure out why she would pick such a _ghastly _color.

Namine looked genuinely offended. "I love the color! And since you asked me what my favorite color is, for _MY _wedding invitations, you're going to use it! Am I right, honey?" She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me expectantly, as if telling me to back her up.

I smiled sickeningly sweet at her. "Yes, _dear, _I love the color. And it is _our _wedding." Namine removed her hand from my shoulder and I narrowed my eyes at the bizarre wedding planner. "So you're going to use the colors burnt orange, and my personal favorite, lime green."

Everyone's mouth dropped. I could've sworn that even the bird outside froze, and gaped at us. The first one to regain himself was the wedding planner.

"Are you sure?" His eyes darted wildly back and forth between us. "Those just look so- so hideous together! Not to mention apart as well!"

Larxene had come to as well. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. We want this wedding to have some class, you know."

Marluxia agreed. "Maybe we should just stick with the wedding colors for the invitations." My mother smiled sheepishly at this remark.

"No." I disagreed, which caused everyone to look at me like I was crazy. "Those are the colors. I'm the groom, and I have the final say. Write that down."

I watched Marluxia oh-so-hesitantly write down the colors. "I guess we can find some way to make them work… maybe if we arrange them differently." He shook his head, "I just hope that the dress has more style than the invitations."

&!&!

My dad shut the door behind Marluxia. After the incident with the colors, no one had mentioned them again, to the relief of Namine and I. I was sure that they were going to pull something tricky so that the colors were barely there, but I didn't really care. We had gotten our way, no matter how much it horrified our parents, and how 'un-classy' the colors were.

Luxord was still sitting at the table that we all had previously occupied chatting about something and occasionally glancing in my direction. Unease washed over me. It was obvious that they were talking about me, but why, I didn't know. When Luxord stood up and pushed away from the table I knew that I was about to find out…

He advanced toward me, unreadable expression on his unwrinkled face. He stopped right next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, still unable to read his expression.

He leaned down a whispered something in my ear, sending a chill through my body. "I need to talk to you in the den."

I gulped and followed him the short distance to our family's den. I was worried about what he was going to say, and if my family wasn't already in the kitchen (hello, backup incase he starts beating the shit out of me), I probably would be sweating bullets right now.

I casually (as casually as I could manage) sat down on the leather loveseat. I pulled my feet up and sat cross-legged. If I were anywhere else this action would be considered rude. But since I was in my own house, I could actually sit comfortably, preparing for a possible scolding.

Luxord stood intimidating-ly in front of me, with his arm crossed and a scowl on his face.

I studied him for a moment. I'm not really one to judge people, but this man kind of looked like he was a compulsive gambler. I know you can't really judge someone by looks, but it was just a feeling that I got… don't yell at me if I'm wrong.

"Roxas." He tipped his head more intimidating so, "why did you fail to tell me that you had bailed my adoptive son out of jail, when that was _clearly _his family's responsibility?"

Ahhhh, so this is what he wanted to talk to me about. I should've known. "According to you, my mother and father, and your wife, we're basically family now. So doesn't that make it fall under _my _responsibilities too? Y'know, look out for family?"

Luxord drilled little holes into my skull with his eyes. "Look out for family, huh? Do you really think that bailing that little arsonist out would be beneficial to the rest of the family?"

This was confusing… "Didn't you _just _say that bailing him out was your responsibility? And now you're basically saying that you would have left him to rot. Am I right?"

He leaned down and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling my face menacingly closer to his. When he breathed out, I almost gagged at the stale mint smell of his breath. "Roxas, you listen here. Axel's not going to go _anywhere _near this family, and even though he's out of jail now, I have no doubts that he will be right back in _very soon."_

I half-rolled my eyes. "And how do you know that? It's not like Axel's going to do anything again get him thrown back in. He's smarter than that. And since he's smart, that's a dead giveaway that he's not genetically related to you at all."

He grasped my collar tighter, choking me slightly in the process. He smirked, and his perfectly white teeth glinted. "Trust me." He let go of me abruptly, and I fell back into the couch, heaving because of the lost breath.

This didn't sound good. Not at all.

&!&!

I had recalled the recent events to Namine, leaving out the part where her father had grabbed my collar and choked me. I didn't anything else to worry her on top of worrying about Axel.

"So do you think that he's going to get Axel in trouble for something?" Namine asked. She was wringing her hands nervously, and they were turning red.

I shrugged. I knew that we'd better get back out there soon before Luxord suspected something. I didn't want to get Namine hurt again. There was still a faint outline of a bruise on her face from where he had hit her previously. I was glad yesterday that Pence didn't notice, or didn't say anything, because I had a general idea of how protective he may be of Namine.

She glanced at the quietly ticking clock on the wall. "We should get back out there. We've been in here for about twenty minutes, and dad's going to think something's up." She smiled at me. The smile was so genuine… but there was something else behind it. What it was, I didn't know, but my gut feeling told me that I should be wary of it.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the den. We advanced silently, because our parents were talking about something in hushed voices. It was Luxord who was talking at the moment. Namine glanced at me with a finger to her lips, meaning that she wanted me to be silent. I obliged, and made my breathing shallow. We stood behind the wall that turned right into the kitchen so our parents couldn't see us.

I strained my ears to listen to the conversation.

Luxord was talking: "That boy is going to be a very bad influence on our children! He's already gotten to Roxas, because Roxas is the one that bailed him out."

A woman gasped. "Honey," It was Larxene, "are you sure? It could have been one of Axel's friends! Roxas wouldn't do that to us!"

"Roxas isn't like that. He cares to much about his family to backstab them like that." My father defended me, even though his defense was wrong.

"No, no, he did. I called up the prison, and they said that it was Roxas. The bail money wasn't that much, so you wouldn't have seen even a small dent in your bank account. But, I don't blame the boy; Axel has a way of manipulating people. Axel probably used his one phone call that day to threaten Roxas, and force him to pay bail."

Namine's eyes narrowed. "Fucking dick."

I was taken aback slightly by the use of her vulgar language. It sounded so out of place coming from her mouth, and I couldn't help but snicker.

She smacked my leg. "Shh!"

"What are you going to do, Luxord? I don't want Axel doing anything like that to my boy anymore!" My mom sobbed. "I don't want him getting in the way of the children's relationship either! And what about the baby?"

Luxord and Larxene quickly shushed her.

I heard someone move. It sounded like they moved to a different chair, and soon after Larxene began to comfort my mom. "Honey, we haven't told Namine about the baby yet. We can't find the right time to do it. There always seems like there's something else going on. So can you please keep quiet about that?"

I didn't hear a sound, so I assumed that my mom just nodded.

My father spoke up. "What about Axel, Luxord?"

I could almost picture the devilish smirk on Luxord's face. "I'm going to get him thrown back in jail."

I should've seen that coming as well.

A woman gasped again (why do women gasp that much_? _Geez). My mom talked. "Luxord, how?"

Luxord must have held up something, because _everyone _gasped randomly.

"It that drugs?" My father demanded.

"Yes. And with my sources, I could have a whole truck-full by tomorrow. I'm going to break into Axel's apartment, plant this stuff, and pretty soon, him and his stupid roommate, Demyx, will be in prison. Two birds with one stone."

Namine's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. "We _can't _let him do that! We have to talk to Axel. NOW!"

"I know a way we can sneak out without being seen." I nodded. I wholeheartedly agreed with here. Luxord was a force that needed to be stopped immediately and if he could turn on his son that fast who knows what he could do to his wife, my parents, me, or Namine. I didn't want to wait and find out either.

I led her into the den, where the large bay windows looked out onto the gardens that graced the side of our large manor. I pulled down a latch, and the window opened with ease. We were on the first floor, thankfully, so we could easily climb out into the flowers beneath us.

We booked it for my car, and I was entirely grateful that I had dropped my keys into my pocket when I had gotten up. This maneuver would have completely failed if I'd had to go get my keys. We piled into the car, and I whipped out of the driveway before Namine even had her seatbelt on.

We sped over to Axel's place, and I prayed over and over again that there wouldn't be any cops hanging around today. We were still a steady ten-minute drive to his place, and I didn't want to sit it in silence. "Has your brother ever done drugs before?" I asked Namine.

Namine shook her head. "He's smarter than that. He's a douche sometimes, yeah, but he told me that he thinks that drinking and smoking is stupid. He doesn't want to do it, because one escapade while you were drunk could ruin your life, and quite possibly someone else's. He's afraid of hurting somebody."

That was actually really noble of Axel. I expected him to be a partier, getting drunk and smoking things every week. I was surprised by Namine's explanation, and my heart swelled at how nice Axel actually was… no matter how much he tried to hide it with his overprotective douchey-ness. It brought me back to when I had seen soda cans strewn all over his shared apartment. I hadn't thought about it then, but soda cans, and not beer cans, dominated his place. Maybe Demyx thought the same way that Axel did.

And since that made me think of Axel so much higher, I was even more determined to save him from Luxord's intentions. He didn't deserve to have a permanent reputation as a drug addict when the exact opposite was true.

The air was tense, and I didn't dare pick up a random conversation. It would be the completely wrong time, so we both just settled with silence the whole way.

&!&!

Brilliant green eyes widened when he saw us at his door, no doubt looking completely morbid. We probably looked like we were about to deliver news about a death, however, our news may have been close enough.

He waved us in without any words. The apartment was a bit cleaner today, but junk still inhabited every surface.

"Your apartment looks cleaner than normal." Namine noted.

Axel nodded, glancing around the small two-bedroom. "Since Demyx and Zexion have gotten serious, Zexion went on a cleaning binge in the apartment. He's coming back later today to finish." Axel shrugged. "Not that I really care, if he cleans up the junk then I don't have to. And we all know that Demyx won't." He laughed awkwardly. "Okay, I can tell something bad happened, so spill it." He threw himself down on a couch and Namine and I did the same.

Namine glanced at me, urging for me to be the one to tell Axel the events. I quickly recalled to him the events with Luxord and I in the den. He nodded the whole time, being careful not to show emotion on his face.

After I was done with the recollection, Namine took over the conversation. "After Roxas was done telling me, we came out of the den, and we overheard dad talking to his parents and mom."

"Yeah, and he kinda told them lies just to get them to agree with him." I interjected.

Namine nodded. "He basically said that you were causing a bad influence on Roxas, and you probably threatened him to bail you out. And Luxord knows that that wasn't the case. He said that they needed to get you back in jail. And-"

Namine's voice had broken, so I finished the conversation for her. "Luxord plans on planting a shit ton of drugs here, thus putting you _and _Demyx in the big house."

Namine jumped up. "I need a drink…" She murmured, and then flew into the kitchen.

When she left, Axel slammed his fist down on the coffee table, causing a cup to fall to the ground and spill a substance on the floor. It was clear, so I guessed that it was water. "This is so typical!" He snapped.

I moved over and sat next to him. "Why?"

He glanced over into the kitchen area, where Namine was taking her time. "This is just like dealing with my real fucking father. I thought that the adoption would have gotten rid of those bad memories, but apparently I cant escape them or even find parents that _actually fucking love me!"_

I put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't know it what I wanted to say would be crossing a fine line, but I said it anyway. "How does it remind you?"

Surprisingly, he didn't smack me, or jump away from me, or even yell at me for being nosy. "My dad- my _real _dad- was a huge dick, y'know."

I nodded.

"He took so much pride in being better than people, and he mostly took that out on me and my mother, who were obviously weaker than him. When my mom would go to work (my father was unemployed because he was basically married to alcohol and drugs) he would steal things from her that he knew were important."

I figured that's why Axel is so against those substances.

"Things like her grandmother's priceless pearl necklace, her mothers engagement ring, you know, super important things. Anyway, he did these things just to piss her off. And when she got home, she always looked to see if they were still there. When they weren't, she would throw a fit, and dad would pretend that he had no idea what happened to them." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I knew never to tell on him, because it was obvious he would beat me."

I watched something so unlike Axel happen. Tears started to well up beside his emerald green eyes.

"After a few days, he would plant the ring or necklace in my room. When she would search the house for her things, my room was always the last place that she would look. She would find them and get mad beyond reason at me. And the only way that she would feel better is if my dad 'dealt' with the situation." He scoffed, the continued, "and he was more than happy to do that. He would beat me. My mother never caught onto the pattern though. There were so many times that I wanted to tell her, but I know she wouldn't believe me."

My hand dropped from Axel's back. He must have been so young when this all happened.

And I though my parents were bad. I couldn't imagine what Axel went through when he was young.

When Namine sat back down, Axel's hands were balled into tight fists, and his knuckles were turning white. I watched a drop of condensation drop from Namine's glass and then onto her thigh.

Right then and there I knew that I was determined to do whatever it took for Axel to get what he deserved. Revenge… and closure. He needed to know that Luxord was going to stop interfering with his life and just leave him alone. He'd been through enough already.

&!&!

**I hope that end was better than I thought it was.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the first chapter****written on my BRAND NEW COMPUTER! Yeah I'm so excited! So without further ado, I present chapter nine of 'Another Day.' :P **

**BTW, I think you all should just smack this chapter really hard because it refused to be written! It was being such a douche! . But it's finally decided to talk. :) Enjoy.**

&!&!

It was too quiet in this room, and I was getting antsy. I knew why it was quiet, but I just felt that someone should say _something, _but it's not like brining up some random topic would break the tension well, it would most likely just piss people off.

Fortunately, before I ripped my hair out, Sora bursted into the room, with a silent Riku and a timid-looking girl that I had never seen before. She was following closely behind Sora, glancing around the small apartment nervously. I guessed that she'd never been here before.

"Hellllllooooooooo!" Sora threw himself into the middle of the apartment, causing Zexion to accidently drop an empty can of soda in surprise. He muttered something under his breath, picked up the can, and scurried over into the kitchen area, disposing of the can.

We all gave Sora greetings that varied with our attentiveness. I waved to him, Demyx hugged him, and Namine and Axel just glanced.

Sora wasn't happy with his greeting from Namine and Axel, and he threw his hands on his hips. "Why are you two pouting? You shouldn't be pouting because I've got someone for you to meet!" He turned to the auburn headed girl, who was slightly hiding behind Riku. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over toward him somewhat violently, earning a squeak from the girl.

"Everyone, this is Kairi." He presented her. Kairi waved sheepishly at us. "She's my cousin, and you all need to wake up and make her feel welcome!" He pouted when he didn't get a response from anyone. "This is pathetic. Why are you all so freakin' dead?"

Riku leaned over and muttered in Sora's ear. "It seems to me like there's something wrong Sora, maybe you should just lay off."

Sora shrugged, disappointed, and walked into the kitchen area with Kairi following. Riku sat on the couch next to Namine, who took a fleeting glance at him before going back to stare at her empty cup, which had been empty for awhile now.

I got the weird feeling that someone was talking about me, and I glanced up at the kitchen. Kairi was talking and Sora was staring at me, nodding, listening to what she was saying. Feeling self-conscious, I looked down at my hands and studied my fingernails. I didn't like the feeling that someone was talking about me- and I was sure that they were, hence the fact that Sora was staring at me like a moron.

"I'm going to get more water…" I was slightly startled at Namine's voice, because I hadn't heard it since we delivered the bad news to Axel. She stood up and carried her cup into the kitchen, sliding past Kairi and Sora on the way. Kairi glanced at her and walked over and sat down next to Riku. He was watching the TV, even though no one else seemed to be paying it any mind.

I watched as Sora whispered something in Namine's ear, and as a reaction to the statement, Namine's cup dropped from her hand into the sink. The sink, which was full of dishwater, overflowed at the sudden impact causing water to spill out dramatically and soak the floor.

Zexion groaned at the mess, and shooed Namine and Sora out of the kitchen.

I was stunned by the exchange- what just happened?

&!&!

After a few hours, tension lightened and people began to talk (thanks so Sora, who wouldn't rest until people started saying something, despite how much Riku prodded him to shut up). I could tell that Demyx was relieved to be able to talk as well. Something told me that he didn't like to stay silent.

It was strange, because now that everyone was talking, I didn't really want to say anything. My thoughts were now caught up in the fight with Hayner. It was almost comical how I could detest silence one moment and then want it the next. On top of that, I still felt uncomfortable with that girl's stare (what was her name again?). I started to feel like a jerk for forgetting her name within a few hours, but that feeling slowly dissipated with each passing second that she stared at me.

It took me a moment to realize that everyone was silent and looking at me expectantly. I looked back- with no idea what they were expecting- and delivered a blank look to all of them.

Riku glanced around the small circle of friends. "Roxas, we just asked you why you're so quiet."

"Oh." I gathered my thoughts for a second. What was the harm in telling them about the fight with Hayner? "Well, I got into a fight with Hayner earlier. He just thinks that I'm choosing everyone else, including my family, over him."

Axel interjected. "Why? He knows how it actually is, that you hate the whole situation."

Namine stiffened, but I brushed it off, not thinking that the gesture was important.

I nodded, agreeing completely with him. I think I made that point to Hayner as well. "I told him that, and I pretty much talk to him every day. I don't really understand why he's mad at me."

The girl whose name I forgot included herself into the conversation. "Maybe you should go talk to him; he could have just been blowing off steam. Maybe he's cooled down by now. If he's not then he should realize that he's acting wrong. But, for now, just go talk. He should tell you what's going on."

Sora touched the girl's shoulder. "Kairi's right, you should go talk to him." He smiled widely at her. "She's got a way with people, she knows how they tick."

She shrugged. "It's just how I am. Always been that way," she chuckled, "and it's definitely got me out of some sticky situations."

I smiled warmly at the girl- Kairi. She _was _right. Talking to Hayner was a good idea; maybe he would tell me what's wrong, which would make it easier for me to fix things.

"If you want to go talk to him, Roxas, I can take Namine home. Her parents don't know me at all so I can just say that I'm a friend of yours." He glanced at Namine, who didn't say anything. "If that's okay with both of you."

"That's fine. I'd hate to get in the way of Roxas and Hayner." Namine stood up. "You can take me home now, Riku." Riku followed her out the door, giving Sora a wave before he shut the door behind himself.

I pushed myself off the couch and pulled my keys out of my pocket. "I'll see you all later. Thanks Kairi." I waved good bye to her, and faced Axel. "Don't worry about Luxord, okay? We'll figure something out." Axel nodded somberly, and began chatting with Demyx. I weaved through the sitting people, feeling Kairi's eyes on me the whole time.

I reached the door and stopped a moment before opening it. I knew that telling them about Hayner and I's fight wouldn't cause any harm.

Or so I thought.

&!&!

The first words said to my face dripped with venom, and it stung. It hurt because I didn't think that Hayner was still mad enough to hate me like this.

"What the hell do you want?" He was glaring at me; a façade that I was unaccustomed to seeing.

His whole reaction to me being here took me aback. "I- I just wanted to talk…"

Hayner leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. He didn't say anything, so I took this as an opportunity to keep talking.

"Hayner I don't know why you got so mad and I want to know." I gauged his reaction; there was none. I opened my mouth to continue, but he interrupted me.

"I'm mad because all of a sudden you started to care about the wedding and what your flippin' parents thought. That's not like you, because you usually _try_ to piss them off. I'm mad because I don't know who the hell you are anymore! This whole thing has changed you, and yeah, I saw the way that you looked at that Axel-guy when we were at Taco Bell! What the _fuck_ was that about?" His posture had changed into a tenser stance, and his fists were balled up. His face was turning red, a sign that he was really mad. I'd never seen him like this at _me _before. When he got this mad, it was usually because of someone else. I didn't like the fact that it was aimed toward me this time.

The way I looked at Axel? I don't even know how I looked at him! "What are you talking about?!"

Hayner snorted. "Roxas, you fucking looked at him like he was some hot chick in a bikini."

I quickly thought back to that day. Were my thoughts really on my face when I saw Axel get out of the car? I quickly decided that the subject needed to be dropped before one of us said something stupid. More specifically, me. "Whatever, I don't know what you're talking about. And where the fuck do you get the idea that I'm changing?"

Hayner obviously thought it was comical the way I changed the subject. But he didn't say anything on the matter and answered my question. "Just today! You wouldn't let me hang out with you because you didn't want to piss your parents off! The old Roxas would have told me to stay! You're getting totally brainwashed by these people! Don't you see that? You're becoming what your parents want you to be. Roxas, you're going to be married, and you don't want to be. Just remember that, if you can." Hayner slammed the door, leaving me staring at peeling red paint.

I wasn't changing. I still didn't want this to happen, he just didn't see that. So what if I didn't want to piss of my parents _just once. _Is it so bad to just want to try and keep peace for once?

I didn't sound like myself.

After a few minutes of standing there and thinking I turned around and headed back to my car, which was idling silently. The car looked strangely out of place in this middle class neighborhood. My car was brand new, and parked behind Hayner's rusty old Oldsmobile. A thought crossed my mind quickly. Was Hayner ever jealous of the fact that I had money? I'd never heard him complain about the fact that I was richer than him, but did it ever bother him?

I felt like an ass right after I thought about that. Hayner's not a jealous guy, and he wouldn't complain about something like that.

It scared me that I just reminded myself of my own parents. They wondered if people were jealous of them because they were richer, and I'd heard them inquire about this many times. And I'd always rolled my eyes, thinking about the same thing. Why would someone be jealous of money? When your parents are filthy rich they seem to care less about you. It was true, especially in Namine and I's case.

I then realized something. I was jealous of Hayner. He had a family that loved him, I didn't. He saw his grandparents at Christmas, and their family was completely happy. I haven't seen any of my grandparents since I was five. And even Pence- he had such a loving mother, and he was completely happy without money.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head, realizing that my train of thought had gotten completely off track and to a place completely random.

But I didn't really feel that way, anyway.

Did I?

My phone vibrated into my pocket, interrupting my self-interrogation. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Namine.

"Hello?"

Breathy response- "Roxas, Dad and Axel got into a fight. Hurry over here!"

&!&!

**It's short… but it's still here. And not that good. Please please please review and make an author who is experiencing writers block happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm still having writer's block, but things have gotten a bit easier now that the past chapter is out of the way. :)**

**Plus, on a personal side, I started watching Death Note. I love the beginning, but to others that have watched the anime, do you agree with me that things start to get a bit disappointing farther into the anime? That's just my opinion, just wondering if others think the same way.**

**Enjoy.**

&!&!

"_Roxas, Dad and Axel got into a fight. Hurry over here!"_

"_Dad and Axel got into a fight"_

"_Axel"_

Everything was a blur. I was passing everything at such a breakneck speed that I couldn't discern a tree from a house, a fence from a mailbox. Fear of getting pulled over wasn't crossing my mind. The only thing that was crossing my mind was-

_Is Axel okay?_

I reached the house in half the time as normal, relieved that there weren't police there to get Axel in trouble. After just being thrown in jail, getting in trouble again would probably be tragic to him, and no doubt make matters worse.

As I jumped out of the car, Luxord was slowly pushing himself off the concrete sidewalk, glaring daggers at Axel the whole way up. Axel was clutching his nose; there was blood oozing down his face and a slightly black bruise around his eye. Riku was still here as well, standing near, ready to restrain Axel if needed.

"You little bastard!" Luxord spat blood on the ground right near Axel's feet. "Be a fucking man and finish this fight." He attempted to advance at Axel, causing someone to gasp. For about a few moments, I didn't know that I was the one who gasped.

Riku was too late to save Axel from the punch that Luxord delivered, right into his gut. He caused Axel to fall to the ground, gasping for breath.

When a sudden spurt of- I don't know, adrenaline? - shot through me, I ran like a bullet toward the offending blonde, jumped on his back, and began to choke him. He gasped, reaching for my arms and attempting to pull them away from his neck.

In the back of my mind, I heard Namine pleading for me to stop, but I ignored her. "Roxas, you're hurting my father! Get off of him!" She rushed at me and began to pull my shirt in a pitiful attempt to get me off Luxord.

For an instant it shocked me that she was trying to defend him. "Namine, you're going to get hurt, back away." I managed to say, while trying to keep my grip on Luxord, who was insanely strong. I lost my grip on the older man, and he let go of my arm and threw back his fist, punching me in the face. I slid off his back and landed on the sidewalk, with most of the force on my back and head.

Luxord span around and glared at me. "This isn't your fight boy, stop trying to be hero." He wiped off a bit of blood that was on his chin, and turned back to face Axel. In the commotion between Luxord and me, to my relief, Axel had fled. "That little shit!" Luxord span around and faced me again, giving me a quick kick in the side. "Look what you did! You let that little bastard get away!" With one last glare at me, he scanned the small crowd and then stomped toward his cowering wife.

"Luxord, Luxord, honey, its over. Just calm down, okay?" She rushed over to him and tried to straighten out his disarranged shirt. "He's gone, don't worry about him okay? If I know Axel, he won't come back." She forced at smile at Luxord.

The look he gave her startled me- it was purely accusative. What had Larxene done?

"You told him didn't you?" He yelled, grabbing the collar of her blouse and pulling her toward him. "It was you, I know it!"

Oh no. Larxene's eyes widened, disbelief radiating in them. "Honey, Luxord, w-why would I do that?" She grabbed his hand gently. "Honey, I would never do that to you! I would never tell that pitiful boy about your plan!"

Luxord apparently didn't believe her, because he clutched her shirt tighter. "Who else? Aerith and Cloud have been more faithful to me than you have! Apparently you still feel obligated to protect that little shit!" He glowered menacingly at her.

Larxene shook her head furiously. "Luxord, I would never, ever do that to you!" She began to choke on her sobs, clutching Luxord's arm, trying to remove it from her shirt.

My father began to step into the situation. "Now, Luxord, you can't believe that your own wife would betray you like this." He put his hand on Luxord's shoulder. "Just let her go."

Luxord shot a glance at Cloud. "You think she hasn't ever betrayed me?" He laughed, too loudly, and too unnerving to be a normal laugh. "You people don't know anything." Cloud backed away from Luxord's frightful reaction.

"Roxas… he's going to hurt her." Namine whispered.

I pulled Namine into a hug and began to comfort her. "Namine, shh, he's not going to hurt her, okay? It will all be okay." If only I believed my own words.

She shook her head slightly. "I know my father sometimes. He goes off, and nothing can stop him. It's all usually aimed at Axel, and he's punched Axel every time they've been in a fight. Axel can fight back though, mom can't." She clutched my shirt tighter.

"Dad," I shot at him. "Come on, just get Larxene out." I glanced at the two blondes. "_Quickly." _

My father swiftly shook his head no under Luxord's stare. "Roxas, don't worry."

My jaw tensed. Coward. He was trying too hard to please Luxord, so they could keep the wedding on. Of course that spineless prick wouldn't do anything to save Larxene, even though he's the only one with the strength to do so. My father has never acted this cowardly before, and it pissed me off.

Luxord took his eyes off Cloud and narrowed his eyes at his wife. "This time, I'm taking things into my own hands."

Larxene's eyes widened and Namine dug her face into my shirt. We all knew what was coming next, but the only man here with the power to stop it was busy trying to please him- _him- _the abuser.

It was a moment that I expected would seem like the classic slow motion cliché, but everything happened at a normal pace. Luxord pulled his fist back, and with an excessive amount of force, punched his pregnant wife in the stomach.

At this point, they still believed that Namine and I didn't know about Larxene being pregnant. They didn't want Namine to know because she might piece together the fact that they are abandoning her, through this wedding, so they could focus solely on the new baby.

Just like they did to Axel, but he was too young to be married off.

But, the reason didn't matter anymore. They all probably believed that Namine didn't know the significance of that punch, or why Luxord punched her there of all places. But, she knew.

We both knew.

And everyone knew that the punch was enough to kill. Enough to kill the baby, which was now a small bulge barely noticeable on Larxene's stomach.

Larxene screamed and sobbed, falling to her knees, clutching her stomach. My mother screeched and rushed over to Larxene, pulling her close, whispering things into her ear. My mom, no doubt, was probably saying that everything was going to be okay. The same thing that I said to Namine, a lie. But what else was there to say at a time like this?

Namine was sobbing into my chest, hugging me tightly. I tightened my grip around her as well. How much worse would this moment be for Namine if she had a stuck up prude as a fiancée? Would he be here, hugging her now, or praising Luxord? What about in the future? Would he abuse Namine and future children just as Luxord has done?

Maybe this marriage was a blessing. Neither of us wanted it, but without each other right now, we'd be alone.

…I didn't like her though. The thought loomed in my mind. I didn't like her. It would be completely unfair for her to marry someone like me, someone that she dosen't love, and dosen't love her back. She should be with someone like Pence.

But, it wasn't possible.

"Roxas," my father stared at me, with an expression of despair on his face. "I'm driving Larxene and Aerith to the hospital." We heard a random engine start, and the five of us turned our heads and watched Luxord drive away in one of his expensive cars, escaping the scene.

Bastard.

My father sighed. "Can you follow us? I trust that you both may want to hear the outcome of this, Namine especially." My father turned to walk away for a moment. "Can you tell her about Larxene, please?" He paused for a moment. "If you haven't already." I nodded, and he walked away, climbed in his car, and drove off toward the direction of the hospital.

"He was talking about the pregnancy, wasn't he?" Namine asked quietly.

I brushed a finger through her hair. "Yeah, he was."

&!&!

My mom convinced the doctors (by yelling at them) to let her stay in the room with Larxene. She wanted to be the first to see about the outcome of the baby. Namine and I were currently sitting in the waiting room while my father chatted with the police about the incident. Right now, they were talking about Luxord and where he may have took off to.

There was part of me that hope Luxord would get thrown in jail. Actually, most of me hoped that. But, there was another part of me wishing that he wouldn't, so Namine's family wouldn't get ripped apart some more. That part was ridiculously small though.

On top of that, I was antsy about knowing how Axel was. He didn't look too battered up when he left, but he was still hurt. And to think, this could have been avoided if we hadn't told him about what Luxord wanted to do. But then again, if we hadn't, Axel would have been thrown in jail on serious charges.

I've never had one of my arranged marriages turn my life upside-down like this one. I'm not too sure that I would change it though. Because if I did I would have never met Namine, Pence, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Kairi, Zexion... or Axel.

And who knows how much trouble Axel would be in if I was some other rich guy. Axel would probably be in jail, plotting horrific revenge against Luxord, who would most likely be doing the same from the safety of his leather chair in his study. And if I was some other rich guy I would probably help Luxord plan his revenge.

The thought sickened me. I would never ally myself with such a man that was completely compelled by greed and anger.

Aerith came down the hallway, with an obvious morbid feeling looming around her. I knew right then and there what happened, and so did the others.

My mom was crying silently. "He- He killed him. Luxord killed his own son." My father rushed over and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder, unable to say more.

The police officer was shaking his head, jotting something down in a notepad. He mumbled something to himself, and put the notepad away.

Namine was staring at her feet, most likely lost in thought. She just lost a baby brother, and it had to be rough- no matter the fact that she was going to be abandoned after the baby was born anyway.

What's going to happen now?

"Roxas." I turned to face my father, who was still clutching my sobbing mother. "Take Namine home, will you?"

I nodded, and helped the blonde girl out of the chair. She was shaking, but strangely, not crying. I don't know whether I would cry in her situation or not.

&!&!

We didn't go back to Namine's. Why would we? That was the place that the fight happened, and we were both in a silent mutual agreement to go to Axel's instead. We were both sincerely interested in whether he was okay or not. The fight was about 45 minutes ago, so maybe it's possible that he's doing a bit better by now.

The door was unlocked. He must have been expecting us. I pushed the door open, and noticed that the apartment looked much emptier. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were gone. Demyx and Zexion, however, were still here, and it looked like Zexion was patching up Axel.

When we walked in, they all tilted their heads toward us.

Demyx greeted us, smiling. "Heeeey guys! Axel told us to leave the door unlocked 'cuz he said you'd come here. Looks like he was right!"

"Hey guys." Axel smiled at us. "I'm a bit beaten right now, but it's cool to know that Luxord's more bruised than I am." Namine giggled because Axel's voice sounded nasally, due to the fact that his nose was bandaged up tightly. I laughed a little as well, and Axel scowled playfully at us.

"Hello." Zexion waved at us, not looking up from his work on Axel. "He's got a broken nose and bruised eye, but other than that just a few minor cuts and scratches."

I whistled. "Wow Zexion, you patched him up pretty well. Nice job."

"Thank you." Zexion put some antiseptic on a cut near Axel's wrist. "I'm actually studying to be a doctor right now, so this puts in some great practice."

Axel smiled. "Daaaaamn Demyx, you're dating a doctor? And he likes to clean? You hit the fucking jackpot, huh?"

Demyx put his arm on Zexion's shoulder. "And he can cook." Demyx glared at us all playfully. "Be jealous, be very jealous."

We were silent for a moment or two, and Axel broke it. "So what happened after I left?"

Namine and I glanced at each other uncomfortably. Since I could tell that she _really _didn't want to say it, I would. "Well, Luxord went off on blaming Larxene for telling you. Things got a bit violent and he-" I paused before continuing, "he punched her in the stomach. He fled after that, and we all went to the hospital. He killed the baby boy."

Everyone was silent. Even Zexion had paused in his progress of healing Axel.

"You say that he killed the baby, am I right?" Zexion asked.

I nodded.

"Fucking bastard."

I wonder what Hayner would say right now. Probably something like 'I hope that fucker gets what he deserves,' or something stupid that would piss everyone else off.

But that's just how Hayner is.

&!&!

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I got more reviews than normal for the last chapter. Wow guys, thank you. I just want to let you all know that Luxord does have ulterior motives to what he did, which you will find out. And, don't worry. He'll eventually get what's coming to him. The douche bags in my stories always get what's coming to them. It may take awhile, and you may get frustrated with me along the way, but a story's not good without a great villain, right?**

**WARNING: **_**POV SWITCH AT THE END!!!!**_

&!&!

When we were sure that Axel was okay we were forced to leave, due to the fact that if the police came we would get in serious trouble with our parents for being there. At one point I would have thought my parents would be okay with us visiting him, but ever since Cloud let Luxord get away with what he did to Larxene, I didn't know what to believe about them anymore.

We got home to Larxene, Aerith, and Cloud sitting in the den chatting quietly- most likely about today's events. Their heads snapped in our direction when we walked into the room.

"You guys, sit down because we have something to tell you." Cloud motioned toward the leather loveseat. Namine and I exchanged confused glances and then sat ourselves onto the small couch, paying close attention to our parents.

My mother reached over to Larxene, who was sitting next to her, and grabbed her hand. "Namine, Roxas, Luxord's been caught by the police."

Larxene wiped a tear from her eye. "He was caught at a casino." She was crying silently, and getting worried looks from my mother.

Aerith nodded. "They've put him in jail for a few days for domestic abuse." She squeezed Larxene's hand.

Only domestic abuse? He killed the baby. Shouldn't that be murder too? I decided to speak my own thoughts. "But didn't he kill the baby? Why is he only in there for abuse?"

Larxene pulled a small piece of imaginary lint off her shirt. "I didn't want to press charges." She avoided Namine and I's open mouthed stares.

"What?!" Namine snapped. "What are you talking about mom? He killed your baby! The baby is _dead _mom, dead as in _never going to be born! _How could you not press charges on him?" I could almost see the steam coming off of Namine- I've never seen her this mad before.

Larxene pursed her lips in thought. "Honey, the baby wasn't actually born yet. And who knows- it could have died anyway due to miscarriage."

I could hardly believe that she was saying something like that.

Namine balled her fists tightly. "Or it could have grown to be something great- he could have grown to be a doctor or something important! And you're letting dad get away with killing his own son!"

Larxene put her hands in the air in an attempt to shush Namine. "Honey, your father didn't even want the baby in the first place!"

Aerith scooted slightly away from Larxene. "What are you talking about? You never told me this. What do you mean he didn't want his own son?!" She demanded to know the answers to her questions. My mother has always loved children, but she always told me that she only had space enough in her heart to have one child. But she would welcome anyone else's child with open arms. She could hardly understand why Luxord wouldn't want a baby in the house.

Larxene closed her eyes and didn't speak for a moment. "He begged me to get an abortion. When we first found that I was pregnant, he told me right away to get it aborted. Aerith, _he begged." _

"But why?" This time it was Namine who demanded an answer.

Larxene glanced quickly at Namine and then down at her hands. "J-just because. He didn't want another child."

Namine's eyes narrowed. She knew as well as I did that there was something that Larxene wasn't saying. Due to the way that my mom and dad were staring intently at Larxene, they also knew there was something that she wasn't telling us.

Larxene skillfully ignored the stares, and pretended like we weren't giving her them. "Namine, don't be so hard on your father. He has his reasons for what he does."

There was an edge to the woman's voice. An edge of urgency, as if she _needed _everyone to believe her.

What was Luxord doing to this poor woman?

Larxene cleared her throat and scanned the room, looking at everyone's faces individually. She stopped at Namine, and addressed us both. "Roxas, Namine, due to all the events that have previously unfolded, I set you up with an appointment with Luxord and I's marriage counselor. He works wonders, and you should feel privileged because he doesn't normally work with unmarried couples."

My mom clapped her hands together. "Larxene, that's a wonderful idea!" She glanced at my father, who nodded in approval. She put her hand on Larxene's shoulder. "We'll pay the expenses, okay?"

Larxene bit her lip. "Are you sure, Aerith? He get's pricey."

My mom waved it off. "It's worth it. The kids need a little counseling through this situation."

I loved how they were talking about us when we're right here. As if _we _were the ones who needed the counseling.

My mother looked at the two of us expectantly. "Are you two okay with this?"

Namine and I glanced at each other.

Are we okay with this?

I have no idea.

&!&!

We watched a couple exit the office hurriedly, as if they had a hungry bear on their heels. The woman looked terrified out of her wits, and the man was red-faced in anger. On their way out he was constantly looking back with icy glares at a blonde man, who led them out of the room they came from.

The office we were sitting in was creepy in itself. No windows, nothing on the walls. Just a desk with a woman (who didn't look to happy) sitting in the secretary's desk. Her name plaque read 'Fuu.' What kind of name was Fuu?

The blonde man, who Larxene (before she dropped us off here) said was Dr. Vexen, was studying us carefully. He leaned toward Fuu and began to talk to her. "Fuu, did they sign in?"

She checked the clipboard on the other side of the desk. "Yes."

He asked her another question. "And what did Larxene say was the status of their relationship?"

"Engaged."

Dr. Vexen nodded, and waved us over. We complied quietly, and followed him into an equally empty but spacious office. He sat down in an expensive leather desk chair behind a desk that was just as expensive. We sat on a hard couch that made strange sounds when we sat. He eyed us skeptically. "Normally I wouldn't bother with a status as 'engaged.' I usually help those who've been married for quite some time, but Larxene tells me that there have been some disasters in the family lately?" He glanced down at a sheet of paper. "Such as a rebellious brother, death of a baby, and misunderstanding of a father?" He read each item off, glancing at us after every one.

Namine scowled at the last one. "Misunderstanding? My mother called what happened with him a _misunderstanding?" _

"Hey!" Dr. Vexen snapped. "You will speak when I tell you to! I don't particularly like children, so don't speak unless asked." He stared at both of us until we nodded like we understood.

The creepy man looked at me. "So, Roxas, what happened with the baby?" His green eyes drilled into me. The green eyes just seemed wrong on him. There was only one person that could pull of green eyes, and that was Axel. Vexen just looked like a bothered middle aged man, and his eyes didn't sparkle like Axel's did.

Namine nudged me, and I pulled myself out of the 'Axel's eyes' thoughts.

'Well, Namine's mom was pregnant, and Luxord lost control when he blamed Larxene for telling Axel about his plan to plant weed." I paused and was about to continue again, but Vexen interrupted me.

"Who's Axel?"

"My brother." Namine answered.

Vexen glared at her. "I believe that I asked Roxas that question." He snapped, causing Namine to flinch. He cleared his throat. "Namine, you two are getting married soon, right?" He asked her, drilling his non-sparkly green eyes into her.

Namine nodded.

"And do you know a woman's place in a marriage?" He asked. For a moment I thought he was joking, but his face was completely serious. A woman's place? Is he sexist or something?

Namine's jaw tensed. "No, Dr. Vexen."

Dr. Vexen sat up straighter in his chair. "A woman isn't to speak unless spoken to. She does what her husband wants, when he wants it. Your mother understands this, and I was sincerely shocked when she told me about not getting the abortion when Luxord told her to. Now, do you understand me? To be a trophy wife, you must be a silent wife." I waited for the 'just kidding!' to come out of his mouth, but he stayed as stone cold as usual. Sexist bitch.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? Maybe Larxene is the way she is because of Vexen. Honestly, it would explain so much.

"You must be the reason that my parents' marriage is so fucked up." She spat at the other blonde. "It's you isn't it? Where the fuck did you earn your degree from, seriously? You've fucking brainwashed my mother into thinking that she has to go along with everything just because she's a woman and he's a man." She stood up, but never took her stare off Vexen. "I'm not going to be like that." She glanced at me. "Roxas, let's get out of here."

I nodded, agreeing fully. I followed her out of the room, and past Fuu, who was staring at us amusedly. Apparently she could hear everything in the office.

"Immature." I heard her say under her breath, laughing slightly.

We walked out of the bare office, and out onto the sidewalk. People were rushing past us, and avoiding collisions with us without even a passing glance.

Namine was fuming, and trying to calm her wouldn't do anything at this point. Instead, I just let her let out all of her feelings, so she could calm on her own.

"I can't believe that asshole! He has to be the reason that my mom won't just ditch my asshole dad! I thought that she was just scared, but god, it's him! He's completely made her some husband-following robot! How could she even want that for herself?!" Namine was breathing heavily, due to the fact that she was angry. She was even angrier than she had been in the den at Larxene.

"Is there anything else going on with them?" I asked. "It seemed like there was something she wasn't saying when we were back in my den. Do you know?"

She shrugged. "I noticed that too. I also noticed that most of her many credit cards are missing, but I don't know what's going on!" She put both her hands on her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't even know what's happening with my family anymore." At this, Namine began to break down into sobs. I rushed over to hug her, holding her close.

"Namine, don't worry about it. We WILL figure out what's going on with them."

&!&!

**POV Switch to Normal: The following events happened while Roxas and Namine were in counseling with Dr. Dickface: (lol)**

&!&!

Larxene rapped loudly on the dingy apartment door, scowling at the cheap apartment hallway. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of old cheese wafted the hallways.

Axel was laughing when he opened the door, but as soon as he saw Larxene, his face fell into an immediate frown. "Do you need something? Sneak some meth into my pocket? Gunna put a gun in here?"

Larxene scowled at her adoptive son. "No, Axel, nothing of the sort. Actually, I just came to talk to you."

Axel glanced into the apartment, where Demyx and Zexion were sitting quietly, straining their ears to hear the conversation. Axel stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him, much to the disappointment of Zexion and Demyx, who wanted to hear.

Larxene folded her arms and wrinkled her nose yet again at the stench. She was surprised to find that it didn't come from Axel's apartment (which by some miracle was clean and smelled clean too). "Axel, why do you have to give your father such grief? Why can't you just let us be a normal family?"

Axel was taken aback at her comment. How had he given Luxord grief? Wasn't_ Luxord _the one who wanted to plant the weed in order to get Axel in trouble? "What are you talking about Larxene? What the hell did I do to mess up your 'picture perfect' family?"

She threw her arms into the air. "The way you've acted has made Luxord such a tyrant! He punched me in the stomach, killing our baby for god's sake!"

Axel scoffed, and advanced on Larxene. "Are you telling me," Axel pointed at himself, "that it's my fault Luxord punched you in the stomach? I didn't tell him to do that or anything! He's crazy, Larxene, you just choose not to see it, because your dumbass counselor's planted ideas in your head!"

Larxene gasped. She wasn't quite sure how Axel knew about the punch, but saying things like that about Dr. Vexen always hit a sour note with her. "Don't talk about him like that, he works wonders! He's saved Luxord and I's marriage countless times!"

Axel scoffed, and advanced on his mother a little more. "Like when Luxord gambled away my college fund and Vexen told you to just deal with it, and not pay for my college tuition anymore _just like Luxord said?" _

Larxene tilted her head slightly sideways. "How did you know about that?"

Axel laughed. "It's kind of hard not to hear you two arguing with each other, when I actually lived in the house. You know, before you completely wrote me off as your son when Namine was born."

Larxene's mouth dropped open. "We did not write you off when Namine was born! Nothing changed after I had her!"

Axel scoffed loudly. "I'm not getting into this right now. Bottom line, you shouldn't be with Luxord anymore, and I don't understand why you are!"

That's what hit Larxene the most. "You don't understand anything Axel! Nothing! Yes, he's gambled away most of our money, to the point where I had to put Namine into an arranged marriage so we can keep the house, and yeah, he wanted me to abort our baby because we couldn't afford it!" Larxene was starting to get hysterical, but Axel wasn't about to make a move to calm her. "I'm just doing my job as a wife, Axel!" Larxene stopped abruptly, realizing that in her hysteria she gave away too much information to Axel.

"You're… broke?" Axel was stunned. They had so much money, and for Luxord to be able to gamble it all away was astounding.

Larxene pulled down her jacket so it was in the proper place. "Goodbye Axel. Namine's out getting instructed right now by Dr. Vexen with Roxas. I can only hope that you'll stop influencing them." She stared right into Axel's bright green eyes. "We've had one rebellious child, and we don't want you wiping off on them."

Axel could have laughed out loud at her statement, but he kept a straight face. She slowly made her way down the steps, heels on uneven carpet being difficult.

When she was out of sight, Axel opened up his apartment quickly. Demyx and Zexion, with cups to their ears, fell to the hallway carpet faces red from embarrassment.

Zexion threw the cup back into the living room. "Sorry about that… we were curious, and Demyx had an idea to… listen in… sorry."

&!&!

**I don't like this chapter too terribly much… oh well. It's a chapter.**

**Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The incident with the counselor had set Larxene over the edge. She was furious with us, and Namine had gotten in a great amount of trouble with her mother. Larxene worshipped Dr. Vexen, a fact that I would never fully understand. I explained everything that happened to my parents and for some strange reason, they weren't mad at me or Namine. Yesterday they tried to reason with Larxene about what happened, and to even try to calm her down. But Larxene would never budge on the argument about the doctor.

Larxene had begun to shelter Namine from everybody. My mom wanted them both to come over today for lunch, but Larxene wanted to spend 'quality time' with Namine. They had gone out to lunch together, and Namine told me Larxene spent the whole time praising Vexen. Namine was currently relaying the whole conversation over the phone to me.

"_Seriously Roxas, I don't understand! She was talking him up the whole time. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was married to _him_ or something." _Namine sighed loudly. "_If I hear anyone mention his name ever again, I'm probably going to hang myself!"_

I chuckled lightly at her dramatic statement. "Nam, I don't think that you're ever going to escape him. I know my parents won't force me to go there again, and he dosen't take anything other than couples, so _maybe_ you'll get lucky."

Namine was silent for a moment. "_I don't want to go back there. He's the reason that my mom's like this, and Luxord's just milking this counseling for what it's worth. That doctor needs to be reported or something."_

I agreed fully with her. "But, you know, we can't do much."

"_Weeeeellllllllll, you're 18, you know. You could get away with reporting him." _I could feel the hope oozing out of Namine, even over the phone.

I opened my mouth to speak, but our doorbell rang loudly through the house. "Namine, I've got to go, the doorbell's ringing. "

"_Can't a maid get it? We're talking." _I looked at the device Namine's voice was coming out of, as if it were actually Namine. Was it just me, or was that a bit possessive of Namine to say? I shook it off, and the doorbell rang once more.

The doorbell rang again, and again, and again, non-stop. I only knew one person who rang that obnoxiously, but why would he be here? The last time I saw him, he slammed a door in my face.

"Nam, it's Sunday, they have the day off. Plus, my parents aren't home." I hung up the phone without even saying goodbye. If my hunches were correct, Namine would understand the sudden disconnect.

I set the phone down on its charger, stumbled out of the den, then into the living room. Around the corner I could see a figure trying to peer through the foggy glass windows that were placed right next to the door.

I made my way over to the door swiftly; not wanting to miss it on the chance that it was who I really thought. I yanked the door open- and sure enough, there was the grouchy blonde that I deducted would be there.

He was smiling widely at me- holding two recyclable grocery bags full of stuff, but I had no idea what was in them.

It was quiet for a moment while we just looked at each other. He was the first to speak.

"So um- you gunna invite me in?" He thrusted one of the bags into my hand. He tried to step into the room, but I blocked his way.

"Hayner, you can't slam a door in my face and then two days later expect me to just let you in, pretending that nothing happened." I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't know how to behave at a moment like this; Hayner and I have never fought before. I went with my instincts, and they were screaming at me to find out what was going through the blonde's mind. They were also warning me about the bags. I had no idea what was in them, but I felt that I should be wary.

He sighed. "I know I know, I was a jerk that day. I wasn't having the best day. I don't like fighting with you; can we please put this behind us?" His look was serious- but I might be wrong, my heads been cloudy with more important matters.

I didn't actually desire to know what made him forgive me, so I stepped aside and he hopped into the room.

"Alright!" He beamed at me. "Let's party! I have some great news for you! You'll be so happy for me, and I brought stuff to celebrate!" He lifted the bag he was holding. He nodded toward his bag, "Booze," then the bag in my hand, "and weed."

I quickly slammed the front door shut. "Hayner, what are you thinking, bringing that shit over here?!" This must be some pretty damn interesting news, because if it wasn't, Hayner wouldn't have risked the shitload of trouble he'd get in for having both substances.

He flinched at my outburst. "What's wrong? We can shelter ourselves up in your room; your parents won't come up. You know, just like we did that one time in junior year," he wiggled his eyebrows, and I winced at the memory, "except there won't be girls this time, so don't try and rape me when you get wasted."

I looked down at the bag I was holding. I remember making him promise not to tell anyone what happened that year. But, since there were girls in the room with us, the secret lasted until the weekend was over.

In junior year, Hayner managed to steal a sizeable amount of booze from his father's refrigerator in the basement. Of course, Hayner's father Leon didn't know what Hayner was aware of the stash, so he was pissed and confused when it went missing. I think that to this day, Leon still doesn't know that Hayner took it.

But, when Hayner drove over to my house with the alcohol, he had also invited two girls. He was crushing on one of them, Yuffie, and her best friend, Tifa, had tagged along.

We all got wasted that night, and my parents hadn't even checked in on me once. That night, amidst all the flirting, Hayner and I complied with sex with the girls; Hayner with his crush, Yuffie, and I with Tifa. We didn't know what we were doing, obviously due to the booze, but I would have stopped in a heartbeat had I been sober. I lost my virginity to Tifa- a girl that I barely knew and didn't like.

It was sad that Hayner would show up on my doorstep with alcohol and mention that night. Of course he wasn't ashamed of it because he had sex with the girl he liked, and he ended up dating her after that (but only for a week, apparently his sober-sex wasn't as good as drunk sex).

I followed Hayner up into my room and he dumped everything down. He sat down on the floor and started pulling out bottles of beer.

"Hayner, I'm not drinking any of that." I said, intent upon not even getting near the stuff. Why would I even think about that, after what happened during junior year and especially after hearing what happened to Axel. What would he say if he caught me doing this? Alcohol has caused so much shit in his life, I wouldn't doubt it if he never talked to me again.

But what were really the chances that he would show up? I was counting on the slim chance that he wouldn't.

Hayner rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever, I don't care whether you do or not, I'm going to." He twisted the cap off a beer, and took a swig. "So do you want to hear about my celebration-worth news?" He took another swig and sloshed it around in his mouth before swallowing it.

I sat down on the floor, a few feet away from Hayner and his illegal mess. "Sure, go ahead and tell me."

He smiled widely again. "I gots a girlfriend." He attempted to hold the bottle with his teeth in the air and drink it at the same time. His stupid act failed, and the bottle fell and spilled down the front of Hayner's shirt and lap.

"And this is news, why?" He always had a girlfriend; it wasn't something to throw a party over.

He shrugged. "It's been like three months since I've had one, and this chick is _hot." _He winked at me. "I should have brought her over here." He laughed, and pulled out another bottle and held it up to me.

I declined it, and pretended to be interested in his 'news.' "So, what's her name?"

Hayner smiled. "I think you'd like her. Her name is Kairi."

&!&!

Hayner was wasted. And he was dating Kairi. Coincidence or plan? It couldn't be a plan, Hayner didn't know that I knew her, and he wasn't smart enough to concoct a plan on his own. Besides, what would be the point?

Hayner shoved the beer bottle in my face ten more times, and I finally gave in, just to get him to stop. I sipped the beer, wondering how this relationship happened. I couldn't ask him about it now, he was too wasted.

I took a drink, and gagged on the taste. Hayner was staring at me, so I quickly took another one. I gave him back the bottle, not wanting to taste anymore of the gross drink. I could taste the stuff on my breath, and I didn't like it.

Hayner lit a joint, and that was about as much I could take in my room. It already smelled like stale beer, and I didn't need weed on top of that. I grabbed the lit joint from his hand right as he was about to take a puff.

He pouted at me. "Rooooooxy! Don't," hiccup, "be a paaaaarty pooooper!" He attempted to take the joint back from me, but just ended up losing his balance and his chest and face fell the short distance to the floor.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up quickly, desiring to have a reason to leave the room. I ran down the stairs and threw open the door, greeted by Axel.

And then I realized just how stupid opening that door was. I had the smell of beer on my breath and a joint in my hand.

Axel would never forgive me for this.

His face lit up in surprise when he saw me. "Um…" he ran his fingers through his red hair. He shook his head at me and stared at the joint in my hand. "I was going to tell you something Larxene said to me, but you look a little busy." He scowled at me and turned to walk away.

I threw the joint on the ground and grabbed Axel's arm, yanking him back toward me. "Axel wait…"

His face contorted into a look of disgust. "Roxas, I can smell beer all over you." He pulled his arm out of my grip and walked away quickly. I threw the front door shut and ran after him.

"Axel, I haven't been drinking! Hayner-"

He held his hand up to stop me. "Roxas, I can tell you have. And the joint? What the hell? I thought you were better than that, Roxas." His disappointment in me ripped me apart. His emotion was clear his face, and that look alone broke me.

I was afraid of this happening. I could deny that I wasn't drinking or smoking all I want, but evidence to the contrary was all over me.

Axel and I looked at each other for a moment before he descended off the porch.

"Axel, I… I didn't." I stood there helplessly, ashamed that I even let Hayner in my house. Yes, we fixed one problem, but a much bigger one just surfaced.

Axel slowed to a stop. "Really, Roxas? You reek."

My heart jumped when he stopped, because now I had a chance to explain, however short the chance may be. "Hayner came over- and- and he wanted…"

He turned around to face me. "So, Hayner's the reason that you smell like booze? I thought you two were mad at each other or some other shit." He didn't believe me about Hayner being here. What was I supposed to do now?

A window opened upstairs, and Hayner popped his head out. "Oi, Roxy! Get up here," hiccup, "with mah weeeeeed!" Hayner fell back into my room, window still opened. Well, at least Hayner's outburst proved that he was actually here.

Axel stared at the spot where Hayner was. "Hmph."

I glanced down at the joint that was lying on the cement porch. I stepped on it, causing the dim light to go out.

Axel swatted at a mosquito that sat on his arm. "Roxas, I can still tell that you've drunk." He looked up at me. "And I really don't want a part in that."

My hand instinctively reached out toward him. "But, I didn't, at least, not much…"

"I'll talk to you later," He paused a beat, and looked into my eyes, "Roxas."

My voice was gone. Axel believed that I was drinking, but where was my voice to explain? Why couldn't I talk right now? It felt as if someone stole my voice, but I wanted to tell Axel so badly it wasn't me, make him not disappointed with me… but I couldn't speak.

He got into his car and peeled out of the driveway without looking back.

"Axel…" My voice came back, but a little too late.

&!&!

I spent about ten minutes on the porch before I decided that I didn't want to get eaten alive anymore by mosquitoes. When I went back up into my room, Hayner was passed out by the window.

I glanced at the mess that Hayner made. There were way too many empty bottles here for a happy person to digest. If I didn't know any better, by the fact that he drank so much I would have to say that there was something wrong with Hayner.

He didn't even drink this much at the party with Tifa and Yuffie. There had to be something other than Kairi going on. But would he tell me?

I sighed at the mess that I would have to clean up. After all, Hayner wouldn't clean it, not now, and not when he was viciously hung over in the morning.

&!&!

I was right about the vicious hangover. Hayner was lying on the ground, just woken up, holding his head and moaning. He rolled his head over and looked at me. "…Tylenol?"

I smiled and shook my head, tossing a bottle of the miracle pain killer at him. He didn't even need a glass of water as he swallowed the pill, and threw the bottle back at me. I caught it and put it back on my bedside table.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and Hayner just woke up. I didn't move him from his awkward position from the window, and I think he was feeling the soreness now.

I chuckled. "Hayner, you were _wasted."_

He groaned. "I got that." He glared at me. "How come you're all fine-and-dandy? I'm dying over here!"

I rolled my eyes over his way. "I took about two drinks when you shoved a bottle in my face." My thoughts flashed back to Axel's disappointed face when he smelled me, saw me; the thoughts made me choke just thinking about them.

"What time is it?" Hayner mumbled.

"About one." I shoved a pretzel in my mouth from the bag that was resting on the floor next to my bed.

Hayner jumped up and his hands flew to his head. He grunted in pain. "I've got a date with Kairi; I have to go pick her up."

I ate another and glanced at my friend. "Why don't you just cancel? That's what you've done when you didn't want to go on dates before."

Hayner quickly shook his head. "No, I uh, I can't do that." He checked to see if his keys were in his pocket. "Gotta go. Good to see you Rox, bye!" He flew out of the room quickly, barely leaving me time to bid him goodbye.

In the few days that Hayner and I haven't been talking, something happened.

Hayner was whipped, and that never happens.

&!&!

It was awkward standing in front of Axel's door with Namine after what happened yesterday. Although Namine didn't have a clue about the exchange she continually glanced at me. In the car she gave up asking me what was wrong; I wouldn't ever say. I didn't want her to know about what happened, or how desperately I wanted Axel to come back, to believe me.

"Axel said that Larxene came here while we were in with Vexen. That's what he wanted to talk to us about." She glanced at me again, and noticed me stiffen.

"If she came here than it can't be good." I cleared my throat, and looked down at my feet. This was probably what Axel came to talk to me about yesterday.

Namine grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

My eyes widened. Is- is she holding my hand? No, this wasn't right, she dosen't like me.

Axel finally opened the door and I watched his eyes widen in shock when he saw Namine and I's hands. "Uhm, come on in, you guys…" He continually glanced at us, a confused but amused look in his face.

Doing this with Namine- it didn't seem right to me. It was strange- foreign. Namine and I weren't supposed to bond like this. She's like a sister to me, but apparently I was more to her. I wasn't comfortable with it.

We walked into Axel's apartment, and I noticed that Demyx wasn't there. It was just us three.

Namine and I sat on the couch, and Axel stayed standing in the middle of the apartment. "Uhm, Namine, I need to borrow Roxas for a minute." Namine squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I stood up, and followed Axel down the small hallway.

He shut the door behind us, and leaned against it. "I wasn't planning on talking to you like this- at least not after what happened yesterday." He avoided my looks.

I sighed. "Axel, you don't understand. I had a little to drink- only two sips and that was because Hayner kept waving the bottle in front of my face. He came over yesterday, to fix everything. He came with the booze and drugs. I only had the joint because I was taking it from him."

Axel studied my face for a moment. He chuckled lightly. "Well, since you're not writhing in pain from a hangover right now, I think I believe you. Did Hayner just show up randomly with booze?

I shrugged. "He said that he got a girlfriend, but I still don't understand why he would want to 'celebrate' that, I mean, it's not exactly news." I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, and apparently his girlfriend is Kairi."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Like, Sora's cousin Kairi? Seems a bit screwed up to me."

I nodded. We were both silent for a moment, lost in our own thoughts.

"She likes you, you know." Axel said.

"Who, Kairi?"

"No, Namine." Axel was watching my reaction.

"Oh."

Axel leaned on the wall behind him. "Roxas, you're gunna marry her. She's falling for you. You seriously didn't know that?" He glanced at me curiously, his green eyes meeting mine.

I shrugged. "I was starting to get it, but I guess I really wasn't paying that much attention to it. She's just too much like a little sister to me."

He snorted. "Then you must be completely blind. She liked you when you two first met, she just didn't want to tell you. How could you _not _notice that?"

I felt myself growing mad, and I advanced toward the redhead. "What are you talking about? She's been in love with Pence, and _you_ know _that_."

"You ignorant little blonde." He reached out and ruffled my hair.

I slapped his hand away. "If she's started liking me, it's only been recently. I'm not ignorant; I can tell when these things happen."

He raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at me. "I don't think you can."

I felt more anger rise in me. "What the hell makes you say that?" I instinctively moved closer to him.

He chuckled at me. "Did you not notice the whole thing between Kairi, Sora, and Namine? Remember that?"

I thought back, and the memory flooded my mind. It was right after we discovered that Luxord wanted to put the weed in Axel's apartment. The first time that Sora brought Kairi over here. Sora said something to Namine, causing her to drop her cup in anger. "Yeah I remember that, but what does that have to do with now?"

He pushed himself off the wall, and crossed his arms. "You don't know what Sora said to Namine, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Sora told Namine that Kairi thought you were cute, and apparently Namine got possessive. I'm surprised you didn't notice _that._"

I reached up and pushed him, and he bumped into the wall. "How would I know that? I don't gossip around like a sixteen year old girl, like you."

He put his hands up in the air defensively. "Hey, I'm just finding out what's going on in my apartment. Plus, Sora's the gossiper, not me."

I snorted at him and crossed my arms. "Mm, okay. Whatever, thanks for the info." I retorted sarcastically. "I can handle Namine."

He looked a little surprised, but more amused. "You're telling me, that after all the signs she's given you, you don't like my sister _at all?" _

I ran my fingers through my hair. "No, I don't. She's a sister to me, not a girlfriend, or… wife."

He chuckled darkly at me. "I don't understand you."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just hard to figure out." I applauded myself internally for the good retort, it made me sound… mysterious… not that I really cared.

Axel stepped closer to me. "Do _you _even know yourself?"

I stepped so that our faces were _thisclose _to each other. I was about to say a wicked comeback, but no matter what I would say would be a lie.

"N-no, I don't." I wasn't aware how close we were to each other, I was just aware of the fact that we were both staring into each other's eyes, trying to intimidate the other.

He smirked at me. "I didn't think so."

The door flew open, and Namine stood and stared at us. A prominent blush crept to my face, and Axel jumped away from me quickly.

Namine fiddled with her hair awkwardly. "Uhm, I came to make sure that Axel wasn't killing you… but, er, what's going on in here?"

&!&!

**I don't like it too much, but before I edited it, it was worse. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Axel's face was about as red as his hair. "Uhm, we were talking." He laughed awkwardly and pulled on one of his many spikes.

Namine's disbelief was obvious. She clearly didn't believe his story, so she rolled her head over to me. "Talking, Roxas? Really?" She sighed, crossed her arms, and looked down at her feet. "Y-you looked like you were about to k-kiss…"

I somehow managed to keep my cool. The accusation was ridiculous. Why the hell would I even think about kissing _him?! _"Namine, what are you talking about? We just got into a heated argument..." I rolled my eyes, dismissing her anxious expression.

"W-well, sorry guys, but that's exactly what it looked like…" She blushed slightly. "So… Axel, are you going to tell us what mom said?" She glanced over into the living room, desperate to get out of the awkward conversation.

Axel nodded slightly. "Yeah," He waved Namine through the door, "ladies first." Namine walked swiftly through the door, and I began to follow her.

I felt Axel rest and hand on my shoulder. "Blondie…"

I cringed at the old nickname. "Yes, redhead?" I turned to look at Axel, and he was smirking at his old nickname as well.

He glanced quickly to the left (towards the doorway), leaned down, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I felt the cool breeze as he whipped past me and out into the living room where Namine was waiting for us.

I reached up and touched my lips, a cliché move, I know, but it was involuntary. Where had the sudden act of affection come from?

&!&!

I was silent the whole time that Axel was relaying the conversation. We were both glancing continuously at each other, and our eyes met occasionally. When they did meet, we both would look away instantly. Namine didn't notice this, or she didn't say anything. I sincerely hoped it was the former, but Namine could be perceptive.

I was extremely relieved when Demyx bursted into the apartment with Zexion in tow. He was skipping excitedly- his usually bubbly self- and when he saw us he made his way over to Axel.

"Guess what?" He threw himself on the couch right next to Axel, who flinched when the blonde made himself _thisclose _to Axel's face. "Zexion's graduation tomorrow!"

Zexion massaged the bridge of his nose. "Demyx? Why do you have to tell everyone that? The bum that you told almost threw his shoe at you when you wouldn't get out of his face."

Demyx smirked at the memory. "Ralph? He was cool. I might just have to go visit him again soon."

Zexion sighed loudly. "His name was Roger, Demyx. NOT Ralph."

Demyx shrugged. "Whatever." He turned back to Axel. "So are you going to go see sexy Zexy graduate with me? He's already been promised a job at the nearby hospital. Isn't that amazing?!"

Zexion blushed at Demyx's compliments. "Really, Axel, don't feel inclined to come. It's not really that big of a deal."

Axel waved of Zexion's comments. "Zex, graduating college is a huge deal! Damn, how old are you if you already have a doctor's degree?"

Zexion brushed his fingers through the hair in front of his eyes. "I started college when I was 18, and it took me eight years to get this degree. I'm 26, Axel."

Namine giggled. "Demyx, you're a gold digger, huh? 26 year old doctor, sounds pretty shady to me."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "I'm 22 Nam, that's only 4 years. But, onto more _important _things, are we going to get a big ass group and cheer on Zexy?!"

I smiled and shook my head yes. "Yeah, we should." Demyx looked in my direction. "We can invite everyone. Even Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Pence…"

Demyx smiled. "That's the spirit, Roxy! We're gunna cheer on my sexy Zexy, and all of us just _have _to be there!"

Zexion looked strongly like he wanted to protest, but remained tight-lipped.

Demyx shot his finger in the air. "And I have the _best _idea! We can all wear shirts that say 'Congrats, Sexy Zexy!'"

Zexion drew the line there. "Demyx, I'm fine with you bringing all your friends, but I draw the line when it comes to t-shirts! I don't want you all to make yourselves look like fools in front of a 1000 person crowd at an upscale college!" When Zexion was done ranting he was breathing heavily and his face was a light shade of red.

Demyx flitted over to Zexion and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Okay, okay, hunny, no t-shirts. But can you blame me for being excited for you? You're becoming a doctor…" Demyx's smile fell. "And I barely have a high school degree…" Demyx sulked over to the couch and dropped himself down onto it unenthusiastically.

Axel patted Demyx on the back. "Don't worry; you can just freeload off of Zexion for the rest of your life."

Demyx turned to Axel and his pout deepened. "I don't want to be a freeloader."

Zexion stood there, looking uncomfortable. He shifted his weight to his other foot and slowly made his way over to Demyx. He lifted the sulky blonde boy off the couch and led him to Demyx's room.

Namine crossed her arms and watched the two twenty-something's leave the room. "When did they go on their first date?" She watched the door shut behind the boys.

Axel shrugged. "I think they went on their first date a month ago. They're moving pretty fast, I can tell that Demyx is fucking _in love _with Zexion."

Namine quickly glanced at me and then back at the door. "Maybe they were just meant to be." She added her statement thoughtfully.

I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Axel, who was avoiding the scene between Namine and I. "Do you think they're going to last awhile?"

Axel nodded. "As different as the two are, they do work really well together. I haven't seen them fight once. You know, just a mad statement every once and awhile, but no large, throwing-shoes-at-each other fights."

Zexion came back out with Demyx clinging to him. "Okay, if you're going to invite people to come tomorrow, then you might want to start calling now, because it starts at 11 am." After his statement, everybody whipped out their phones without a word and began dialing.

&!&!

Everyone, _and I mean everyone, _came. Well, everyone that mattered to us. There was me, Axel, Demyx, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner (who was coming as Kairi's date anyway), Namine, Pence, and Olette (who practically begged her mother to tag along with Pence and his 'hot' friends (little did she know that most of them were gay, guess the joke's on her)). Pence told us that his other little sister Kiley also wanted to come along, but apparently she didn't get as lucky as Olette.

We all took seats in the highest row of the auditorium possible. For some reason, we all felt cooler sitting up there. I was stuck between Olette (yuck, gold-digging little girl) and Namine. Pence was on Namine's other side next to Axel. Namine had barely uttered anything except 'hello' to him, and I could tell that he was getting frustrated and scared. I didn't want to know how mad the teen would get when he found out that his ex wasn't even in love with him anymore, when he clearly was still head-over-heels for her. I really felt sorry for the boy, and at the same time felt peeved at Namine for dropping something so special with Pence. What they had was mutual, and Namine's new one-sided love wasn't.

Pence tapped her shoulder and she politely turned to him. "Yes, Pence?"

Pence smiled warmly (almost desperately) at her. "Nam, you've barely talked to me. How's your life going?"

She crossed her arms awkwardly. "Good." She turned away from him and looked back at the stage that graduated students were beginning to pile on to.

Pence sulked in defeat, and his obvious depression at Namine's response hung heavily in the air. Namine looked at me, and this didn't go unnoticed to Pence, who balled up his fists tightly.

The graduation was monotonous, and the valedictorian speech was even worse. I was getting bored and sleepy, and Namine already managed to nod off on my shoulder. Pence noticed this, and his face twisted into rage, and remained that way.

When I noticed that they were getting close to Zexion, I shook Namine awake. "Namine, Zexion's coming up soon."

Demyx addressed all of us. "Okay, everyone, we're in the back, so we gotta be _really really _loud!" He fidgeted with excitement. "He's next guys!"

Axel chuckled lightly at Demyx's obvious excitement.

Not even half a second after Zexion's name was called, Demyx started up the 'whoop whoop!' and the whole group (save for Pence, who was too pissed to help out in the cheering) followed immediately afterward.

"Yeah! Go Zexion! Whoooo!"

"Bring It Sexy Zexy!"

"Zexy kicks ass!"

Zexion glanced up at us and smirked slightly at the scene we were making. A few old people glanced back us and scowled, but we basically ignored them. A few harsh glances couldn't ruin our moods (Pence's mood was already ruined, so we got that one covered).

Zexion was near the end of the lineup, so the ceremony was over shortly. Demyx flitted through the people and glomped Zexion, causing the slate haired twenty-something to fall over in shock. They were on the stage in people's way, Demyx on top of Zexion. We slowly made our way through the throng of people; we wanted to give the toppled-over couple their own moments to be together.

We all hugged Zexion one by one, and he was actually smiling. Besides the smirk that Zexion delivered to us earlier, I don't think that I've ever seen a _genuine _smile from Zexion, just blank faces and scowls.

Axel put his arm around Zexion. "So you go off to work from here! Man, you're really old, huh?"

Zexion smacked Axel playfully. "I'm not that old, what are you, forty?"

Axel tapped his temple. "Close."

I laughed to myself. "So how old are you, Axel?" He better not be close to forty. He looks younger, but still. It'd be creepy to get kissed by a 40 year old.

Axel winked at me. "24."

Heh, six years older than me.

We made our way out to the parking lot, everyone chatting excitedly about the ceremony. We were mostly complaining about how boring the speech was. Zexion began telling us about how he almost became valedictorian, but he got an A on one test, instead of an A+. Some guy named Ansem beat him out. Apparently Zexion wasn't upset; he got 2nd in his class.

Pence grabbed my arm roughly and stopped me. I turned and saw his face growing redder by the second. "What's going on with Namine?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't really know Pence."

His mouth tightened into a line. "Don't give me that shit. She couldn't stop looking at you, and when she fell asleep, she slept on _your _fucking shoulder! And I was right next to her. She dosen't love me anymore, Roxas, she loves you! What the hell?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say to him. "I know. I don't understand how this happened. Don't be mad at me Pence!"

He scowled. "Don't tell me you don't like her. Because that would be a lie. She wouldn't act this way if you didn't! You want the marriage to go through, don't you?!"

"No!" I threw my hands up in the air. "No, Pence, I don't know what happened! Why are you getting so angry at me?!" I felt kind of like a pansy, but I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"Because I love her!" He yelled. "But she loves you now! What is it with you rich people, you can be so fucking fickle! And this proves it!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fickle?"

"Yeah dumbass, fickle." He rolled his eyes at me. "You know what, have fun with that bitch. I can get over her, easy." He turned away from me.

"Pence don't be like that."

Pence turned around, and balled his fist again. "Just leave me alone, and deliver that message to Namine."

I didn't say anything as I watched him walk away, Olette following behind. She kept glancing back at me worriedly, no doubt wondering about the exchange between Pence and I.

Namine touched my arm. "What just happened between you two?"

I jerked away from her. "Nothing. Dosen't matter anymore." I pushed past her, and threw myself into my car. Hayner and Kairi put themselves in the backseat, and Namine put herself in the front seat, just like it was on the way here.

Hayner stuck his head between us in the front seat. "Namine, can I sit up there and talk to Roxas? He looks a little peeved."

Namine shook her head. "He's my fiancé, I can handle this Hayner. Get back or I'll elbow you in the nose just like Roxas did last time." She practically snapped at him.

Hayner sneered at her and threw himself in the back with Kairi. He put his arm around her, and she attempted to calm him down. "Don't worry about _her; _she's on edge because of how Roxas is acting."

Namine glared back at them. "Shut up Kari."

"It's Kairi, thank you very much." Kairi snapped at the blonde in the front seat.

Namine folded her arms and stared out the windshield.

And that's what it was like the rest of the ride.

&!&!

Zexion had taken a persistent Demyx to the ice cream store, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hayner, all eager for the sweet treat. Zexion, in a good mood, offered to pay for everyone's. Before they left they all made sure to ask Axel, Namine, and I whether we wanted to go or not, but none of us were up for it. I know why I wasn't, but I have no idea why Axel wasn't. And I'm guessing Namine didn't want to go because her and Kairi didn't like each other, either that or she didn't go because I wasn't.

So us three were gathered in Axel's apartment staring at the TV. It was playing some superhero movie- Spiderman, I think. I didn't keep up too much with superheroes. I think Namine was the only one really paying attention; Axel and I were just staring blankly at the screen, not really interested in Peter whatever-his-name-is.

"Axel, you got a computer?" She asked, looking over at the redhead.

He nodded. "Demyx has a laptop in his room, why?"

She shrugged and stood up. "I just wanna check my e-mail. Haven't had time lately." She swiftly left the room, not glancing back at us once.

There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Axel decided to speak up. "Listen… I'm sorry about… earlier. Didn't mean to freak you out like that, blon-, er, Roxas."

I shrugged. "How about we just… forget it?" I glanced over at him.

Axel shrugged. "You can forget it if you want, I guess… that works. Y'know, with Nami and all…" He sounded slightly disappointed, but his face didn't give him away.

I heard the faint noise of Namine pounding furiously on the laptop keyboard. I briefly wondered who sent her the email that she seemed to be replying to.

My cell vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was my father, no doubt wondering where I was right now.

I had to formulate a quick lie before I flipped the phone open. When I figured one out I answered the phone.

"Hey dad."

"_Rox, where the hell are you? You've been missing all day, and your mother's getting a bit worried. You and Namine need to get over here, we need to catch up on the wedding planning. It's falling behind."_

I rolled my eyes and looked at Axel, who was listening to the conversation (Cloud's voice isn't so quiet over the phone, so in a silent room it would be way too easy for Axel to listen in). "Namine and I are at Taco Bell."

Axel snickered, no doubt remembering the time that he pulled into the fast food place's parking lot, only to see our group sitting on the curb, right after we were kicked out of the restaurant.

I smirked slightly at his reaction, but continued. "We were hungry, and we just kinda... wanted to get away, you know… what I mean."

"_Fine, fine. But get over here, Marluxia has the invitations ready to send out. We're cutting this close Roxas, the wedding is in less than two weeks."_

Shit! It was that close already?! "Uh, we'll be there. Lemme go get her."

"_Go get her? You're in Taco Bell, shouldn't she be sitting right next to you?"_

"D-Dad, she's in the, er, bathroom."

"_Well, if she's using the restroom, then maybe you should wait for her to come out, rather than going in and getting her. You can't ask me to pick you up if you get in trouble for walking into the ladies room. That would just be… strange."_

Axel chuckled at my dad's response, and so did I. "Of course dad. We'll be there a.s.a.p."

Without even saying goodbye, my dad ended the line.

"Shit Axel! Less than two weeks!"

&!&!

**Hey! I felt like I owed you all that kiss, you know, due to the close call in the last chapter. Plus, it's about time for some AkuRoku lovin'; after all it is chapter 13.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Marluxia smiled widely at us, holding a few folded cards in his hand. I guessed that they were the invitations, and then I remembered when Namine and I had demanded the burnt orange and lime green colors to be featured in the invitation.

"Okay, I'm here for you two to take quick looks at the invitations. Your parents already have." Marluxia nodded toward my mom and dad, Larxene… and Luxord.

He was out of the clink. Larxene was all over him too, but for some reason Luxord was strangely silent. He hadn't said a word to us the few minutes we've been here. Larxene was obviously happy that Luxord was back and it sickened me, really.

However, my mom and dad were obviously trying not to look at him. I knew that my mom was still unhappy with him, just because she probably wanted that baby more than Luxord and Larxene did combined. Like I've said before, my mother has a soft spot for babies.

Marluxia handed Namine and I the invitations, and we took a look at them. I laughed out loud when I noticed how Marluxia fit our colors into the scheme of the invitation. The invitation itself was a cream color, and the words were in a black cursive writing. It stated the date of the wedding (12 days away, goddammit), our names, our parent's names, and the location. I had no fucking idea what the location looked like, seeing as I've never been there. The Twilight Marble Palace? Sounded stupid and ritzy to me.

But, our clashing colors of burnt orange and lime green were fit into the scheme, but they were as invisible as possible. They were on the sides of the invitation, featured as little hearts, maybe about 3 mm wide extending down the side of the invite with the alternating colors of lime green and burnt orange.

Namine tossed the invitation she held back toward the pink-haired man. "I see you fit our colors in."

Marluxia beamed at her comment. "Yes, yes, I did, and they worked quite nicely. I still sincerely wish that you would have chosen other colors, but I think that these were worked in as best as they could."

I tossed the invitation at Marluxia as well, and crossed my arms. "Whatever works."

There was a moment of silence before my mother broke it. "So, Marluxia, I think they turned out phenomenally, and maybe you should go mail them now."

The pink-haired man smiled and he gathered the boxes of invitations that lay before him. "I'll call you with the rehearsal times. Until then, Ciao!" He wobbled up from the table, balancing the boxes. Our maid grabbed a few boxes and helped him out the door.

Now that Marluxia was gone, there was an awkward silence.

"So um…" Larxene fought for something to say. "Namine, your road test is tomorrow with Cid. Remember him from last year when you got your permit?"

Namine nodded reluctantly, but didn't say anything.

"And then after you get your license, we have to get the bridesmaids in dresses, and groomsmen in tuxes. Have you picked out who you want in the wedding?" Larxene glanced between us hopefully.

I shrugged. "I want Hayner to be the best man."

My father sighed. "I don't think that's-"

Luxord shushed him. "Cloud, just let him. He's getting married; he's allowed to have his friends in it."

What. The. Hell?! Did Luxord just defend me?

My mother was apparently taken aback. "Okay, Luxord. You're right…" She quit ogling over Luxord's statement and focused herself. "What about a bridesmaid?"

I watched Namine think for a moment. Unless she had some other friends that I didn't know about, Olette would probably be the best guess. But I don't think her parents would allow her ex-boyfriends sister to be a maid of honor. And I really don't think that Pence would even let Olette get close to the wedding, after what Namine did to him.

"Well, I can have someone by then. Maybe I'll ask Selphie." Namine nodded. "Yeah, we used to get along pretty well."

Larxene clapped her hands together. "Namine, that's a wonderful idea! I'm sure that your cousin would gladly agree to be in your wedding. Luxord dear?"

Luxord looked at her. "Hm?"

Larxene smiled sweetly at her husband and grasped his arm in a hug. "Will you please call your brother and ask him for permission to use Selphie in the wedding? And if Selphie has a boyfriend she's more than welcome to bring him along."

Luxord just nodded and walked away from the table without another word.

My mom looked at me, and then at Larxene. "I think we should discuss what Namine's going to wear, don't you, Larxene?" Larxene nodded, and my mother continued. "Okay, you can't be here for this, Roxas."

I stood up silently, happy for a chance to leave. I didn't quite care about what Namine was going to wear, much less the wedding as a whole. If there was any way to get out of this, I know I would.

The second that I threw myself onto my bed my cell phone started to ring. The ringer was specifically for Hayner (it was Rihanna's 'Disturbia.' Girly, I know, but it seemed to fit the best). I flipped open my cell and answered. "Yah?"

"_I'm coming to see you. I'm bored. Now."_

"Where's your arm candy?"

"_She's hanging with Sora and Riku right now. I'm saaaaved. For a few hours, at least."_

"Fine fine, they're talking about the gown. You can come over anytime." I actually wanted Hayner to come over; I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't possibly mention the fucking wedding to me. I can only hope that Namine won't take to the habit of mentioning it too.

"_Well, I'm here already." _

"Okay…"

"_And before I come upstairs, can you grab that one hoodie of yours that I like? The silver and black one? I want to borrow it, if you don't mind."_

"Yeah, fine. I don't care if you borrow it. I'll get it now." I hung up the phone, walked over to the closet, and slid the door open. Right as I did so, Hayner jumped out and yelled 'Boo!' causing me to fall back on my ass.

"Holy shit, Hayner! Did you have to do that?" I got up and rubbed my ass, which was sore from the impact. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Hayner smiled at me. He was wearing the silver and black hoodie that we were talking about earlier, so I concluded that he was serious about borrowing it. "I snuck in through the den window. Your maid was about to tell your dad that I came, but I gave her ten bucks to keep her mouth shut."

I laughed. "You didn't have to do that; I could have dealt with it."

"Nah, it's more," he struck a pose, "James Bond-ish this way." He sat on my bed and I followed suit.

I watched Hayner put his cell phone in his pocket. "So, Hayner, guess what?"

He took notice of my tone, and snapped his head up at me. "Oh, what did I do?" He subconsciously tightened the hoodie around himself.

"Remember the day that we were in the car, and I told you that I opted you into being the best man?" I remembered back to the day; knowing the events and my feelings of irritation clearly:

_Hayner started to crack up behind me. "You had to wear a monkey suit! Are you SERIOUS?!" He fell into the back of the car. A few minutes later, after he was done laughing like an ass, his head was back between us. "Seriously man, that's funny. You probably looked like some dateless loser from the 80's. I'm sooo glad I w__on't ever have to wear a suit."_

_Angel Roxas on my left shoulder and Devil Roxas on my right began to get into a imaginary fight to the death over whether I should elbow Hayner in the face or not. Devil Roxas won the fight, and my elbow 'slip__ped' and clipped Hayner's nose._

"_F.Y.I. Hayner, I've already opted you as the best man. I'm going to get you an especially pretty monke__y suit!" Hah, suck that Hayner._

"_WHAT?" Hayner's cry was muffled due to the fact that he was holding his now bleeding nose._

His nose wrinkled at the not-so-distant memory. "How could I forget that? You freakin' elbowed me in the nose. Whenever someone touches my nose now, I feel it. Like, pain. But… were you actually serious about the best man thing? I mean, I thought you were just saying that to annoy me… and it worked… but you were serious?"

I nodded at him. "Yeah, I was serious. You _are _my best friend Hayner, not unless your slave driver has forced you to forget that."

He punched me in the arm when I made the joke at Kairi's expense. "She aint a slave driver. But I guess… if you were serious and all…"

"Really?" I smiled at him. If anyone was going to endure the wedding torture with me, then it will be Hayner. He's been through everything with me, and I'm guessing a wedding would top all of that.

He shrugged. "As long as I don't have to do something stupid like be forced to slow dance with someone…" He randomly scoffed. "Damn, I have a girlfriend, and Kairi will kill me if I don't dance with her. She's all _sentimental _like that."

I chuckled at his obvious misery. Hayner never liked to dance. Not at junior prom (he skipped senior prom, he hated prom with a passion) and not now. I knew my parents wouldn't put him in the spot to dance with the maid of honor; they didn't want their rich connections getting sight of the beast. "You might have to give a speech, 'cause that's what best mans… men… do."

He shrugged. "That isn't so bad." He fell back onto my bed, but in a second was up again. "Hey, hey, you need to tell me why you were mad in the car. Your stupid pint-sized fiancé wouldn't let me talk to you."

I shrugged. "Pence and I got into a fight over Namine. Or, it was more like Pence picking a fight over Namine. She's starting to like me, and he can't handle that." Hayner was staring at me blankly.

"She likes you now?"

"I guess so. I didn't know it until Axel told me."

"I didn't know that…"

I threw my hands in the air. "I know! And Axel called me stupid for not noticing!" The kiss that I was supposed to forget quickly flashed through my mind, and I pushed it out just as fast, but it still lingered in the back of my head. It's been lingering there ever since it happened, threatening to make me explode.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Porcupine's just a weird guy. Remember when he got pissed at me for the joke that I made about his mom? Man that was strange…"

I nodded, but not out of understanding. I now knew why Axel reacted that way and I couldn't agree with Hayner on that matter. "Yeah, he's confusing. He kissed me when I was over there, y'know."

Oh.

Fuck.

I don't have a clue how Hayner will take that bit of news.

Hayner stared at me wide-eyed, and scrambled backwards off my bed. "You guys… kissed?!"

I didn't say anything; I just looked awkwardly at Hayner and stuttered. "Uh… Y-y…"

Hayner unzipped my jacket (the one he was wearing) swiftly and threw it on the floor beside him. He shuffled toward the door, glancing at me the whole way as if I were an angry beast about to attack him.

Or kiss him.

When Hayner slammed the door shut, it wasn't long after that I heard him peel out of the driveway. I stared at the place where he had been.

Why couldn't I just forget about the kiss?! This wouldn't have happened if I just erased that moment from my mind!

_But why couldn't I?_

&!&!

I decided to sneak out of the house and go to the only place I could have fun anymore- Axel's. And the mini-fight with Hayner was easily forgotten in this atmosphere. Sora, Riku, Demyx, Axel, and I were having a DDR competition, and Axel and I were competing for the title of champion. Demyx was bummed that Zexion had to work, but he was still cheering on Axel and I, who were sweating profusely, desperately trying to beat the other.

Kairi had left Sora and Riku about ten minutes before my arrival, and they were happy I came over because everyone was starting to get bored before I suggested the tournament. Sora was pouting because Riku got him out easily, forcing him in last place. Riku had beat out Demyx too, but he couldn't take on Axel and I, who apparently did this for a living because we were so good.

Riku had stopped trying to get Sora to stop pouting. His attempts were wasted because the brunette boy hated to lose, especially in last place.

Axel told us that he would be over it in about three minutes.

I stomped the arrows in the complicated sequence they appeared in, and never missed one. Due to the cheering, Axel was doing as well as I was.

"GO ROXAS! KICK AXEL'S ASS!" Demyx cheered me on, dancing around me excitedly. Fortunately, he didn't distract me too much.

When the song ended, we all waited eagerly and silently for the scores. Even Sora had stopped pouting to pay attention to the end result of the epic DDR battle.

When the scores revealed that Axel won, by barely a few points, the gloating began.

"I won! I won! I won!" He swiveled toward me, "you lost! You lost! You lost! I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDS! DOO DOO DOO! I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END! BECAUSE I WON!"

We all waited impatiently for his gloating to stop, and I stomped my foot onto the crinkly DDR pad. "You done yet?" I called over his crappy singing.

"I WO- yeah I'm done. Gloating time over." Axel sat cross-legged across the mat. "So Roxy, what are you doing tomorrow? I want a rematch with you, and see if I can beat you again!" He laughed loudly, causing everyone else to roll their eyes and chuckle at him.

I sighed. "I have to go with everyone to pick out the bridesmaid dresses and groomsmen tuxes." I stuck my tongue out. "I don't wanna go!" I complained in a six-year-oldish way.

Sora jumped up excitedly. "Are you serious?! I wanna go! Can I go? Please? Please?"

We all stared at him wide-eyed, but I agreed to let him come along anyway. "S-sure…"

He clapped excitedly. "None of your freaky parents knows me, so this will work! Yay!"

Riku stared at his bubbly boyfriend, an unreadable expression on his face. "You're looking molestable right now."

Demyx inserted an 'ew!' into the conversation between the two boys.

Sora stopped his cheering and looked seductively at Riku, "Really now?"

Riku picked up Sora and threw him over his shoulder. They began to retreat to the bedrooms, and Riku muttered to us. "Back in 15."

Demyx stuck his tongue out. "They better not be going in my bedroom this time."

Axel shrugged. "Riku pulls that line on Sora every time he acts kinda girly like he just was. You'd think that Riku wasn't gay, but we all see the way he looks at Sora." Axel wiggled his eyebrows.

We all sat back and sighed, enjoying each other's silence until some unmentionable noises started to come from Demyx's bedroom.

"Damn it! Why is it always my room?" Demyx yelled, glaring at the wall angrily.

Riku yelled back an answer: "Because your bed's the softest!"

Demyx folded his arms and pouted. "I'm going to start sleeping on the floor, and then maybe they'll start having sex in Axel's room."

Axel shook his head and chuckled.

My cell phone started with the Disturbia ringtone, and I saw that Hayner sent me a text message. I flipped open my phone and began to read it.

'_need 2 talk. taco bell. now'_

I responded with a quick 'kay' and stood up. "Gotta go guys, Hayner wants to talk to me."

Axel and Demyx both waved goodbye, and I decided to say bye to Sora and Riku too. "Bye Sora! Bye Riku!" I yelled into the bedroom, and they both yelled back in unison, 'bye Roxas!'" The three of us chuckled at them, and I walked out of the building.

&!&!

Tense awkward moment. Apparently when Hayner invited me here, that meant Kairi was coming too. And Kairi looked like she had more purpose than Hayner did, who just crossed his arms and slouched, avoiding looking at me.

Surprise, surprise, Kairi spoke first. "Roxas, Hayner wants you to know that he's still going to be your best man and he dosen't care if you're gay."

My eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah! Kairi, Hayner, I'm not gay!" I felt the blush on my face, but I ignored it. I'm not sure whether I believed what I said or not, but Kairi bought it. "_He_ kissed _me_, okay?"

Hayner grunted and Kairi elbowed him. She smiled at me, relieved. "Well, that's good to know, because you're marring Namine. I don't know how you could possibly be gay when you're marrying Namine; she's very pretty."

"Yeah, pretty _hot._" Hayner mumbled, looking out the window.

To my surprise, Kairi didn't smack him after he said that. Any normal girlfriend would do that after their boyfriend called another girl hot, but Kairi didn't. And on top of that, from what Hayner told me about her, she seems like the type that would be pissed at her boyfriend for calling other girls hot in front of her.

I moved onto another subject, intent on coming back to that later with Kairi. "Kairi, you seem a bit… put off to gay people. You do know that Sora's gay, right?"

Kairi opened her mouth to answer, but Seifer appeared at our table. He was glaring icily at Hayner, holding a hard taco.

"I've been calling your fu-freaking number for ten minutes! Here's your fuc-freaking taco!" Seifer whipped the taco at Hayner, who got hit with it on the side of the head, causing an eruption of lettuce, cheese, and meat.

Kairi gave Seifer a strange look before continuing on with the conversation. "I'm not homophobic or anything, it's just that Sora's always been gay, and I'm… used to it. I love him a lot, and it'd just seem strange if he was any other way." She picked a stray piece of lettuce out of her hair. "Hayner, do you have anything to say to Roxas?" She said this in a way that suggested that he better say something, or she was going to beat the shit out of him.

He swallowed the bit of taco he had in his mouth. "I'll be there tomorrow and… yeah… I won't hold this against you… and… that's it." He sounded as if he were trying to recite something that he was told to say. It was Kairi that told him to say it, I know.

There was still something completely strange about them, and I _would _figure it out. Even if it kills me. And I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

&!&!

**No, I didn't die! But here's your chapter 14, and the next one wll be eventful, I promise :).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter warning: Cursing from Cid, and you get a peek into Namine's mind- and I can guarantee that you won't like it. I don't even like it! XD**

&!&!

I don't know why I ever agreed to come with Namine on her road test.

This was the scariest experience of my life. I don't know how she even got her permit in the _first _place, or even how the instructor didn't have a heart attack. But… it seemed like he was about to have one anyway. I almost felt bad for the girl; the instructor was cursing like mad.

"Fuck Namine! You just ran over that curb!" He attempted to scribble something on his clipboard, but Namine's jerky motions prevented him from doing that (at least legibly).

I held onto whatever I could in the backseat. The door, the seat, whatever. I was scared for my life right now.

Namine turned right but hit the curb again, and I gripped tighter.

"Damn it, can't ya keep to the fuckin' road?" Cid was gripping the handle above his window tightly, and I was envious of him. The backseat didn't provide such safety features.

Namine squeaked. "Sorry Cid…"

Cid grunted in response. "All right, turn around and go back to yer house. Then… fuckin' _finally, _yer done.

Namine pulled into a driveway so she could back up and turn around. When she began to back up toward the street, she pulled right in front of another car, causing them to slam on their brakes and honk at her.

Cid stuck his middle finger toward them and shouted, "Back off ya asshole! The sign says _'Student Driver!'_'"

We managed to make it back somewhat safely, only hitting three curbs, running five stop signs, and cutting of two people.

And the worst part of the situation was that Cid had a daughter, no more than four years old, sitting in the back in her car seat calmly, coloring the whole time.

&!&!

I waved goodbye to my parents and pulled out of the driveway. Riku gave me orders to go pick up Sora, since none of Axel's friends would be able to get within a 100 ft radius of the house without getting shot by Luxord or getting the police called on them (somehow the latter seemed more possible).

I was still a little shaken after the drive with Namine. For some reason Cid passed her, and now all Namine had to do was get photographed for her license. But I really _honestly _couldn't believe that she passed that, when her driving made me watch my life flash before my eyes and give me a strong sense of whiplash. And I'm sure that that's not a good thing. Note to self: Never, EVER, be in the car while Namine's driving.

Hayner was in the front seat fiddling with the radio, and Kairi was in the backseat reading a book. Kairi wanted to hang out with her cousin again, and she had nothing better to do, so she asked permission to tag along with us. I let her come, even though Namine hates her. It wasn't really my fight and if Namine didn't like it she could have a pissy fit to someone else (it sounds like we're already married, huh?).

When the three of us reached the apartment, we found that the door was already cracked open, and the unmistakable sounds of DDR were filtering out into the hallway. We all peeked into the apartment, and Axel was playing the game by himself, mastering all the moves. I was slightly envious of how well he managed to move to the beats. He was so fluent- and when I played I probably looked like a chicken with its head cut off, nowhere near as graceful and good as Axel was.

I didn't see Sora or Riku anywhere, so I approached Axel and attempted to yell over the too loud music. "Axel! Where's Sora? We have to go!"

Axel apparently didn't hear me because he continued his dancing without even acknowledging me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the mat, causing a string of 'boo!'s to come from the TV. I shut the television off so we couldn't hear the sound and then turned toward Axel.

"I _said, _have you seen Sora?! We have to go, like now!" I snapped at the sweaty redhead, who was peeved at me for shutting off his game.

Sweaty… and shirtless.

Damn it damn it damn it.

I looked away from the redhead, determined not to look back at him. I didn't want to know the reactions I would get from my best friend and his girlfriend if I was caught staring at the sexy redhead.

Yeah, that's right, I just said sexy.

Axel smirked when he noticed me avoiding him, but he didn't say anything. "They're in Demyx's room, but enter at your own risk. You know what happens when they're in there. Why do ya think I had the music turned up so loud?" Axel chuckled, and ran a hand through his matted hair.

I looked over at Hayner and Kairi. Hayner was disgusted by the shirtless redhead in the room, while Kairi was ogling, but trying really hard not to. I held back a smile. Even Kairi couldn't resist the power of Axel and his sweaty shirtless muscles.

I went down the hallway, closely followed by Hayner. Kairi, however, was hanging back, taking in every moment of Axel she could.

The bedroom door was open, and I peeked in. To mine and Hayner's relief, Sora and Riku were fully dressed. They were staring intently at something on Demyx's computer screen, and I inched forward to see what it was.

I looked like a plain old email to me, but apparently it held special interest to the two boys.

I waved my hand in front of Sora's entranced face. "Sora, we've got to go."

Sora looked up at me blankly. "Do you know about this?" He pointed at the screen.

I glanced at it. "Email? Um, yeah, I've know about it for awhile." I laughed awkwardly.

Riku shook his head quickly. No, no, no, not email, we're talking about _this _email. Namine sent it to Pence a couple days ago, and he forwarded it to us, asking if it was true. They guy's pretty brokenhearted, and I really don't blame him, after reading what Namine wrote. Come see this." Riku pulled me in front of the screen and I began to read the email.

_Dear Pence,_

_I feel the need to write you this after everything was… strange at Zexion's graduation. I can tell that you still have feelings for me, but I just… don't love you anymore. Maybe it's all the time apart that's done this, or maybe it's the arranged marriage. I felt like I had a connection with Roxas at the very start, but I didn't realize that then. Thought we've been forced together, something special's grown- and he feels the same way._

My mouth dropped. Why is she telling Pence these things? Why is she lying to him?

_Roxas told me at first that he didn't want you to attend the wedding, but I changed his mind. You will always hold a special place in my heart, and now he understands that. I'll miss you Pence, but it's time that you moved on._

_Love, Namine_

Sora and Riku were staring at me, waiting for a reaction. I looked at them, and I could feel my body heating up in anger. "That's not true. Everything she said about me- it's all lies. Why the hell is she doing this to Pence?! He loves her, and she's spewing shit to him."

So I get who Namine really is now- a lying deceiving bitch. Just like her parents.

&!&!

When we arrived at the store, Larxene, Luxord, Cloud, Aerith, Namine, and a brunette girl that I didn't know were all waiting out front for us.

The four of us got out of the car, and my mother smiled. "What's all this? I thought just Hayner was coming. Who else do we have here?"

Namine narrowed her eyes a Kairi and scowled, but didn't say anything.

Kairi rushed forward to my mother and shook her hand. "I'm Kairi ma'am, Hayner's girlfriend. I hope there isn't a problem with me being here."

My mom shook her head. "None at all! The more the merrier!"

Sora did exactly as Kairi. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi's cousin, Sora." He smiled widely at my mother, who blushed.

"Well this is wonderful! How about we all get inside to start the fitting?" Larxene smiled at the small group and we followed her inside. Namine made her way over to me, with the brunette girl following closely behind.

"What's Kairi doing here?" She snapped at me, causing the brunette girl to look at her, wide-eyed. Apparently that girl wasn't used to the bitchy Namine. I pitied Selphie.

I shrugged. "Her and Hayner do everything together, lighten up Namine." I walked around her and over to the silent girl beside her. "What's your name?"

She smiled meekly at me. "I'm Selphie, Namine's cousin. And you're Roxas, right? Her fiancé?"

I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Larxene motioned for all of us to sit down. "Alright, alright, we're starting now. Since the wedding colors are periwinkle blue and white, those are the colors that we're going to aim for when we pick out Selphie's dress. And we've already got ideas, and the tux was easy, we just got Hayner a blue vest to match the dress we like."

She scanned the crowd again, and I could watch ideas click in her brain. "Can you bring out the dress please, Margaret?" My mom called back, and a short little plump woman came out with a blue dress in her arms.

Larxene took the dress and motioned for Selphie to step forward.

The dress was long and had an empire waist. It was simple, with a beaded decoration under the -er- bust. I was surprised at the simple-ness of it; I expected something expensive and elaborate.

Kairi leaned over Hayner and whispered to me. "That's actually really pretty."

Larxene heard Kairi's statement and smiled. "Margaret: Fetch me size zero!" She motioned Kairi over. "Come here darling; you're too pretty to just sit there." Larxene took the dress from Margaret and put it in Kairi's arms. "This should fit perfectly, go try it."

Kairi squealed excitedly and flitted into a dressing room. I bit my lip to stop a smile when I noticed Namine tense. We both knew what Larxene was doing- she was making Kairi a bridesmaid. It was undeniable.

Margaret came out with a tuxedo and handed it to my mother this time. My mom took it, and waved Hayner over. He groaned and followed, no doubt dreading the monkey suit he was about to be put in.

Larxene looked at Sora and brightened about three notches. "Margaret: fetch me the same size tuxedo!"

The little plump woman was beginning to get red-faced from all the work she was doing. But, she still scurried back and fetched what Larxene demanded.

My mom seemed to be reading Larxene's mind. "Sora, do you want to try one on?" My mom took the tuxedo from the woman, and handed it to the bouncy Sora.

He took it and rocketed off into a dressing room. And here it goes again; my mom's going to add another to the bridal party.

Ahh, if only I was so excited about tuxedoes. I hate them, and that will never, ever, change.

Selphie and Kairi both came out at the same time, and it was clear who looked better in the dress. Don't get me wrong, they both looked good, but Kairi was just- radiant.

And Namine hated it. She crossed her arms and glared at Kairi, who smiled brightly.

Then Namine pulled a move that proved she was still in high school: "Selphie! You look amazing!" Kairi ignored the juvenile maneuver and waited for Hayner.

I rolled my eyes at Namine, convincing myself not to smack her. Who was this girl? She's definitely not the Namine that I knew before. Hayner came out of the dressing room, look of indifference on his face. Apparently the 'monkey suit' wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He took a look at Kairi and smiled.

"Damn girl, you look good!" He pulled Kairi into a quick kiss, and she blushed.

"Hayner, not here." She lightly pushed him away from her. The exchange between them was cute, I had to admit.

Was it that cute when Axel kissed me?

Sora jumped out of the room and threw his arms in the air. "Ta-da!" Everyone except Namine laughed at his antics. He did a quick Cinderella spin, and beamed at us.

Aerith clasped her hands together. "Don't they all look amazing, Larxene? We have to use them all in the wedding!" My mom rushed forward and adjusted Selphie's dress. "You look lovely, both of you." My mom faced Kairi and Sora. "Do you two want to be in the wedding too?"

Kairi glanced over at Namine's pissed off face. "I'd love to." Sora nodded as well, and studied himself in the mirror.

Namine jumped up. "Aerith, you can't do that. This is _my _wedding, and _I _choose who is going to be in it. You can't just add them without asking me!" She motioned toward Kairi and Sora. Sora looked hurt by her statement, whereas Kairi looked indifferent.

Larxene approached her daughter. "Namine, calm down. I can see you don't want them, but maybe we should as Roxas."

Everyone looked at me, and I resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, yeah, they can be in it…"

Namine sat back down without a word, and she didn't even look at me. She was mad- but at this point I didn't care.

Larxene and Aerith smiled in unison. "So then it's settled! We now have two bridesmaids and two groomsmen!"

&!&!

"_I can't forget. No matter how hard I try."_

_I reached forward and caressed Roxas's cheek. It was warm, not to mention there was a blush on it. It was undeniably cute. "Don't worry blondie, I know you can't."_

_Roxas looked at his feet and smiled. "But what now?"_

_I contemplated this for a moment. What else was there to do? The only thing to do was to be together. "The only thing we can do, Roxas. Just leave everything else behind, come live with me. I can promise you that you'll have a better life with me."_

_I watched Roxas think, and it made me anxious. What if he said no? What if he chose the rich, unhappy life over the poor happy one?_

_Roxas finally spoke. "You're right, Axel."_

_I smiled. This was how it's meant to be._

I woke up in my bed, blanking for a second of how I got there in the first place. We were at the store with the others, Kairi and Sora were put into the wedding, and we left and I dropped Sora back off at Axel's, and then I came home. And apparently fell asleep.

Dreaming wasn't strange obviously; what was strange about my dream was that I was seeing it through Axel's perspective. That's never happened in my dreams before; they're usually through my eyes. But this time, I saw into what Axel was thinking. But, it was only a dream. My mind made it all up.

I willed myself to get out of bed. A glass of water sounded great right now; my throat was completely dry and scratchy. When I reached the kitchen I looked at the clock above the stove and it told me that the current time was 2:08 am. We must've gotten home late.

I poured myself the water from the tap and sipped it slowly. I wasn't tired anymore; the dream had pretty much cancelled any chance of sleep for the next few hours.

So what was there to do? I threw the cup into the empty sink. Without even thinking about it, I grabbed a pair of keys. I glanced at them- they were to one of my father's cars. It didn't matter though, he trusted me with his automobiles.

I hopped into the car that the keys matched. The car started up silently, thank god, so I wouldn't have to worry about my parents waking up.

I just drove- I didn't know where to go. I just turned whichever direction first popped into my mind when I got to an intersection.

I inwardly cursed at myself when I noticed where my mind had taken me.

Before me were Axel's apartments, practically begging for me to go inside. It was 2:30 am, how could I possibly go up to Axel's at this hour? He was probably getting sick of me as it is, since I'm over there so much.

Despite my inner battle I got out of the car and put the keys in my pajama pants pocket. I glanced back at the car, but didn't turn around and climb back in.

Before I knew it I was at the door to Axel's apartment, knocking on it. I was about to turn around when I didn't hear anything for a few moments, but Axel opened the door as I was about to leave.

"Roxas, what the hell are you doin' here?" He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, not caring that he was standing in front of me with only his boxers on. I stared at his chest for the second time today, and forced my eyes upward. I wasn't wearing a shirt as well, but unlike Axel, I had pajama pants on. I felt self-conscious because Axel's muscles and shirtless appearance looked way better than mine. I looked like a shrimp next to him.

He waved a hand in front of my face. "Roxas?"

I immediately decided that this was a bad idea. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't have come so early. Sorry…" I attempted to retreat but Axel grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What are you really doing here?" He asked me a bit more politely this time, and I didn't attempt to leave, knowing he wouldn't let me go without an explanation.

I began to speak, and amazingly, I lacked the embarrassing stutter. "I don't know, I was just driving and such, and I kinda ended here."

Axel leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "That dosen't seem like all of it to me."

I shrugged. "Nope, that's it." I quickly ducked to leave and hobbled down the stairs toward the main door. I turned the doorknob, but then hesitated. I felt Axel's presence behind me, and sure enough, he was there.

I crossed my arms over my bare chest. "Look... no matter how much I try, I can't forget about… the… kiss." My eyes shifted back and forth, not knowing what to expect from Axel.

I winced slightly when he laughed softly.

I scowled at him. "I can see that this was pointless." I opened the door, but Axel reached over me and shut it.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Roxas. I was just… offering my thoughts."

"You thought my confession was funny?"

Axel shook his head. "No, I was thinking that it's about time you came clean."

I tilted my head toward the side. "Came clean…?"

He smiled at me, and without saying a word, Axel leaned down and kissed me. This time I didn't freeze up, I kissed him back.

He grinned; I beamed. This was perfect. _'This was how it's meant to be.'_

&!&!

**Was that actioney enough? Did I satisfy my promise? Look: more AkuRoku! I had nothing to do today, so you all got a really quick freakin' chapter! Yay for quick updates :).**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

One of our maids opened the curtains in my room, ushering me to wake up.

"Honey get up, your father wants to see you in his study in half an hour." She glanced at the pile of clothes gathered at the bottom of my open closet. "Tsk. I'll send up Alisa to get these…" She walked out of my room, rolling her eyes at my mess.

I glared out my window and then glanced at the clock. 8:00 am?! What the hell? I never wake up this early! I pulled the pillow over my head and groaned. Dad knows I don't like to wake up until at least 11. After a few moments of just sitting there, I groaned again and pulled myself out of bed. With my fiasco at 2 am, I would've slept until at least noon if I wasn't disturbed. But, of course, my father needed to talk to me this early.

I didn't even want to get dressed. Why should I? After I talk to dad I'm planning on coming back up here and sleeping more. Hopefully.

I felt a tingling sensation giving me goose bumps when I thought back to the early morning with Axel. It was so wrong- I was marrying his _sister, _for petes sake. The thought of kissing Axel made me tingle with happiness, but it was wrong. So wrong- in _so _many ways. I didn't even know where to begin in deciding what to do. Maybe if I just kept putting of deciding what to do about Axel, an answer would just come to me.

That was probably the stupidest thing I could do, but right now I had no other choice. I know the maid said that dad wanted to see me in half an hour, but I don't think he would object too much if I showed up 25 minutes early. I was too lazy to get dressed and eat breakfast like he expected me to.

I wobbled down the stairs, nearly slipping when I accidentally stepped on my too-long pant leg. I stopped a moment and steadied myself. I hated how wobbly I was when I was tired. I've fallen on my ass numerous times because of this.

I managed to make it down the death stairs and made my way down the ominous hallway that was past the kitchen. I didn't go this way often because I normally inhabited the second floor. May parents room and my father's study were in this hallway. There was also their bathroom, and since I had my own (thank god for that) I never used this one.

The study door was shut tightly, and I knew from experience to knock. When I was younger I just walked in when my father summoned me- and he was pissed. I don't exactly know why, but I learned _really fast _that knocking was important when it came to my father's study.

"Come in." I heard him call through the door. I walked in; he was working on his computer. No doubt managing the properties that he owned and rented out. He glanced up at me, and then down at his watch. "You're a tad bit early. 25 minutes early. Why aren't you dressed?"

I looked down at myself, and realized that just pajama pants and no shirt weren't exactly appropriate for talking to my dad. I ignored the fact that I didn't have a shirt on, and answered his question.

"I didn't get too much sleep last night and I wanted to go back to sleep after talking to you." I sat down in one of the leather armchairs by the door.

He shrugged. "Fair enough. Your mother and I are going out with Luxord today to pick up the floral arrangements for the reception. He should be on his way here as we speak." He sighed and his fingers clacked on the keyboard. "Your mother's offered to pay for everything and she's getting extremely extravagant. Her floral arrangements cost $1000 each and she's getting 100 of them."

I felt a pang of guilt at the fact that they were spending so much on the wedding, yet I didn't even want to marry the girl. But hey, they're the ones who put me with her, blind to the fact that I may not love her. Which I don't. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

He shook his head. "I went out to get a wedding file out of my convertible, and I saw that the car next to it was parked backwards. I normally back into the garage, not just pull in. So that told me that _someone _was using my car, and I know it wasn't your mother. She hates my cars; she'll only drive her own." He folded his hands across the desk and looked at me. "So Roxas, why did you use my car and not your own?"

I sighed and sunk into the chair more. I should have paid attention to the way my father parks. But it was too early in the morning when I was back to remember a minor detail like that. I was extremely lucky that my father trusted me with his cars, or else he would tear my head off right now. There was no use lying to him about it. What I did wasn't that huge of a deal, I just went for a drive. But, it was a good idea to leave out the bit with Axel in it. What dad doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Well, I told you that I couldn't sleep last night, y'know?" I glanced up at my dad, who just nodded in response. "I woke up about two am and couldn't fall back asleep, so I just decided to go for a drive. I didn't feel like searching for my keys, and I know you're okay with me driving your cars." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Well that's fine, I just wanted to make sure that you aren't selling drugs or anything." He began typing on his computer again. When I didn't move, he waved me out.

I stood up and left the study more tired than I was when I woke up. I could be selling drugs (I wouldn't though) and he wouldn't even know it. But hey, he trusts me, which I'm okay with. When I was walking up the stairs my feet felt like lead. All I wanted to do was sleep, and when I opened my bedroom door my bed practically looked like heaven to me. I flopped down on it and sunk into it. I closed my eyes and felt the drowsiness wash over me.

But then my phone started ringing. I groaned loudly and didn't even bother to pick it up or look at it. When it stopped ringing I sighed and relaxed again.

About five seconds later it started to ring again. I resisted the urge to scream and pulled the phone off its charger. The caller ID read 'Namine.' I pressed 'talk' and immediately heard her voice fill my ears.

"_Roxas, I need you to come over here now!" _Namine was whispering hysterically (even though that pretty much sounded like an oxymoron).

"What is it?" My voice sounded dead. And if I wasn't talking to her, I probably would be dead right now.

"_My dad left to come get your mom and dad about twenty minutes ago, and I'm starting to hear things from my mom's room." _

"Like what? Is your mom choking and dying or something?" I moved the phone over to my left ear and put the right side of my head on the pillow.

"_No, it sounds like sex, Roxas. I know that dad's gone. And this started about five minutes ago. My parents both think I'm sleeping right now, but I got up to go to the bathroom and I heard her." _

I sat up. "Are you sure Namine? You think your mom is cheating on Luxord?"

"_Yeah I do. Can you come over here now?"_

"Yeah, give me time to get over there." I could feel that she was hysterical and as tired as I was I should go over and help her. Besides, if Larxene was actually cheating on Luxord maybe he would get mad and go drive of a bridge or something. I know that was mean to think- but he killed a baby. I'm entitled to those thoughts.

"_Okay, hurry!" _I hung up the phone and dragged myself out of bed once more. All I wanted to do was sleep! Maybe after this thing with Namine's over, I might be able to get some shut-eye. Hopefully (but something inside me seriously doubted it). I pulled on a dirty pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with some weird black logo on it. I never knew what the logo was, but it looked cool.

I wobbled down the stairs again and managed not to slip and fall to my carpet-burned death. I stuck my head down the hallway and called out to my dad where I was going. "Dad, I'm headed over to Namine's. She needs me…or something." I waited a few moments for an answer from my dad but when there wasn't one I just left.

I grabbed my own keys this time and walked outside toward my car that I was too lazy to park in a garage. It was always sunny here in Twilight Town, and the only thing that I had to worry about with my car was the leather interior getting too hot.

Which it was. I sat down and could feel the heat through my clothes. I jammed the keys into the ignition and put the AC on full blast. I waited until I cooled down a bit before starting the car and pulling out of our massive driveway.

I scanned the radio for something good to listen to and settled on a song that sounded promising enough. The ride over to Namine's was a sold 25 minutes, and I distracted myself with music the whole time so I could avoid thinking about Axel. As much as I wanted to, I can't be thinking about him when I go to see his sister. I especially can't remember when he kissed me early this morning, and how everything felt right.

Damn it, I'm thinking about it. Luckily enough, I pulled onto Namine's street and got distracted while I scanned the area for her house. When I saw the familiar mansion with the missing garage (all the ashes were cleaned up now, so it just looked like a large gap in the middle of all the garages). I parked in the gap, where new cement had been laid down.

"Roxas!" I saw Namine stick her head out a window on the side of her house. "Roxas, come up here so my mom doesn't hear you come in!"

I complied and made my way over to where she was yelling from. I looked up toward the second story window, wondering how she planned for me to get up. "How the heck am I getting up there? I can't climb walls, Namine!"

She stuck her head out the window with a finger to her lips. "I've got a fire escape ladder!" A few moments later a ladder came tumbling out the window and I dodged it. I grabbed onto the flimsy ladder and began to climb, feeling the wobble beneath me.

I cursed at my shaking legs. They were making the wobbly rope ladder even harder to climb, and I didn't exactly want to fall and break my ass or something. When I reached the top I practically fell into Namine's room, causing her to laugh. I stood up and gathered my balance.

Namine's room still looked the same except for the fact that her pictures of Pence were missing. I internally shook my head. Of course. I looked at Namine, who was obviously still in her pajamas. She was wearing some lime green shorts with a white tank top and her hair was in a pony tail. I had to admit that she actually looked kinda cute. But more like adorable little kid cute.

"Alright, let's go discover who your mom's having sex with." I smiled at her and followed her out the room. She led me through the house and to another hallway. Sure enough, when we got close enough I heard the noises. I gagged. Larxene definitely wasn't choking and dying.

We walked around the corner so we could whisper without risk of being heard. Namine spoke first. "What do you want to do? Should we bust the door down or something?"

"Um, do you _really _want to see this?" I almost puked at my mental image of Larxene having sex with some unknown man.

"Well no, but I want to know who she's cheating on my dad with!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." I realized that I forgot my wallet, but I was sure that these were the pants that I left my driver's license in the pocket. I was right. I tested the doorknob, and it was locked just like I thought. I shoved the card into the slit between the frame and the door and worked the card around until I was able to open the door. Namine apparently wasn't patient because she pushed me aside and flung the door open, revealing Larxene and a man that wasn't Luxord.

They stopped, and I felt Namine fuming next to me. Larxene faced us wide-eyed, and the other man sat up.

"What happened?" He smirked when he saw us. "Roxas, Namine. Good to see you again. Last time I saw you, you stormed out of my office."

Vexen.

Namine stomped away more pissed than I have ever seen her. I followed her into the living room, where she threw herself onto a couch. "I can't believe this!" She screamed, and I could hear Larxene and Vexen shuffling around in the bedroom.

Larxene came out clad in a robe. "Namine honey, it's not what it looks like, really."

Vexen stuck his head out the door. "When you're done with them Larx, come on back in here. I'll be waiting." Vexen retreated back into the room and shut the door.

"What the hell mom?" Namine yelled. "What do you _think _you're doing?"

Larxene shushed her daughter. "Namine honey, please calm down, okay? Please?"

Namine crossed her arms and didn't respond.

Larxene took that as a cue to explain. "Honey, I know it's strange to have to know this, but I'll tell you why, okay? I haven't told you this yet but we lost a lot of money because your father gambled it away."

"I know." Namine deadpanned.

Larxene looked confused, but she didn't ask Namine where she learned that bit of information. "The counseling appointments with Vexen are the only things keeping your father and I together. Vexen's helped us more than you know and I can't afford to lose his help. And this was the only payment that Vexen could think of so we could keep the appointments."

Namine didn't say anything for a moment. "Does dad know?"

Larxene shook her head. "No, darling, it would crush him. Can I trust you two not to say anything to him? I really want my marriage to last with Luxord." She looked at both of us expectantly.

Neither of us responded. Namine looked over at me. "Roxas, can we go?"

I nodded. I didn't want to be here either. We left Larxene in the living room, and I know she was sincerely hoping that we wouldn't tell Luxord. It wasn't my business to tear apart their family, so I was going to leave this decision to Namine.

We walked out the front door and headed over toward my car. I didn't even have to ask where she wanted to go. Axel's. "Are you going to tell your dad?"

"No." Namine didn't look at me. "I don't want to ruin our marriage."

I didn't even know what to think after that statement.

&!&!

**Dang, this week I'm just a chapter producing machine! Whoo! Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

When we reached the car, Namine looked like she was struck with a brilliant idea and it scared the crap out of me when she jumped in the air, screeching.

"Do you need something Namine?" I scowled at the girl, and was way too tired to care about hurting her feelings at the moment. I was way to tired to do _anything. _I prayed that I might be able to get even a little shut-eye at Axel's, but again, I seriously doubted it.

"Can I drive?" She looked at me ever so hopefully. Let her drive my car? Hell no! I yawned slightly, and noticed that my eyelids felt so heavy that I wouldn't be surprised if they fell off. Well, I can't exactly drive dead-tired like I am right now. Against my better judgment, I nodded toward the girl, who jumped happily.

"Just let me run inside and get my license, okay?" Without waiting for me to say anything, the girl jetted off inside the house and came out not even two seconds later with her pink sparkly wallet in her hand. She jumped in the car and motioned for me to follow.

I had a nagging feeling that I was going to regret this decision, and that feeling increased tenfold when Namine backed my car right into the side of her father's garage. I groaned, knowing it was too late to say no to her, and also knowing that my car wouldn't make it to Axel's unscathed. I leaned my head against the seat and tried to ignore Namine's jerky motions.

She glanced at me, but I motioned for her to get her eyes back on the road. "Are you okay, Roxas?" I heard Namine ask me, but she kept her eyes diligently on the road like I wanted her to.

"Just tired. Very tired." I yawed again for emphasis, and a small hiccup escaped my mouth. Namine giggled, and I held my breath, willing the unwanted bodily function to go away. When my head started to feel dizzy I let go of the air I was holding, and to my relief, the hiccups where gone.

I leaned my head against the back of the seat and felt as my car ran over a curb. "Namine, make wider turns and then you won't curb my car."

"Okay." I felt us do another turn, and I glanced out the window. She managed to miss the curb this time.

I rested my head again and Namine's jerky movements didn't bother me the more I got used to them. I felt the sleep envelop me, but I had to fight back. I couldn't fall asleep while Namine's driving, what if she needed me? I pried my eyes open and saw Namine approaching a four way intersection.

She glanced at me. "Hey, can you help me with this? I never know when to go at these things."

"Yeah." She stopped at the intersecton. I leaned my head back, not bothering to look for people. "IF you're the only one here then you can go. The general rule or thumb is that-"

**CRASH**

My heart raced as I felt something hit the passenger side of my car, thrusting me toward Namine, but the seatbelt jerked me back where I belonged and my head crashed into metal. Namine was screaming, and from the corner of my eye I saw blood running down her arm.

It was all over in a second, and Namine was crying. "Roxas- I don't know what happened, it all looked clear!" I looked to my left, and sure enough, there was an SUV smashed into my car. I fumed for a moment. Didn't they know to stop when there was someone else crossing the intersection? I examined myself and saw that my legs were trapped by the smashed car. I tasted blood in my mouth, but I ignored it. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "Namine, call 911." I tossed the phone at her and her fingers fumbled to dial.

The pain in my head was unbearable, and how tired I was on top of that wasn't helping. The two mixed together sent me into a state of complete blackness.

&!&!

I opened my eyes and my ears were ringing from the beeping of the heart monitor next to me. I wanted to smash the annoying beeping machine badly, but my whole body ached and wouldn't let me move.

"Roxas, Roxas, you're awake!" I looked over to Namine and saw that she was in a hospital bed, and I saw that I was too. She smiled at me through the few bandages on her face, but I could see a sizeable amount of worry in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay! You've been sleeping for a few hours, but they all said you were okay." She pressed a button and buzzed the nurse.

A brunette woman rushed in quickly. "What is it honey?"

Namine pointed toward me. "Roxas is awake now, can you get our doctor?"

The nurse smiled at me with relief. "It's good to see that you're awake honey." She turned back to Namine. "I'll page the doctor as soon as I check his heart monitor."

She rushed over to the beeping machine and took a clipboard off the side of my bed. She looked at the clock and scribbled down the time, then took notes of my heart's status. She smiled at me once before leaving the room to page our doctor.

"Where are our parents? And what happened to the person in the SUV?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and I didn't feel as drowsy as before, which was probably because of the few hours of sleep I just got.

"Our parents left about twenty minutes ago to get some food. Your mom's in hysterics and your dad's just quiet." Namine sighed. "It's hard to see your mom so upset. She's such a nice person."

I dreaded seeing my mom when she was sad. She always went over the edge and got protective. I was in a snowmobiling accident when I was 14 and broke my arm. She nearly flooded the hospital room she was so upset. It was really heart ripping to see her cry so much. "And the person that hit us?"

Namine bit her lip. "They're saying that the accident's my fault. They say that I didn't look both ways before I crossed in intersection, so it's my fault they hit me. I don't get it, they were supposed to stop, weren't they?" I could tell Namine was upset about this. It was one of her first drives with her license, and she was being blamed for an accident that wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, they were. They can't blame you for this, but Namine, what happened to the person?" By the way Namine was avoiding the question I could tell that something bad happened. Did he die?

"We hit a woman. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt either, so she flew into the windshield. I think they said that both her legs are broken along with her pelvis because when she flew forward she hit the steering wheel. Her airbags were faulty because she hadn't bothered to fix them. Her head went through the windshield. She's in the ICU right now." Namine twiddled her thumbs. "What if she dies, Roxas? And what if they actually say this is my fault? I didn't see her coming!"

"Namine! Calm down, okay? Your parents aren't going to let them get away with blaming you for this when it clearly wasn't your fault." I grimaced at the pain in my head.

A few second later, Zexion walked in the room, comlete with stethoscope and doctor's outfit. I gaped for a moment, wondering what my friend was doing here. It took me a second to remember that Zexion had just graduated college and was promised a job at a hospital, but I had no idea that job was here. I smirked slightly; having Zexion as my doctor wouldn't be all bad.

Zexion 'hmph-ed' when he saw me awake. "Good to see you up, Roxas, we were worrying about you going comatose." He glanced at my heart monitors. "You had some pretty severe head trauma."

I reached up instinctively and felt my head where it hit the side of the car. There was a large lump, and I grimaced at the thought of me looking so deformed.

"You also broke your right wrist; that was the side that the oncoming car impacted."

I looked down and noticed for the first time a bright red cast on my wrist. It looked like the color of Axel's hair. I smirked. Now when I looked down, I was going to be reminded of Axel's freakin' obnoxious hair.

Zexion paused a moment to let me think. "And you've got a deep gash on your right leg. Since your legs were stuck in the car from the impact they're pretty bruised too. But other than that, you're doing okay."

I nodded toward Namine. "What happened to her?"

Namine smiled widely at me. She probably thought I was asking this out of deep care for her; no, I was curious is all.

"Namine had to get stitches on her left arm. Some shards of glass from her window cut her pretty bad."

Namine held up her arm to show me the damage. I grimaced; it looked pretty gruesome.

"And since she was holding the wheel at the bottom when the other car hit her, her wrist was thrown against the sides of the steering wheel and her left wrist was fractured."

Namine held up the lime green cast on her wrist. She smiled. "I'm okay with this though, green is my favorite color. And now I'm stuck with it for four weeks."

"Since she wasn't on the side of impact, the only other things that she got were cuts and bruises. But, you got off a bit worse because you were on the side of the impact. And, if you hadn't been wearing your seatbelt, you would have flown right into Namine, and if that happened there would be a very high probability that you wouldn't be awake right now." He fiddled with his stethoscope. "Do you guys need anything? More painkillers into your IV?"

Namine and I both shook our heads, and the short doctor left the room.

Namine pointed her thumb toward where Zexion retreated from. "Isn't that cool that Zexion's our doctor?"

I nodded. We don't have to deal with some nub that we don't know as our doctor.

Wait, how is this going to affect the wedding? Are they going to postpone it because of the crash? Maybe cancel it?

My mom practically sprinted into the room, and I could tell that she had been crying. Her face was red and puffy, plus her makeup was in tear streaks down her face. "Roxas, darling, you're okay!" She was about to pull me into a hug, but thankfully she stopped when she realized that I was covered in bruises and bandages. I could only imagine the pain I might feel if my mom pulled me into one of her back-breaking hugs.

My dad smiled in solace; he was obviously worried about me. "You should see the gash on your leg, it looks terrible."

I wasn't one to handle blood and guts, so I didn't even want to look. "Are you guys okay?"

Stupid question. My mom squealed. "Honey, you were hit by a car, of course we aren't okay! You could have been killed! Your doctor is a miracle worker though; he did a great job with you!" She was grasping my arm, practically cutting off the circulation. "I think we'll be okay now, we were just so worried about our boy! Our only son!" My mom began to cry silently again and my dad pulled her away to comfort her.

Larxene and Luxord were standing awkwardly by Namine. Any worry they may have possessed when she arrived here was now gone. Other than my mom's crying and the two heart monitors beeping, there wasn't any other sound.

Luxord cleared his throat and walked over to my side. "We were worried about you, son."

Oh, so now they've taken to calling me their son?

I thanked him. "I'm okay now, just a bit of head pain."

He scratched his head. "Understandable. You've got quite the bump there. And I heard your car was totaled."

"WHERE ARE THEY?! DAMMIT I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER AND HER FIANCÉ!" I lowered my head when I recognized Axel's voice. I couldn't help but chuckle; he was probably terrorizing the nurses.

"Axel, calm down, they're in that room right there! Room 813!" I pictured Zexion trying to calm the exasperated redhead.

A second later a red-faced Axel appeared in the doorway. "Here you guys are! Nobody would tell me where the frick you guys were placed, but I found sexy Zexy,"

I heard Zexion protest at his nickname from the hallway.

He ignored Zexion, "and he told me where you guys were!" Axel was panting and holding onto the doorframe. He looked up and finally noticed that all four parents were in the room too. Axel waved awkwardly. "Hey mom… dad… I was kinda watching the news in my apartment, and I saw the crash."

I was nervous. Were they going to kick him out? I wanted to see Axel, even if I had this hideous deformity on my head.

Everyone was quiet until my mother spoke. "Axel, leave. You aren't wanted." She was trying to sound mean, but her crying muddled most of the malice.

Axel put his hands in the air to signal surrender. "I'm just here to see my sister. Can I have a bit of peace please?"

Larxene was about to say something (and something mean, by the look on her face), but Luxord held his hand up to shush her. "Our children are in the hospital." He spoke to my parents as well as Larxene. "He's not going to hurt them, he just wants to talk. Let's give them a few minutes." Luxord led his cheating wife out of the room, and my parents followed, completely lost for words.

Namine, Axel, and I stared off after the retreating couples open mouthed.

Axel looked at both of us. "What happened to him?"

Namine shrugged, still shocked by Luxord's actions. "I don't know. He's been like this since he got out of jail."

I was at a loss for words. Baby murdering man had gone to quiet sympathetic man in about four days. What's going on?!

Axel slowly sat himself in one of the plastic chairs. "Okay… how are you guys doin'?"

I held up my cast. "Broken. I've got a gash on my leg too, and I hit my head pretty hard." I pointed toward the bump on my head.

Axel smirked at the goose egg that donned my head. "Damn… that must have hurt."

"Just a little."

Namine held up her wrist as well. "I was holding the wheel at the bottom and apparently the impact fractured my wrist." She lifted up the other arm. "And the window tore me up in this arm, so I needed stitches." She winced. "At least Roxas was knocked out when he got the stitches on his leg, they only gave me painkillers. It still hurt really bad." She poked at the stitches and winced.

Axel gave her a sympathetic smile. "At least you two are okay. The news said that your car was totaled, sorry to hear about that Roxas."

I shrugged slightly. "I can almost guarantee you that my parents are going to get me a new car."

Axel chuckled. "That's right, I forgot you had endless amounts of money. Where were you guys headed, anyway?"

"Your house." Namine answered his question. "We had something important to tell you."

Axel leaned forward in curiosity.

Namine glanced at the door, double checking that it was shut. "You remember Dr. Vexen right? Dad and mom's counselor?"

Axel scowled and nodded. "How could I forget? I hate that guy with a passion."

Namine nodded. "We do too. Especially now. When dad left to go with Cloud and Aerith to get the floral things for the reception I started hearing noises from mom's room."

Axel's face contorted into a look of puzzlement. "Noises? Like what?"

"Mom. Having Sex." Namine gritted her teeth together, "With Vexen." After the last statement Namine's heart monitor started beating faster, proving that she was indeed mad.

The nurses rushed in when they got alert of Namine's heart monitor. We all glanced at them curiously, and they looked at us and at Namine's monitor, completely puzzled.

They turned toward Axel. "I think you have to leave son, it's time for them to get a few tests run now, and we have to check that heart monitor…"

Axel waved to me, and I waved back, instantly thinking back to the kiss. My heart started beating faster just thinking about it, and the infernal piece of machinery next to me gave me away. The nurses looked even more confused now, since we both looked completely fine they were probably wondering what on earth was making both of our monitors speed up.

I smiled at their puzzled expressions, but Namine just stared at me most likely trying to figure out why I had gotten excited.

Not that she would ever know.

&!&!

**Hey all. While I was waiting for Fanfiction to actually let me update I had this one written up as well. :) **

**Heh, I wanna say thanks to XFamousXLastXWordsX fer telling me that i deserve a break from the chapter updating (and of course fer the wonderful review). But I really really wanted to get this chapter out. And after this one's out... then I'll take a break :)**

**Please Reivew!**


	18. Chapter 18

My rude wakeup call was in the form of a sun shining through the cheap hospital blinds. I cursed at the sun and covered my eyes. The sunlight, however, didn't affect Namine in the slightest; she was out of its reach. I looked over at her and watched her breathe for a moment and I envied the fact that she could sleep so well in these uncomfortable hospital beds. I didn't really think that I was necessary to keep us here overnight, but it was Zexion's idea. When he puts on his doctor stuff it's no more 'Zexion the emo smart friend' it's 'Zexion the hard-ass doctor.' But I guess that's not really a bad thing when it comes to being super sick and what not. I laid back, too lazy to shut the curtains. The clock on the wall informed me that it was only 7 am. I knew that falling asleep wasn't quite an option right now, at least until the sun moves farther along the sky. But when it does, it will undoubtedly be in Namine's eyes.

And I also forgot that my parents were early risers. All four of the adults filed in the room followed by a nurse. Damn it, did visiting hours even start this early? Zexion followed in a few moments early. I briefly wondered how much sleep he actually got. I know he was here at 10 pm last night- and back at 7 am. I felt bad for the young doctor; that's not really much sleep.

Namine rubbed her eyes and yawned at the scuffle Zexion, our parents, and the nurses caused.

"Kids! You're awake!" My mom squealed a bit too loudly for the morning hours.

My dad put an arm around my mom. "We're here to take you two back home. Your doctor said that it's okay for you two to be released."

Zexion nodded as if agreeing with my father. "You are allowed to leave, but for the next two weeks I want you two to avoid stress and strenuous activity. It's not good for the healing wounds, and the last thing we want to do is have a stitch break. Now, I have to go check on other patients. After the nurses check your monitors and record everything you two are free to leave." Zexion stepped purposefully out of the room, most likely in a hurry to get to his other patients.

The nurses did their thing and were out of the room within a few minutes. We were unattached from the heart monitors, so there was no more annoying beeping much to my relief. We had yet to change out of the hospital gowns, and since our room wasn't equipped with a bathroom I wondered how that was going to happen.

Larxene glanced at Luxord as if urging him to say something. He nodded at her and addressed both of us. "The four of us talked last night. Your doctor says to avoid stressful situations, and since your wedding is in only nine days, we have to say that's pretty stressful. But it's too close to postpone or cancel, so we're going to do our best for you two when that comes. But, there will be five days after the wedding until you two are allowed to do highly active things." He glanced at his feet, and I felt something awkward coming on. "So, we've decided against our better wishes to postpone your- er- 'wedding night.'"

Namine's mouth dropped. "Father, there's only one wedding night. You can't just _postpone _it! It dosen't work like that!"

I just looked down and remained tight-lipped. What was I supposed to say about the situation? It was bad enough that our parents were thinking about us having sex (that had to be really uncomfortable on their part as well). I didn't _plan_ on having sex with Namine, so there wasn't really a point to this conversation. No sex. Period.

Larxene shrugged. "We're just doing what's best for you two. Do you really want to be in the middle of- the night when a stitch just comes apart? That would ruin everything dear! And it's only for about five-ish days, and then you get the stitches removed." Her eyes darted between us. "Then you two are free to do- um, whatever you want."

It's a good thing we weren't attached to the heart monitors because I could see Namine fuming. Her fists were balled and in my head I imagined the increasing beeping of the monitor that would no doubt happen if the annoying machine wasn't off.

Aerith put her hands in the air to calm Namine. "Its okay honey… it's not that long."

"You can't do that to a married couple." Namine challenged.

A nurse stuck her head in the door. "I hate to intrude- but we need to get this room cleaned out as soon as possible for us to admit new patients." Her head retreated from the door and it shut gently behind her.

Cloud lead the other three adults to the door and took a bag from Aerith and set it down on the couch. "We've got clothes in there for both of you, so hurry up and change so we can get out of here."

They were going to make Namine and I change in the same room? Do they _want _me to get raped? Okay, I doubt that the petite little blonde would go _that _far, but one could only be careful.

"You can get yours out first." I motioned Namine toward the bag. I didn't want to be in a situation where I pulled out her underwear or something, I can't imagine the horror. Especially if I ran into like a frilly bra and thong or something. I visibly shuddered at the thought.

Namine dug through the bag and pulled out her clothes. By the second the tension and awkwardness in the room increased. I grabbed what was left in the bag and pulled out my dark jeans, some boxers, and a black t-shirt. My parents didn't do too badly with picking out the outfit.

I just looked away from Namine pulled the clothes on faster than I've ever done in my life (making sure to avoid looking at my leg; blood wasn't my thing, and I could feel it throbbing). The cast gave me a few issues, but I still managed to dress quickly. Apparently Namine was on the same train of thought as me because when I asked her if she was ready she was. We left the gowns on the bed and I made my way over to Namine and the door. I was about to pull the handle when Namine stopped me.

"I'm sorry about them. You were awfully quiet when they were talking about postponing it." She moved herself right in front of the door.

I shrugged. "They're just doing what they have to do. And speaking of- we should be out there right now."

She put her finger up, signaling for me to wait a moment. "All I want you to know is that I don't really plan on listening to them."

I was going to open my mouth and object her random idea of rebelling against her parents. I was about to launch into a full on preach about listening to what they have to say, but Namine opened the door and flew out of the room. I shrugged and followed. If the girl tried to rape me in my sleep I could always say that the reason I punched her was for self-defense. Which it would be, so that wouldn't be much of a lie.

&!&!

At about six o'clock that evening the house phone rang. I didn't want to jump up, run downstairs, and grab it, so I just left the answering up to my mom. I heard someone pounding up the steps, and the woman who woke me up yesterday morning opened the door with a phone in her hand. "Roxas dear, Dr. Zexion's on the phone with you to find out how you're feeling."

I threw my feet off the bed, took the phone, and thanked the woman. I put the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Roxy!"_

That was definitely not Zexion. "Axel? You're supposed to be Zexion…"

"_Nah, I just told that woman who answered that I was Zexion. It's really not that hard to imitate his voice." _I heard him clear his throat before he launched into a Zexion impression. "_Hello, Dr. Zexion calling to see how Roxas is feeling. May I talk to him?" _His loud laughter filled the receiver after he was finished.

I laughed with him. "That was pretty spot-on. Nice job, Ax. So why are you risking your freakin' head by calling my house?"

"_A few reasons. 1) To find out how you and Namine are doing. And 2) What the hell was up with Luxord?!"_

I smiled. "Namine and I are doing well. Zex told us not to do anything stressful or active for two weeks. And then our parents told us they were keeping the wedding on, but postponing the 'wedding night.'" I used my fingers as air quotes for the last phrase.

Again, Axel's laugh filled the receiver. _"Really? That's just… strange…"_

"Yeah I know. Do you know how weird it is to have your parents talk about your sex life?" I laughed along with Axel.

"_I can't image how hard it was for them. Who was the one who told you two the good news? Or bad, depending on how you take it."_

"Luxord. Nobody else apparently wanted to talk about it."

"_Ah, speak of the gambler. Heh, Demyx came up with a nickname for him. 'Gambler of Fate.' Just because he gambled away all their money. That's fate giving a serious kick in the ass, don't you think?" _

I smiled. "That fits him. He's different lately though. He seems sadder."

"_I know, that's what I wanted to ask you. He'd normally be the _first _one to kick my ass if I wanted to talk to you two- but he let me in when I was there. Damn, I almost died of shock at that moment." _

"Yeah he-"

At that moment, my mom stuck her head in the door. "Hun, dinner time."

"Okay, thanks Doctor. I'm feeling great now, just a little wrist pain."

"_Your mom's in the room, right?"_

"Yes, Doctor."

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later. Come see me, kay? We have a DDR rematch to do."_

"Alright Zexion, I'll do that. Bye."

My mom smiled and withdrew her head.

I hung up the phone and smiled. It was a bit _too _easy to trick my parents. But how long would I be able to keep this up? The wedding is in nine days…

&!&!

**Alright, breaks over! :) Haha it was only three days but I couldn't keep away. I've been in a writing mood for the past week and a half, and who knows how long it's going to last!**

**I know this is short, but either tomorrow or the day after there's going to be a longer chapter with something that will knock ur socks off! (hopefully) It's pretty epic. Haha XD**

**I've got this planned to Chapter 25 so far, but I haven't planned the end yet. I'm guessing that the last chapter will be either chapter 28 or 29, with the next chapter as an Epilogue. So, we've still got about 10 chapters until Another Day is finished. No need to get sad yet! There are still plenty of surprises up my sleeve and hidden plots. Not to mention the bachelor party O.o**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heh, I should really refresh my disclaimer because it hasn't been around in awhile: Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the plotline. :) Well, and Kiley's my OC (and you all will FINALLY meet her later).**

&!&!

Much to my parent's dismay, I had my music crashing loudly through the speakers. My dad had already came up here to tell me to turn it down, but I just told him 'okay' and continued on with my loudness. I couldn't listen to my music quiet… what would be the point? It's not like I'm blasting heavy metal anyway, it's only All Time Low. But anything that wasn't classical was considered heinous to my parents. Classical pretty much made my ears bleed.

The only reason that I heard the rap on the door was because I trained myself to listen for it when my music was loud. If I completely didn't hear the door altogether and it was my father then he would most likely bust in and cut the stereo wires. I quickly turned the volume knob until it was down to just background noise.

I threw open the door at the speed of light expecting to see my father there; red-faced and ready to yell. But, I was met with the person that I last expected to see.

Pence. Why's he here? Is he going to try and beat me up? Because if he was, his attempts would fail way too easily. I remembered the email Namine sent him:

_Dear Pence,_

_I feel the need to write you this after everything was… strange at Zexion's graduation. I can tell that you still have feelings for me, but I just… don't love you anymore. Maybe it's all the time apart that's done this, or maybe it's the arranged marriage. I felt like I had a connection with Roxas at the very start, but I didn't realize that then. Thought we've been forced together, something special's grown- and he feels the same way._

_Roxas told me at first that he didn't want you to attend the wedding, but I changed his mind. You will always hold a special place in my heart, and now he understands that. I'll miss you Pence, but it's time that you moved on._

_Love, Namine_

We just stared at each other. I didn't exactly know what to say. 'I'm sorry you got dissed like that and the woman you love lied to you, it's not my fault?'

He decided to speak up first. "I talked to Riku and Sora after I forwarded the email to them. They told me that you said Namine was lying. Can we talk about this?"

I just stared and nodded. He looked at me like I was strange but he continued on into the room. "Can you just tell me the truth about what happened? I still can't believe that Namine would act like this; it's not like her."

I nodded, still a bit shocked that a punch hasn't been thrown my way yet. It was the right time to gather myself, so I internally slapped myself and started to focus on the situation in front of me. "What did Riku and Sora say to you?"

Pence smiled. "So he _can _speak!" He chuckled lightly before continuing. "They told me that you read the email and said that most of it was lies."

I nodded agreeably. "Her love for me is pretty much one-sided. I don't like her like that, and it kinda pisses me off that she'd write those lies to you. And that shit about me not wanting you to come to the wedding? Not true."

He smiled half-heartedly. "It's good to know that you don't actually think so little of me. But, she really does like you now?"

I shrugged. "She does. I don't understand her."

Pence sat on my bed. "When things go wrong in her life she has a tendency to lash out and come on a bit too strong. If you haven't noticed."

I sat next to him. "Really? But that doesn't explain how she loved you so much when we first met, and how she likes me so much now."

Pence shrugged and glanced at my stereo, which was now playing 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low. If you really think about it, it seems kind of ironic. "She's quick to fall in and out of love apparently. But I'm not." Pence ducked his head as if he were trying to hide something; like the fact he was silently crying. He quickly wiped the tears away, and looked up at me, mortally embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to understand how she could throw away what we had so quickly. And I really thought she loved me."

I put a hand on the poor guy's shoulder. "I'm sure she did. Namine's going through a lot of tough things right now. She can't have altogether dropped how much she loved you. Maybe after everything settles down she'll realize what she's been doing, and remember exactly how much she loves you."

Pence looked at me like I had three eyes. "By the time everything settles down you two are going to be married, Roxas. I definitely can't have her back then."

I pursed my lips. He was right, there was no chance for them after we were married. Damn it, why does this unwanted marriage have to ruin _everything?_

He pointed at the red cast on my wrist. "What happened there?"

I looked at it. In truth, I had completely forgotten it was there. "Namine and I got into a car accident."

Pence 'oh-ed.' "She just got her license, didn't she? She made me circle the day of the road test on my calendar so we wouldn't forget. She was so excited." He smiled at the memory.

The next moment, the last person I wanted to see opened the door; saw the scene before her; and froze with an uber pissed look on her face. "_Pence?! _What the hell are you doing here? Roxas, what is he doing here?" Namine was practically exploding by now. I'm sure she figured out by now that her little lying-to-Pence plan epically failed, seeing as he wasn't beating me to a pulp (not that he could).

Pence was petrified. He probably hadn't expected to actually see Namine so soon, especially when she was this mad. And mad at him, too.

"Roxas, tell me now, what is he doing here?!" She sounded like a screeching banshee and it made me want to cover my ears and shoot her.

"Namine, what's the problem?" I asked coolly.

She was practically pulling her hair out. "He's _here! _Pence, get OUT!"

Pence shot up, clearly seeing that Namine didn't want him here _at all. _

"And don't even bother showing up to the wedding! I can't believe you're here, after _everything!" _She stared him down as he walked shamefully out of the room. But when he got to the door he stopped.

Pretending that Namine wasn't even there, he addressed me. "Please talk to her; I want to be there at the wedding."

Namine frowned. "Fat chance."

I nodded at him. "Don't worry about it, I will."

Pence let me have a small smile before he retreated from the room. After he was gone Namine slammed the door behind him. "What was he doing here Roxas?" Now that he was gone she looked more worried than mad.

"We were talking. Friends talk, y'know?" I crossed my arms as if challenging her to counter me.

Unfortunately for her, she did. "You two are NOT friends. You can't be friends with Pence, Roxas. Just. Don't."

I raised an eyebrow at her, my mouth in a tight line. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with, Namine. So don't even try."

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and shut her mouth again.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I hadn't even bothered to turn the ringer up. I pulled it out, seeing that it was Hayner.

"Hey Hayner. What's up?" Namine rolled her eyes at Hayner's name, so I just turned my back on her.

"_Kairi wants to go see that new scary movie that's out. I forget what it's called, but apparently it's all blood, gore, and only got half a star in its reviews. The plot sucks, but for some reason Kairi's a sucker for gore."_

I thought about Kairi getting excited over gore. It didn't make much sense to me, she seems like the kind of girl that wouldn't like scary movies. "Kairi? Gore? Really?"

"_Yeah, it's completely strange, right? But anyway, you wanna come?"_

I didn't like blood. I don't even want to look at my own leg right now because of what happened in the accident, and even seeing Namine's stitched arm made my skin prickle. I didn't want to be stuck here with Namine and nothing to do, so I agreed to go, despite the fact that I might just get sick. "Yeah, sounds cool. We'll be there." I could just space out and not even pay attention to the movie. That would save me from the embarrassing nausea that blood caused me.

"_Cool. We'll be around in about ten minutes to get you two." _

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. "Change in plans. Instead of you nagging me for the rest of the day," Namine's mouth dropped defensively at my statement, "we're going to go see a movie with Kairi and Hayner."

She was about to argue with me, but apparently decided against it. "What kind of movie?"

"A gory one that Kairi wanted to see. One with crappy reviews and too much blood to be considered tasteful." I smiled at Namine's disgusted look.

"And Kairi wanted to see this?" She grimaced. "That girl has some serious issues. No normal lady would want to see a gore-fest."

I waved a hand at Namine. "Nah, she's just cool." I shut the stereo off and walked past Namine to the door. She was rooted to the spot; she didn't move. "You coming?" I asked her.

She snapped her attention to me. She had been staring at the spot that Pence was sitting previously. "Yeah." She followed me out the door and down the stairs. "Let's get this over with."

&!&!

We reached the theater in record time. Two things I learned about Kairi today. 1) She likes gore. And 2) She speeds like she's in a racecar.

She whipped into a parking space and we all fell out of the car as fast as we could. Namine was wide eyed and fearful, Hayner was laughing, and I was just freaked out. Kairi got out of the car normally. She was obviously used to the speed that she drove at, and wasn't gasping for air and eternally grateful that we finally got to touch land.

And, since Namine and I had _just _gotten into a car accident not even a few days ago, we were probably the most freaked out of the four in the car. My legs felt jello-ey, but my whole body never loved solid land so much.

I received the same look from Kairi that I got from Pence before. It was the look where they were staring at me like I had three eyes, but this time I took no notice. Kairi was a maniac driver, and on the way back I'm going to suggest Hayner to drive us. I'll come up with an excuse as to when by the time I need it.

We strolled into the theater, and I took a quick look at all the cutouts and posters around. There was a poster for some movie called 17 Again, and I could see Namine and Kairi gushing over the guy on the front. I looked at him. He didn't look too special. Well, he did have great hair, I'll admit that much. He was just a little too… pretty boy. I guess I prefer the more rugged guys, like rebels. Like Axel. I smirked, thinking about the redhead that I've only known for a few weeks (and who I absolutely loathed when I first met him). Things have changed, huh?

I offered to pay for the tickets. Out of the four of us I was the one with the most money. Of course I didn't say that to Kairi, I just told her that it was thanks for inviting and nearly killing us.

She laughed at the 'nearly killing us' bit. "Come on you guys, you act like you've never sped before." She stared down Hayner and I.

"She's right." Hayner smirked. "We've gone faster than that. I guess it's just not as SCARY or LIFE THREATENING when we're the ones who do it."

Namine butted into the conversation. "Yeah, and it's a bit worse when you _just _got out of the hospital because of a _car accident." _She practically spat the words at Kairi and shoved her lime green cast in Kairi's face, while pointing at my red one.

Hayner insterted a quick comment but it was ignored. "Dude, Roxas, your cast looks like porcupine's hair..."

Kairi gently lowered Namine's arm. "I'm sorry Namine, but I have years of driving experience. You don't need to worry about getting hurt. And just to be fair, I've been in a fair share of car accidents too and you don't see me _whining." _Kairi and Namine launched into a very brief and very brutal stare down before Kairi pulled away and walked to the podium where the man took the tickets.

We handed him our tickets, and he tore them at the perforated part. "Are you sure you four wanna see this movie? It got some pretty harsh reviews, and so far you're the only ones who _want _to see it. I think these are the only tickets that we've sold for that movie in about three days."

Kairi smiled. "Oh we wanna see it. We don't care if it sucks, just as long as it's bloody."

The man laughed. "You're something else, you know that little lady?"

Kairi smiled at him. "Oh I know."

We quickly bought our concessions, eager to get in the theater. If the man was right about us being the only ones in there today then we would have loads of fun. I know Hayner liked to talk during movies, and now he wouldn't have to worry about getting kicked out of the theater for once. I filled my cup with Coke, and waited patiently as Kairi buttered the popcorn and while they all filled their cups. We rushed down to theater 13. I glanced at the clock on my cell phone. It was ten minutes until the movie started at 8 o'clock. After a long debate we decided to sit in one of the first rows. Kairi told her that it was her favorite place to sit because everything looked bigger, never mind the fact that you pretty much had to look up to see the screen. Kairi and Hayner sat a few rows back from the first row so they could put their feet up, and Namine and I sat a row or so behind them so we could also put our feet up without clobbering them in the head. Kairi handed back our bucket of popcorn, which Namine immediately took and began popping into her mouth. I put my Coke into the cup holder, sipping randomly as I waited patiently for the previews to end.

&!&!

Kairi was most definitely right about the gore. It seemed like every minute of the movie had some blood, even the first few. I couldn't even keep count of all the people that died; there were so many. I had stopped eating the popcorn because it was only making my nauseous stomach worse. Hayner was hooting and hollering through the movie; he had always been a sucker for horror movies. Kairi didn't scream once, she just laughed every time someone was brutally murdered by the evil… things. They looked like a cross between a fairy, elf, and werewolf. The movie never said exactly what they were, but even the _idea _of them was stupid.

Namine and I were the exact opposite of Hayner and Kairi. Namine screamed evertime a machete or ninja star (yeah, the fairy, elf, werewolf things fought with _ninja stars _of all things) came and stuck itself into someone's back.

I'd about had enough when a person was sliced and diced by the ugly villains. My cup was empty anyway; apparently I had been sipping it without even realizing it while watching the bloody horror movie. So much for spacing out, I felt like I was about to puke. I tapped Hayner on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey man, I'm gunna go fill my cup. Just saying so you don't think I disappeared."

Hayner nodded and put his attention back to the movie immediately after. Namine tugged my shirt and turned my attention toward her. "Huh?"

"I'm gunna go with you. I have to use the bathroom." She stood up. I nodded, and she followed me out of the almost empty theater.

When we got outside, Namine groaned. "That movie is gross. Kairi has some pretty gross taste, if you ask me." She shook her head. "Anyway, I just have to pee, so don't wait up for me."

"Mkay." I nodded and she took off toward the bathroom. I walked the short distance to the drink fountains and slowly filled my cup by pressing the button sporadically. So after about two minutes (versus the ten seconds that it normally takes) my cup was full. Namine was still nowhere in sight, so I just walked back over to the theater, keeping in mind that she told me not to wait up for her.

I was about to sit down and tell the two that I arrived, but they were talking loudly. I was sure that I heard my name, so I quickly ducked behind the closest row. I was rude to eavesdrop, but since they were talking about me I figured that it was okay.

"Hayner, all I'm saying is that after this movie we should have the breakup." Kairi spoke.

"Kairi? Why? You haven't even done what you planned to do, with Roxas and all. Why do you want to break up now?"

Kairi paused for a moment, as if deliberating what she was going to say. "I'm done. I don't want to come in between Roxas and… Axel." I froze? What? How did she know?! Does this mean that Hayner and Namine know too?!

"Don't you mean Namine?"

I didn't hear her say anything, and I assumed that she just shook her head.

"That's dumb, what do you mean 'Roxas and Axel?' When they kissed, Roxas said he didn't like it. There isn't a _Roxas and Axel._"

Kairi sighed. "No, Hayner, Axel just caught Roxas off guard. And they've kissed more than that. It's just… they seem like they were made for each other, as strange as that sounds, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

Hayner scoffed. "But you were perfectly content with getting in the way of Roxas and Namine? And you didn't do what you wanted; we should keep this going until you do! We had a deal!"

"Hayner, it was my end of the deal, why are you arguing? And it's clear that Roxas dosen't like her!"

Hayner stuttered over the first part of Kairi's question. "I-I…" But he chose to skip that part and move onto the next one. "But, he's _marrying _her! There won't ever be a 'Roxas and Axel' because Roxas is marrying Namine in about a week!"

"Hayner, I don't get why you're bothering to argue with me! You didn't want to be in this relationship, remember? I saw you, completely distressed over the fight with him, and you had no idea how to fix it. So I helped you, and look how well that worked out! You're his best man! And in return, you promised you'd pretend to be my boyfriend so I could get closer to Roxas. You hated me when we started this Hayner, why the hell are you arguing with me now? You should be happy! Besides the wedding, you never have to see me again!" Kairi was getting completely hysterical, and it's a good thing we were the only ones in the theater. She was up to the point of yelling, the thoughts in my mind were swimming a million miles a minute. The relationship was _fake? _Why didn't I get that? I've suspected something the whole time, and it was right in front of my face.

What Axel said about Kairi thinking I was cute when we met made more sense now. Of course, she was using Hayner to get to me. _That's _why everything seemed strange. Kairi dosen't really care about Hayner, it was all fake. She was using her knowledge of people and how they act to help him _and _manipulate him.

And now she's dropping the relationship because she thinks that Axel and I are great? She doesn't want to get in the way of us? Does that mean that she thought Namine and I weren't going to work? That personally made sense in my mind.

And then something hit me like a brick. The reason that Hayner wasn't just shrugging off the breakup… the reason he's arguing with her.

Kairi dosen't care about Hayner… but Hayner likes Kairi.

&!&!

The rest of the movie was eerily silent. When I was spying on Kairi and Hayner, I heard Namine open the door and I quickly popped up and announced that I was here. I acted cheery and peppy; I didn't want to let them know that I'd heard pretty much everything.

I could also tell that Namine was confused by the now silent soon-to-be-not couple in front of us. She never asked me though, because I acted just as confused as her. I couldn't even focus on the rest of the movie. All the drama just increased tenfold. What could I even do about it? I wasn't even supposed to hear the conversation. Hayner's never been like this over a girl before. He's always treated them like property, but he was getting upset over the 'breakup' with Kairi. It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that Hayner _really _liked Kairi. Since she was such the people person, I couldn't help but wonder if she saw that Hayner liked her. I've known the blonde my whole life, so I can read him pretty well.

And that's why I felt like smacking myself for how stupid I've been. A big tipoff was the night that Hayner came over and drank more than he ever had before. I was thinking that there was something wrong, and stupid me, I didn't ask. But now I know what it was.

The four of us headed out of the theater completely silent. Kairi was usually talkative (now that she actually knew us- I remember when she was quiet and shy when I first met her) but right now she was dead silent. I was staring at the ground, not intending to look up anytime soon. There was a guy standing by the trashcan right outside the theater like usual, waiting for you to toss your trash.

"Roxas?"

I knew that voice. My head shot up faster than a bullet could ever dream to go. My ocean blue eyes immediately met his emerald green- and I smiled. No, not a fake smile that I usually have to force if I'm around my family (or Namine, for that matter). This was genuine. I dropped it as soon as I realized who was right next to me.

I looked at Hayner and he was just staring at me. When he saw my gaze he looked back at Kairi with a look of knowing on his face. If Hayner had any doubts about Kairi's 'Roxas and Axel' argument, he didn't now.

&!&!

**Everyone, enjoy the writing mood while it lasts! Bah, I hate having a widescreen computer because it makes like three line paragraphs in my word document look like one line on the whole screen. It always looks like I wrote so much less!**

**And, I noticed a surprisingly small amount of mistakes when I printed out this chapter. It sounded too good to be true to me, so if you guys see any mistakes with this can you please let me know? Thanks!**

**Press that little button that I forgot what it says, but it leads you to the review window! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

All this thinking was giving me a headache. This drama was worse than high school (and trust me, I DON'T miss that). Fortunately, there was a knock on my door, and maybe, just _maybe _I'll be able to put the Kairi/Hayner thoughts at ease for even a few hours. When it was Hayner that pounded my door open though, my headache increased about ten notches easily.

What's with people that I don't want to see or don't expect to see busting in on me? It's getting really old, and if Namine comes in here in the next ten minutes I'm probably going to shoot myself. Well not myself, but maybe the lamp on the ceiling because it will fall and give a satisfying crash. Maybe even fall on Namine. I should really stop; I'm starting to sound a bit barbaric.

Unlike Pence, he was a bit more comfortable with my room and just busted in without my permission. He plopped himself into one of my bowl chairs on the other side of the room, causing the strange fart sound that happens when anyone sits in them. Usually Hayner would make some stupid joke about the sound, but he just folded his legs underneath him and leaned forward. Oh, he most definitely wanted to say something. But what? I would probably die of shock (or at least fall off my bed in shock) if he told me about him and Kairi's conversation. I didn't see him spilling that anytime soon, so in the meantime my body's safe and sound on this cushy bed.

"Do you need something…?" I asked him. He looked determined, and obviously something was important.

"Kairi and I were talking in the movie theater yesterday while you were… slowly… filling your cup."

My mind held true to the 'fall off the bed in shock' statement before. My eyes widened, and I ended up leaning, or squirming, or pushing myself, I don't know, to the side of the bed, and I ended up in a tangled position with my broken wrist awkwardly stuck under my body and my bad leg on the edge of the bed. Thank god I didn't fall on the leg; it didn't have a cast to protect it from getting crushed.

Again, I received the 'three eyes' look. I've been getting that a lot the past few days… "Are you okay, Roxas?" Hayner didn't even bother to rush to my aid; he just leaned forward a bit more in his chair and watched me squirm.

Even though the cast was there to protect my wrist, it still hurt. Not to mention my head hitting the floor as well. It wasn't wood floors, it was carpet, but a near-concussion a couple days ago and a more recent headache didn't help the situation. I quickly and painfully put myself back on the bed, cradling my wrist. "Yeah, I'm fine, I… slipped."

"Uh-huh…" Hayner eyed me for a moment before continuing where he left off. "Anyway, like I said, we were talking."

He waited for a response from me. I decided that maybe I should just play it cool; pretend like I didn't hear anything. Maybe Hayner would tell me his side of the story if I pretended not to know, rather than sock me in the face for eavesdropping. "Kay? People talk Hayner. What were you saying?"

He looked downcast. "Kairi wants to break up with me."

I didn't even have to pretend to feel sympathetic for him right now because I actually did. "I'm sorry man. You look like you're taking this harder than you usually do."

Hayner stared at me for a few moments, and I could practically see in the inner cogs of his mind working. "Well, at first it was all a fluke. I practically hated her when we first met, but… she helped me, and in return, I had to help her."

I tilted my head to the side. "What are you talking about? You guys made a deal?"

Hayner nodded. "Exactly. You knew her before I did- you know she's got this 'way' with people, but I'm starting to think she made it all up. I'm not saying she's not smart about people, but she kind of sucks at fixing things. Anyway, I was walking around after I slammed the door in your face that day, and she was driving at the same time. She found me and caught that I was distressed. And she gave me advice on how to fix everything, because I didn't have a clue. And that worked out y'know, because I'm here and such."

I was absorbing the information that I didn't hear at the theater. Then they never mentioned details about meeting, and now Hayner was spilling everything. I was scared of when this conversation was going to take the turn toward Axel and I. "And what was her side?"

"That's just it. The reason that I didn't like her. She started to like you when you two first met. It was only a coincidence that we even met, but she made it work to her advantage at that point. Anyway, she dated me to get closer to you. She wanted to get to know you before she made a move, but now she just wants to end it. Just like that." Hayner sighed. "And that whole time she was going after you, I couldn't help but start to like her."

A little more digging into this was now necessary. "Why does she all of a sudden want to end everything?"

Hayner looked at me like he was unsure of what he wanted to say. I know that he would be completely uneasy with knowing that I liked another guy, and I wasn't exactly sure if he had the guts to explain this to my face. "She didn't want to come between you and… Namine."

"Namine? Really? I don't even like her."

Hayner tilted his head to the side.

I put my hands up quickly before Hayner could get the wrong idea about what I said. "No, I'm not saying that I like Kairi, it's just strange that she would end it for Namine's sake. It's clear to everyone _except _Namine that I don't like her."

Hayner nodded in understanding. "I see what you're saying. I- I don't really get it either, but you know, Kairi is Kairi." He smiled, obviously thinking about the auburn haired girl. "And, I don't want to lose her. I like her- but, you know, not just to do her like it was with everyone else. She doesn't like me though, I can see that."

"Hayner, maybe you should just tell her that you like her. Who knows, she might be feeling the same thing, just hiding it." Why did I suddenly feel like Dr. Phil? I'm not a relationship whiz (then again, neither is Dr. Phil, no matter how much he pretends to be) and I could easily tell Hayner something that would accidentally have a disastrous effect on him wanting to win over Kairi. So, for now, I was just keeping it simple.

He nodded. "I guess that's all I can really do."

Namine poked her head through the door. "Roxas-" Her face fell when she saw Hayner. "Oh, hi Hayner." She turned her attention back toward me. "Everyone says that we've got to go visit the wedding venue. The wedding's in exactly a week, and they don't want our first visit there to be the rehearsal."

I grimaced. "I don't really want to go see the 'Twilight Marble Palace.'"

Namine shook her head. "No, that's where the reception is. The actual wedding is at the large church that's in the main parts of Twilight Town. And that's where we're going."

When I didn't make a motion to move, Namine rushed in and pulled me up off the bed. "Now come on, your dad rented a limo so we could all ride together."

Hayner jumped up quickly. "I'm coming!"

Namine stopped and stared at him for a moment, but she decided that him coming was seemingly harmless. "Sure, fine. Hurry!" I practically got dragged all the way out the door and to the white stretch limo. Hayner, however, was jumping along excitedly beside me. I sat in the limo, smashed between Hayner and Namine. Why on earth would my parents get a _limo _of all things? What was so bad about us riding separate? If they wanted us all to talk on the way there and back, that's what cell phones and 3-way calls were invented for.

My mother and Larxene were chatting happily about how beautiful the venue was, and not after long Namine joined them; she was excited to see where we were marrying. Dad and Luxord were talking about some sport- golf? Basketball? Point being- I don't care.

Hayner was just bouncing with a perma-smile on his face. He looked like he was about to rocket out of the sunroof any second. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that clearly read CALM-THE-FUCK-DOWN!

It seemed like ages by the time that we reached the church. When we all piled out of the limo I couldn't help but ogle at the church's massive size. Hayner was ranting on and on about how cool the limo ride was but when he saw the massive building that was the church he immediately shut up. His mouth dropped to the floor, and I not-too-gently closed it for him.

"Get a grip!" I gently pushed him onward so we could keep up with the rest of the group.

The church was exquisite on the inside. The ceilings were large and cathedral style, with massive pillars on the sides. It would take three of my arm's lengths to wrap around one of them. The walls were an ornately carved gold color, and all the wood in the room (doors, benches, etc.) were all mahogany, and shiny. In other words, the beautiful church was exactly what I expected my parents to book. I had to admit that if I wasn't marrying Namine in exactly a week, I would marry here in the future. It was a lovely church. My parents chose well for the wedding from hell.

We made our way through the lobby and then through some open, heavy mahogany doors. These doors led into the sanctuary, which looked like it could fit near to a thousand people. The main floor had one large aisle that created a rift in between the two sections of seating. One for my side of the family- and one for Namine's. There was also an overhead balcony that accommodated more people. It wrapped around in a semicircle, and stopped at a point just perfect so people could still see the stage. The floors were made of some shiny black stone, in all different shapes. In-between the fist-sized stones were a white substance: the cement keeping the stones together. The floor wasn't unstable; however; it was still smooth and easy to walk on. Dang it, even the floor was beautiful in this place.

Everyone except the priest that had met us at the front doors was ogling at the beauty. Hayner nudged me. "You're getting married here, man. I'm jealous."

I didn't say anything back to him. There were pews on the back of the stage for the church choir to sit, but there was still plenty of stage room. There were also exactly three steps. I figured this in my mind: Namine and I on the stage, Hayner and Selphie on the next step down, Kairi and Sora on the next. And the last empty. By this point, I was starting to feel terrible that I didn't even want this. I felt like such a jerk. I was playing Namine, my parents, everyone. They were spending all this money on us, and I didn't want this. I know that if I went through with this I would be completely unhappy, but if I didn't everyone else would be unhappy. What choice did I have?

I couldn't be around them. As un-manly as this sounds, I was about to cry. I wanted to be alone, so I just excused myself and ducked outside the sanctuary, ran through the lobby, and threw myself down onto the steps.

I couldn't stop the tears from escaping me. I was playing everyone for this! In exactly a week my life would change! Weren't people supposed to be _happy _when they got married? I feel like someone just tied a net full of rocks on me and threw me into the ocean. I added a whole new meaning to rock-bottom.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't even bother to look who it was. It was most likely Namine coming out here to see what's wrong. And of course, I would have to tell her that I was crying because I was happy. And of course, it would be a lie.

Just like my life.

I expected to see Namine's white maxi-dress sit down next to me, but instead I was met with black dress pants. It wasn't Namine. I looked up, and the one sitting next to me was none other than Luxord.

He glanced at me. "Crying really doesn't seem to suit you, you know."

I quickly wiped the tears away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just… happy."

He shook his head. "Bull. Roxas, that's absolute bull, don't lie to me."

My eyes widened. "Luxord? I- I am… the church… happy…"

He stared at me until I shut up. "You can't fool me. And don't worry about it either. I'm over this whole arranged marriage, and as soon as it's all over I'm going my own way."

I couldn't say anything except "WHAT?"

He chuckled softly at me. "At first Namine wanted to come out here to talk to you, but I knew what you were feeling. Roxas, Larxene and I were in an arrange marriage too. I was in your exact place. Larxene and Namine are alike you know. I liked other people, my parents spent boatloads of money, and I didn't even want to marry her. But I did to please everyone. We ended up falling in love, adopting a son, and having a beautiful daughter. And she's in the same situation we were. It's like déjà vu, except Larxene's parents weren't broke." He sighed.

I was stunned. Him and Larxene had an arranged marriage? Who knew?

"Well, everything seemed to be perfect after we finally fell in love. Axel was even perfect until Namine was born. Besides him, our life was something that everyone envied. I've stupid been thinking that for almost seventeen years- since our baby was born- but it all just fell apart right in front of my eyes." He stroked his beard for a moment and then looked at me. "When I came home from jail for killing my son-"

I glared at him for that statement.

"Oh Roxas, don't look at me like that, I'm not proud of what I did. But our family was falling apart and we couldn't afford another baby. Larxene refused to get an abortion and I didn't know what to do. I should have let her go through with it and put the baby up for adoption- stupid me. Anyway, when I came home from jail not too long ago, I was in a cab. Larxene hadn't bothered to pick me up from the jail. I had to run inside and get money- the cabbie kept my watch as collateral. I went inside to get the fourteen that I owed- and to say hi to my wife- but I was met with a situation that I didn't want to see- or hear, really."

For some reason I was reminded of the moment that Namine heard Larxene having sex with Vexen. Is that what he heard?

"You look like you know what I'm talking about." He apparently noticed the thoughtful and knowing look on my face.

I nodded. "Yeah. You're talking about Larxene having sex, right?"

He nodded sadly. "Do you know anything about it? I just heard it, grabbed my wallet, and made the cabbie take me somewhere else. I came back later that night and Larxene was cooking dinner."

"Namine called me over one morning and told me that she heard Larxene having sex. I came over and we threw the door open. It was-"

Luxord looked at me expectantly, almost desperately. "Well? Who?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. He was clearly upset over this, and I didn't want to make it worse. But, there's no getting out of it anyway. "Vexen."

Luxord's fists tightened. "I should have known. Why him?"

"She said that since all your money was gone it was the only way to pay for your counseling appointments."

"Well, this can only mean one thing." Luxord looked completely crestfallen.

"What?"

"I can't let her keep cheating on me."

I tensed. I've only know Luxord as a violent person; what did he plan on doing?

"I know what you're thinking. The whole time you've known me; I've slapped my daughter, fought with my son, and punched my wife in the stomach. That's all over Roxas; after you either marry Namine or call of the wedding I'm divorcing Larxene and moving."

That was the last thing I expected. "Divorce? Are you sure?"

He nodded solemnly. "I am. It's hard being around a woman that cheats on me, and even the way Namine's starting to act. I need to be my own man again. But enough about me, what are you going to do? You're just like me, you don't want this."

He read me pretty well, which was to be expected considering he'd been in this situation when he was young. "I don't know. Everyone's spent so much here, but I don't want this. No offense, but I don't love Namine. Why did you choose to go through with the marriage?"

Luxord thought for a moment. "Because I didn't want to upset my parents. Something great came out of the marriage, but I could have had a happier life if I went my own way." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "But, what I did isn't important. You need to do what you think is right." He eased himself off the concrete steps. "I'll tell everyone that you just came out for air. But, I don't think Hayner will really care, he's currently drooling all over the expensive church." He chuckled, and walked away.

Luxord was an okay guy, and just by talking to him I knew I could trust him. But he was right, I can't make my decision based off his life, I have to make my own.

&!&!

**Do you all think that Roxas can actually trust Luxord, or do you think Lux was just feeding Roxas a ton of crap? Tell me in a review! Plus, we've reached chapter 20! I've never gone past 18 chapters in a story before, so this is an amazing feat. I'm taking this time right now to thank all my reviewers, we're over 200 now, and I love you guys! I just have one teensy weensy request. Do you think we could call make it to 300 reviews before the story is over? I want to set a new first for me! Thanks everyone!**

**And guess what? I'm giving you a sneak peek at the next chapter! **

**Keyword: KITTENS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :). Ahh, I'm sorry there wasn't any Axel in the last chapter, and he's only in this one at the end, but the next chapter has some cute (and a kinda gross moment) with AkuRoku fluff, okay? Kay! **

**BTW, there's lots of Demyx/Sora/Riku in this chapter. I have to give Demyx a little love; he's lonely with Zexion and Axel now working. And we all know happy-go-lucky Demyx can be sad when he's alone all day. :(**

**I'm posting this so early in the morning because I'm going to be gone for the next three days (yes, I do have a life!) so yeah, here's this one, which I don't like too much, but like I said before, there will be AkuRoku cuteness in the next chapter. We're slowly winding down to the last chapter... no, don't cry! Haha.**

**&!&!**

There were only two things I knew about the bachelor party my dad and Luxord were going to throw me. One: Luxord was inviting his two friends, Saix and Xaldin, to come. And Two: Strippers.

My father's exact words when I declined the idea of strippers: "Come now, Roxas! It's a bachelor party! There _has _to be strippers, it's an unwritten law! To make you feel better, I'll let you in on a little secret that you aren't supposed to know. Your mother and Larxene are getting male exotic dancers for Namine's bachelorette party!" He leaned in toward me and whispered, "Although, I think the strippers are more for your mom and Larxene's sake. Poor Namine will be petrified. Not to mention the gifts they got her…" This is when my father trailed off to go talk to Luxord.

…Gifts?

That was about when I decided I didn't want to hang around the house any longer. I didn't really want to learn about more 'secrets' that my dad had to offer about either party. I believed him that the male exotic dancers were probably more for Larxene and my mom's sake, but I also figured that the strippers at my party were more for my dad, Luxord's, and Lux's friend's entertainment. Ah, poor Sora, it would practically be scarring for him.

I'm going to need a quick fix for Hayner when his eyes fall out of his head at the sight of them. It's bound to happen.

So, that's how I ended up in my car on the way to Axel's. I haven't seen Demyx for what- two? Three days? I can bet that he's going out of his mind right now without Zexion. As far as I know Demyx didn't have a job, and now that Axel did Demyx probably has nothing to do.

So why not go cheer the blonde up? So far, today's outlook was looking better when I thought about hanging out with the hyperactive twenty-something. He was a lot of fun and probably desperate for attention right now. Maybe I should get him a cat. He's got a lot more lonely days ahead of him. Hey, why not?

Since Namine decided to tag along with me she could help me pick out a perfect pet for Demyx.

When I steered off the direction of Demyx's place and toward town, Namine noticed. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to Demyx's?"

"Well, I was just thinking, and since Zexion and Axel are both working so much now Demyx is probably getting lonely." I waited for a reaction from Namine.

"So are you going to get him a pet rock?" She smiled and laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. "I was thinking more along the lines of a kitten. I could buy him enough food and litter to last for awhile, toys, and a litter box. You think he'll like that?"

Namine nodded enthusiastically. "Roxas! You're a genius! Can I pick the kitten out?!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, I figured you'd want to do that. Let's just leave the naming to Demyx though, okay?"

Namine smiled ridiculously wide. I'm guessing she likes kittens? Eh, who doesn't? A few minutes later we reached the pet store, and Namine jumped out of the car the second I put it into park. She rocketed into the pet store, and I had to run to catch up with her.

She came to a screeching halt at the front counter, were some blonde chick was lazily flipping through a magazine. "Can I help you?" She eyed Namine and I with a clear look of boredom on her face.

Namine nodded. "Do you have any kittens?"

The woman shut her magazine and sighed. "Yeah, one of the older cats that we took in about two months ago had her batch. They're ready to take home too, so you got lucky. There's only three though, so not much to choose from." She led us to a back room where they kept the cats waiting for adoption in cages. Most of the cats up for adoption were sleeping, but there was a lot of mewing coming from the back cages. She pointed to the cage that the mewing was coming from, and sure enough, there were three playful kittens batting at each other while their mom who was trying to sleep. My heart swelled at the sight. Something about kittens got to me- they were so cute.

The most playful of the bunch was an odd color. The cat looked like he almost had red hair. I've never seen any color like that on a cat before. He was batting at both the other cats, and keeping them at bay in a playful way- not a mean one.

The woman pointed at the red one. "He's the playful one of the bunch."

There was another oddly colored one, which she pointed to next. "This one's a girl, she likes to challenge the red one."

And then the last one, a white kitten. "And another girl. She's a sweetie." I almost detected a hint of emotion when the woman talked about the sweet white kitten. Had she grown an attachment?

The kitten that was challenging the red one was now licking the white one's head. It's color was odd, to say the least. It was mostly gray, but it had a tan- almost Demyx's hair color- spot on the back. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the spot was almost shaped like a heart.

This was the kitten for Demyx. I knew it just by looking at the little girl.

The woman had opened the cage, and Namine was cradling the little white one. The white one was purring at Namine's petting. I smiled at the scene. If anything, that little white kitten was the oddball of the bunch. It was the only one that wasn't colored strangely. But, I could tell that it was perfect for Namine. Just perfect.

The mom cat was basically all four colors mixed, but with a lot less of the gray. Her ears and most of her face was the almost red color, and the rest of her body was a pattern between the last three colors. She had long hair- I had to admit, she was a pretty cat. I kind of wanted her.

"Roxas…" Namine was pouting up at me from cuddling the white cat. "I love this kitten."

I smiled at her and the cat. "Remember? We're here to get one for Demyx."

She sighed and put the cat down.

"But, I have another idea."

Namine looked at me, confused, but hopeful.

"Okay, just bear with me here. How about the gray and tan one for Demyx-"

She scratched behind said cat's ears. "Good idea!"

"The white one for you-"

Namine squealed with delight. "Really, Roxas?"

I nodded. "The frisky red one for Axel-"

Namine gaped. "I never thought of that! Dang, you are smart!" She picked up the red one and began cradling it. It started to bat at her hair and she smiled.

"And I want the mother."

Namine glanced at the sleeping older cat. "Really?"

I nodded. Something about the older cat- I wanted her. She was a beautiful cat, and I wanted to take her home. Simple as that. I have a newly discovered soft spot for cats. I just hope that I won't be a cat lady- er- man when I'm old.

"That's a tall order." The woman next to us was checking the prices for all the cats. "I hope you have money, because to adopt the kittens is $50 each, and the mother is $100."

I waved her off. I could handle that $250 dollars without a problem. "We'll take them all. And we have to go get food, Namine."

Namine set the red kitten back in the cage, and the woman shut it. "Okay, you guys go get the supplies you're going to need." The woman wrote something on a small notepad that she took out of her pocket. "When you go up to purchase everything I'm going to have to take everyone's address and phone number, so I can have someone go check out the living situations of the animals, just to make sure they are safe." The woman gave us a weak smile before retreating out of the small room and to the front desk.

By the time we picked out all the supplies we had six bags of kitten food, two of adult cat food, three litter boxes (one for each house a cat was going to be at), eight bags of cat litter, and about twenty toys total. Namine went a little overboard with picking out the cat's play toys. We also picked out a large cat tree that had multiple levels for my cat and a little house for her to sleep in.

We gave the woman everyone's phone number and addresses and she told us that we'd have a surprise visit within the next month. The order came out to be a whopping $800, just because the cat tree cost about $250, and the rest of the supplies went around $300. I handed her the credit card, and she eyed me like she wasn't sure whether _I _wanted to do this or not. Of course I felt a little bad for using so much of my parent's money, but it was for a good cause. We had a lonely friend and I just adopted four cats to good homes.

We had to come back later to pick up the cat tree. There was no way in hell I would be able to fit that thing in my car, especially along with the cats and the rest of the supplies.

Namine was sitting in the back with the four cats, and the front seat was occupied by three litter boxes and all the bags of cat food. This new car had a small trunk, and we didn't have much space at all for anything except the bags of litter and the cat toys.

We arrived at Demyx's and the first things we took in were the four cats. I swear, when Demyx opened the door he almost died of happiness. And he didn't even know that one of them was his- he just wanted to see someone, and hey, we came with cats. Apparently that makes for a happy Demyx.

We walked in the apartment, Namine holding her's and Demyx's cat, while I was holding mine and Axel's.

"So what brings you two here with these adorable little kittens!" Demyx took the cat that was his (But he didn't even know it yet) and began cuddling with it.

"Well, we figured that you were getting lonely here." I set the two cats I was holding down, and Namine set hers down too. "So we got you a kitten. And there were three, so Axel and Namine got one too."

Demyx pointed toward my cat. "What about the big one?"

I reached down and patted her. "She's mine. She's their mom."

"So which one's mine?" Demyx cooed at the one he was holding.

Namine scratched Demyx's cat behind the ear. "The one you're holding. Look at its back, it almost looks like it's shaped like a heart."

Demyx smiled and inspected the place where Namine pointed. "It does!" Demyx put the kitten up to his face and rubbed his nose along the cat's. "Thanks you guys! This means so much! I'm not gunna be lonely anymore with little Zemyx…" Demyx looked down at Axel's cat, "and that little rascal. Axel's probably going to name him 'Flame' or something stupid like that."

"Zemyx?" Namine questioned.

Demyx nodded happily. "I just thought of it. If you mix my name with Zexion's its either Zemyx or Dexion… but I like Zemyx." He set the kitten down so it could go play with the others.

I pointed my thumb out the door. "Let's go get the supplies for them. With what I bought, you're going to be set for awhile."

We loaded everything that belonged to Demyx and Axel now: 4 bags of kitten food, 4 bags of litter, 10 toys, and 2 litter boxes. After everything was put away, we sat and watched the cats play for a bit.

"Is Axel at work?" I asked Demyx, who was staring contentedly at his kitten.

Demyx nodded. "It's really lonely around here now. I get bored so easily, and there isn't anything to do."

"Do you want to play DDR for a little while? We wanna hang until Axel gets back. I owe him a rematch."

Demyx nodded, but Namine stopped me from getting up. "Roxas, have you looked at your leg lately? Stitches, and it's bruised and torn up. You can't play DDR you'll probably hurt yourself."

I moved her hand. "Don't worry about me, I'll take it easy and stop if it starts to hurt." I smiled reassuringly at her. "I promise."

I eased myself off the couch, and Demyx already had the game set up. I could see Axel's kitten getting interested in the noise and Demyx's moving feet. It crouched, ready to pounce at him, but Namine quickly scooped him up before he could get hurt.

We began the song, and even after the first beat I could feel my leg throb at the impact. I tried to make my steps lighter, but my habit of stomping on the buttons was hard to break. A note was coming up where I had to press both the left and right buttons at the same time, but as soon as my bad leg made the impact it gave out under me. I fell to the mat in a heap, and my eyes squinted shut in pain. I managed to land on my wrist for the second time in two days, and it HURT LIKE HELL. Namine's kitten came over to inspect me, and when she saw I was in pain she began to lick my nose. I reached up my good hand and patted her head.

Demyx jumped off his pad. "Roxas! Are you okay?!" He gently helped me up off the mat, and Namine's cat scampered away. Demyx set me on the couch, and I hissed in pain. Okay, maybe Namine was right. It wasn't a good idea to play DDR with the bad leg.

"Are you okay?" Namine asked me, looking completely worried. "You fell hard- maybe you should rest."

The game was still going, giving Demyx and I both a chorus of 'boo's'. He paused it, and sat on my other side. "Geez Roxy, that was kinda stupid of you, you know that?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, I know. I didn't think that it would hurt my leg though." I winced again as a wave of pain shot through my wrist.

Namine smacked me upside the head, earning a snicker from Demyx. "You're bouncing on your freaking leg. Of course it's going to hurt!"

There was a light knock on Demyx door, and he ran up to go answer it. He threw it open, and there was none other than Sora, holding a… bunny cage?

Sora flew into the room, and Axel's kitten jumped off Namine's lap to go attack Sora's moving feet.

"Everyone! Riku bought me a bunny!" He smiled from ear to ear, but noticed all the kittens around him. "When did you get cats?"

Demyx smiled. "Roxas bought me one, and he bought Axel and Namine one too." He pointed toward mine. "He bought himself the mommy."

Sora set his cage down on the coffee table. "That was nice, Roxas! But look! It's Riku and I's anniversary… which one?" Sora looked to Riku for the answer.

Riku smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. "2 year, Sora. Two whole years." Riku kissed Sora's temple lovingly, then opened the cage to get the bunny out. It was small, longhaired, and brown.

"I named it Sky!" Sora said, taking his bunny from Riku and cuddling it.

I tilted my head at him. "Why? It's brown, not blue. Looks more like Earth to me."

Sora stuck his tongue out. "I wanted to name him Sky."

Riku put his arm around Sora. "Sky's a pretty name."

Sora smiled up at Riku. After the two had their moment, Sora put the bunny down, and the cats immediately began to investigate it.

"So what are the cat's names?" Sora asked me.

"um, Demyx named his Zemyx, and the rest don't have a name as of now. Not unless you named yours already, Namine."

Namine shook her head. "Not yet. I can't seem to think of anything."

"Me neither." I agreed. I suddenly remembered the bachelor party, and the fact that Sora was one of the groomsmen, and he was pretty much required to go. "Hey Sora, my bachelor party is in two days."

Sora tore his eyes away from the bunny and the kittens playing. "Bachelor party? Doesn't that usually mean that strippers will be there too?" Sora stuck his tongue out, communicating that the thought grossed him out.

I nodded. "Yeah, my dad hired strippers. Don't worry; I think that's pretty nasty too. But hey, if I have to endure it, then you do too."

Sora shook his head. "But, we're both g-"

Before Sora could even think about getting the word 'gay' out, Riku violently slapped a hand on Sora's mouth. "Sora, you can't say things like that!" Riku hissed into Sora's ear.

Sora pushed Riku's hand off and massaged where Riku had hit him. "Sorry! I forgot!" Sora hissed right back.

Namine was curious, I could tell. She wanted to know exactly what Sora was going to say. And because of Sora, she almost found out! I haven't figured everything out enough to know what I would say if Sora spilled the beans. First he tells Kairi, and now he almost spills to my fiancé.

Before Namine could say anything about the thing that just happened, my cell phone started beeping. I didn't know the caller, so I just answered it. "Hello?"

"_Roxas? It's Pence."_

"Oh hey. What's going on?"

"_So, have you talked to Namine about me being able to come to the wedding yet?"_

Shit. I forgot completely that Pence wanted me to talk to her. It was too late now, so I just made a quick decision. "Don't worry about it, just come, okay? Everything will be fine, I'll make sure."

"_Really? You sure? I don't want her any madder at me."_

"I'm sure. And hey- my bachelor party is in two days. Do you want to come? I could go get you before it started." Axel's kitten started chewing on my big toe, and I gently pushed it away.

"_Yeah! That sounds like fun. I've gotta go now, so I'll see you then, okay?"_

"Alright. Bye." I flipped the phone shut, and noticed Namine staring at me.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, him? The pizza guy."

The door busted open and none other than Axel stood in the doorway, eyes wide at the masses of pets in the living room. "Demyx… when did we get a petting zoo?"

&!&!

**Okay, I'm lost for names. I already have a name for Axel's kitten, but if you guys could give me a suggestion in a review about what I should name Roxas and Namine's cats, I would be eternally grateful, and give you credit down here in my pretty little author note. :)**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, the names have been chosen! I tried to choose ones that a few people suggested (and that I liked the most), and I loved that some of you gave me Japanese names, but I decided to keep it generic. (Credit to you will be given at end as to not give the names away!)**

&!&!

Demyx smiled, and then bent over to pick up the rowdy little red kitten. "Roxas gave us some gifts! You got one!" Demyx handed the little kitten over to the flustered Axel. Axel took the kitten, unsure what to do with it. When it began to bite his bright red spikes, he smiled slightly.

For a moment there I was afraid that Axel wasn't going to like it. What if he wasn't a kitten guy? But, judging by his tentative smile, he must have liked the kitten _somewhat._

Axel petted the little beast as it fought to climb up his head. "This one's mine, right? Because if it's not then I'm going to have to steal it."

I smiled. "Yeah, that one's yours, the white one is Namine's, the gray and tan one is Demyx's, and big one over there is mine."

Sora gathered up his bunny cage. "Sorry guys, we just came to introduce Sky, we can't stay. Riku and I are going to dinner for our anniversary." Sora smiled up at Riku, who gingerly took the cage from the brunette.

Would I ever have love like they have?

We all said our goodbyes, and there was a silence after the brunette and the silverette left the room.

I realized that I still hadn't thought of a name for my cat. I was clueless. There were just so many colors in her fur, she seemed slightly seasonal. I jammed my finger into the air, and all fourteen eyes in the room snapped my way. "What?" They all stared, waiting for me to say something. "I thought of a name for my cat…"

Namine leaned forward hopefully from where she was seated on the couch. "You did? What is it?"

I decided to quickly explain my reasoning. "Well, she's a girl, and she's so colorful, she looks kind of seasonal, am I right? So I just thought of it. Autumn. Doesn't that fit?"

Namine nodded, as did Demyx. Axel smirked. "Nice thinking Roxy, I've got a better name for my cat than that though." He put his cat on the ground. "His name is Killer."

We all stared at him for a moment, and then Demyx piped up. "I told you he was going to name his cat something stupid."

"Hey!" Axel put his hands on his freakishly slim (_sexy) _hips. "That is too a great name, especially for this beast."

Namine pouted. "Mine's the only one without a name."

"How about something like… flower-ey? She's a shy little one, so name her something cute." Demyx suggested.

Namine thought for a moment. "How about Tulip?"

Axel shook his head. "Nah, something cuter. Assuming that your cat's a girl, right?" He glanced at me and I nodded.

"How about Lily?" I suggested.

We all nodded in agreement, and Namine picked up her kitten. "Lily. I like it."

Axel clapped his hands. "And now that all the sentiment is over, how about we do something?" He looked at me. "How about that rematch you owe me?" He smirked devilishly – I swore my heart skipped a beat just then – and I shook my head.

"I can't. I tried to play with Demyx but my leg didn't agree with the moving." I lifted my leg in the air to make a point. "How about we all just… hang out?"

Demyx crossed his arms, and leaned back against the couch. "I want a root beer float…"

Axel smirked. "I knew you were going to say that!" I noticed for the first time that he was holding a bulging plastic bag, and I had a feeling that he was about to enlighten us about what was in it. "So I went ahead and bought a 2 liter of root beer and some vanilla ice cream! Why don't we all watch a movie and have some good 'ol root beer floats?!"

Demyx cheered, and Axel set the products down on the counter in the kitchen. I stood up, and winced when a slight pain shot through my leg. "Namine, how about you two work on picking out a good movie, and Axel and I will make the floats?" Namine nodded, and she walked on her knees over to where Demyx was looking through their many movies.

I limped over to the kitchen, where Axel was pulling the ice cream and pop out of the bag. "I hope you don't mind about the kittens- we thought that Demyx was lonely so we were going to buy him one, but it kind of turned into a kitty shopping spree."

He reached over and messed up my already messy hair. "It's cool. That was nice of you; I know that Demyx would have probably gone nuts if he had to spend any more time alone. I like my cat too, he's feisty."

I snorted. "A lot like you, that's why we picked him as yours."

He smiled, "You know me well."

"Not as well as I want to." I said this bluntly, and I was proud of myself for not getting embarrassed and worried that he got the wrong idea from that statement. But, the statement was true in some ways. I _did _want to get to know him, be friends with him (and so much more). But I was tied down by the laws of (almost) marriage. We stared at each other comfortably for a few moments before he tossed an ice cream scoop at me. I caught it easily, and he quickly placed some green plastic cups in front of me.

"Get scoopin' Blondie." He smirked, and dug his scoop into the ice cream carton. I was feeling a bit mischievous, so when he pulled out his fully loaded scoop I quickly dove in with mine and stole his ball of ice cream, quickly dropping it into one of my cups.

He smirked at me as if saying 'oh so you wanna play that way?' He dipped in to grab another scoop that I was prepared to steal, but before I knew it, the cold scoop of cream was on my head.

My mouth dropped, and I reached up to feel the chilly ice cream. Faster than lightning, I dipped in my scoop, got up on my toes and dumped it on his head.

He growled playfully, and pretty soon we were in an all-out ice cream fight and enjoying every minute of it. It wasn't until he put a scoop down my pants that I called to stop. I squirmed; my manhood was getting all creamy. Ice cream, that is. Don't be getting any sick ideas in your head. Our clothes were pretty much covered in ice cream, head to toe. But, the only difference was that I had ice cream down my pants and he didn't. So at a moment when he dropped his guard, I leaned forward and dropped a small scoop down the front of his pants, making sure I got inside his boxers too.

He squirmed even worse than I did, and Demyx began to laugh. Axel and I both snapped to attention and saw that Namine and Demyx were both watching us and laughing, no doubt having saw the whole fight. We both smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe we should both go change. We can throw all the creamy clothes in the washer." He shot me a Cheshire cat grin, and we headed down the hallway.

I then realized that I had no clue what I was going to wear. I had an old duffel bag full of clothes in my old car, but I had never thought to put a new one in my brand new car. I don't even know what happened to the duffel bag in my old car. Was it lost in the wreck? "Uhm… I don't have anything to change into, Axel."

Axel waved it off. "Don't worry about that. Since we're all about to settle into a movie you can just borrow some pajamas and boxers of mine… if that's okay with you."

I nodded, and for some reason the thought of wearing Axel's boxers made my blush. For this reason I was thankful that the light wasn't on in his room and he couldn't see me. But, before my blush could fade into nothing-ness, he flipped the light on and looked at me. "Aww, you're blushing, Roxy…"

I ducked my head. "Am not."

He walked over to me, and put his slender fingers under my chin, and gently pushed my head up so I was looking at him. "Is that okay with you? If it's not then you can just walk around naked until your clothes are washed and dried."

I blushed a little more. "I don't really think I have a choice in that matter, do I? Your sister might drag me into Demyx's room and rape me if I was naked." I forced a comical smile.

"Or I might." I hear Axel mumble quietly, but I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"What?"

Axel gave me a lopsided grin. "You've got ice cream next to your mouth."

I was about to reach off and wipe off the offending ice cream, but Axel stopped me with the hand that wasn't cupping my chin. "I've got it." He whispered.

He leaned forward and licked the bit of ice cream off my face, and then worked his way over to my mouth. This kiss wasn't chaste like the first two, our mouths began to move in sync, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I was happy. I was happy with Axel.

A few moments into the kiss, he removed his hand from my chin and put it on the small of my back and put the other in my hair. He got fiercer- and I didn't mind one bit. He began to introduce his tongue into our kiss, and I daringly gave him mine as well.

Not even a few moments later did the door crack open. As soon as the creak resounded through the room, Axel and I jumped apart like we were little kids caught with our hands in a cookie jar.

I thanked every god in every religion that it was Demyx who opened the door. He was giving us a playful scold, and he slid completely into the room. "You guys are lucky that I'm the one who opened the door. Namine wanted to come see what was taking you two so long, but I figured that you'd be… changing. Guess I was wrong."

I nodded unhappily (because our kiss had been broken up) and happily (because Demyx was the one who walked in) in the same motion. Axel walked over to his dresser, which was overflowing with clothes, and picked some stuff out. He tossed some red and black plaid pajama pants at me, and a pair of black boxers. Demyx ducked out of the room, and Axel stopped to look at me before he left. "I'll go change in the bathroom… we don't want Namine suspecting anything." He glanced down, and it was all too easy to see the sorrow in his face.

"Axel?" It wasn't until after I called his name before I realized that I had nothing to say. He looked up at me, waiting for me to continue on. "Okay." I sighed dejectedly.

He gave me a weak smile, then left the room and shut the door behind him. I stood there, holding the clothes, feeling the lowest that I've ever felt in my life. Don't get me wrong, the kiss was absolutely amazing, I was just sick of hiding everything from Namine. I wanted to be with _Axel _not Namine. Axel was the one I was happy with, the one I belonged with. With Namine I was unhappy and stuck pretending to be happy all the time. Was this how Luxord felt when he was arranged with Larxene? Granted he didn't like another guy, but all the same he could have still felt the hurt that I feel. Was this something like Hayner felt when he liked Kairi, and Kairi liked me?

I slowly changed into the clothes, knowing that I was taking my dear sweet time. When I finally opened the door Axel was waiting for me. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall adjacent to the door. He looked up when he saw me.

"I need your clothes to put in the wash." He addressed me gently, and I handed the clothes over to him. He walked through a door that was right before Demyx's room, and opened a small laundry room. He put his clothes as well as mine in. After he started it I followed him out into the living room. I shivered. Axel didn't give me a shirt, and I felt slightly awkward with my chest showing. Especially with Namine in the room.

"Cold?" Axel asked.

I nodded and rubbed my arms. "It's fine though, once we're into the movie I should be okay."

Axel shook his head. "We've got a blanket on the big couch. You can use that."

I noticed that Namine was sprawled out on the loveseat (I was surprised that she didn't leave room for me to sit next to her). Her eyelids were drooping; she was tired. Demyx was on the floor wrapped in a small afghan waiting for us to sit and get comfortable. I dove for the big couch which had a big fluffy comforter waiting for me to get under. I hissed as my bad wrist made contact with the couch, but the pain passed quickly. I rolled myself up in the blanket, making sure to leave room for Axel. He sat next to me (but not too close- Namine was still awake) and got under the blankets with me.

"What are we watching Demyx?" I had to ask. I prayed that it wasn't gore. Puking in front of Axel would be more than embarrassing; it would force me to crawl under a rock for the rest of my miserable life.

He looked back at me and smirked. "Namine wanted to watch an action movie, but I chose something else. Horror. Gore. The best."

Could I EVER catch a break?! I glanced over at the kitchen and the kittens and mother cat were all licking up the ice cream mess that Axel and I left.

Axel chuckled. "At least we know they're good for cleaning up food." He smiled at the cats. Killer was trying to pick a fight for some of Zemyx's ice cream, but Zemyx didn't even flinch. Killer gave up trying within a few seconds, and moved his attitude toward Lily.

Demyx pressed play on the DVD menu and the movie began to start. He tossed the remote aside and made himself comfortable with the afghan and a couch pillow on the floor.

I absolutely dreaded having to watch this. Why did everywhere I go have to have gore movies? I couldn't just tell them that I didn't want to watch it; that would be worse than actually puking. My 'space-out' method hadn't worked in the theater, and I seriously doubted that it would work now. I adjusted myself so I was a bit more comfortable, and then settled into the couch.

I felt the couch shift ever-so-slightly, and then I felt Axel grab my hand. It was the one that was currently in a cast, so it was slightly awkward, but it was touching all the same. I gave him a stealthy smile, and he returned it. I stared at the screen, not really taking in what I was seeing, just looking at it. I was thinking too much about Axel and I holding hands. How great it was, how right it felt, how happy I was…

How bad it was.

I couldn't pull away though; knowing full well what I was doing.

I fell _hard _for my fiancé's brother. Wasn't there an unwritten law somewhere that you can't do that? If there was, then I most definitely broke it. The strange thing was is that I hated Axel when I first met him. He was just some overprotecting ass that got in the way of me keeping my inheritance. I guess I was an ass too, but does that even compare to now? I was cheating on a girl that loved me… but I didn't love her. Not even close.

Sometime I had stopped thinking and actually began to watch the video. A guy in a mask was walking around in a city at night with an axe. Chop – there goes her head. Chop – there goes his head. Chop – he just took out those two lovers at once.

My stomach was threatening to push my lunch back up. Why – oh why did I have to be this sensitive when it came to blood? I glanced up at Axel, and he was snickering every time I heard the chop of someone's head coming off.

Seriously, was this whole movie just chopping off heads? I'm sure Kairi would like this one, now that I think about it.

It was when the guy cut someone's bowels out that I had enough. So much for trying to hide the fact that I was completely disgusted by gore. Unlike the theater where my lunch just _threatened _to come up, this time it actually did. I managed to sprint into the bathroom before it did; I'm pretty sure that Axel and Demyx wouldn't appreciate puke on their floor.

I arrived just on time to heave into the toilet. I could hear confusion in the living room, and something that I thought was footsteps. I couldn't tell exactly, I was a bit busy throwing up. A flash of red sat next to me, and I felt Axel's hand rub through my hair.

"Well… I'm not about to ask if you're okay, because it's plain that you're not. Was it the movie?" Axel made himself comfortable.

I nodded, and then heaved again. I hated puking- it was absolutely disgusting. "How come-" I coughed before continuing, "this doesn't gross you out?"

Axel pointed at himself. "I had an alcoholic dad, remember? About eight years of my life was this."

I felt like I was done, but I paused for a moment just in case I wasn't. Nothing happened, so I stood up. I grimaced; I wanted nothing more than to get his foul taste out of my mouth.

Axel stood up from the side of the toilet and dug through the medicine cabinet. "I've got an unopened toothbrush in here somewhere – actually I think it's Demyx's. He got it from the dentist last month. But, I don't think he'll mind."

Axel unwrapped the clear toothbrush from its packaging. He handed it to me, and I read the gold writing on the side of it.

_Dr. DiZ, Dentist_

I put the toothpaste on it that Axel offered me, and I scrubbed my mouth. Every part of it. At least six times. When I was done, Axel discarded the toothbrush.

"So, gore not your thing?" He smirked at me, and I returned his look with a playful glare.

"Never has been. I can't even look at my own leg; it's all stitched up and such."

Namine stuck her head in the door. "Roxas, do you want to go home? Your sick and I'm tired… so…"

I nodded. "I'll be out there in a sec. Can you find our cats? We can't leave them here."

Namine obliged and pulled her head back out and went to search for her kitten and my older cat.

Axel brushed aside some of the spikes on my forehead and kissed it gently. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He smiled at me, and all I could do was nod. He smiled sheepishly. "Expect a call from Dr. Zexion."

We walked out of the bathroom, and Demyx was still sitting on the floor fixed on the movie. His expression was somewhere between interest and disgust, plus he was idly petting his kitten, which was curled up in a ball on his lap.

Killer gave my toes a bit of trouble as I headed over to the door where Namine was waiting, but Axel picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

I laughed silently. "You do know he's a cat, and not a parrot, right?"

Axel smiled and then reached up to pet the kitten. "I know, I'm putting him up here so he can have at my hair. Anyway, be safe on the ride home, okay? And thanks a lot for the kittens. I'm sure Demyx would say thanks too," I leaned over and looked at the transfixed blonde, "but he's a bit busy at the moment."

Namine and I retreated out of the apartment, and I was extremely sad to have to go. This was the best time that I've had with Axel so far, and I didn't want it to end. I wanted it to be like this all the time- but again, I can't.

Namine looked at my worriedly. "I'm sorry about the puking thing, I would drive for you but they haven't decided whether I can have my license back yet." She bit her lip, and handed my cat over to me. I took her and held her more comfortably.

"No, I should be fine. I'm a little lightheaded, but it's all good."

Namine sat in the back with the cats again, but this time she lay down on the seat while Autumn and Lily slept on the floor together. The ride was silent because Namine and the cats were all napping idly. I thanked the stars that the cats were good with car rides; I wasn't all that interested in having cat scratches all over my face and body.

About ten minutes into the ride, Namine's cell phone went off and a cheerful melody filled the car.

She rubbed her eyes. "Mm, I got a text message." She flipped open the phone, and then quickly punched a reply. "That was my mom; she said that we're staying in the guest rooms at your house tonight." Namine yawned and lay her head back down. "How far are we away?"

"Fifteen minutes." I glanced at the clock on the radio. It was almost 11 o'clock. I idly wondered why her parents would text her so late with the news that they were staying at my house, but I decided that it really didn't matter. My main fear was that Namine would have to sleep in my room with me, but we had about five guest rooms through the whole mansion. I doubted that my parents were going to make us sleep in the same room. I mean, they postponed the wedding night, and as far as they know, if they put us together… things… could happen.

I shuddered at the thought for about the thousandth time. I thought that five guest rooms were pointless, but right now I was about ready to hug my parents for deciding to have so many.

We reached the house in a solid fourteen minutes. Namine's parents' car was parked in the large driveway. I went past them and into my parking spot.

When I put the car in park Namine sat up. She yawned again and gathered Lily into her arms. I got out and grabbed Autumn, locking the car on my way out.

Namine's pace was extremely slow, and I was getting restless. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep off the most embarrassing moment of my life. Hey, maybe if I slept long enough and wished hard enough the scene in time would just disappear. Maybe Axel would suddenly forget that I puked at his house.

We finally got in the house, and our parents were sitting at the kitchen table obviously waiting for us. Larxene was the first to stand up at our arrival.

"Where have you been?!" She demanded. "We've all been worried sick! It's past 11 now!"

We didn't answer her right away, and my mother stood up. "Roxas, Namine, honey, why are you carrying cats?"

I quickly formulated a lie. I'm sure 'We went out and bought our lonely friend Demyx a cat, and picked up one for ourselves too… oh, and hey, we got Axel one too. Yup, the Axel that you all can't stand!' "We stopped at the pet store for something to do, and we just kind of fell in love with these cats." I absentmindedly stroked Autumn's back. "They both looked so lonely… we had to…"

My mom flashed us a genuine smile. "They're beautiful, especially the one you're holding, Roxas." She practically skipped over to us and stroked the cats. "What are their names?"

"Mine's Autumn, and Namine's is Lily." I informed her, and she looked like she was about to steal the two cats from us. I should have figured that my mom would be 116% okay with this. She loved kids – why not cats too?

My dad was watching the scene with his fingers intertwined on the table. "That's just great kids, but you two should really get to bed, we've got a bunch of reception decorations to work on tomorrow. And we're doing these all as a family, so no getting out of it." He stood up, and so did Luxord. "Oh, and next time when you two decided to stay out so late just call us or text us, or _something _along those lines. You two just got into a car accident; we were worried sick." Dad took mom's arm, and Luxord did the same with Larxene.

Before Luxord retreated down my parent's hallway (there was a guest room down that hallway) he addressed us. "Namine, there's a room at the end of Roxas's hallway that has your things in it. You will stay there tonight."

Namine was about to walk up the stairs, but I called for her to wait. She turned around and looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "Yeah?"

"Can you put Autumn in my room?" I handed her my cat and she took her up the stairs.

I had to run out and get all the cat stuff. I couldn't let it all just sit in the car all night. So I carried in the two litter boxes, the four bags of food, the four bags of litter, and the toys. I set what was Namine's in her guest room, and what was mine in my room. I filled them both bowls of water and food, and by the time that I had everything up the stairs and in the appropriate rooms, I was beat. I lazily pulled on pajamas and fell onto my bed.

My eyes were thisclose to being closed and asleep; that was, until my door opened. I groaned and opened one eye up, seeing who was intruding on my sleep.

It was an equally-groggy Namine. She was standing in the doorway in dark blue pajama bottoms and a black tank top. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Her words were quiet and full of fatigue. I nodded and she came sluggishly into my room and sat down on my bed.

"I wanted to say sorry." She yawned, and fought herself to keep her eyes open.

"For what?"

"I know that I've just been a bit… strange lately." She eyed me as best as she could through her groggy lids. "But, I like you. I know that you definitely don't feel exactly the same as I do, but that's okay." She rubbed her left eye, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you. I know that your put-off to arranged marriages, and I was too at first, but my parents couldn't have picked a better guy. I've been a bit strong toward you lately (not to mention kind of moody) and I'll just back off."

I didn't know what to say, honestly, I was lost for words.

She walked over and grabbed my hand. "I know this is harder for you, and I'll do what I can to make it easier." She sat up, and slouched out of the room without another word.

Yeah, 'lost for words' didn't even BEGIN to cover how confused I am right now.

&!&!

**For Roxas's cat: Ocearna, CarbonBlack, and PhoenixDash (in Japanese) all suggested Autumn, and I really liked that name, I thought it fit well (I wish I would have thought of it!).**

**And for Namine's cat: Defekte Seele (in Japanese) and CarbonBlack (full of good names XD) suggested Lily. I like that one too, so yay, we have the cat's names!**

**Thanks for everyone, and if you suggested the name but I somehow missed it and didn't write it up there, just tell me in a review and I will go back and edit this chapter to add your name in. Same thing goes if I spelled your name wrong (lol).**


	23. Chapter 23

My eyes finally fluttered open; it felt like I'd been sleeping for years. Last night _was _eventful, to say the least. It started with kittens, then falling over during DDR, moved onto ice cream fights and kissing, and then ended with puking. Definitely tops the 'eventful' list.

Only a few seconds after I woke up Namine slouched helplessly into the room. She sat on my bed, and I was compelled to ask her if something was wrong. "You okay Namine? You look kinda sad."

She shrugged. "I have to switch schools. Last year, when we had _some _money I was able to attend a private school, but since dad gambled away _everything _I have to go to public school." She fell back onto my bed, arms out. It was a good thing I slept curled up, or my bad leg would have been full of Namine's shoulder blade. I adjusted myself and sat against the headboard. "So, public school isn't that bad."

She sighed dramatically. "I've been going to private school since I was… born! Even my _daycare _was exclusive. It's going to be so weird to go to public school. She paused for a moment, as if realizing something. "Wait- you didn't go to private school?"

I snorted. "You kidding? I did until like fourth grade, and after that I begged my parents to put me in public school instead."

Namine apparently didn't understand why I did this. "Why? I love private school."

I wrinkled my nose. "Uniforms, stuck up teachers, stuck up students, uniforms… I didn't like it." I really _really _hate the uniforms. I scratched my head. "What school are you going to?"

"Twilight Town High. It's closer to here than it is to my house. Is that where you went?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just graduated from there. You're going to love it, the teachers are amazing and the people are generally nice."

She sighed dramatically again. "I guess." She was quiet for a moment. "You know what's even weirder than being switched to public school?"

"Hmm?" I didn't think public school was all that weird, but hey.

"I'm going to be a junior, and I'm going to be _married." _She laughed. "Imagine that, my first year at a new school, and I'm married. That will attract attention fast, huh?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. But, unlike your private school, Twilight Town High does have its fair share of engagements and pregnancies."

"Hm, so then maybe I'll fit in perfectly."

I was saved from responding to that statement – not that I would even know what to say – by my mom opening the door. "It's about time you two got up! I'll have someone whip up some eggs for you, so be down in ten, okay?"

"Thanks, Aerith." Namine pushed herself off my bed. "I'm gunna go get dressed, be back in a second." She walked out of the room, and I slid back underneath the covers. I should have seen this coming: Now that Namine's completely okay with the marriage, it's only expected that she wants baby next. Well I'm not ready for either! But since when have my opinions and comforts _ever _mattered?

The house phone began to rang, and it echoed painfully through my recently awakened ears. I squished my pillow into my head and hoped that it would somewhat muffle the sound, but since when has that _ever _worked? I heard my door open, and I peeked under my pillow to investigate. It was Larxene.

"Roxas dear, its Dr. Zexion calling to see how you're healing." She murmured something into the phone, and walked over to me to deliver it into my open, waiting hand. Why was Zexion calling me? And since when did doctors ever make house calls? My groggy mind decided that it didn't want to think too much about the situation and just go with it.

"_Hiya Roxas! I figured that after everything last night you'd probably sleep for like, ages. You feeling better?"_

"Axel?"

There was a laugh on the other line._ "Of course, who did you think it was? Zexion?"_

Oh that's right, Axel's taken to impersonating Zexion to talk to me. How could I forget that? "I just woke up; give me some credit for even recognizing your voice." I flipped over so I wasn't facing the door; I was facing the opposite wall instead. "So why are you making a house call?"

"_Just wanted to see if you were feeling better… and I've got some bad news."_

"Bad news? What could possibly be so bad that you have to call my house?" I sat up. "Uh-oh, did Killer kill Zemyx?" On cue of my saying her kitten's names, Autumn jumped up on my bed and began to rub herself along my cast. I absentmindedly began to pet her.

"_No, the kittens are fine. Killer slept on my face all night, but hey, I can live with that. I heard that Zemyx was trying to eat Demyx's hair all night; I guess I got off lucky." _He paused for a moment before actually telling me the news. _"I'm really sorry, but I can't make it to the wedding."_

I froze, and my jaw opened slightly. He – he couldn't come? "Are you saying that you can't make it, or you don't want to?" It would make sense that he wouldn't want to go. I'm marrying his sister, and we've got our own thing going. But despite everything, I want him there. I'm so much happier with him there, and maybe he'd be able to help me through the goddamn ceremony and reception without committing suicide. What will I do if he isn't there?

"_Is it even a good idea for me to even come? You're marrying my little sister for fuck's sake, and it would be hard on both of us after… everything."_

"'Everything?' Really, Axel? Are you ashamed of me? For the record, you've kissed me, and you didn't seem too unhappy about it when it happened. I know that I'm marrying her, but having you there would make it easier. You just – make me happier than everyone else." So I was right, he dosen't want to even come.

"_Roxas, you're misunderstanding me. I'm not ashamed, I really like you."_

"I like you too." I half-squeaked. It was nice to hear him actually say it.

"_It would be really hard for me to watch you marry someone that I'm so close to like Namine. But, that doesn't mean that I don't want to come for you. I got in trouble at work for punching some kid who was trying to hop theaters, and that inclined my boss to reject my day off for the wedding. He threatened to fire me if I decided to call in sick that day too. I'm sorry."_

Okay, so I was wrong, he did want to come. I warmed a little inside. "So you'd come if you hadn't punched that kid? Did he even deserve it?"

Axel chuckled. _"Yeah, I would come and annoy the shit out of your stupid rich guests. And trust me- that kid deserved it. He started it. I was waiting outside the movie that had just finished, and he tried to sneak off into another theater. I tried to stop him but he started to pick a fight with me over it, so I just punched him to end it. My stupid little snitch of a co-worker (I don't know his name, and I don't really care) went up to my boss and was all like 'Axel just punched a little kid, y'know!'"_

"What an ass. Did the kid get in any trouble?"

My sentence was replied to with a breathy scoff. "_Are you kidding? The boss gave him free movie tickets that were good for a month. But here's the funny part: he was also banned from the theater from the month for trying to sneak into another movie. Haha, touché bitch!"_

"Well what a waste of a movie ticket, your boss shouldn't have even bothered with it."

"_I know. Plus, the kid got super pissed at boss-man for the little maneuver, and he ripped up the ticket and slammed his foot down on the boss's toes. Heh, the person who told on me had to ice the boss's nasty feet after the kid hurt them. Apparently we're short on staff, so that was the only reason that he didn't fire right then." _

I sighed. His boss had to give him the worst punishment possible. The wedding's only five days away, and I couldn't help but wonder if there was any other chance for Axel to be able to go. I'll probably light myself on fire with the unity candle if I don't have him there to distract me.

Heh- lighting myself on fire with the unity candle… not a bad idea at all.

"_You're thinking, I can hear the parts in your brain failing."_

"Ah, shove it. I was just thinking about lighting myself on fire with the unity candle." I sighed and sank down in the bed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Axel, Dr. Zex mode. There's someone coming."

"_Righto Patient-o."_

"Yeah, I'm feeling good; it's just my right leg that's throbbing a bit_."_

Axel cleared his throat and launched into his best Zexion impression. _"That's good to hear Mr. Roxas, just tell me if your ass falls off, because that's a sign of serious trauma."_

The door to my room opened and Namine walked in. "Roxas, you coming for breakfast?"

"Oh, hi Namine." I addressed Axel next, "It's just Namine."

Axel was still using his Zexion impression. _"Sir Roxas, I don't advise telling your wifey-to-be about me calling you. You have no idea of how she may react. She might try to cut your balls off with a butter knife."_

I snickered, and Namine gave me a funny look. "It's all good; I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"I hear your talking to Zexion." Namine sat on the end of the bed. "He hasn't called me yet, but he told your mom that was because you had the more extensive injuries. Are you almost done?"

"It's Axel, not Zexion. Axel's been imitating him because it's the only way he can really talk to me."

"_Dun, dun, dun."_

I shushed Axel.

She looked confused, and a little hurt. "Why are you even talking to my brother? You just saw each other yesterday. Did something happen?"

I shook my head, not understanding her look of hurt. "No, well, I mean he's just calling to tell me that he can't come to the wedding because he got in trouble at work. And to see if I'm feeling better."

She looked the other way. "Well that was- nice of him." She turned back to me. "It's time to eat breakfast, so I'd get down there soon if I were you before your parents get up here. They're already starting to get a little weirded out that you've been talking to the 'doctor' so long." She took one last glance at the phone and walked out of the room.

I heard Axel sigh on the other line. _"I'll see you later, okay?"_

I smiled. "How are you sure that we're even going to see each other?"

"_We will, don't worry about that."_

I laughed. "Okay, then bye." I hung up the phone and pushed myself off the bed. I sighed. It's going to be a long day, but at least I got to talk to Axel. That brightened my shitty day a smidge. I scowled when I noticed that one of the maids took all the clothes that were on the closet floor to wash. Since that was basically _all _my clothes, I pretty much didn't have anything to wear. There was one white t-shirt, a girl's red tank top (gag gift from Hayner for my birthday- I don't even know why I still have it), some jeans that were slightly too small; but wearable, and a jean miniskirt (that was another part of the gag gift. There were also some heels, but I think one of my ex-girlfriends stole them).

Since there was basically only one outfit I could actually wear (you will _never _catch me in girl's clothes) I grabbed them and quickly found out that the shirt was too small.

"Fuck…" I grumbled, not wanting this right now. Besides the tank top there was _nothing _else to wear in this huge-ass closet. I sighed. I'm going to have to make the trek downstairs shirtless, and ask a maid where my clothes are from there. Hopefully they're clean.

I took the stairs two at a time. I wanted to get a shirt a.s.a.p. Fortunately for me, there was one of our maids in the kitchen putting the finishing touches onto breakfast. "Hey Lucinda, do you know if the rest of my laundry is done yet? I need a shirt."

She looked at my shirtlessness and smiled. She was one of the younger maids, about twenty, and new to our house. I felt myself starting to go red from her looking at me, but she composed herself a few moments later. "No, I'm sorry Roxas, your clothes were just taken down to wash about an hour and a half ago. They'll be dry soon though."

I thanked her, and slowly made my way over to the table where everyone was sitting waiting for breakfast to be served. When I sat down, I got only a glance from everyone except Namine and my mother.

But mom was the only one to speak. "Honey, where's your shirt?"

"All my clothes were taken to be washed this morning, and they aren't done yet." I shrugged.

"Oh." She gave me a strange look and went back to chatting with the other parents.

&!&!

Breakfast went by in a blur. I bewared of Namine every time she picked up her butter knife, just because Axel's threat of her cutting my balls off with it stayed in my mind. During breakfast Lucinda delivered me a black t-shirt with a store logo on it and I whipped it on faster than light can travel (which undoubtedly earned me funny looks from everyone seated at the table). And then before I could even blink the chatter dissolved into a wedding discussion.

"We're going to work on putting ribbons on all the bells." My mother smiled excitedly at all of us. She put a box of small bells in the middle of the table.

"What do we need bells for?" I was confused. They were _tiny! _What was everyone going to do with them, throw them at us? Hmm, now that I think about it, it someone threw a bell hard enough to knock me out that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Everyone smiled and chuckled at my statement. I knew I was definitely missing something.

My father reached across the table and patted my shoulder. "Well, it's clear that we've never taken you to any weddings, son!" He chuckled a bit longer with everyone at the table and then finally told me what they were for. "During the reception people can ring them at any time, and as soon as everyone starts ringing them you have to kiss."

Oh great. Mom and Larxene are probably going to pay people to ring them every few minutes. And what if I'm trying to eat? That'll be helluh annoying. "Can't we just pay people to put the ribbons on them?" I squirmed. Tying ribbons sounded pretty mind-numbing to me, especially if I had to put up with wedding chatter the whole time.

My mom smiled. "I wanted to do this all as a family! We're paying people for everything else, but we needed something that we could all do together. It's not that hard honey, and we have one bell for every guest."

I twitched. "How many people are coming?" I _know _it's a high number.

"Marluxia called yesterday and said that there were currently 680 people out of the 900 invited that decided to r.s.v.p. Around twenty others said they couldn't make it, but we're still going to do them all in case we have any last minute invites." She took out a handful and put it in front of me. "We each get 150."

I resisted the urge to slam my head into the table for each bell that I had to tie. 150 times… would that kill me?

A few seconds later another maid delivered a shit load of neatly cut white ribbon onto the table. Oh great… just great.

&!&!

I was keeping track of every single little silver bell that I tied. I wanted to be done with this pronto. I just finished 65, now I'm tying my 66th. The wedding talk hadn't ceased at all, but Luxord and I had never even contributed a word.

It was only when there was a break in the talking that Luxord said something. "You guys do know that you can invite anyone you want, right? You two didn't really give us any input of your friends, so they didn't get any invitations. But the chapel and reception hall hold around a thousand. So, I'm just letting you know that you can invite anyone you want." He glanced at me before continuing. "Extra invitations are in a box in the den."

My mom nodded, agreeing with him. "We all talked about this yesterday." She quickly glanced at Luxord and then looked at us, "Although we were going to tell you _tomorrow, _we decided that it's your wedding, so you're free to give anyone an invitation that you want."

They were going to tell us tomorrow? I bet they figured that if they told us closer to the wedding there was a better chance that people wouldn't be able to clear their schedules and make it.

So Luxord took it on himself to tell us. The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that Luxord telling me a few days early was for my benefit. He knew that I was probably in the same situation as he was when he got married, except he wasn't allowed to invite the other person he liked to his wedding.

Maybe he really has changed. But, thinking more about that could wait for later. I excused myself; I had a cat to feed.

&!&!

**Haha big thanks to CarbonBlack for pointing out an uber stupid mistake on my part. I didn't give mention to Roxas getting his clothes back, so let's just say that after Roxas was done puking and such he got his clothes back and put them on. :) Ahahaha don't I feel dumb.**

**Plus, school starts tommorow for me. What sort of evil devil invented school? I'm gunna find his grave, dig it up, and kill him again. Haha jk, school is good for some things. Like smexy guys. :P**

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, I know this took forever, but to sum up my excuses:**

**High school is a BITCH.**

&!&!

"Roxas, get your ass movin' we've gotta go get Pence!" I heard Hayner call from outside, where he was waiting with Sora by my new car (which I loathed- the interior was _leather _and trust me- Twilight Town never really saw cold days, so almost every time I sat in the car it felt like my ass was getting cooked). I glanced out the window and saw Sora and Hayner fighting for shotgun of the car. I smiled, gave Autumn one last pat, and then bounded down the stairs two at a time.

My mother, Larxene, and Namine were in the kitchen getting ready to leave for the bachelorette party. I didn't really want to think about the male strippers or the 'gifts' that my dad hinted she'd be receiving. The less I thought about it, the happier and more content I was. Someone shouted something at me while I was bounding out the door, but I pretended not to hear. I was already running super late to pick up Pence.

My leg was giving me hell for the running, but I hated to leave Pence waiting. I know how excited he was about spending time with all of us, and that thought only wanted to make me move faster. I reached the car and immediately noticed that Hayner had won the epic battle for shotgun, and Sora was pouting like a baby in the back. I jumped into the seat and hissed when the hot leather burned me, and from the fact that I smacked my bad wrist against the steering wheel in haste.

Today wasn't turning out so well. On top of the physical pain, I had a guilty feeling in my gut for what was to come. In my right hand I held an invitation to the wedding, and I was planning on giving it to Pence's mother and family. I never told Namine this because I _knew _she wouldn't like him being there, let alone the whole family. But that's not the point. I have the guilty feeling because I'm inviting Pence's family to this wedding- and I didn't even know what was going to happen. I didn't want to even attend my own wedding. They were nice people, and by giving them the invitation to come to the wedding that wasn't mean to be hurt me. Especially when I think about what happened between him and Namine.

I haven't really decided on what exactly to do about the whole marriage situation, but no matter what, I _wasn't _going to marry Namine. I'm going to try and end everything with the littlest damage as possible, but exactly _how _I could do that was beyond me.

Hayner smacked my arm none-too-nicely. "Dude! Can you get out of lala-land for a second? We need to get _moving!" _

I shook the marriage thoughts out of my head for the time being. No doubt they would return later. There was four days until the marriage, and I couldn't put it off thinking about it much longer.

Damn, I hate thinking. I jammed the car into reverse, backed up until I was even with the driveway, and then took off. Hayner blasted the radio to some screamo music, the stuff that I really didn't like, and I could feel my head start to ache.

The music only lasted about three minutes before Sora reached toward the front and switched the radio station.

But his choice wasn't much better. Sora chose country, and the current song playing was by Taylor Swift (I only know her name because she's the only person Namine listens to besides Beyoncé and Lady Gaga). It was one of the songs that Namine repeatedly listened to, yet I still couldn't remember the name. I guess that was a good thing; I still had a shred of my manliness left. I would never admit that I knew the name of a Taylor Swift song. It's not that she was bad… she's just not my style of music. At all.

She was definitely Sora's type, however. He was singing along with the song, getting every word flawlessly. I could see and feel Hayner squirming in the seat next to me. Obviously, he wasn't a country person either.

The differing tastes in music began to cause havoc in the car between Hayner and Sora. It started when Hayner switched the station back to screamo, then Sora replied with immediately flipping back to country. They went like that about five minutes before I'd had enough.

"Come on you guys, pick a song already!" I slammed my hands in the wheel, about three notches past frustrated. Sora squeaked, and he shut the radio off.

"Maybe its better that this is just off."

A few minutes later some more screamo music filled the car, and I was about to run us into a ditch I was so annoyed. "Hayner!"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Chill dude, it was just my cell going off! Calm the fuck down, before you kill us all!" He glanced at the phone. "And by the way man, you're in the wrong lane."

I mentally beat the living shit out of myself. I hadn't been paying too much attention to the road, and I had drifted into the oncoming traffic lane. How the hell could I have not noticed that? I quickly swerved into the right lane, happy that no oncoming traffic had come while I was distracted by the fight. I wasn't ready for another car accident so soon after the last one. Another crash would probably give my parents, Namine's parents, and Namine heart attacks.

After Hayner was done ramming a reply to a text message in his phone, he spoke to me. "My dad just texted me; your dad invited him to the bachelor party. Talk about weird, I thought Cloud hated my family."

I snorted, still a little peeved. It was unfair that I was taking it out on Hayner, but hey, whatever. "They do," I said bluntly, "but even my dad isn't mean enough to deny Leon the right to see strippers. I think Luxord's inviting some of his creepy friends too. I wouldn't be surprised if they all got hammered within the first 15 minutes."

Sora was being uncharacteristically silent. I glanced backward to make sure that he hadn't jumped out the window in a weird perverse suicide attempt. He was still there, just staring forward: Lala land's newest resident.

I went about 15 mph over the speed limit, but that was just because I didn't want to be in the car so long without Pence there. Hayner and Sora didn't like each other all that much, and while I was driving I couldn't do much about the little fights that they picked over _everything. _No, I mean _everything. _You'd be surprised. About two minutes ago they were arguing which brand of condom was better. What _the __**fuck. **_

The argument eventually stopped when I slammed randomly on the brakes and Hayner flew into the glove box with impressive force (he wasn't wearing his seatbelt; not my fault if he has internal injuries from that).

Sora was saved by his safety belt however, and responded to Hayner's pain with a sheepish smile and a comment that would have gotten him smacked if Hayner wasn't crouched over in pain. A comment that I dare not repeat.

When we arrived at Pence's there was a little brunette girl staring through the window curtain. I quickly filed through my memory to see if I could put a name with the face. I couldn't, but it might be Pence's little sister, Kiley, that I never got to meet when we were first here.

Fuuuuck, if Olette's here then I think I might just stay in the car.

Pence rushed out the door with little Kiley in tow. They looked almost exactly the same, save for the fact that Kiley was a girl and had girly-er features. Kiley ran up to my door, and just to humor the little girl, I rolled my window down.

"Hello Hayner." She smiled sweetly, and Pence rushed forward.

"No, no, no, Kiley, I said Hayner was the blonde _ugly _one. He's in the passenger seat." Pence waved slightly at the still-in-pain Hayner, who glared.

Kiley looked at me and then back at Hayner. "Oh." She pointed at me. "I was gunna call you crazy because he not beaten with the ugly stick."

Pence rolled his eyes and laughed, quickly pushing Kiley back toward the front door. "Get inside hun, I'm leaving." They embraced quickly, and Kiley bounced inside.

I pulled the wedding invitation out of my pocket. "Here, here's the invite. Four days."

Pence took it and briefly glanced at it, then quickly shoved it in his jeans pocket. "Eh, I'll bring it in when I get back." He walked around to the passenger side that Sora wasn't on and then climbed into the car. Sora and him exchanged a short little wave, and then they commenced quiet conversation.

I backed out of the driveway, and I couldn't help but laugh a little because Hayner was practically steaming. Apparently calling him ugly wasn't pleasing to him.

&!&!

We arrived at my house soon enough and thankfully there was no scuffle over the music that should be played. I don't think I'd be able to handle Hayner and Sora wanting to beat the living crap out of each other over music that basically sucked on both ends. It's my car; really, I should be the one to choose what plays.

We got out of the car, and Hayner immediately approached Pence. I could sense the testosterone in the area rising slightly…

"You described me as _ugly _to your sister?" Hayner frowned at the other boy.

Pence sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, Olette taught Kiley what 'beaten with the ugly stick' means, and I was asked to give an example. So don't be too pissed, I was just trying to uh… educate my little sister."

Hayner scoffed and looked like he wanted to beat Pence with a stick, but he refrained himself. Sora snorted, leaned over, and whispered in my ear.

"Who do you think would win in a fight between those two?"

"Eh… I'd bet Hayner. I don't think Pence works out too much." Actually, I'm pretty damn sure that Hayner could lay Pence flat, but hey, I've got to be nice. I don't want World War III.

Sora nodded. "I agree." He tsked. "I think I'd pay to see that, but I don't think you want one of your groomsmen bloodied up at the wedding." Sora nudged me.

I had a random thought. "Hey, would it be a good enough reason to call off the wedding if one of my groomsmen was in a fight and they got all bruised up?"

Sora laughed and punched my arm lightly. "No, I don't think it is. Your parents would probably just replace him."

I sighed. He was right. My parents would probably take any reason to replace Hayner.

Luxord stuck his head out the door and yelled toward us. "Are you coming? The strippers are going to be here soon!"

Oh goody. Strippers.

Yeah, that was sarcastic.

A brief flash of Axel swinging his shirt around his head flashed through my mind. The song playing in the background was 'Love Game.' Damn it! I've been listening to Namine's music too much; I shouldn't even know that song exists. Eh, I hate girly music…

"Roxas, you coming?" Hayner and the others were now ten paces in front of me, so I jogged to catch up.

Pence eyed me curiously. "And why did you like freeze back there?"

"Eh, no reason." My response was a little too quick. No way was I telling them that I just pictured Axel stripping to some slutty song. I quickly brushed a lock of blonde hair that was tickling my nose away. "I just spaced out."

Hayner nudged Pence and muttered. "He's thinking about the strippers." Hayner wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Pence laughed. "Who isn't?"

Sora glanced sideways at me, and his look told me everything. '_I'm not.'_

I sympathized with him.

Hayner and Pence broke into a trot on the rest of the way to the house. Sora and I just hung back, staring at the horny morons that were _thisclose _to drooling.

"I wonder who's going to pass out first." Sora randomly spoke.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they won't pass out; maybe they'll just like… oh I don't know. Is it sad not to be excited for my own bachelor party?"

Sora nodded. "That is pretty sad. The bachelor party is supposed to be what _you _want. Haha, I don't really think your parents really care about that."

I smiled pathetically. "Or they really don't know me."

Sora rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, that's true."

About .123 of a second after I stepped into the door, a beer was thrust into my hand. My father was the one who gave it to me. "You're still underage, but who cares. You're an adult." He clinked his can to mine in a mock toast, then left to go socialize with Luxord's friends.

I made a face at the stuff. It tasted like shit. I set the can down on the table, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sora followed suit. Did he hate beer as well? Kudos for him.

It wasn't long after the creepy 'Congrats!' from Luxord's friends and the beer spilled on my shirt by some guy named Xaldin that the door bell rang. Xaldin had these weirdly furry sideburns, and I resisted the urge to pet him. It looked like he had a… cat or something growing on his face! Is that normal? Leon, Hayner's dad, practically ran to the door to answer it.

And in came the strippers. I resisted the shudder that threatened to come up my spine. Three girls walked in, one dressed in a nurse's outfit, one in a cop uniform, one dressed like a maid, and one dressed in a schoolgirl outfit. And all _very _slutty. Their asses twitched on the way in, as if they were trying to do some sexy shake.

One of Luxord's friends wolf whistled. What was his name again? Saix? Gah, I don't really care. I don't plan on seeing them after all this is over.

They set up for their little 'show,' and I was gauging my chances of escape. Okay… the door is 15 feet away, but there were four strippers in the way. Would I make it past? My thoughts and planning were cut short when the woman dressed in the cop outfit spoke. "Which one of you is the lucky guy getting married?" She smiled at all of us, as if scanning the crowd to guess exactly who it was.

Everyone pointed at me. The usual shock at seeing someone so young get married crossed her face, but she was quicker than everyone else to get rid of it. She smiled at me, and began to speak again. "Well then it's your lucky day."

The other four had finished setting up their radio (how many blondes does it take to plug in a radio? –haha, just kidding, couldn't resist myself), and they were waiting for the cue from the woman who had spoken to me.

They started the music, and I immediately recognized the song, Poker Face by Lady Gaga (another song that I was forced to listen to with Namine, I swear). All at once they began to move their hips, and each of them moved to separate people, but not touching them. I was one of the lucky (Yeah, right) few that had a woman in front of him; mine was the same that had spoken to me a minute before.

All was well until the actual _stripping _came. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable, mostly because she was _right in front of me. _All the girls slowly worked their way down to just bras and panties, and I couldn't help but feel awkward. What was I supposed to do? Watch? No, it's just weird to watch. Run away? And insult the girls and cause problems with my dad? Again, no.

I looked around, and noticed that everyone except Sora was downing the drinks.

Why not wait until everyone's completely wasted, then leave? Not a bad idea.

&!&!

It took about 15 minutes for everyone to get completely wasted (except Sora, durr). During that 15 minutes I had to deal with about three lap dances, and before the fourth girl could work her way to me, I bolted out of the room and out onto the front porch, where a blast of fresh Twilight Town air greeted me. Since the girls were already busy with everyone else, I figured that it was an opportune time to get the hell out of there.

When I heard footsteps behind me, my heart started to race. Did someone follow me? I whipped around, and the only person I saw was Sora, an apparent blush on his face.

I smiled weakly at him. I should have known that he may have also been hatching an escape plan. "You too?"

Sora snorted. "Too much girl. I could use a good ol' penis right now…"

I laughed. "Too much info, Sora. WAY too much info." I sat on the first concrete step of the porch. The fresh air was a nice change from bad breath and booze. Sora also took a seat on the step, and clasped his hands together.

"So you know, what's all going on with you and Axel? I'm confused because you're supposed to be marrying Namine, yet you've also got a relationship with Axel. You don't seem like the type of guy to play a girl like that, especially with her brother." Sora stared at me, and I could tell from his stare that he'd been dying to ask that question.

"I'm not that kind of guy," I retorted, "and I wasn't planning for this to happen. In fact, Axel and I pretty much hated each other when we met. I really just planned to call this relationship quits like every other arranged marriage I've had, but it got so much harder when the drama with her parents started. It got especially hard when Axel and I started to click." I sighed, thinking about everything that's happened in the past few weeks.

Sora nodded. "Axel told me when you two first met that you were a stuck up rich boy after Namine for her money." Sora snorted. "Well, then second half is false, seeing as how they're like broke right now," He quickly added an afterthought, "Well, and you're not stuck up either."

I smiled. When Axel and I had first met, we definitely didn't like each other. And when Hayner came into the picture, I guess Axel decided that there _was _someone worse than me.

"What are you going to do?" Sora's question randomly broke the still air.

I looked at him, confused. "About what?"

"About marrying Namine, and wanting to be with Axel. Are you going to go through the marriage?"

I thought for a moment. "I do want to be with Axel, and for a few reasons I want to go through with the marriage."

"But… I thought you didn't like Namine."

I nodded. "I don't. But, this could be really good for her and her family, since they're most likely close to losing their house. Plus she really likes me, and crushing someone's feelings doesn't come all that easy to me."

Sora nodded. "I understand that." He paused for a moment. "And I take it you're worried what your parents might think when they find out that you're gay? It's not exactly an easy thing to tell them, especially when you're an only child."

To be truthful, I hadn't even thought about that aspect. But now that Sora mentioned it, I could practically feel another ton of stress on my shoulders. "How did you do it?"

Sora was silent for a minute. "I guess I had it easy. My parents took it pretty well."

"How was it easier for you?" I don't recall ever hearing anything about Sora's parents, so this was all new information for me.

"Well, for starters I have an older sister. And when I came out to my parents, she was engaged. So I guess that took the stress of kids off their shoulders. And second…" He trailed off.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

Sora shook his head. "No, its fine, I'm just not used to people asking about my family. Riku, Axel, and Demyx are the only ones who've ever cared. But, anyway, shortly after I was born, my mom and dad got into a huge, house-shattering fight. They weren't married, so my mom fought long and hard to keep custody of both my sister and I, because my dad was basically a dick, according to my sister. And I remember when my mom started seeing someone else, but she would never tell us the person's name, or invite them over for dinner."

"Did you ever meet the other guy your mom was seeing?"

"That's the thing. She didn't want us to meet the person, because it was another woman. My mom was afraid of how my sister and I would react, but she finally invited her over for dinner. And the rest… I dunno… they just have a really good relationship, and coming out to them was easier than I first thought it would be, because, you know, they're both gay."

"I guess you did have it easy."

Sora nodded. "Riku didn't though. His parents kicked him out, and still haven't talked to him since. But, my two mothers were extremely accepting of Riku, and he came to live with us." He smiled. "Things have been great since, and my sister's got a little one on the way right now, so mom is super excited."

I couldn't help but smile at Sora's obvious happiness in his family. Would things be that easy for me? I heard the loud music reverberating through the house, and gulped. Something told me that my situation would be way more difficult than Sora's.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I think you should think a little more about exactly what you want to do. But, I just want to tell you that you shouldn't be afraid of your parents, because there's always a place you can go if they throw you out." He smiled. "And you've got new friends that will always be there for you."

I couldn't help myself; I reached over and hugged the brunette, and he eagerly hugged back. "Thanks Sora."

He smiled widely. "Not a problem." He glanced at the door. "What do you want to do now though? I'm not really in the mood to have any more boobs shaked in my face."

I shrugged. "Uhh… a board game?"

My suggestion was just a joke, but Sora's face lit considerably when I said it. "Do you have Monopoly?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we've got pretty much anything. And I bet if we were quiet enough we could sneak past the party and get upstairs to my room, where the games are."

Sora jumped up. "Come on, I want to see Autumn, and whoop your ass!"

I stood up laughing. "Alright. Just be _really _quiet."

&!&!

We were holed up in my room for over three hours before the music stopped. We tiptoed downstairs, scared of what we may see. But, the scene before us wasn't scary, per say, just hilarious.

All of the guys downstairs were passed out, and each and every one of them had their pants either unzipped or down around their knees or ankles. I knew that every single one of them would be there all night, considering the fact that mom wouldn't be coming home tonight since she was busy with the girls.

Sora and I exchanged looks that clearly read, 'Now what?'

"Wanna go to Axel's?" Sora asked, looking over the mess in the living room.

I nodded. Why wouldn't I want to go?

&!&!

When we got there, surprise surprise, Riku and Axel were battling it out on DDR. Is that all they ever did in this house? Zemyx and Killer were napping on the couch (looking extremely cute) and Demyx was also napping right next to them.

When Sora and I walked in, we broke Axel's attention, causing him to stumble and trip over his own feet. He fell down, and Riku ended the song with a victory. The egotistical silverette started jumping up and down then ran over to Sora and kissed him.

"Yay! Thanks babe, I owe you that win!" He ran back over to Axel and started gloating, "In your face! HA!"

Axel pulled himself back up to his feet. "That was luck, that's all. I didn't know that anyone was coming over." He walked over to us and smiled. "Not that I really mind." He hugged me, and then playfully smacked me. "You just cost me my win."

I smiled and shrugged. "It's your fault; you shouldn't get distracted so easily."

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes. He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked toward the loveseat and sat on it.

Riku looked at us. "You up for a round, Roxas?"

I shook my head and pointed at my leg. "I don't think my injuries would be that happy. They hurt like hell from just walking." Okay, that was a little of an exaggeration, but I didn't want to get up. I was comfortable with Axel's arm around me.

Riku sighed with rejection then looked at Sora. "What about you, babe?"

Sora shrugged. "I guess so, but you know I'm not that good."

"I'll go easy on you." Riku smiled evilly, which Sora returned with a shake of his head.

Sora stood up and strode over to the pad where Axel just was, and he waited patiently for Riku to pick a song.

"So how was the party?" Axel asked, looking down at me.

"Well… it was weird. I think Sora and I both ditched about 20 minutes into it. We sat on the porch for a few just talking, and then we went up to my room and played Monopoly the rest of the night."

Sora inserted a snide little comment, "Which I kicked his little blonde ass at! I was so fucking rich! And he was poor, with about six properties mortgaged. Ha! Suck it, Roxas!"

I rolled my head to look up at Axel. "Ignore that, it's the ravings of a madman. I only had about two properties mortgaged, and he only had like 2000 dollars."

Sora stuck his tongue out at me. "That may be true, but at least I had more than six dollars when the game ended."

Axel laughed. "Ooh, that was low blow Sora." He looked back at me. "That kid gets way too competitive when it comes to Monopoly. He'd go as far as to stab you to win."

"IT WAS ONLY A SPORK I STABBED YOU WITH, STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN!"

Axel smirked. "Or have Riku dump ice cubes down your shirt so he can move his piece."

"THAT WAS RIKU'S IDEA!"

Riku snorted. "No it wasn't!"

Sora's eyes shifted. "Fine, it was my idea." He smirked. "But you never noticed when about half of your cash went missing."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Is that what happened?!"

Sora nodded evilly.

"You sneaky devil!" Riku commented. In a swift motion he tackled Sora to the floor (making practically the whole apartment shake) and started kissing him all over.

Demyx sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Will you guys cut the freakin' noise? I'm _trying _to sleep!"

After Demyx's comment, Sora, Riku, and Axel all stared at him, agape.

"What?" I didn't understand why they all looked shocked.

Sora looked at me. "You couldn't wake that kid up if you ran him over with a bulldozer, tossed an angry porcupine on him, and dropped him off the top of the White House."

Demyx yawned. "They've done the porcupine one before, and trust me, it _did _wake me up."

I couldn't help but ask, "Where did you guys get a porcupine?"

Axel shrugged. "I've got connections."

I raised an eyebrow. "To what? A zoo?"

Axel smiled. "Precisely."

&!&!

A few hours later, everyone was tired and decided that we should watch a movie. I wasn't against it; I was practically asleep on my feet. Axel and I were situated on the big couch (very comfily, I might add), Demyx was curled up on the loveseat, and Riku and Sora were on the floor in a mass of blankets and pillows.

One by one, we all crashed while the movie was still running.

It wasn't until my phone rang at 9 a.m. that I woke up. The caller ID read Namine, and I internally swore. What did she want? Did she know that I slept over at Axel's? I examined the situation of us on the couch. Axel was slightly on his side with one arm under me, and the other up above his head. I was laying half on top of him with my head situated on his chest. I smiled. This felt right, not counting the phone that was vibrating in my pocket.

I pressed the talk button, and muttered a 'hello?'

"_Hey Roxas, where are you?" _

I quickly formulated a lie, a skill that I was beginning to get _too _good at. "Sora and I went out to get breakfast. When we got up everyone was still passed out, so we just left."

"_Oh, okay. Just wondering. Your mom's pretty ticked about the mess that you all left behind. Did you have fun?"_

"Uh, yeah." That wasn't totally a lie, I had fun playing Monopoly with Sora.

"_Alright, well I'll see you and Sora when you two get home, okay?"_

"Well, I'm dropping off Sora after this, so it will be just me." There was no sense in waking up Sora and dragging him back to my house. "I'll see you then."

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and gently rolled myself off the couch, as not to wake Axel. I found some paper and quickly scribbled him a note telling him what happened and that I'd call him later.

I reached the door, and with one hand on the knob I looked at the living room scene, and then remembered how happy I'd been last night with my newer friends.

No matter what happened with me, Namine, Axel, and the wedding, I'm pretty damn sure that I'll never leave these guys.

&!&!

**Well, there's not much else I can say. So yeah, review please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I've finally got everything planned out, so now all there is left to do is write it! The story's going to end at Chapter 29, and the Epilogue will be right after that. It's coming to an end! I'm sad now. :(.**

**Disclaimer: I lose track of how often I actually do these, but I don't own. Nuttin' 'cept the plot and little Kiley (whom isn't in this chapter).**

&!&!

I took my time getting home; after all, I was supposed to be out getting breakfast and dropping Sora off. Plus, I really didn't want to go back home. I was completely content at Axel's house. But, my fiancé calls. So, I took the scenic route home and somehow ended up on a dirt road that went down about ten miles and just came to a dead end.

Needless to say, when I got home I wasn't a happy camper. I had gone twenty miles out of my way, and my stomach was growling. I should have stopped to get breakfast, but of course I didn't feel hungry until the second that I walked in the door. Mom, Dad, Luxord, Larxene, and Namine were all sitting at the table with Marluxia discussing something. Since Marluxia was here, that could only mean one thing: wedding plans. Oh joyous fun.

I took a seat next to them, and nonchalantly grabbed an apple from the middle of the table. It would hold me over for now until I could sneak some food from the fridge.

"Hey Roxas," Marluxia greeted me; "we were just talking about the wedding."

Wow, what a shocker.

Marluxia continued, "There was something to do today that we can't put off anymore. We have to go cake tasting for your reception cake. They're already going to be angry that we've put this off for so long, but hey, I've been super busy getting this all together." He smiled widely, "It's definitely been a challenge." Everyone shared their 'thank you' with him save for me.

"This is also my favorite part of the wedding." Marluxia smiled at everyone sitting at the table. "Alright, then we're all going to meet at Twilight Bakery in about twenty minutes." He clapped his hands. "Then we feast!"

Namine told me that she had to run upstairs to go get her purse from the spare room, and while she was doing that I ran over to the fridge and grabbed the first thing that my hand touched. I pulled it out and saw that it was a bottle of beer. I scrunched my face, and then dug in again. This time I pulled out some applesauce, and decided that was good enough. There wasn't time enough for me to even care about putting it in a bowl before Namine came back down, so I just popped the lid off and began drinking the substance from the jar.

I know I looked pretty damn stupid doing that, but fuck, I'm hungry! I managed to cap the jar and shove it back into the fridge before Namine came back down the stairs.

"Alright, we better hurry because everyone's left already." She looked up at me and didn't hide her confusion. "Roxas, why do you look guilty of something?" She walked toward me and wiped a blob of applesauce off the side of my mouth with the tip of her finger and laughed. "Applesauce?"

I shrugged, swallowed the massive amount in my mouth, and then spoke. "I like applesauce."

She laughed playfully, "I can tell. Anyway, let's get going." She led me out the door and to my car. When we got into the car, Namine made conversation.

"So how was your bachelor party? My freaking party scarred me for life." She shuddered. The gifts my mom got me were just… ew. Not something that was really at the top of my Christmas list."

Despite the warning that my dad gave me a couple days ago about this, I was tempted to ask what exactly they got her. I thought dad was kidding- a little- okay, maybe not. "Um, what exactly did they get you? I didn't really get anything." Thank god.

Namine blushed profusely, but nevertheless told me. "Well… my mom got me a vibrator, some porno, and your mom got me some lube and some extremely frilly French lingerie."

I almost laughed out loud, but that would probably only embarrass poor Namine even more. "They _really _did that?"

Namine nodded, and laughed lightly. "You should have seen my poor cousin. She's an extremely innocent girl, and she practically died of a heart attack when she saw everything. She was even quieter than normal the rest of the night. And when the strippers came…" She trailed off because she started laughing and remembering the night.

I'm not sure if I've ever met Selphie, but I can imagine that.

An awkward silence descended upon us in the car, and to lift it I turned the radio on. Sora's girly music was the last station on, and I cursed when it blasted into the car. "Fucking Sora." I was about to reach and change the station, but Namine slapped my hand away.

"You can't change it, I love this song!" She began to sing and (somewhat) dance and I smacked my head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to beep.

However, she ignored me and kept up with what she was doing. I could feel my head starting to ache at the stupid pop music, and for the first time in my life I wished the radio was broken.

&!&!

When we reached the Twilight Bakery I threw myself out of the car, but made sure to check and make sure that my ears hadn't bled on the seat first. It's a good thing they didn't, because I'm too damn lazy to clean my car.

The smell of delicious cake wafted from the bakery, and I felt myself being magnetically pulled toward it. Namine was too, but her pull was faster because she beat me by three feet into the bakery. Our parents were already stationed at a circular table, and Namine and I took a seat in the two chairs left.

They all greeted us warmly, but I half ignored them; the smell of fresh-baked cake was all throughout the building, and I wanted that cake _now._

"Roxas?" My dad's voice chimed into my peaceful cake-world.

"Wha?" I realized that the whole table was looking at me, including a baker that must've just fizzled into existence.

Namine smiled. "What kind of cake do you want to try first? We all wanted to start with plain 'ol vanilla, if that's alright with you."

I nodded, and the baker walked away to go fetch the cake. "How many flavors of cake do they even have here?" I picked up the menu in front of me, and my mouth dropped at the long list. Are there _really _that many kinds of cake?!

Larxene also looked at her menu. "Well… I'd say that there are a lot..." Larxene started to look a little lost while reading the menu. I don't blame her; the menu is plenty long enough to get lost in.

&!&!

About two hours and six billion samples of cake later, we had decided what flavors 'suit our fancy' (that came from Marluxia's mouth, not mine). We had the choices narrowed down to three: plain old White cake (with the baker's delicious secret vanilla-ey twist), Confetti Cake (with much prodding on my part), and some fruity type of Chocolate-Caramel swirl. The Chocolate-Caramel swirl was delicious, but I'm not ready to give up the hard-earned stance on the Confetti Cake. I'd worked hard to get it in the top three, and I couldn't let it go now, dammit!

"I like the Chocolate-Caramel swirl. It's sophisticated, and it's completely delicious." Larxene took another bite of the cake.

My dad glanced down at the menu, made a face, and then muttered, "It's also the most expensive."

The baker spoke with a slightly French accent, "And, the hardest to make." He didn't hide his disdain.

Larxene smiled. "It's absolutely perfect!"

Namine shook her head at her mother. "Mom, don't you think we should go with something a little less elaborate? Maybe something a bit simpler? Not all guests are going to like the cake." Namine glanced at me, and I nodded in agreement. Not everyone's going to appreciate such an expensive cake.

I smiled. "That's why we should get the Confetti Cake! It's simple, and who doesn't love colorful cake?"

Marluxia looked at me and sighed. "Please boy, never try to be a wedding planner. Confetti Cake is meant for a five-year-olds birthday, not a wedding. It's hardly romantic."

"But who doesn't like it?" I insisted. There was no way I was budging. Marluxia's going to get a fight to the death for this.

My mom looked sternly at both Marluxia and I, then offered a compromise. "How about we do yours and Namine's personal cake in Confetti? We want something a little less childish for our guests. They're too distinguished to eat… Confetti Cake."

"What do you mean personal cake?" Namine questioned.

"It's the cake that you two cut. It's the decorative cake, and you plus the wedding party eats just that one, you know, since the top layers are fake anyway. The other cake that we pick is for the guests, and that's going to be made into just sheet cakes." Marluxia summoned the baker over to him. "Alright, to keep it simple we'll just do your spectacular White Vanilla Secret cake for the guests, and the, ah," He glanced at us, "Confetti Cake for the big one." He looked at Namine, "Is that alright with you?"

Namine nodded. "I like Confetti cake."

The baker nodded, "I will total that up for you." The baker went to walk away, but Marluxia stopped him.

"I trust you remember the design for the cake?"

The baker nodded, "Yes, I have the picture also. You're cutting this so close to the wedding that I'm going to have to add a fee onto this for rush order."

Marluxia waved it away, "As long as we have the best. Now go get our prices."

Everyone began to chatter while waiting for the baker to return, but my father buried his head in his hands. A moment later he turned his face toward me and spoke, "Son, your mother is draining me with this wedding."

I felt a pang of sympathy for my father. "Sorry dad, I didn't ask for it to be like this. Hell, I would skip to Vegas. It'd be so much cheaper."

He smiled and chuckled, and I was happy to have lightened his mood. "We should have thought of that in the first place. I've been working hard for this money my whole life, and half of its being blown for your marriage. This better last a long time." He was just joking, but I couldn't help but feel extreme guilt again. They were paying so much money.

I shoved it to the back of my mind. "Don't worry dad, its either going to last a long time or not happen at all." Oh how true that statement is.

The baker came back with the bill, and set it down in front of Marluxia. "Alright, about four sheet cakes will work for your amount of guests, so that will be $225 each, so $900 for those not including tax. And, from the picture of the design that you would like, I'd estimate that cost to be $665 dollars, considering it's elaborate." He pulled a calculator out of the pocket of his apron and punched the numbers in. "Your total is $2105.85 with tax and the rush order fee."

My dad sighed and pulled a checkbook out of his pocket. "I trust that you all want it paid right now? Or do you want just a certain percent?"

The mean stroked his moustache. "For an order like this, I would like it all right now. It's a tall order."

My dad sighed for the millionth time and began to scribble on the check. "Of course." He finished the check and ripped it out. He gave it another quick look, and then handed it to the baker. He mumbled something about two thousand dollar cakes.

The baker smiled and put the check in his pocket. "Thank you, now I must get off to business!" With that, he left the room and walked into the kitchen to begin working on our massive order. I have no idea how the fuck he plans on getting all of this done in three days, but that's his problem, not mine.

&!&!

Our parents and Marluxia went back home to talk more about the venue and decorations, something that Namine and I really didn't care too much about. Namine and I decided that we wanted to do something fun, so I suggested that we go to the mall. We might run into someone, and I was in the mood to buy something. Namine stayed in the cake shop to use the restroom for a minute, and I headed out to the car.

That's when I noticed a note on my seat that I hadn't noticed before, just sat on. I picked it up, and figured that it was from Hayner, judging from the handwriting, and the fact that instead of writing 'Roxas,' he wrote 'Rox-ass.'

I opened the folded paper and began to read.

_Hey Rox-ass. Well… I didn't really wanna say this to your face. Just not my thing. Leaving notes aint really my thing either… but whatever. Anyway, remember when I told you about what Kairi told me in the theater? I didn't explain everything to you. She also told me about the stuff between you and Axel that Sora told her. It really shocked me, but I think I'm over it now. I'm not going to like pretend to hate you now that you're gay and stuff, because you're my best friend, but that doesn't mean that it won't take some getting used to. So yeah, I just wanted to tell you that. I just wanna let you know that if you really like porcupine (sorry, AXEL) then you shouldn't marry Namine. And no, before you start thinking it, I'm not going to ask you if I can date her. You know I'm still trying to get Kairi back. But she's just told me that she doesn't want to do that to me again. But, I'm getting off track aren't I? Really, what I want to say is that I'm here for ya, even if you're a fruitcake. Sorry, that was mean. OH WELL._

_Peace out Fruity,_

_Hayner_

I smiled. Hayner finally admitted to me that he knew about Axel and me. I was waiting for this. But, if he calls me a fruitcake again I'm going to have to kill him. Since he's been so accepting of me, as his best friend I should really do something for him, right? Maybe there's some way that I can get Kairi back for him. Just maybe.

&!&!

And there was. I expected to just somehow call Kairi later and talk to her, but by some twist of fate Namine and I ended up running into her at the mall. Not literally, but almost. Namine had her arms buried in clothes that she couldn't see past, and she tripped over a rack and almost into Kairi. I grabbed Namine before she could fall, but the clothes ended up on the floor.

The three of us worked to pick up the clothes, and we stacked them a bit more stable into Namine's arms again. Namine took off to the dressing room to change, and I took this as my opportunity to talk to Kairi.

"How've you been Kairi?" I leaned against the wall nonchalantly, and Kairi did the same.

"I've been fine, I guess. Things are a little slow without Hayner to hang out with all the time, but I manage." She laughed, "But the bachelorette party provided some good entertainment."

I laughed along with her. "So I've heard. So umm," no sense in waiting to get to the point, "I heard-"

Before I could finish the sentence Namine came from the dressing room, and she was dressed in a grey cloth skirt with white leggings, and a black shirt. She twirled around, and I gave her a thumbs up. Kairi did the same.

"It's cute." Kairi commented. Namine smiled and ducked back into the dressing room to put on the next outfit.

I continued from where I started before Namine came out. "So, I heard everything you and Hayner said in the theater that one day. You know, when we went to go watch that completely gross movie?"

Kairi's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "You-you heard? I'm so sorry Roxas, I-"

I put my hand up to shush her. "Kairi, relax. Everything you said about me is true."

She nodded. "That's everything that Sora told me. But, don't be mad at him, he knew that he could trust me. And you know him; he has to tell someone everything he hears." She laughed awkwardly paired with a sidelong glance at me. After a moment she let out a long breath. "So you heard everything else too, then? Everything about me, and you, and Hayner?"

I nodded slowly. "I heard all that. Hayner told me that much anyway, and he eventually told me the rest. He doesn't know that I heard everything anyway."

Kairi looked down at her feet and shuffled them. "Look, Roxas, I'm sorry about what I did to Hayner. It's not like that anymore, really. That's why I broke up with him." She paused for a moment, looked up, and then continued, "He's been trying to get me to go back out with him. He started to actually like me, didn't he?"

Namine came out of the dressing room again, this time in a black tube top and some jeans. Kairi and I both nodded and smiled, and with that she flitted into the dressing room to try something else on.

"He did."

She half-smiled. "I was afraid that would happen to one of us. After all, when a guy and a girl," She looked at me and paused for a moment, "or a guy and a guy, spend so much time together that always happens to at least one of them." When I didn't respond, she kept talking, "What should I do?"

This was something that I didn't need to think too much about. "I think you should give him another chance. But focus on him this time, not making _someone else _jealous." I laughed to ease the tension between us, and it worked. "Go somewhere with him, he's a cool guy." I laughed more and shook my head. "Damn, I feel like a wingman."

She laughed as well, and Namine yet again popped out of the dressing room. I wasn't sure exactly how many outfits she took with her, but considering the size of the pile, a lot.

I might be here awhile.

We both critiqued the outfit, and Kairi said that the shirt made Namine's shoulders look a little boxy, so Namine scowled then threw the shirt over the door when she was in the dressing room again.

"Roxas?"

I gave her a sidelong look. "Huh?"

She returned my sidelong look, "What are you going to do about marrying Namine?"

I sniffed. "That's the million dollar question; I'll tell you when I get there."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're probably thinking too much about it and stressing yourself out."

She was right, I was stressing myself. I nodded at her. "Exactly. Now how long do you think it will take Namine to try on that whole pile of clothes?"

Kairi shrugged and then thought for a moment. "At least a half hour. You can bail if you want; this is a girl thing anyway. I think Axel's working at the cinema today, you can go say hi." She winked at me, and then I playfully shoved her.

"Thanks, I really don't want to shop." I told Namine that I was leaving, and then walked swiftly out of the store. Being surrounded by colorful girly clothes isn't really my scene.

&!&!

When I got there, Axel was just ready to take his break. He was working the counter this time, and when I reached it he had his back to me.

"I need six large popcorns and ten medium cokes. Throw in four slushies with that please."

Axel snorted. "I'm on break, go to the next counter."

I started laughing, and Axel turned around to see what was happening. "Thanks for recognizing my voice, douchebag."

Axel smiled and threw himself over the counter, earning a shout from the other person working there. He ignored it. "What are you doing here?"

"Namine's shopping with Kairi, and Kai told me that you were working, so I thought I'd say hi. You know, since I won't be seeing you that much." I averted my eyes from his face, because I was thinking one thing: _Because you won't be at my wedding._

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked right into my eyes, "I swear I'm trying really really hard to get the wedding day off again. My boss is an asshole."

I nodded and looked him square in the eyes as well, "I know, I know. You just know I'm going to miss you there."

He quickly hugged me. "I want to be there, I really do. I'm trying my hardest to get him to let me have that day off. He's _thisclose _to firing me, since I'm so annoying. But, we're short on staff here so he won't."

A man in a cinema uniform identical to Axel's came up to us and addressed the redhead. "Axel, some kid just puked in the boy's bathroom. Go clean it."

Axel shut his eyes and was obviously restraining himself from hitting the person. "_Boss, _I'm on break right now. Sorry, get Wakka to do it." Axel rolled his eyes and attempted to lead me away.

Axel's boss put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "You can continue your break after you clean up the puke. It's full of gummy worms too, so have fun with that."

"Come on!"

"That's an order, Axel!" With that, Axel's boss stomped away, leaving a very furious Axel in his path.

"It takes me forever to clean that shit up," he grumbled, then faced me. "Its gunna take me some time to do this, so I'll just talk to you later, okay? Besides, I'm going to smell all pukey when I get out."

I wrinkled my nose. "Alright, I'll try and come visit you when I can."

Axel nodded, and then planted a kiss on my forehead. "Bye blondie."

I smirked at him. "Bye porcupine."

He playfully smacked me in the head, and then strode over to the supplies closet to get what he needed to clean the puke.

I kind of felt myself having to pee, but I didn't want to go in the pukey bathroom, so I held it. Instead, I turned around and left the cinema, headed for the mall and the hell of shopping with two girls. Maybe I'll pick up a pretzel in the food court on the way.

&!&!

**I'm cranking these out faster than I thought I would, just because I don't want to keep you all waiting. So here's chapter 26, only four main chapters left, then the Epilogue!**

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah, I finally bought 358/2 Days, but I wanted to finally beat Chain of Memories first. I had to fight the Trickmaster, and for the life of me I couldn't beat him. But I finally did, then I got to fight Zexion… and he's like epic. I've never seen him fight before. It was amazing.**

**But, onto the actual story. After this chapter only three more plus the Epilogue! Leave me some love (or hate, I'm not picky) in reviews please! **

&!&!

When the doorbell rang I didn't even bother to go get it. It was most likely Marluxia, since it was 'wedding crack down time' according to him. After Namine and I finally got home from shopping last night, he'd announced that he was going to be over at the house and working on wedding details almost every day. That basically meant that I'd get more than enough fill of the pink haired man and his freaky-ness.

But, instead of the brisk, purposeful, pink haired entry that I'd expected, I got a monkey-like blonde who landed on top of the book I was reading, meaning that he jumped onto my lap. I shoved him off, and then folded over a corner of a page in the book, marking my place. I set it down on one of the dens many tables, and then gave the blonde a look that I hope illustrated my exasperation, along with the leg that didn't like pressure ever since it was crushed in a car accident. Oh, and did I mention the _broken wrist _as well?

"Hayner, you're not helping my recovery." I pulled my legs out from under me and straightened them to get the blood flowing again. I shook out my wrist a bit as well, and assessed that there was no new damage. "Anyway, what do you want?"

He pulled his ass of the floor and planted it next to me on the couch, making himself comfortable. "Well, first of all, OW. I think you broke my ass bone."

"You mean your tailbone."

"I don't have a tailbone!"

"Yes, you do."

"But I don't have a tail."

I smacked my head extra hard, and then gave him an even more exasperated look than before. "Honestly, how did you graduate?"

He shrugged; "By copying your papers, remember?"

"Ahhh." Yup, that was about right. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I'm trying to relax before I go to hell and back."

Hayner sighed, and crisscrossed his legs facing me. "I was just wondering if you got the note that I left in your car. I couldn't really think of anywhere else to leave it, so I hope that like Namine or someone else didn't find it."

I situated myself so I faced him as well. "No, I actually sat on it first by accident. So, when Namine was in the car I didn't see it, it was under my butt. I read it while she was in the bathroom at the cake shop."

"Cake?" Hayner perked up.

I nodded. "We had to go cake testing yesterday for the reception cakes. I managed to talk everyone into letting the wedding party's cake be Confetti Cake."

Hayner started to space out and drool and even an idiot could tell that he was thinking about cake. I snapped in his face to get his attention. He registered back into reality and wiped the drool off. "What?"

"You were saying?"

He gave me a blank look.

"About the note?"

"OH! Yeah, anyway, so you read it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was thinking yesterday, and I know that since you don't like Namine, I want to get you out of this wedding if I can. It'd be better for you and for her. So yeah, do you want to go talk to your mom? She's at the kitchen table working on a laptop." Hayner paused for a moment and continued. "Maybe if you just say something to her, she won't make you do this."

What if Hayner was right? What if I told my mom how I really felt about the wedding? Granted, I won't say anything about Axel, but maybe this will work. My mom understands. "That's not that bad of an idea, Hayner. But, just make sure that you don't say _anything _about Axel. I can't drop two loads on my mom at once." I felt extremely hopeful that this would work, seeing that it was probably my only chance. Plus, Marluxia wasn't here yet to be annoying about it.

He jumped up. "Well, then let's go! No sense in reading a dumbass book while suffering!"

Before I got up, I thought it would be a good idea to question Hayner's motives. He's not normally a giving person. "Hayner, why are you doing this?"

He stopped short in his trek to the den doors and turned around to look at me. "What, I can't help my best friend with a suck ass problem?"

"Hayner…"

He sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Kairi called me last night and said that you and Namine ran into her at the mall. She said that you two talked, and well, she decided that she wanted to give me another chance. I really like her, and I owe that to you. So thanks. And now, I want to help you." He smiled happily, and I willingly got off the couch and headed with him through the doors.

"Just don't blow it with her, okay?" I hit him on the shoulder, and he smiled widely at me.

"I won't, don't worry about that." We sat down at the table across from my mom, and she glanced up from her laptop.

There was no time for me to worry, because with every second the wedding was getting closer. So before I started getting the feeling that I wanted to hurl, I started to talk. "Mom, I need to talk to you about the wedding. Well, we need to."

She shut the laptop and gave us her undivided attention. "Is there something that you want to change? There's still time to make some changes to decorations and such."

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure everything looks great. I want to talk about the wedding as a whole."

"Okay, go on." She waited patiently.

I bit my lip. "I've been having second thoughts about actually getting married." Hayner nodded, providing some good backup support.

Mom smiled at me and shook her head. "Oh honey, you're just getting cold feet. The wedding's coming up so soon… two days, so that's only natural." She smiled, and opened her laptop again. "Ahh, I remember when your dad got cold feet."

"Mom." I captured her attention again, "It's not cold feet. I haven't wanted to get married ever."

She shook her head, refusing to believe me. "Darling, it's just cold feet!"

Hayner slammed his fist on the table. "Aerith, he hasn't ever wanted to get married!" My mom looked taken aback at his outburst.

I smacked Hayner. "Calm down, its fine." I brought my attention back to my mom. "Mom, I don't want to get married, call the wedding off."

She slammed her laptop shut. "Roxas, you're just getting nervous because the wedding is so soon! It was really rushed, too, but no, you want to get married, I can tell! This is the only girl that we've presented to you that you accepted! You love her, I know it!"

"Mom, I don't love her, you just think that because I'm nice to her because she isn't a complete bitch like everyone else! I don't love her, hell, I don't even like her. And I damn sure don't want to marry her!" The idea of her understanding was long shot from my mind; now all that was taking over is anger and frustration.

She shut her eyes, and I could tell that she was refraining herself from yelling. She took a deep breath, and then started to talk in a forced calm. "Roxas, I've seen this before, you're just nervous. Now please, stop yelling at me, and go do something!"

Hayner finally snapped. "You don't get it! He doesn't like Namine, he never will! Hell, he likes Axel; do you really think he wants to marry her? Huh? Maybe if you weren't so fucking blinded by the thoughts in your own little world and paid attention to reality you'd see that! He doesn't have even a smidge of feelings for her, he has them for Axel! Get it?!" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, but he was about five sentences too late.

I was pissed, my mom's mouth was hanging open in surprise, and Hayner felt like an ass for what he just announced. I'm shocked that he even said that, when I made a point to tell him to _leave that out_ completely of the conversation! Now not only does my mom know I'm gay, she's probably not going to cancel the wedding at all!

She glanced at Hayner and I like we were monsters about to eat her, closed her laptop, and scurried to her room mumbling something. When she was gone I turned on Hayner. "Way to go you fucktard! Now there's no way I'm getting out of this unless I kill myself or walk off the damn stage!"

Hayner didn't say anything, he just sat there apologetically. I knew that he felt terrible for saying what he did, but I was still pissed beyond reason. Plus, now I don't think mom's going to talk to me for awhile. Probably not until I get married.

&!&!

For three hours I didn't talk to Hayner, or barely even look at him for that matter. He stayed at the house though, not leaving even though I was supremely pissed at him. I knew he felt really bad about what he did, and that's probably the reason he stayed behind with me to reap the possible disaster. But no one came up to yell at me. Not dad, not mom, not Namine. What's happening? I'd expect for my mom to tell at least my dad, but nothing.

"Hayner?"

Hayner's face flew up and met mine. "What? Are you still mad? I'm sorry!"

I sighed. "Hayner, calm down. I'm fine, just shocked that no one has come in here to let me have it. My mom obviously didn't take that lightly." I shifted positions on my bed so I could see Hayner, who was lying on the floor.

"I don't know, maybe she just didn't believe me and forgot about it."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." I sat up and was about to throw my legs over the side of the bed, but stopped myself. "Nah, maybe that isn't such a good idea. Maybe I'll just call Axel." I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and clicked on the second entry. I put the phone to my face, and instead of being met with ringing, I was met with a automated voice.

"_We're sorry, but this number is unavailable. Please hang up and try again."_

"Excuse me, what?!" I've called Axel a couple times with this phone, and it's never said that before. I typed in the number this time, making sure to get it all right, and I pressed talk again.

"_We're sorry, but this number is unavailable. Please hang up and try again."_

My anger began to boil. What could possibly be happening? For safe measure, I dialed one more time, pressing each number slowly and deliberately.

"_We're sorry, but this number is unavailable. Please hang up and try again."_

"No, No, NO! What the fuck?!" I whipped the phone across the room and it slammed against the wall, causing the back to fall off and the battery to fly to the left.

"What's happening?" Hayner was giving the battery quick glances, and I felt a little sorry because I didn't notice before that it had almost hit him.

"It keeps saying that the number is unavailable. That's weird because I've called him before, and I pretty damn sure that he'd tell me if something changed. This isn't right, I know it isn't." I crossed my arms and glared at the phone, silently wishing that it would randomly burst into flames.

Hayner thought for a moment. "That's weird. Try calling my phone and see what happens. Maybe it's just a problem with your service right now."

I nodded, hoping that was it. "Yeah, just let me put my phone back together…" I rolled off the bed and collected the pieces of my phone. While the phone was turning on I examined its new scratches. There was also a dent and a sizeable crack in it, and I whistled at the amount of force I had thrown the phone with. When it was on, I scrolled through my contacts and pressed talk to dial Hayner.

I jumped when his phone began to ring. The heavy metal music cut through the atmosphere in the room, and I chucked my phone at the wall again. "It's not just my service, something's wrong."

Hayner thought hard. "Well, your mom obviously didn't take what you said lightly, so maybe she did something. She could have gotten the phone numbers and like… blocked them. You know, like how you can block people in email and stuff?"

I nodded, and turned over the thoughts in my head for a moment. "Is that even possible though? Can you really block phone numbers?"

Hayner scratched his head. "Well, I'm sure it's possible. I mean, why wouldn't it be?"

"It's definitely a possibility then. But then someone had to give her Axel's number." I suddenly wished that I had Demyx's phone number, so I could at least call him and see if I could talk to Axel and sort this thing out. And maybe just find out where my mom managed to scrounge up Axel's phone number from.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Namine.

All mom would have to do is tell her the situation (Making sure to sugar-coat it so Namine didn't run away from marrying me) and get the number from her.

If you thought I was pissed before, it just increased tenfold. I dialed Namine's number and after a few rings it went right to voicemail. I tried again, but still with the same result. Since when does Namine not have her phone on her? Much to my dismay, I decided that I was best to wait seeing as that Namine would be over soon to work on the wedding plans with everyone else.

It wasn't long to wait, because about three seconds later the door opened and I heard my mother greet Namine, Larxene, and Marluxia. I immediately stood up and stormed toward the door. Hayner fumbled while standing, still ignorant of my thought that Namine was the one to betray me. Is this what I get for telling her about the 'Dr. Zexion' calls? Axel was completely right; telling her was a bad thing to do.

I took the steps three at a time, too determined to accidentally trip. Namine greeted Hayner and I with a smile and a wave, and I motioned for her to come over to us.

She bounced over happily. "What's crackin'?"

Greetings aren't ideal to a pissed off guy. "Namine, did you give Axel's number to my mom today?" I had no intention of relaying _any _point of the conversation to her, so I just left it at that.

Namine raised an eyebrow at me, but shook her head nonetheless. "No, I haven't even seen my phone since last night. I accidentally left it over by the microwave. Remember when I was heating up the burritos last night when we got home from shopping?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I left my phone by the microwave. I was about to go get it and then get on with wedding planning." She laughed, "I feel so naked without my phone in my pocket."

My arms _were _crossed, but they dropped. So Namine didn't give my mom the number. Did my mom just take it from her phone, knowing that it was on the counter? "Go get your phone a second."

Namine nodded obediently and scurried into the kitchen to get her cell phone. She was back in a nanosecond empty-handed. Her hands were up in the air in an 'I don't know' gesture. "It's not in there, and I'm about 100% sure that I left it there."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and pressed redial. We heard the tone coming from the den, so we followed it to investigate. Everyone dug through furniture until Hayner finally found it in the loveseat.

He answered it. "Hey Rox-ass. I'm pretty sure that this isn't the kitchen."

Namine took the phone from him and hung it up. "That's weird. I haven't been in here for like a week. Why would my phone be shoved into the loveseat?" She opened it. "No recent calls besides the ones that you made today… what's going on?"

I had a strange hunch, so I decided to test its truth. I reached out my hand for Namine's phone, and she gave it to me. I clicked on Axel's name, and called him.

"_We're sorry, but this number is unavailable. Please hang up and try again."_

I shut the phone. "Thought so."

"What is it?" Namine asked, taking her phone back from me.

I crossed my arms and sat back onto the loveseat. I didn't answer directly. "Call Demyx."

She did, and hung up the phone after a second. I get the response, '_we're sorry, but this number is unavailable. Please hang up and try again.'"_

"Now Riku."

"Same."

"Fuck!"

"Roxas, what's going on?" Namine took a seat next to me, looking genuinely concerned.

I was quick to think of something to say, because basically: I'm too nice to tell Namine what I actually said to my mom.

"Mom's been acting weird today, and when I tried to call Axel to talk to him I got the same message. I couldn't call Demyx and Riku because I don't have their phone numbers, but you do. Hayner and I think that my mom somehow got our service people to block them."

Namine looked away, thinking deeply. "What you're saying is entirely possible to do, but I wanna know why she'd do something like that. Did she find out about your calls to," she made air quotes, "'Dr. Zexion'?"

I looked at her. "You didn't tell her?"

Namine shook her head. "Why would I? That'd just get you in trouble for being friends with someone. It did weird me out a little at first that you were talking to Axel like that, but now I'm happy that your friends. It's good to have my brother close to you, meaning that there would be no more family probs then we already have. It's totally cool that your friends with him. I'd rather you be friends than not. He's a pretty important guy in my life."

I nodded. "At first I was just afraid that you told mom about that and she overreacted or something, and blocked his number. That's something my mom would do. But since you lost your phone, and it turned up in a completely different place, plus they were blocked for you… that can't be right." I thought for a minute longer, and then added another thought on. "But thanks for not telling her; that would have caused a lot of grief between your dad and I." And that was the truth. Luxord may be on my side when it came to liking someone else, but he would never approve of me being friends with Axel. He may have learned a lesson while in jail, but that doesn't mean he's learned them all.

"Do you want to go ask your mom about this?" Namine wondered.

"Nah, she'd deny it."

Namine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't see her actively admitting to this." Namine sighed deeply. "But this really sucks because I usually call my brother every once in a while. And now I can't because your mom's paranoid. But yeesh, what is she so paranoid about? What's so bad about Axel anyway?"

I shrugged. "Your dad doesn't like him, remember?"

"Oh yeah… why adopt a son and then just like hate him later on? What's the point in that? If you're gunna adopt a kid, and then you should still love him no matter what."

I couldn't agree more. But, if Axel was still accepted into the family things might be a bit different between me and him, and I don't want that.

Hayner glanced at the clock on his phone. "Hey, I got to get home now. Rox, can you give me a ride? Dad dropped me off here earlier."

I nodded. Maybe after I dropped him off I could go to Axel's and see if he was home. He needs to know about what happened. And more than likely my mom blocked the number for the house phone too, and I'm not really in the mood to test that theory.

"You want me to come?" Namine asked, putting her cell phone back into her pocket.

I shook my head. "You might as well stay here for the wedding planning. They're gunna want at least one of us here."

Namine nodded and then retreated to the kitchen where everyone was gathered, and Hayner and I followed but parted halfway to head toward the front door. We left without a word.

&!&!

After I dropped Hayner off I worked my way over to Axel's. My foot wanted to hit the gas and go about 30 miles over the speed limit, but a ticket would probably slow me down more than going the speed limit would. I still pushed it by about 5 miles over and still made good time to Axel's. I hopped up the steps to his apartment and knocked hard on the door.

When no answer came, I knocked again.

And again.

"Fuck."

&!&!

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I've got something to tell all of you. I miscounted (Pathetic for me to miscount simple math, I'm even passing math with 95%) and saw that there's only going to be 29 Chapters, meaning that only the Wedding and the Epilogue are left! So, I'm sad to say that it's ending one chapter sooner.**

&!&!

After I found out that neither Axel nor Demyx were home, I drove around for about an hour for no reason. I didn't want to go home.

But, when I finally decided that I needed to go home (I was running low on gas and didn't feel like running out in the middle of nowhere or going and getting any) there was no one there. There was a note from Namine on the counter telling me that they all took off to the church to see to decorations. Namine said that when I got home I was welcome to drive over and join them, but I was perfectly content staying home. Plus, I was almost out of gas.

I read for about an hour, and when that got boring I decided on watching a movie. I retreated back up to my room and glanced at the clock. It was only six o'clock, so I picked out three movies to watch until they all got home.

And in the middle of movie three I fell asleep. I never heard them come in.

&!&!

When I opened my eyes, I didn't want to face the day. This was the last day that I had before I got married. Normally one would be nervous and even happy, but all I could feel was impending doom and all I could think about was Axel. All I wanted to do was talk to him before the big day came. Just talk. But, my mom isn't permitting that for me, now is she? One of the maids quietly opened the door and she jumped in surprise when she saw I was awake.

"Oh! Roxas, I was just coming to collect your laundry. Your mother's down at the table eating breakfast by herself; I'm sure she'd like some company." The woman smiled sweetly and worked her way to my closet, where all of my clothes were once again thrown on the floor. She reached in and pulled out the girl clothes that Hayner had gotten me as a gag gift. "Roxas, do you even want these anymore? I know they were just a joke."

I shook my head. "No, not like I'm ever going to wear them."

She nodded and then threw them with the rest of the clothes. She put her hands on her hips and tsked at the sight. "Roxas, you do know what a laundry hamper is, don't you?"

I smiled. "I do, but I don't use them that frequently."

She looked at me in mock exasperation. "I can see that." She bent down and picked up all the clothes, throwing them all in the laundry hamper that was gathering dust by the wall. "Namine's out with Selphie right now, and she's not expected back for awhile, just so you know."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to go eat something." I got up and out of bed the laziest way possible. On the way down the stairs I fought to keep my eyes open, so I rubbed the sleep out of them. My mom was indeed sitting at the table by herself. I grabbed a banana and sat across from her.

She smiled. "Good Morning, honey. Your father's in the study with Luxord, Namine's out shopping with Selphie, and Larxene… well, I don't know where she is." She took a small bite of her oatmeal. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I shrugged. "Well, honestly not that great." I started to peel the banana. "I can't talk to three of my best friends right now, and that upsets me a bit." I took a bite. "Mom, why did you block the numbers?" I kept all anger from my voice; I wanted to keep this a civilized conversation.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment and took a small bite of her oatmeal. "Honey, I have no idea what you're talking about. What numbers? And I thought that Hayner was your only best friend." I couldn't help but notice that she was skillfully avoiding my eyes.

I bit down hard on the banana. "Mom, just tell me the truth. I know you did it after I talked to you. Namine left her phone in the kitchen, and we found it in the den. Seriously, be truthful. Why did you block Axel, Riku, and Demyx?"

She began to take another bite, but she decided against it and set her spoon down gently in the bowl. I watched her deliberate for a few moments on what to say, and I was optimistic that she was actually going to tell me why she did it rather than denying when there's no point.

"Alright. What you and Hayner said scared me. What I want most is to see you happy-"

"And you think after everything that we told you yesterday that I'm happy like this? You heard us right, didn't you? There were some things in there that Hayner should have left out, but still."

She nodded. "Like I said, it scared me. You and Namine just look so great together, and I want to see you two be happy. You may not see it now, but you two will be happy in the long run. I can see it, and I know when things are destined to work out. And trust me honey- you and Axel wouldn't work out. That's not that hard to predict."

The banana was now forgotten. "Why, because we're both guys?"

She shook her head, and her voice gained an edge. "Oh honey, don't think of me like that. It has nothing to do with you two being guys. Do you take me as homophobic?" The edge was getting sharper in her voice, and it was strange because I've never seen her get worked up like this.

I shook my head. "No, mom, I don't. I just don't see why you won't accept the fact that I really don't want to get married. Is it so hard for you to think that I possibly _don't _like Namine and _won't _work with her?"

My mom chuckled at me, a reaction that was slightly startling. "Honey, you're young. You don't know what you're saying."

I was just about to release a string of angry words at her, but my father and Luxord came walking down the hall talking about finances. We were both eerily quiet, and I mentally cursed them for coming in at the wrong time. There was no way that we could possibly continue this conversation in front of them. My dad would flip a shit because I was even thinking about not doing this wedding, and Luxord would flip as well because of my involvement with Axel. I knew the definite reason why my mom wasn't talking, however. She didn't want the wedding to be cancelled for any reason. And she knew as well as I did that if either of them caught a whiff of the conversation concerning Axel, Luxord would end things for sure.

Cloud smiled at my mother, and nodded at me. "Big day tomorrow, son. When Marluxia comes over we're all heading over to the church to get the last minute details set up."

"Do I have to come?" I remembered the banana that I was holding, and I took a bite.

Luxord laughed. "No, Roxas. It's the day before the wedding. You can just stay home and relax. We've got everything under control. Namine should be back after noon, and she'll be here with you."

I sighed. There's no way that I'm sitting home alone all day like a couch potato. If I invite Hayner to come over, then maybe I can drive over to Axel's in his car. I smiled; yeah, I would do just that.

"You look happy." My father commented.

My mom smiled; a smile that was bordering fake. "He's getting married tomorrow; of course he'd be happy!" She gathered up her empty bowl and scurried over to the sink before I could even glance at her.

I scarfed down the rest of the banana and left the peel to rest on the table. Someone would take care of it. I made my way up to my room and was about to reach for my phone, but Autumn tripped me on my way by rubbing herself all over my legs.

"Oh, are you hungry, baby?" I poured some food into her bowl, and was relieved to find that someone changed her litter box. That was the one task that I was least looking forward to doing. I patted her for a few minutes while she ate her food and she purred in response. "You're lucky. The only drama that you ever have to deal with is getting knocked up by random guy cats… well, that would be a problem, wouldn't it?" I stroked behind her ears. "Maybe I'll take you back over to Axel's to see the other two kittens again. Speaking of…" In the few days that Namine's been staying over, Lily was also a visitor. Lily pounced up onto my lap, jumped down, and started eating food with her mother. I smiled and left the two alone. "I'll bring both of you back over there to see the other two."

My phone started to ring, and I answered it without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Hey Roxas, its Pence." _

"Oh hey Pence. Wasn't expecting you. What's up?" I absentmindedly stroked Autumn while Pence talked.

"_Just wanted to let you know that my mom's not coming to the wedding."_

Hmm, I wonder why that could be. Pence's mom wouldn't want to miss this wedding for anything. "Why?"

"_Yesterday evening she was doing laundry and our stairs are wood, y'know, and a shirt fell and she didn't see. She was walking down the stairs with a laundry basket and she slipped on the shirt… yeah she fell down half a flight of stairs and broke her foot."_

"Oh shit! Is she okay?"

"_Oh yeah, she's perfectly fine. The only problem is that she's upset that she won't be able to make it to the wedding tomorrow. We were gunna stay with her, but she insisted that we go." _Pence paused for a moment. _"Oh yeah, she said to tell you that she wishes she could be there and good luck."_

"Tell her I said thanks and I hope she gets better. After everything's over I'll go and see her with Namine or something."

"_Yeah, she'd like that." _Pence began to laugh, _"But you should have been there yesterday, it was so fun at the hospital."_

I raised a brow. "You had fun because your mom broke her foot? Jesus Pence, you need to get out more if you think _that's _fun."

He laughed some more. _"No, no, no, no not that. When I took her to the Emergency Room Zexion was her doctor. Axel and Demyx were there too. It was supposed to be the end of Zexion's shift, but he was held up because of my mom."_

I stopped listening when I heard Axel's name. "Wait, back up. Axel and Demyx were there?" Is that why they weren't at home?

"_Yeah, Zexion's car broke or something like that and they had to pick him up. They hung out with us the whole time Zexion was wrapping my mom's foot. Why?"_

"Just wondering." So that was why Axel wasn't home. I felt relief wash over at knowing that he was okay. It was unusual to have neither Demyx nor Axel home (there was usually at least one of them there, usually Demyx) and that's what had worried me so much.

"_But yeah, just calling to tell you that. See you tomorrow, kay? I have to make breakfast for Olette and Kiley. I'm the house mom stand in while the real mom is in the hospital- one second- KILEY! Just because mom's not home doesn't mean you can jump on the couch!"_

I smirked at Pence's yelling. His mom would most likely be in the hospital for a few days yet, and I can only image how hard it will be for him to fill in as the house Mom.

"_Crap, I gotta go. See you later."_He hung up the phone without even waiting for a response, so I just shut my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket.

Marluxia stuck his head in the door. I jumped in surprise because I hadn't even heard the man come in downstairs, or even come up the stairs for that matter. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Come downstairs a second, okay? We've got something to show you and then we're taking off. Trust me, you'll like it. Perfect for two newlyweds."

&!&!

I was in shock. I was flabbergasted. I was astounded. I was every other synonym in the book for the word 'surprised.' I knew my parents were excited about the marriage, but DAMN, did they _really _have to do this? This was completely over the top, and completely unnecessary.

They bought me a penthouse downtown. A fucking _penthouse. _One downtown- in the most expensive part of the city. They bought it just for me and Namine after the marriage. I couldn't say anything. Did they really have to go this far? Did they really have to make my guilt meter raise so much? _What are they thinking?!_

Marluxia was delighted at my silent reaction. "This is for you two after you come back from the honeymoon. We're going to let Namine pick the furniture before you guys leave. You know, because we have to delay you're leaving for a couple days because of the car accident injuries."

I nodded, still staring at the pictures that lay in front of me depicting the massive penthouse.

"But, don't tell her yet. We want to tell her after the wedding." Luxord spoke while he looked at the pictures longingly. I could tell that he wished he could live there.

Not that I blame him. Even I wanna live there! It was just so… big! Four bedrooms and each with their own bathroom… it was heaven. If I could pack up my shit and go there now I would.

"Roxas?" My mom waved her hand in front of my face. "We need you to promise not to tell her, alright?"

I nodded, and swallowed loudly. "Dad, with the wedding making such a dent in our money, how would you even pay for something this nice? How did you do it?"

My dad smiled. "Roxas, I was exaggerating about all the money for the wedding. It has made a dent, but no, not a sizeable one. We're still floating along famously. I paid for the apartment in full, so make good use of it, okay?" He winked at me. "We plan to help you keep afloat until Namine graduates, and then we're going to slowly wean you off financial help after that so you can learn what it's like to live on your own." He slapped me on the back. "You're going to like this place; I can pretty much guarantee it."

I nodded. I did like it. More than anything. I smiled. I can't wait to tell Axel about this, he'll have a cow. He'll probably be over all the time. While everyone's gone I'll just go over there like I planned to earlier and tell him everything.

I didn't think that my dad would prevent my means of escape, however. He pulled my keys off the wall where everyone's hung, and stuck them in his pocket. "We don't want you going anywhere; this is your day to relax. Namine's already been instructed not to leave the house after she gets back. Bye, Roxas!" Everyone waved and left the house, and I was left alone without my keys and with pictures of the new penthouse.

Hehe, _my _new penthouse.

I couldn't help but wonder if there's any way that I'd be able to keep the penthouse if the wedding's called off. It was paid for in full, right? Even dad would be smart enough to know that it shouldn't be put to waste.

But, the current situation called for more attention. I grudgingly looked away from the pictures of my four bedroom, four bathroom beauty of a penthouse. My dad took my fucking keys, and he kept all the other keys to all his other cars locked in a safe in his study. Dammit! I have no way out of this godforsaken house now.

I thought on it a moment. But maybe I did… there's still hope. I dialed Hayner's number, and he answered after the third ring.

"_What?"_

"Don't you sound happy. Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"_Um, sleeping? I dunno, but Kairi's getting dropped of here in a little while. Why? Please don't drag me on another wedding adventure; I don't think I can handle more."_

"No, it's not that. I need a ride over to Axel's."

"_You have a car you retard. Use it."_

"My dad took my keys so I couldn't go anywhere. I wanna get there and back before Namine gets here. Can you do that?"

"_No."_

"What the hell Hayner, why not?"

"_We only have one car right now. My dad would have to drop me off, and I'm pretty sure that he won't drive us over to… wherever he lives. I don't know, but my dad wouldn't take us. But you need to hurry; I'm running out of minutes on my phone."_

"What? Running out of minutes?"

"_Yeah dumbass, I've got a prepaid phone. Remember? I don't have a cell plan like you. Piece of shit prepaid phone… I hate this damn thing… Whatever. You want me to come over?"_

"Yeah I guess. We can formulate a plan of attack from there. Bye." I hung up the phone. "Fuck." Maybe I'm putting myself through too much trouble trying to get to see Axel. But damn, I _miss _him. I don't want to wait until after the wedding to talk to him, I want to talk to him now. He's what keeps me sane through this whole ordeal.

More importantly, I fucking _miss _him. Yeah, I know I said (thought?) that twice.

&!&!

"So…" Kairi attempted to start a conversation between the three of us. "What do you guys want to do?"

I ignored her. For some reason, everything's working against me right now. If it's not the fact that Hayner has no minutes on his phone, it's the fact that I don't have the keys to my car. If it's not the fact that Hayner doesn't have a car right now, it's the fact that Kairi doesn't have her cell phone with her. Every. Single. Force. Is. Against. Me. Why is everything working out so perfectly that I can't have any contact with Axel? Why did _today _have to be the day that Hayner's phone ran out of minutes? Why did _today_ be the day that my dad decided to hold my keys?

When I heard a call pull into the driveway, I rolled my eyes. Of course. Before I could even think about thinking of a way to get the hell over there, Namine has to come home. And due to what everyone said about her earlier, she wouldn't be going anywhere and/or letting me go anywhere. I looked over and saw the pictures of the penthouse, and remembering what my parents said about wanting Namine to not know, I shoved them under the couch.

Her and a girl with light brown hair appeared in the doorway to the den, and we waved at them. The girl she was with was Selphie. She was small, and with oddly flippy brown hair with and obvious air of innocence. Namine smiled. "Hayner, Kairi. Hi! Roxas, this is Selphie, my cousin. Kairi, she's the other bridesmaid." Namine and Selphie took a seat with us on the floor of the den. "We picked up some great jewelry and shoes for the dresses, Kairi. You _have _to see." Namine and Selphie began pulling out necklaces, earrings, bracelets, shoes, anklets, and every other kind of accessory on the planet. Hayner and I just tuned the girls out and began our own conversation.

"Dude, what now?" Hayner mouthed. "There's no way you're getting out now."

I nodded solemnly. "I know," I mouthed back. "No way at all. I guess I just have to deal."

He shook his head and delivered me a look of pity. He gave me one last glance before winding his arm around Kairi, who smiled at the contact, and watching the girls' exchange of accessories. I knew he wasn't actually paying attention to what they were saying and looking at, but I couldn't blame him for running out of things to say. Besides, I don't want him to suffer this shit with me.

I noticed that a corner of one of the photos was sticking out, and I slowly pushed it so it was completely covered. For a moment I thought about revealing the penthouse to Namine, but I just shook my head at the thought. Don't want to piss my parents off _too _much.

&!&!

**Meanwhile, with Roxas's dearest pyro lover…**

&!&!

"_We're sorry, but this number is unavailable."_

Axel pressed talk again, anger growing ferociously inside him.

"_We're sorry, but this number is unavailable."_

Axel slammed his phone shut, uttering a long string of curse words under his breath. "Roxas, what the fuck is happening?"

He was trying in vain to get a hold of the little blonde, but the phone was giving him 'this number is unavailable' shit every time he called. He tried with Demyx's phone AND Riku's, but always the same response. He would have tried Sora's in a heartbeat, but the pint-sized brunette was hanging at the hospital because his sister decided to give birth at the most inopportune moment.

Riku came over and pat the agitated redhead on the back. "It's okay Axel; you'll get a hold of him eventually. Maybe there's just a service problem. Just calm down, kay?"

Demyx sat down next to Axel, and set Killer on his lap. "You'll be able to talk to him before tomorrow, I know you will. Trust me Axel, if any of us could go over there and tell him what you want to say, we would without hesitation. But, just be patient, kay?" When Axel didn't respond, Demyx went over to sit by Riku on the couch.

Riku sighed and watched the distraught Axel halfheartedly pet his kitten. "This sucks."

Demyx nodded, and picked Zemyx up off the floor. "I wish he'd be able to get a hold of Roxas- this is way too good for Roxas to not know."

Riku nodded, "I agree. Roxas definitely needs to know that Axel's going to be there tomorrow. I knew that he wouldn't let his stupid boss keep him from something this important, he likes Roxas too much."

&!&!

**Back with our favorite little blonde…**

&!&!

All I want to do is talk to Axel. That's it. If he's not even going to be there tomorrow I'm justified in at least talking to him for a little bit. I sighed loudly, but luckily didn't attract attention from the girls who were ogling over the accessories.

Definitely not looking forward to tomorrow.

&!&!

**I know it's not that eventful, but the next chapter is the wedding! That's like events up the wazoo! I'm sorry if you're pissed at me because I blocked every possible means of communication between Roxas and Axel, but it was necessary! Stick with me, only the wedding and Epilogue left!**

**Please Review!**


	28. 28 The Wedding Day

**Here it is- the Wedding. I know this is out really soon after the chapter before- but I fell right into writing this and despite being only like two days, I think it's really good, and I hope you all like it! **

**Right now I must thank everyone that reviewed and stuck by the story since the beginning, and I love you all! I thank everyone who has alerted this story, I love you too! And even to the person who gave me a (kind of) flame and the people that were getting angry at me- much appreciated! All views are welcome in my humble little review section! I'm sad that this story is finally coming to a close, but I still have the Epilogue left, so I don't have to be completely sad yet.**

**This has been so much fun to write this 28 Chapter beast, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now stick with me, one chapter left...**

**_Remember: This IS AkuRoku! And you'll most definitely see that in the Epilogue as well._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and as for the wedding vows, I googled 'Traditional Wedding Vows.' Therefore, not mine, I didn't make them up. I did change some of the wording however to make them shorter and less confusing. So don't sue, please! **

&!&!

I smiled one last fake smile for the photographer, and then dropped it as soon as the click ended. My face was beginning to hurt with all the smiling, and I was relieved when it was announced that the pictures concerning me were over.

The photographer looked at the display on his camera and smiled with approval. "Very nice everyone, now we need to get the bride out here to get her pictures with the bridal party." I heard Hayner groan, and it almost cheered me up a little bit. The photographer looked at me and shooed me away. "You need to go back in the room you got ready in and wait for Marluxia to come and get you."

Hayner groaned. "Roxas, you lucky bastard!" Hayner rubbed his face where he felt the tension from smiling too much. "I hate you right now."

Sora struck a diva-like pose and flashed an alarmingly bright smile. "I love pictures- bring out the girls! Yeah!"

Hayner glared at Sora and crossed his arms, giving me a pleading puppy dog look.

I shrugged, then turned 180 degrees and headed back to the room that I had dressed in located in basement. On my way there I heard a ton of mad scramble from the bridesmaids and Marluxia to make sure that Namine stayed out of my sight, and then shook my head in annoyance. What does it matter if I see her anyway? So what if we had 'bad luck?' I'm not even superstitious.

I plopped myself down on the couch, and a few moments later I heard someone walking toward the room. I lifted my head slightly to see who it was, and I wasn't too surprised to see Luxord. I figured that he'd come down here sometime to talk to me. Give me the 'you're about to marry my daughter' talk.

He motioned for me to move my feet to he could sit on the other side, so I pulled myself up and sat on the couch the right way. He sat down and rested his arm on the back of the couch so he was facing me.

"Roxas, how are you holding up?" He looked genuinely concerned, and that _did _surprise me.

"I'm a little nervous." I shrugged, hoping that I sounded nonchalant. It was a completely lie though; I'm about 100% nervous, and I don't want to do this. All I want to do is talk to Axel, leave with him, and put this whole mess behind me. Why did I have to dig myself so deep into this? Why couldn't I have ended it the day it started? There was no way that I could get out of this without leaving a couple hundred scars in my wake, but I had to somehow. Exactly how that will happen, I'm still working on.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Bullshit. You're not a _little _nervous, you're extremely nervous." I sighed and nodded in defeat before he continued. "I don't blame you; getting married is stressful, especially when you're young. However, even thought you may not like my daughter much because everything was arranged, you should stick it out."

I gave him a confused look. "I don't want to sound ungrateful here, but why? What good can come out of marrying someone that you don't like?"

He smiled and ruffled my hair like one would to a child. "It doesn't seem like anything now, but something great could grow from this. You could end up building a strong, solid relationship with her, and being really happy."

"Or… everything could fail and you could end up broke and divorcing your wife that was cheating on you with a marriage counselor?" I noticed the look of annoyance he gave me. "Just saying."

"Well… sometimes it _doesn't _work out. But, you know, some regular marriages don't work out either… That's not my point. This _will _end happily, I can tell you that." He smiled reassuringly, and I gave him a fake smile (about my millionth fake smile the whole day) in return.

This will work out happily, but I can guarantee that I won't be with Namine. I'll be with Axel even if it kills me in the process. Knowing Luxord and my father, it probably will kill me. Dear God, please help.

He waited until I collected my thoughts. "Namine's a great girl, and she'll be an even greater woman… you know, once she turns 18." He coughed. "Now that I think about it, that's kind of strange for you to be marrying a 16 year old." His eyes shifted. "Anywho, Namine's going to be a great wife, and I know that she would never be like her… ah, less than faithful mother. Don't you worry about that at all."

I laughed at his description of Larxene being 'less than faithful.' Couldn't he have just said skanky bitch? I was about to comment, but Marluxia into the room in a mad panic.

"It's almost time!" He sprinted over to the couch where we were sitting. He looked around frantically, and apparently didn't see what he was looking for because he became very flustered. "Oh my gosh where are the groomsmen? We've _got _to get going soon, or we're going to be late! I CAN'T be late!"

"They're out taking pictures still," Luxord looked at the pink haired man like he was completely insane. "I think Nam's out there too with them."

Marluxia's face mixed into complete horror. "What? They're supposed to be _done! _Luxord, go gather the groomsmen and send everyone back where they belong!" Marluxia pushed Luxord out the door, and turned to me. "Alright, I'm going to tell you the plan. After those godforsaken groomsmen get back down here, I'm sending Luxord up to be with his daughter for a few minutes before the wedding starts. Then your parents will come down here and talk to you, yadda yadda. Then everything will start. You seat your mom on one side, then Larxene on the other. Then you go up to the stage with the man that will marry you two, then viola! You start the ceremony. Got it?"

I gulped and nodded.

He wagged his finger at me. "The photographer will be taking a _lot _of pictures, so never _ever _have a strange face! Okay? You don't want to be solely responsible for ruining the pictures."

Sora, Hayner, and Luxord all crashed down the stairs, and Marluxia winced at the noise. "You three! You're not a herd of elephants, be dainty on your feet, _dainty!"_

Sora scurried over to me and began to whisper in my ear. "I think he's gone absolutely insane. He's telling Hayner to be _dainty?" _He snorted. "As if."

I glanced at Hayner to see how he would react to Sora's statement, and he just shrugged. "He's right, there's no fucking way that I'd be _dainty." _

I cracked a small smile, and I was relieved to know that it was a real one this time. Fake smiles are just too painful (physically and mentally).

"Alright, Luxord, go to your daughter! Spend a few precious moments with her!" He shoved Luxord out of the room again, and a moment after my parents rushed in. My mom ran forward and pulled me into a life threatening hug, and even my dad hugged me (thought not nearly as tightly as my mom did).

My mom's eyes began to well with oncoming tears. "Oh honey, I'm so happy!"

My dad clapped me on the shoulder. "You'll do great, okay? Everything will be perfect." He gave me a reassuring smile, and I nodded in response. What was there to say to that?

Marluxia stood between me and my parents, and shooed them up the stairs as well. "Okay, okay, that's just fantastic and positively tear jerking, but we're running late. Everything has to be _on time! _Nothing must be off schedule; we must make this perfect for the beautiful bride and her handsome groom!" My parents nodded quickly at him. "You two wait by the doors to the chapel! Tell that to Larxene too, Roxas has to seat you three soon! Ciao!"

They left the room as well, so I was left with my two groomsmen. One was complaining about being in a monkey suit (ten guesses who) and the other was looking at himself with a smile on his face in the full body mirror (I'm sure that will only require one guess).

Marluxia slapped Hayner on the forehead to stop him from whining, and it worked. Hayner just crossed his arms and huffed at the man. Not surprisingly, his 'don't mess with me façade was less than threatening.

Sora looked at me. "I think Riku will _love _me in this!"

I gave him a 'thumbs up.' "You look great, don't know why he wouldn't."

I tried to control the nerves that were replicating inside me like horny bunnies going at it, but trying to control the nerves was futile. I felt like I wanted to puke. No, not because I'm getting married to Namine, because I'm marrying someone I don't like, when I practically love someone else!

Okay maybe not love, but hell, if I get out of this then I'll be damn sure that I make the best of Axel and I. I felt the color draining from my face, but that's more than likely my imagination.

Marluxia looked at me, walked forward, and pressed his hand to my forehead. "Dear boy, you're nervous… you look like a ghost! Go in the bathroom, take a few minutes, splash water onto your face and slap yourself a few times to get the color back. We don't want you looking dead when your bride comes down the aisle! Go, boy, go!" He pushed me roughly into the bathroom, and I locked the door behind me.

I examined my face in the mirror. The face I was looking at didn't even look like me anymore. It was the face of a liar, a pretender, and most of all someone that was unhappy. The face had bags under his eyes, and it was also pale. His hair looked messier than usual, but not in its usual charming way. It was in a way that read 'I'm too miserable to care.' The bright blue eyes of the face looked duller than usual, and there wasn't a sparkle in them that the face was usually complimented for.

Was it the past few weeks that's done this to me, or is it just today? I splashed water onto my face and then dried it, hoping there would be some sort of difference, but no. Nothing. Still the same person that passed off as being Roxas. I felt tears that threatened to flow, but I slapped myself before they could even think about escaping. There was no way that I wanted to be caught crying.

For twenty minutes I managed to stay locked in that bathroom. With each passing minute I could feel Marluxia getting madder and madder, before he finally decided to find a janitor to unlock the door and force me out. When he finally got the lock picked, I was just sitting on the toilet staring at my face in the mirror.

When I glanced at the man, his look was of obvious smugness. "Let's get ya out of here boy, yer 'sposed to be gettin' married here." I frowned at the man. He had the look of a hobo and the voice of a child rapist. And I hated him, just because it was his fault I couldn't sit here in this bathroom for the next three weeks and hope that the wedding would be cancelled. I doubt I could last three weeks in a bathroom. The only thing I could eat is soap.

Marluxia's face was red. He looked like the evil spirit of Valentine's Day with the pink hair and the red face, and I felt a little fear bubble in me. I knew how strict he was with his tight little schedule, and I had postponed the whole wedding for twenty whole minutes. He walked into the bathroom and dragged me out by the collar of my shirt. "I don't know what in the world you were thinking, but I have _never _in all my years as a wedding planner had a groom do this! I've had brides sit for about five minutes in the bathroom of pure joy, but my grooms have always been so calm! And you just look so… depressed!" He smacked me none too gently. "You're getting married, wake up and smell the roses!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous!" I tried to argue my point, but it wasn't working out so well with Marluxia. "I…" I couldn't finish the sentence, because I had no idea how. What was I going to say? I don't love Namine? No, that wouldn't go over too well with the furious wedding planner.

Hayner stepped forward to intervene. "Marluxia, can I talk to him a sec? He's my best friend, and I want to help."

Marluxia's face puckered. "That's noble of you Hayner, but we're behind schedule as it is. We don't have time for friendly chats."

Sora rolled his eyes and moved next to me. "But you've got time to bitch him out? Where's the logic in that?"

Marluxia groaned loudly. "I don't have time to argue with bratty teenagers. We have to get this wedding started NOW. Roxas, get your little butt out of this room, up those stairs, and go seat your parents and your future mother in law!" He shoved me none to gently out the door. "Groomsmen, go upstairs and stand with your respective bridesmaid! If I find that one of you has gone missing, I will replace you with the first male that I find in a nanosecond! Don't doubt me!"

The four of us trotted up the stairs, and the two bridesmaids and the three parents (Luxord was still spending 'quality time' with Namine) were relieved to see us. They all started talking at once, but Marluxia shushed them. "Quiet now, the groom just had a little run-in with nerves. This wedding will start at once. Roxas, seat your parents." He pressed a button on the side of the headset he was wearing and spoke into the speaker. "Start the seating music, the groom is no longer a caged monkey."

I glared at him. "Caged monkey?"

He shook his head quickly. "Its wedding planner talk, you wouldn't get it. Now go seat your parents in the first row on the _right side! _Right, you get me? When you're done with them, seat Larxene on the _left._"

I nodded and bit my tongue. I wanted to snap back really badly about how I knew my left and rights, goddammit. I looped my arm in my mother's arm and proceeded down the aisle with them. She was practically shaking with excitement while we walked. "I'm so proud of you for doing this honey. We're both proud of you." She glanced up at my father, who was beaming. "You'll be great." She kissed my cheek and took her seat, and my father placed himself next to her.

He gave me a nod of approval, and then I turned to face the crowd. I was awestruck by the amount of people that were there. The whole place was packed, even some people were standing. That was more than we figured would be there. More than we invited. As I walked back down the aisle, I searched for Axel's vibrant hair in vain. I was unhappy but not in the least bit surprised when I didn't see it, but, on the bride's side I did see two other promising people.

Riku and Demyx. They smiled brightly at me, but they had a little worry in their smiles. Was it because they were worried about me? No, that didn't seem right. I smiled back at them before they could start to get too worked up about me, then I quickened my pace. I seated Larxene and managed to avoid talking to her or even looking at her. She was practically crying. I walked up to my place on the stage by the pastor, and then everything began.

The bridal party music started, and Hayner and Kairi proceeded down the aisle. Kairi looked stunning, and Hayner… he didn't look too bad himself. I guess that I just didn't notice before because I was wallowing in my own misery. They both looked genuinely happy together, and I think I was the only one that saw the look they gave each other. The look of two people that would be great together for a long time. The look of two people that liked each other a lot. I was glad that Kairi finally gave Hayner the chance he deserved, and I was even gladder that Hayner changed from his usual man-whoreish ways. That got old, fast.

Hayner took his place beside me, and Kairi stood across from him on the second step next to where Namine would be standing. Kairi flashed me a smile, and I gave her one in return.

Next (and last) in line was Selphie and Sora. Sora was soaking up all the eyes on him, smiling left and right and charming the audience. I glanced at Riku, and his eyes were ablaze with love. It was adorable. Selphie was visibly shaking; the poor girl was nervous about having so much attention on her. Sora leaned down and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. She smiled and nodded at him. Her shaking ceased a little and she began to look people in the crowd in the eye. She looked stunning as well, but she didn't carry the confidence with herself that Kairi did.

Selphie stood on the next step down next to Kairi, and Sora stood the next step down from Hayner.

My heart started to beat rapidly. It was time. Time for Namine to come out as the bride, my bride. The bride I didn't love.

The lights dimmed dramatically, and the 'here comes the bride' music began to reverberate throughout the whole chapel. People slowly rose and faced the back doors that were now closed to give Namine a good entrance. Hayner nudged my arm, and I gave him a look in response. What they look exactly _looked like_, I have no idea, but whatever it was, it worried Hayner. I could tell by his reaction.

The door swung open… then there was Namine. Luxord was on her arm, looking like an extremely proud father. She was in a strapless gown that was fitting all the way to the knees and then fanned out. It looked slightly like a mermaid, but it was completely beautiful. Her hair was down and perfectly curled, and it looked radiant with the veil that reached the floor and was attached to her head with a tiara encrusted with diamonds.

Something about that tiara looked familiar. I thought quickly, and felt a strike of severe guilt when I realized where it came from.

It was the one that my mom wore when she married my dad. It was there in all the wedding pictures throughout our house.

I felt like a wave rushed over me, and more weight was added onto the tons of guilt already inhabiting my shoulders and mind. The hypothetical weight was tremendous, and I felt myself staggering, and my knees buckled. Hayner caught me before I could hit the floor, and I felt a dizziness fill my mind and body. This was all too much. I've gotten myself in way too deep… there's nothing I can do.

I shook my head, clearing the bad thoughts. There has to be _something _I can do, and damn it, I'm going to do that something. I'm going to hunt it down and not marry her. She deserves someone who is way better than me. Someone that will love her. With a quick thought I searched the bride's side for Pence, and he was in the first row on the balcony with Olette and Kiley on either side. He was staring at Namine with obvious longing and love. If only Namine knew that look, and knew how Pence felt. He _loved _her. He deserved to be with her, not me.

Moments later she arrived at the stage. She handed her bouquet to Kairi. Kairi murmured to Namine, saying that she looked beautiful. Namine smiled in response at her, and then gave Selphie, who was on the verge of tears, a smile as well.

The pastor spoke up. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Luxord came next. "I do." He kissed Namine on the cheek and then placed her hands in mine. He patted me on the shoulder, then walked down the stage and sat next to Larxene.

Namine took her place in front of me, and shot me a nervous smile. "How do I look?" She asked, with a minimal sweep of the hand over her dress.

I grinned at her, and it wasn't fake or forced. "You look beautiful, Namine." And that wasn't a lie. She really did.

He breezed through the introductions, and then came the objections. "If anyone should object to the holy matrimony of this young couple, then speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up, and before I could catch up with what was going on and say something, he spoke up again.

He clasped his hands together. "Wonderful, then let us begin!" He recited his speech and a Bible verse, and before I knew it, it was time for vows.

He started with me. "Do you Roxas take Namine to be your wife in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and love to your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Before I could filter my words, the script was out of my mouth. "I do."

He then continued to Namine. "Do you Namine take Roxas to be your husband in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and love to your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

She nodded, and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I do." Her eyes were glittering happily.

"Very well. If you could please hand me the rings," He collected the rings from Kairi and Hayner, and then continued. **"**May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of love in their hearts."

He handed me a ring. "Roxas, in placing this ring on Namine's finger, repeat after me. 'Namine,"

"Namine," I repeated

"I will take you as my wife from this day forward,"

"I will take you as…" I trailed off when I noticed out of the corner of my eye the familiar shock of red hair at the back of the chapel, and the even more familiar jolt of feelings that also came with when I saw him. It was Axel. He was _here! _I felt so happy; I wanted to burst out in tears. He was giving me _that _smirk, the one that stopped my heart.

Then I knew what I should do. It wouldn't be easy, but I had to do it now. I looked at the ring in my hand, and deliberated for a moment on how I should go about this. There was no way that I was going through with this cursed wedding; for once I'm making myself happy.

Namine's face glazed over with worry. "Roxas, Roxas, what's wrong?" She was slowly getting hysterical.

I took the ring, but instead of placing it on her finger I flipped her hand over palm-up. It stung me to look at her, she was worried, sad, hysterical, and she knew what was coming.

But it had to happen. I couldn't go on like this. I placed the ring in her palm and closed her hand. She froze. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, but she stood stock still.

"Namine…"

"No, Roxas, no. You can't…" She broke out into sobs, and I pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist.

"Namine, I can't do this. I love you, but not in the way that involves marriage. I'm sorry it took me this long to say it. We can't do this…"

Namine looked me in the face, her eyes drenched with tears. Not even the waterproof makeup could hold with her free flowing tears. "I don't understand. I thought you loved me… you said I looked b-beautiful…"

I lifted her chin up so she looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I led you on. I was doing exactly what my parents wanted. And I didn't lie when I said you looked beautiful, you really do."

She pulled out of my grasp and took off down the stairs. Kairi was stunned, and because she was the maid of honor she threw both the bouquets on the ground and took off after Namine, careful not to trip on her dress.

The pastor was lost for words, so I took over. "Everyone, I'm really, really sorry. There's not going to be a wedding today." My voice broke at the end, so I stopped there. Axel nodded at me from the back, knowing exactly what I was doing. He mouthed words to me: "Out Back." He was going to meet me out back of the church. I gave him a short little nod, and he left the chapel.

Voices were beginning to rise, mostly of my mother. I ignored them all and walked briskly out, intent on finding Namine and explaining everything to her. If I just told her everything I wanted to say, I know she would feel much better. I could hear her sobbing from one of the rooms branching off the main entryway, and I made my way there. When I walked the room, Kairi was holding a sobbing Namine. Kairi looked up at me and gently let go of the girl, then made her way over to me.

"She's heartbroken, but this needed to be done." Kairi gave me a short hug. "Please don't leave her like this; make her feel better."

"Of course I will." I watched Kairi leave the room and shut the door behind her. When she was gone, I walked over to Namine and sat beside her on the floor. I gently pulled the tiara and veil off her hair; I could tell that it was quickly becoming a nuisance to her. "Namine…"

She looked up at me with makeup tear-streaked down her whole face. "Roxas, why?"

I looked her in the eye. Telling her about Axel would break her heart even more, so I just decided to tell her the general gist of things. Part of the truth. "Namine, this whole thing was forced on me, and I can't start liking someone in a situation like that. You're like a little sister to me, one that I love. But… I'm not ready for this. You deserve someone who really wants to be with you." I shrugged a little and looked over at the wall. "And Namine, you're only sixteen, do you really want a husband now? I've only been 18 for a few weeks now, and I know I'm not ready to be married."

I was a little surprised when she nodded in agreement. She wiped some of the streaky makeup off her face and spoke. "You know, you're kind of right. I'm not exactly ready for this either, but I really like you." She sniffed. I looked around the room and saw a box of tissues on a desk, so I quick grabbed one and handed it to her.

"I know, and I'm really sorry I didn't have the balls to call this off when I should have. It would have been so much easier before all this happened." I shifted myself to a more comfortable position; I planned on being here as long as it took for Namine and I to be okay. I didn't want her mad at me no matter what.

"You should have. Before I fell in too deep." She gave me a pathetic glare, but it dropped in a few moments and softened back to her normal look. "I can't blame you though; your parents did press this on you. Not like I really had a choice either."

I rubbed her arm gently. "I promise you that you're going to find someone that deserves you, and you're going to get married on your own accord, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "I suppose I should finish high school before I even think about marrying anyone." She giggled a little, and I joined her., but with a more manly giggle, of course.

"I know everything's not going to be the same with us, but I would love to still be friends with you." I looked at her, gauging her expression.

"I would love that." She thought for a moment. "How pissed is your dad going to be that you called off the wedding?"

I grimaced. "Very. He even bought us a penthouse downtown to live in-"

She interrupted me with a sharp intake of breath. "A p-penthouse? Those things are expensive…"

"Yeah, and he paid for it in full. I don't know how angry he's going to be about that one." I chuckled a little. "Maybe he'll kick me out, and I can just go live there. It has four bedrooms, hell everyone could live there."

She smiled hesitantly. "That would be fun. But don't get your hopes up too high, Roxas. Your dad's going to be really pissed about this. It's sort of a shame, this wedding was so beautiful."

I nodded sadly. "It's very beautiful. It should have gone to someone else though."

She looked a little hurt at my statement and was just about to say something, but Marluxia bursted into the room. His face was redder than when I locked myself in the bathroom for twenty minutes not too long ago.

"ROXAS!" He screeched when he saw me. "This has _never _happened before! What were you thinking- ending this on poor Namine like that? I should drag you back out there to marry the poor girl, I-" He stopped short when he saw that Namine was sitting right next to me with a fearful look on her face. "N-Namine? You're not clawing his eyes out?"

She shook her head, and her curls bounced with the movement. "I can't. He's absolutely right with everything he says. This wedding was forced on us, and it shouldn't have happened." She stood up. "I'm going to get dressed and go home. I- I just want to be alone for a little while." Without another word, she swept out of the room.

Marluxia turned on me. "I hope you're happy, you just broke her. You heartless little bastard…"

I stood up and faced him. "Stop talking Marluxia. You don't even know why I ended this, and maybe if you weren't so stupid and paid attention to your client's emotions for real, then you would have seen that this was a mistake. Good working with you," I spat. I walked out of the room, and turned to work my way to the back of the church where Axel was waiting for me. When I thought about him being there, the flurry of emotions rushed through me, and I picked up my pace without meaning to.

He was leaning against the brick wall of the church, arms crossed, looking at the garden out back. The place that we all took pictures earlier today. "Hey." I called to him, and he looked at me, smiling wide.

"How's Namine?" Was the first thing he asked.

"She's doing okay. After I explained everything, she understood. Well, not everything, I thought it best to leave you out of the equation. She was already broken up after me calling everything off."

"And how are you doing?" He pulled me into a hug, and I rested my head on his chest.

I loved how warm he felt. "Good, but I feel like an ass. But, why are you here? I thought you couldn't come..." I didn't mean to sound sad at that, but I don't think he noticed.

"I tried calling you to tell you why. My boss said that he'd fire me if I missed work today, but I told him to fuck off and I quit. You're way more important to me than he is." He pulled the hug in tighter. "Even though I could kill you right now for hurting my sister so bad, I love the fact that you did this. I want to be with you, Roxas. As selfish as it sounds, I don't want to watch you be married and unhappy with Namine, I want you to be happy and er, unmarried, with me."

"I will be. I'm yours now. I'm happy with you. After I pick up the broken pieces that I left behind today, I'll be completely yours." I added on another thought, "And I'll probably be homeless."

He pulled back a little then tilted my chin up to his eyes with his finger. "You've always got a home with me, okay? I know everything's sudden," he shot me a sneaky grin, "But it all feels right with you. You're always allowed to crash with Demyx and me. I know he'd love it."

I felt so comfortable in his arms. "Thank you. I'd love to live with you two."

"Roxas…" He leaned down and kissed me lovingly, and I threw my arms around his head. We pulled apart after a few long moments.

I looked into his eyes.

_This _is where I belonged. I was looking my future right in the eyes right now, and it looked pretty much perfect to me.

**&!&!**

**Please Review, and keep checking your Inbox for the Epilogue!**

**Thank you everyone!!!!**


	29. Epilogue

A lot can happen in six months. Miracles can happen- such as your parents only taking two weeks to stop getting pissed at you for ending a super expensive wedding. And even in the two weeks that they're pissed you can still have fun. I did. When the wedding was over, I packed up my shit and moved in with Axel. Demyx welcomed me with open arms- and since my leg was pretty much healed, we played DDR way more than we should have. Axel was around a lot too- but sometimes he was out job hunting. I wanted to look for a job too, just so I could help them pay the rent instead of being a freeloader. But no, they forced me to relax. Not that I'd really object much. After two weeks of nonstop fun with Demyx and Axel my parents called, and I expected all hell to break loose.

But no, mom was calling to apologize, and father wanted me to take the penthouse. They didn't want to lose me, which was hilarious because once upon a time they threatened to kick me out if I didn't listen to them. And so, I owned a penthouse. I didn't expect to get any financial help with it, and I didn't. But I wasn't going to live by myself. Axel, Demyx, Killer, and Zemyx came to move in with me. And not long after that, Zexion sold his apartment and started staying the same room with Demyx. However, Axel and I didn't share a room, seeing as Namine was a frequent visitor. But, that still didn't mean Axel didn't sneak over into my room some nights...

It wasn't long before she found out about Axel and I. She didn't catch us kissing or anything, she just… found out. I don't know; call it a woman's intuition or something. I don't look into girls 'just knowing things' that much. She was upset that we hadn't told her, but other than that she was fine. She was fine, of course, because she and Pence started talking again. She was delighted to be friends with him again, and so was I. Honestly, they're the ones that belong together.

Luxord divorced Larxene and moved out of state. He and Namine keep some contact, but not much. Larxene, on the other hand, fell to pieces. I don't want to go into too much detail about that nasty story, but I will tell you that she ran to Vegas with Vexen and they got married at a Drive-through chapel. When they came back to Twilight Town, Namine left a note for her mom saying that she wasn't living there anymore, and she came to stay in our spare room.

So here's the present situation: It was hectic with five people and four cats, but it was always fun. Demyx has gigs every Wednesday at a local Café, and Axel worked there to save for college. Namine's about halfway through her junior year of high school, and she has a part time burger flipping job (ah, the pity). Zexion's kicking ass as a doctor, and his salary is good. I'm attending college now, so I'm exempt from being required to chip in for the rent. Hell, it's my penthouse anyway. But, I'd contribute if I could; college kicks my ass and wears me out. I'm just glad that my parents let me have my college fund.

Oh yeah, and Autumn somehow escaped when Demyx was carrying her outside for fresh air some two-ish months ago. She came back in a few days, but she was pregnant. What is it with that damn cat? Can she never have enough kids?

Today, exactly six months ago, the wedding happened. Or, almost happened. I'm currently stirring macaroni and cheese, while Namine's on the floor playing with Lily. She was lucky enough to have a day off of burger flipping.

"Come here girl!" Lily jumped up into Namine's arms, and then began to bathe her face. Lily was the almost the size of a full grown cat now, as were the other kittens. Zemyx was sleeping on the couch, lying on his back, mind you- he was a hefty cat nowadays so his fat was kind of… blubbering all over the place. Killer was a little devil, but we loved him all the same. I grabbed a wooden spoon and began to serve myself some of the food. Just as I had sat down on the table, I heard a large, obnoxious meowing coming from one of the rooms. I noticed that all cats except Autumn were present, so I left the food on the table and bursted down the hallway. Namine was right behind me and we were both trying to decipher where the noise was coming from.

"Dammit, cat! Not here!" Axel began to shout from his room (where he was supposed to be taking a nap because he worked late, but apparently Autumn had other ideas. What those ideas were, I have no idea).

"Do you think…?" Namine trailed off, and I looked at her.

"Think what?"

"She might be having her kittens."

We gave each other an 'oh shit' look and practically busted down the door into Axel's room. He was leaning over the side of the bed staring at Autumn, who was lying down and whining.

He looked at us wide eyed. "I don't know what happened, she just walked in here and started crying! I didn't do it!"

I could almost laugh at how freaked out he was. "Axel, relax a little, we think she might be having her kittens. Too bad Zexion isn't here…"

Axel sighed and relaxed into a more comfortable position on the bed. "Whoo. That's good to know, I thought she was like… dying."

"What good could Zexion do anyway, he's not a veterinarian, he's a people doctor. He wouldn't exactly be able to sit there and yell 'push!' at her." Namine commented with a giggle.

I kneeled down beside Autumn. "Maybe we should just… wait?" Namine nodded and took a seat on the bed next to Axel.

So we waited.

And it was a gruesome process to see a cat give birth to kittens.

&!&!

When the worst was finally over, Demyx and Zexion had finally come home from their date to catch the tail end of the birth. Zexion set up a bed and some food for Autumn, and we watched as she brought all of her six (yes, six! There's _no way_ we can keep all of them) kittens over to the makeshift cat bed. It was adorable to see the tired out, but completely loving, mother carry all of the kittens over to the bed when she was about to fall over of weariness herself. She licked all the kittens clean, and then she went to sleep with them all.

In a way, it was kind of magical.

&!&!

When the day was over, the kittens were all settled in Axel's room. They were loud little whiners, so we figured that they should have their own place. We kept the door cracked so momma could come and go as she pleased, and even their three older siblings took an interest. It was one big, happily family. Well, minus two fathers…

So when they were settled, Axel couldn't stay in his own room that night. Naturally, he slept in mine. When it was time to crash, I began pulling off my shirt and then I stripped down to my dark blue boxers (hey, that's the most comfortable way to sleep for a guy), and Axel did the same. I snorted when I saw flames circling the bottom of his. It's so _him. _

He smirked at my snort. "Hey, it's fire. It makes me look badass."

I gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Yeah, badass like teddy bears, right?"

He chuckled. "Exactly. You know what's even more badass?" He climbed into the bed, and I did the same.

"Butterflies?"

"No, teddy bears on _fire." _

I laughed, and we both made ourselves comfortable on the bed. I had my head in his chest, and his arm was around my waist. I cuddled into him and tried to soak up the warmth that he for some reason always had.

"Comfy?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm, yes. You're really warm."

He chuckled and started absentmindedly running circles with his finger on my lower back. The touch felt nice; I snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes and we dropped into a comfortable silence, the sound of his breathing was rhythmic and soothing.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, I never really asked you to be my boyfriend…" He chuckled quietly, "I can't believe I never did, we met almost seven months ago."

I opened my eyes, pulled back my head, and glanced up at him. 'You're right. I guess it didn't really matter; we've been acting that way for a while now. Before the wedding even."

"It matters to me now. So what do you say?"

I smiled slightly at him. "Of course Axel."

"Now that's settled, guess what, boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"…I love you."


End file.
